Fighting Fate
by Teage Dunsten
Summary: Prince Vegeta had a son before coming 2 Earth but he didnt know. Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed, only suspened in time until after the Buu Saga and Prince Vegeta was forced to returned to a world he believed dead. Renamed. Might be rewritten later.
1. Chapter 1 Catching up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball Z story or any of it's characters. I do however own Gaya, Zion and the storyline that follows their involvement in the manga. **

Prince Vegeta's first son: the untold story.

Prince Vegeta watched the floor as he bowed in front of the object of his intense hatred. He however could never allow that hatred to show in his features when he looked up and he would have to and soon. Prince Vegeta took a deep breath meant to calm him, to allow him to compose his features in a blank mask.

"You called Milord." he stated blankly.

"Ah my favourite pet has returned, and alive I see." A cold voice replied.

It was then that Prince Vegeta looked up. Lord Frieza was sitting in his floating throne facing the large window that showed the open emptiness of endless space, the space that Frieza ruled over without mercy.

"I would not get too comfortable Prince Vegeta. I have another assignment for you and your monkey crew." Frieza continued.

Prince Vegeta looked quickly down again. His already tightly clenched fists tightened and the white gloves creaked in protest. Whenever Frieza bothered to use his true name it was always said with mockery. It was all Prince Vegeta had left. His race was long since dead but he still killed anyone who dared to disrespect his title or his people, everyone that was except the Lizard in front of him.

"Zarbon, give the monkey the details, his stench offends me." Frieza drawled out the order casually.

"Yes Milord." A teal green alien said giving a slight bow.

Zarbon walked out of the throne room. In Prince Vegeta's mind it was hardly worth the title. Prince Vegeta followed Zarbon, wanting to get away to the humiliation of bowing. He was a Prince, never meant for this life. By now, had he still been on his home plant, he would be King, have a Queen and an heir. That future died when his planet had been struck by a meteor, or so Frieza had told him.

"Oh and the girl does not go with you on this one." Frieza said just before the doors closed.

Prince Vegeta did not let the disappointment show on his features.

Zarbon gave him his instructions, purge not destroy, three days and to leave the next morning.

Prince Vegeta had long ago learned that Zarbon was far more powerful than he, but he would never say that out loud. He had also learned that if he shut up instead of mouthed off, he could get away from them faster. That way he could get to the mess hall earlier, to where the soldiers were all weaker than him, even his own crew.

"You may leave." Zarbon said lazily.

Prince Vegeta hurried from the room. When his back was turned to Zarbon his tail automatically tightened around his waist.

He found his crew, Nappa and Radditz, exactly when he had expected them to be. They ate like animals causing the Prince's face to change from black indifference to disgust and then the half mad scowl that he was so feared for.

"We have a new assignment. Nappa and myself will go." The price said tonelessly and quietly so as not to be over heard.

"But we just got back." Nappa complained with a mouth full of food.

"What about me?" Radditz asked but only after he had swallowed.

"I have been thinking about your brother Radditz. You are going to go to Earth to get him. Even as a low class Saiyan, he will be of use." Prince Vegeta replied even more quietly.

It would be just his luck that one of the weaklings around him would hear this and report back to Frieza. That could not happen. Having said what he had to Prince Vegeta walked out, pride in his every step, a pride that not even Frieze could take from him.

He went to catch up on some much needed sleep. Soldiers scattered out of his way in fear. The Prince had a reputation for randomly blasting others for reasons only known to himself. He turned a corner to find the corridor deserted. It was the beginning of the sleeping quarters. His own sleeping quarters were at the very end and he had to share it with his crew.

Suddenly a door opened and a small hand shot out. It grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the softly lit room. He heard the click as the door locked.

"What are you doing Gaya?" Prince Vegeta asked in annoyance.

He would not get an answer. Gaya didn't speak and even though she knew how to fight she never did. Except when the Prince was in danger. No one, not even the Prince, knew why she only ever used her energy when the Prince's life was threatened. The Prince knew first hand that her energy was incredible.

Instead of an answer she reached up a small, white hand and took off his scouter, which she turned off. There weren't many people smaller than the Prince but Gaya was. Her large silver eyes looked up at his with total trust, yet not innocence. There was an emotion blazing in her eyes that Prince Vegeta had never seen before. She had never looked at another being the way she was looking at him now and it scared him slightly. She put his scouter on a table and with the same hand moved her long white hair from her face. Her expression was serious and dared him to stop her when she lifted his gloved hand and carefully pulled the white glove off. She did the same with his other hand, always looking at his eyes. His eyes which were black as coal and just as cold. His eyes that held the faint flickers of madness.

She placed his gloves next to his scouter, carefully and painfully neat. Ordered just so, so that not even the fingers of the glove were out of place.

When she lifted her hand to his face, he uncurled his tail and wrapped it around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

She had set a mood and he had unconsciously fallen into it. He sensed that this was his last chance to escape the game she had started. If she was doing what he thought she was then he had to find the strength to stop her now. She was different from the others, uncontrollable yet purely innocent. Frieza could not make her do what she did not want to do. Most times that task fell to the Prince, but not even he could change her mind once set upon a course of action.

In reply to his question she stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips gently to his. The action surprised him so much that he unconsciously let go of her wrist. She placed a soft, small and warm hand behind his neck and kissed him again only deeper. Just like that Prince Vegeta was helpless against her. Slowly he responded to her kiss. His arm wound around her waist, the other went to touch her cheek. She broke the kiss, slightly out of breath and looked at him. Her other hand went up to her face to touch his hand. The Prince had one small moment of clarity, enough for him to ask again.

"What are you doing?"

He knew she could give him an answer in her own way and this time she did, with a trace of humour.

"_I would have thought that you would recognise a kiss when one was given to you_." The reply was in his head. It was soft, only a whisper.

"Why?" he asked.

He had to know. Gaya often did things just to see the outcome or to see what it was like. He would not be a pawn in one of her experiments.

"_Just this once, Prince, allow me to do something without questioning it, please._" There was a hidden sadness in her reply.

He opened his mouth to reply but she placed her fingers over his mouth.

"_Please_?" she asked.

"I leave again tomorrow." he said around her fingers.

By the expression on her face he knew that she already knew. Her eyes were pleading with him, this was important to her. His resolve crumbled. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his own, felt her shiver. His only decision now was how. Would he be rough as he usually was or would he be careful? It was a word only associated with him when it came to battle strategy, but this was Gaya.

He nudged her lips with his tongue. He felt her intake of breath rather than heard it. His decision was made, after all this was Gaya. He pulled her closer as his tongue danced with hers. She was hesitant at first but learned quickly. She tasted sweet but wild. In that moment he knew that Frieza had been trying in vain to tame something untameable. He would never win. That thought made his heart soar in happiness, but he was unsure why. No one knew exactly what Gaya was. She had been an oddity even among her own people.

"_You're thinking too much_." her soft voice whispered in his mind.

His arm tightened around her waist in response and his kiss deepened. A sudden knocking at the door made him pull back and instinctively pull her behind him. When you were a Saiyan some things just weren't meant to be disturbed. This was one of those things.

Gaya looked at the door. She raised a hand and flicked it casually. The door started to glow. The glow spread around the room covering the walls and windows. Prince Vegeta couldn't hear the knocking any more but he knew someone still was.

That didn't matter anymore as Gaya pulled his armour over his head. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair. She pulled him closer and then kissed him again. She wasn't wearing the customary Saiyan armour. She was wearing soft cotton but she had insisted on the boots that were better suited for a warrior.

His tail moved under the cotton to brush against her heated skin. Her breathing hitched and her checks grew rosy. Prince Vegeta guided her to the bed in the middle of the room. He broke the kiss to pick her up and place her on the bed. He couldn't bring himself to be rough with her or even hurried. Not with her.

He moved over her, his body pressing against hers. Her eyes were half closed as she looked at him. His tail swayed lazily behind him as he kissed her, savouring her taste. His heightened sense of smell told him that she had not put any fragrances on, leaving only her natural scent. A scent every bit as wild as her taste. He moved away from her mouth to kiss her neck. She clutched at him as if he was the only thing solid in the world. His hands moved down her body to her waist where they moved up again only under her shirt. As they moved up the shirt came with. His touch was feather light, yet as hot as a fire. He pulled the shirt off and chucked it savagely away.

His breath caught when he looked at her again. Her round breasts moved with each frantic breath she took. Her waist was incredibly curvy and small.

He kissed her neck again, moving up towards her ear. His teeth grazed her earlobe causing her to shiver before he kissed his way down again. He put his hands on her waist as he kissed her throat. He felt her gulp. He immediately stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked while he still could, before he was too far gone to care about what she said.

"_I have been sure for a very long time Prince Vegeta. The intensity just surprises me._" Came her whispered reply.

He didn't go back to kissing her. His tail brushed the side of one of her breasts, moved over the taunt nipple. Her back arched and he used his hold on her waist to hold her down. When she looked at him again he saw wildness in her eyes. He lowered his head to her breasts, tasted one nipple. He sucked lightly and she squirmed.

He hadn't counted on her quick reactions or the force of them either. He had barely done anything yet and she seemed beside herself with desire.

He moved a hand down to her entrance. He touched her through the materiel of her pants. She nearly jumped out of his grasp.

"_Vegeta if you continue to toy with me I will take control_." she warned.

"I haven't even begun to toy with you." Prince Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Suddenly he was on his back and she was straddling him. Her hand glowed with Ki which she used to skilfully burn away his blue spandex suit. The control she exercised made his breath quicken. His boot were gone without explanation and so were hers.

Her eyes flickered to the scars on his body. She touched them gently. His muscles bunched and quivered at her touch. She had only burnt away the top half of his suit. She got off the bed and pulled him with her. She lowered the top of her pants over her hips with a sway that made Prince Vegeta harden even more. She kicked the pants away. In the time that it had taken her to take off her pants he had already gotten rid of his ruined ones. They stood before each other in silence.

She studied him as he studied her.

She stepped closer to him. She looked down at his hard length.

His vision blurred and his breath hissed out when she touched him gently.

"You're playing with fire." He warned when her fingers circled him.

She kissed his lips, pressing her body against his. He felt her against every fibre of his being that she touched. He hadn't known how much he had wanted this until now. He had never even thought of the possibility, but it was happening.

He kissed her back, his tail wrapping around her waist. He cupped her bottom before lifting her and putting her back on the bed. His need was great, acute but he wasn't a fool. He wasn't going to rush this. He wanted to get all he could from this experience.

This time he sucked her nipples in earnest, no longer exploring, just feeling. Sensations rocked through them both as her nails bit into his shoulders as he touched her entrance. She was wet already and hot.

"_Now Vegeta_." she whispered in his mind.

She was no longer patient. He had wanted to make this last, to show her and himself more pleasure, but the urgency in her tone drove him to hurry.

His head touched her entrance and slowly pushed forward. He hadn't counted on the rising of her hips. He slid in deep and couldn't stop the gasp caused by the shock of legs wrapped and locked around his waist causing him to go deeper. He struggled to hold his control. He pulled out and then thrust back in. He put his hands on her back and pulled her up and against his chest. She put her hands on his shoulders and moved with the rhythm that he set. It was neither quick nor slow, simply pleasurable.

He fought for control as her inner muscles clenched at him in the first signs on an orgasm. He would not let her control this. His thrusts became deeper and faster. She went over the edge hard. Her reaction startled him. She clung to him as the pleasure rolled through her. He knew by the wetness on his back that she was crying.

"Vegeta." she whispered brokenly but out loud.

It was the first time that she had ever said anything out loud and it was enough to send him crashing too. With one last thrust, he lost the precarious hold on his control, buried deep inside of her. It was powerful and terrifying in its intensity and lasted longer than usual. Prince Vegeta sure wasn't complaining.

Both his and her body shook with the shock of what had just happened.

They collapsed on the bed in an exhaustion that wasn't natural. She was breathing hard but tiredly. She closed her eyes and Vegeta knew she was asleep. He fought his own weariness in vain. He stayed awake only long enough to pull out of her and pull her into his arms, a gesture unfamiliar to him.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta woke suddenly. It was still early in the morning. It was time for him to leave. Gaya was lying on his chest and his arm and tail were wrapped protectively around her.<p>

He phased away from her so as not to wake her. He saw that a pile of new armour was already waiting for him next to his scouter and gloves. He knew that had not been there the night before.

He dressed quickly. He noticed a strange mark on his chest that had not been there before. He stopped before leaving to glance at her. Normally he killed the woman he slept with but he would never be able to kill her.

He covered her with a blanket before opening the door. His scouter immediately bleeped into life.

Soldiers of all class were outside the door and they all looked terrified.

Frieza was there too looking and radiating a fury beyond words.

"Milord." Prince Vegeta said immediately dropping into a bow.

"What exactly were you doing in there you filthy monkey?" Lord Frieza demanded coldly.

"Meditating, Milord. I had hoped to teach her better focus that way." Prince Vegeta replied smoothly.

Lord Frieza was anxious to have Gaya at his complete control, so the lie would work, for now.

Prince Vegeta stood and started to walk away when Lord Frieza did not reply.

"Where do you think you're going, I have not dismissed you?" Lord Frieza barked.

"The assignment you gave me Milord." Prince Vegeta replied with a hint of mockery.

"One day Vegeta, I will grow tired of your disrespect and when that day comes I will show you only the mercy of a swift death." Lord Frieza warned.

When Prince Vegeta made it to the launching bay Nappa and Radditz were waiting for him.

"Where were you last night?" Nappa asked.

Prince Vegeta did not answer. He climbed into his space pod and pressed the button to close the door. Prince Vegeta was still struggling to comprehend what had happened the night before.

He pressed a button on his scouter.

"Radditz, I suggest you leave now. It will take you awhile to reach your brother." He ended the transmission.

The pods were launched. Two went in one direction and one went in another. Prince Vegeta used the time alone to think about what had happened. He had been too rash in his decision to have sex with Gaya. She had also managed to take all the control away from him. He was not known for letting a woman rule him.

Prince Vegeta slammed a fist down in anger. Then he blinked and slowly looked down at his fist. He had no right to be angry. This was Gaya, he should have known better.

The assignment was painfully easy as always. Zarbon sent them their next assignment via transmission and Prince Vegeta was thanking the Gods. He had been trying to come up with a believable excuse for Radditz's absence.

This assignment was quite a few days travel and was an extinction assignment.

Prince Vegeta and Nappa went into a simulated hibernation. They were woken just as they were entering the atmosphere.

"Hay Vegeta, what do you say to having some fun first?" Nappa asked.

"Whatever." Prince Vegeta replied crossing his arms and tightening his tail.

They toyed with the inhabitants of the planet, using them as stress relievers. Prince Vegeta knew that they weren't directly to blame for his troubled life, but he reasoned that if there weren't any other inhabited planets then Frieza wouldn't have an intergalactic planet trading organization.

It made sense to him in his twisted half sane mind. He used them as ways to distract him from Gaya as well. It had occurred to him that Gaya had been trying to achieve something but he was at a loss for what.

They were in the middle of a tournament that Nappa had arraigned (Massacre was more like it) when Radditz's transmission came in.

Through that transmission they learnt of the Dragon balls and of Kakarot's memory loss and lack of power.

"Nappa, time to leave." Prince Vegeta barked, all thoughts of Gaya gone.

They left immediately, blowing up the planet as they left.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta was deep in simulated hibernation. He was almost to earth when he felt a deep pain in his chest. A pain so excruciating that it woke him up from his sleep.<p>

At first he was disoriented, but the pain left as quickly as it had come. Prince Vegeta fell immediately back into his simulated hibernation.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta headed to the nearest operation base. He was badly wounded from his fight with Kakarot. Nappa and Radditz were both dead, his tail had been cut off and he had not gotten the Dragon balls.<p>

He could not even drag himself from his space pod. The launch pad crew had to drag him to the rejuvenation chambers.

"Where is Nappa? What do you think happened to him?" he heard the crew members whispering to each other.

He was put into a rejuvenation tank, where not even there did he find peace. He was haunted by dreams of his defeat. They taunted him and mocked him.

When he got out of the tank he was shocked to learn that Frieza was on Planet Namek, in search of the Dragon balls. Prince Vegeta did not waste any time in getting there.

* * *

><p>Frieza was punching him as if her were a punching bag. He was held up by Frieza's tail and too weak to fight back.<p>

"Take heart my pet, your son lives. Regretfully his mother did not survive. I will raise him as my own and I will tell him that his father was a good and loyal servant. He is quite powerful even for a Saiyan runt." Lord Frieza said with a cruel humour.

Prince Vegeta could not quite comprehend what Frieza had told him. He did not have a son. Frieza must be taunting him. He had been surprised to learn that Gaya was not on the ship with Frieza and he hadn't been all that surprised when Zarbon had told him that Frieza had been the one to destroy his home.

"You're lying." Prince Vegeta managed to say.

"Oh now my little monkey, why would I do that. You're going to die anyways." Frieza replied coldly.

Lord Frieza had not been bluffing. The Prince did die but no one had counted on the fact that he would return to life.

Kakarot stole the victory that should have been rightfully the Prince's. However the end result was still the same, Frieza was defeated.

* * *

><p>When Prince Vegeta learned that Kakarot was not returning to Earth he ordered the human scientist to build him a ship.<p>

He would find Kakarot and while he was at it he might as well go and get Gaya.

He searched many planets and destroyed the remnants of Frieza's army. The first time one of them had told him that Gaya was dead he very nearly destroyed the planet in his rage. He didn't believe the soldier and asked every single one he came across before killing them. They all told him the same thing. Eventually he was forced to accept that Gaya was indeed dead.

One thing he never heard was of the son that Frieza had told him about. Had Frieza been bluffing?

In the end, he returned to Earth having found neither Kakarot nor the truth about Gaya and the son.

* * *

><p>Four years later, standing on the side of the tournament ring of Cell's making, the Prince watched Kakarot fight.<p>

He was forced to admit that Kakarot was once again levels ahead of him. Would he have to endure the eternal humiliation of having a low-class Saiyan constantly surpass him?

It was infuriating.

It became clear that Kakarot could not win his fight and made a surprising and shameful decision to forfeit. His next decision was even more surprising. He put his son in the ring with the announcement that he was stronger than Kakarot. Absurd.

There was a shift in the energy making the Prince uneasy. Suddenly a familiar voice filled his head.

"_Prince, you must listen to me. We do not have much time. I am not even supposed to be talking to you_."

"_Gaya_?"

"_Who else? You must go to the one they call Goku. His instant transmission technique will be needed. In a few minutes an energy wave will pass through Earth. It will only last a few seconds. Those few seconds will be all that Kakarot will have to lock onto it and take you and himself to the source. You must go, there will not be another wave for years and you cannot wait that long. Hurry Prince._" Gaya said quickly and sharply.

"Kakarot!" Prince Vegeta barked out.

Goku looked at him in surprise.

"What's up Vegeta?" Goku replied.

Prince Vegeta jumped from his position on the ledge that overlooked the battle and landed next to Kakarot.

"I need you to lock onto an energy that will pass through the Earth any moment now. Then I need you to take me to the source. Can you do this?" The Prince barked.

"Sure Vegeta, I can try." Goku replied.

Prince Vegeta closed his eyes to try and sense the energy.

"_Now_!" Gaya's voice yelled in his head.

"Now Kakarot." Prince Vegeta barked.

Goku placed a hand on his shoulder and a hand to his own forehead. Then they were travelling a distance that not even he could comprehend.

They materialised on a miserable looking planet.

"What is this place Vegeta?" Goku asked looking around.

Prince Vegeta did not reply.

He started walking to the only building and energy signals around.

"Keep your energy hidden. This place has the stench of Frieza all over it." Prince Vegeta said to Kakarot over his shoulder.

The building had the typical Frieza's army design making the Prince uneasy. He hovered over to a window, climbed through and dropped onto the floor. The power signals he was sensing were higher than what the Ginyu Force's had been. The building was simple, only having a few rooms added onto the main, large one.

The sounds of cruel laughter filled the Prince's ears as Kakarot dropped down next to him. The Prince moved quietly, trying to get a better view of the soldiers.

There were four of them. They were all of a different race. They were standing around something that was amusing them.

One of the soldiers shifted as he laughed, giving the two Saiyans a clear view of what was amusing them.

A small figure was huddled in a ball on the floor. His tiny body was shaking with either pain, fear, cold or all three. Suddenly the tiny figure looked up and straight at the Prince.

He was a Saiyan and he looked just like the Prince had as a child except that the tips of his hair were white and there was a sliver ring around his coal black eyes.

Prince Vegeta couldn't breathe. This wasn't possible. Suddenly one of the soldiers bent down and grasped the boy's tail. It was white instead of the customary brown. The boy's eyes clouded with pain as the soldier yanked at his tail but he did not cry out. One of the other soldiers kicked him forcing the Prince to notice to extent of the boy's injuries.

Prince Vegeta snapped. His power level soared to heights that exploded the scouters in the room. He flew at the soldiers in a rage that was uncommon even for him.

He killed them without thought, without remorse or mercy. When every last soldier had been disintegrated into unrecognisable piles of ash, the Prince turned slowly towards the shivering boy.

As gently as he could he picked the boy up and flew to an open mouthed Kakarot.

"Take us home, Kakarot." Prince Vegeta said tonelessly.


	2. Chapter 2 The Saiyan Princess

**Author's note: HELP! Does anyone know anything about fighting and writing fight scenes? Also if anyone has any advice on training fighters to be ruthless and cruel that would be a great help. I am learning so bear with me. I am not particularly savage at heart so it's difficult to imagine what it would be like.**

Chapter 2.

A steady beep. . .beep. . .beep filled the room. Prince Vegeta stood in the doorway of the Capsule Corp infirmary. His son lay in a white bed oblivious to the world.

Kakarot was dead and Kakarot's brat had surpassed him. The humiliation just never ended. Cell at least was a distant thought, no longer the eminent threat to the mud ball plant.

Prince Vegeta winced when he thought of Bulma's reaction to the boy. She had at first yelled and screeched about him having another woman, never mind the child, but when she saw the Prince's total lack of response she stopped yelling long enough to notice that the boy was injured. She had taken over from there because the Prince had shut down. Between the discovery of the boy, Kakarot's brat's ascension, Kakarot's death and Future Trunks' death, the Prince was barely managing.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Bulma whispered from behind him.

"When he is ready." Prince Vegeta replied.

"Where's his mother?" Bulma asked looking at him.

"Dead. Frieza killed her before I even landed on Earth for the first time, only I had not known it then." Prince Vegeta replied tonelessly.

"Well then that makes him at least four years old." Bulma said with certainty.

"Now the question is how much is he like his mother?" Prince Vegeta muttered to himself.

The beeping speed up and the boy's eyes scrunched up. His whole body stiffened.

"Wake up boy!" The Prince barked.

He had not the faintest idea as to how to treat the boy. Children were not his strong suit and when in Frieza's army the only children he came across he killed.

The boy's eyes sprang open and he sprang into a sitting position. He jerked as the pain shot through his body, but he remained sitting.

"Do you speak like me or like your mother?" The Prince asked.

"I speak when it is necessary." The boy replied looking directly at the Prince.

"What is your name?" Bulma asked looking at the boy from around Prince Vegeta.

"My mother gave me the name Vegeta Zion Myles." The boy said looking down.

"Zion." Bulma said quietly to herself.

"Do you know how to fight?" The Prince asked.

"Yes. It is instinctive." Zion replied with pride.

"Then why did you not fight Frieza's soldiers?" The Prince demanded.

"I was told not to. Also there was no way off the planet and they were the ones that prepared the food. If anything they were good at making food." Zion replied with a perfectly straight face.

"You must rest. We will continue this conversation at a later time." Prince Vegeta said walking out and closing the door.

The Prince went to his chosen sleeping quarters. He stood by the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked out the window, not bothering to acknowledge Bulma's presence. Bulma could sense the turbulence in his thoughts. She could also sense his pain. She knew Vegeta well enough to know that he wasn't going to come to her, she was going to have to get it out of him. She also knew that he would never admit that he was in pain.

"Vegeta? Tell me what happened." Bulma said gently.

"What do you want from me woman?" Vegeta barked in reply.

"Tell me about Zion's mother. It seems to me that this has hurt you deeply. Maybe if you talk about it you'll start to feel better." Bulma said carefully.

"Her name was Gaya Myles." Vegeta said after a long moment of silence.

He did not believe that it would make him feel better. The story was an ugly one and to be fully understood it would have to be told from the beginning. Bulma would have to be told everything if he chose to tell her anything at all. He would be laying everything out to be examined and judged. Would Bulma forgive him? He cursed and berated himself for that thought.

Bulma closed and locked the door. She took his hand gently and led him to the bed where she made him sit down. She sat in a chair across from him.

"It started as an assignment Frieza had given my father . . ." Prince Vegeta started.

How much was he going to tell her? Would Bulma understand with just the mere basics?

Prince Vegeta walked up the ramp of the space ship. His father was close behind him. Lord Frieza had given King Vegeta a top priority assignment.

* * *

><p>On a last minute decision King Vegeta had told the Prince to come as well. The space ship door closed and Prince Vegeta braced himself for takeoff.<p>

They were headed towards a planet further than Earth and all Lord Frieza wanted was a child. No purging, no explosions, just a girl.

"What is so special about the brat Father?" Prince Vegeta asked inclining his head towards his Father.

"Lord Frieza does not deem me worth of the details son." His father replied without looking at him.

The journey would take several months, a long trip in this particular spaceship. This one had been designed for speed and more than 5 people. Prince Vegeta could do one of two things, sleep or train.

He chose to sleep in the hibernation chamber for half the trip and train for the other half. He walked to the chamber set it and got in. His father said nothing.

* * *

><p>The tiny planet came into view. It was mostly green with specks of blue. It was a plant so far from Lord Frieza's control that it had no known name.<p>

Prince Vegeta stopped his training and went to shower. When he was done he joined his Father in front of the large window.

"How do we find the girl?" Prince Vegeta asked.

His father held up a device in reply. They entered the planet's atmosphere and plummeted towards the ground at break neck speeds. It was only by sheer luck that they landed in an empty field.

The pilots stayed on the ship while the Prince, the King and three elite Saiyan warriors went in search of the girl. There were no large power levels, nor and valuable resources on this planet. The gravity was lighter on this planet than any others than Prince Vegeta had been on.

They were led by the King who followed the strange device in his hands. They came to a city. Prince Vegeta noted with surprise that the people looked like Saiyans. Their differences were that they had no tails and lacked the physical physique that would be a tell tale sign of a warrior. These people were not warriors by any stretch of the imagination.

The people of this planet knew instantly that the five Saiyans were different, intruders. The Saiyans did nothing to hide the fact either.

The device led them to an area where children were kept in groups. They were doing something that Prince Vegeta had never seen and could not understand.

"What are they doing father?"The Prince asked.

"I believe the term is called playing." his father replied in a bored voice.

The three elites snickered. Their idea of playing involved violence. Prince Vegeta studied the children, most seemed to be his age which was four, nearing five. He quickly lost interest in the children and their strange yet pointless behaviour. One child caught his attention because she was different, even from the strange children. She stood alone. She did not laugh. She did not smile. She watched but did not interact.

"It's that one." Prince Vegeta said with certainty pointing towards the girl.

The King studied the device and then walked towards the girl. She was smaller than the rest. Her hair was a shocking white and hung down to her waist. Prince Vegeta was used to the Saiyans' hair so this fascinated him. Her eyes were a piercing gray and far too intense.

Prince Vegeta had been so caught up in the girl that he had not noticed the panic their arrival had caused. These people were a peaceful race and did not know how to react towards the Saiyans.

"Gaya! Come away from there." An adult woman yelled in panic.

Gaya? Prince Vegeta thought the name was odd. He had encountered many different types of names but none like hers. The girl did not obey, did not move, only watched.

"Gaya Myles you come here right this instant!" The woman shouted again.

She was trying to get all the children inside. Prince Vegeta scoffed at her efforts. The children were unaware of the danger and did not listen easily. The King lifted a large gloved hand and lifted the girl by the back of her shirt. Then he rose into the air and flew back to the ship. The Prince and the elites followed without a word.

The King dropped the girl onto the first story floor of the ship and told the pilots it was time to leave. The door closed and the artificial gravity was activated. The girl immediately dropped to her back breathing heavily. The Prince watched as she tried and failed to get up. She tried the whole day.

When it was time to eat the King told one of the elites to go get her. She couldn't lift her arm without great difficulty and none of the Saiyans seemed forth coming with help.

Prince Vegeta pressed a button on the side of his scouter. The numbers on the scouter screen jumped up and down but did not settle. Prince Vegeta shrugged it off as faulty equipment.

The King left and two elites followed him. The third was not far behind. Prince Vegeta studied the girl and her slumped but still form. He made a sound of disgust at her weakness. He still could not see why Frieza wanted her. She had not touched her food simply because she could not reach it.

Prince Vegeta's brain processed the information. He could walk away and leave her like this, but the girl would have to eat to survive and Frieza would not forgive her death.

The Prince walked to her and then lifted her legs and placed her feet on the edge of the chair so that her knees were by her chin. He then rested her plate on her knees. He took her hand and put her spoon in it. The Prince reckoned that if the distance to her mouth was less than it would be easier to reach it. That was as far as he was willing to help.

She lifted her head and mouthed two words to him that no one had ever said to him before, thank-you. The Prince blinked in surprise before walking away.

When the Saiyans returned to the eating area the next day the girl was still there. She had never left and was fast asleep. The plate was now in front of her and only half the food was eaten, a great offense to the Saiyans.

No one bothered to wake her, she was seen as an inconvenience to the Saiyans. There was nothing about her that stood out other than her hair and her eyes. She woke with a start when someone burped. All the scouters registered a power spike high enough to make all the Saiyans stop eating, but the spike didn't register long enough to get a fixed reading. Every Saiyan was staring at the girl but she seemed oblivious to their study.

The Prince noticed for the first time that the girl had a small bag. Slowly and with difficulty she reached inside it and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. Slowly she wrote something down and then passed it to the Prince. He took it and when he read it he could not help the laugh.

ARE WE GOING TO THE LIZARD LORD?

The King snatched the paper from the Prince and frowned.

"How do you know of him?" he asked.

The girl wrote her reply.

THE VOICES TELL ME AS THEY TOLD ME OF YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU ARE A PROUD PERSON BUT A SLAVE KING.

The King blasted the paper in anger. He would have liked to blast the girl but he knew he could not.

The Saiyans left and the girl decided to follow the Prince. It took her a while to reach the room in which the young Prince was. The Prince was in the process of an endurance test. He was firing a steady stream of Ki into a Ki absorbing target. The girl watched the blue energy in complete awe. She walked towards it. Her progress was so slow that the Prince did not notice her until he saw a small hand reaching towards the Ki stream. He immediately cut off the blast.

Gaya gave him a questioning look. The Prince scowled at her. She looked at the Prince's hand. She lifted it and tugged at the white glove. For some unknown reason Prince Vegeta did not pull away. She finally managed to tug the glove off. His hand despite the glove was rough. They were scarred from his hellish training. They were also very warm. Warmer than what the girl was used to. Her hands were small and soft, in direct contrast to his. Her skin was whiter than his by magnitudes.

He jerked his hand away and tugged his glove back on in annoyance. His endurance test was ruined for today. Gaya was still staring at his hand in confusion.

The Prince sighed and made a small blue Ki ball and gave it to the girl carefully. For the first time she smiled. Then bending down, she very carefully put the ball on the ground. Then she stood up and cupped her hands together. When opened them a white Ki ball rested in her palm. She offered it to the Prince who took it with wide eyes. Occasionally small streams of colour would shine through.

The energy was purer and more deadly than his own. He watched the girl pick up his Ki ball and walk to the wall where she sat down. He looked at the ball in his hand. The ball did not contain a large or particularly concentrated amount of Ki. The Prince shrugged before tossing the ball at the Ki absorbing target.

The Prince watched in awe as the ball got bigger and stronger the further it flew. When it hit the target it was more powerful than Prince Vegeta himself. The ball over whelmed the target and it caved in on itself. The Prince looked from the target to the girl. She was watching his Ki ball with vapid attention never blinking.

The King and elites ran into the room. They looked at the target and then at the Prince.

"Well son, it seems our equipment is a bit outdated for you." The King said eventually.

The Prince did not respond. His mind raced to find an explanation but could not. There was a tiny bang and the Prince immediately looked at the girl. She had dropped the Ki ball. The King shook his head before he and the elites left the room.

The Prince stalked towards the girl in annoyance.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

The girl looked at him in innocent confusion. Somehow the Prince knew he would not get any answers. He walked away and went back to his training.

It took the girl a month to get used to the gravity. Each day she would watch the Prince. He at first was annoyed but grew used to it. He tried to get her to give him another Ki ball but she always responded in a confused manner. No one spoke to the girl and the girl only spoke to the Prince to the Prince in her own way. The Prince did not sleep this time but nor did he spend all his time training. The girl he noted, had an endless supply of paper and she drew while he was not training.

A transmission from Frieza made them change course. Instead of going to Planet Vegeta, they headed directly to Frieza's ship. Upon arriving they went directly to Lord Frieza himself. The gravity in Lord Frieza's ship was heavier and so the girl was carried by the ankle to Lord Frieza's throne room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite monkey King and his monkey brat." Lord Frieza drawled not facing them.

All Saiyans were kneeling and all were barely containing their fury.

"Yes Milord. We have brought you the girl that you sought." King Vegeta replied in a feigned calm voice.

"Five Saiyans to fetch one girl and not one of them under elite status." Lord Frieza noted with a tone of mild interest.

"The assignment was of a top priority Milord. It was merely a precaution." King Vegeta replied through clenched teeth.

Lord Frieza turned then. He saw the girl who was standing behind all the Saiyans.

"It is a small specimen. Are you sure?" Lord Frieza asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Milord." King Vegeta replied.

"Well then come here brat." Lord Frieza said lazily.

The girl took a hesitant step forward. Lord Frieza instantly repaid her with a whip of his tail. The girl flew backwards and into the wall. She dropped to the floor and did not move. Just before Frieza's tail had hit her there had been a power spike registered by the scouters. Lord Frieza's soldiers assumed it was Lord Frieza, but the Saiyans knew better.

Lord Frieza wrapped his tail around her waist and lifted her off the floor. Still the girl did not move, nor did she make a sound.

"She is too young to be of use to me. Congratulations Vegeta, you know have a daughter." Lord Frieza said dropping the girl in front of the Saiyan King.

"My congratulations to the new Princess and the Saiyan race on this happy occasion. Dismissed." Lord Frieza ordered coldly.

There was a moment of shocked silence before all the Saiyans hurried to the door. The King was gingerly holding the girl.

"The Queen is not going to like this." he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Planet Vegeta

Chapter 3

When Gaya woke up she was floating in a strange liquid. The Prince watched as she slowly opened her eyes. The rejuvenation chamber had taken longer than it would have for a Sayian.

"Take her out." he ordered.

The medical staff scurried to obey him. The liquid drained too slowly for the Prince's liking. The glass top lifted up and the Prince pulled the girl out.

She was dripping wet and starting to shiver. He pulled her to where the armour was stored and started handing her dry clothes. She pulled off her wet things and put on the Sayian clothing. The Prince grunted when she was done but did not say anything.

"Made a part of Sayian royalty and doesn't even have a tail. The Prince muttered to himself swinging his own tail in frustration.

Prince Vegeta led the way through the maze of corridors and rooms. He knew exactly where he was going but to Gaya everything looked the same. Everything was also a bluish grey. Gaya did not say anything but she thought it was all terribly boring even if the people of the planet were warriors and not artists.

Gaya noticed that the further they went the less people there were. It seemed that they were going to the heart of the building.

The prince was wearing his typical blue spandex suit, white gloves and white boots. He had chosen to forgo the royal signature marked armour and red cape.

The Prince mumbled to himself the whole time about the lack of dignity and humility of the situation. He only grumbled more when he noticed that Gaya was walking awkwardly in the Sayian clothes.

He stopped outside of two large closed doors. He turned and faced Gaya with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't do anything weird." he snapped.

He was referring to things like the energy ball on the ship. His Father still thought it had been him. Prince Vegeta himself had never encouraged the idea but he didn't get the chance to tell his Father that it was Gaya.

He pushed open the door and walked in confidently. Gaya walked behind him, her head moving slowly as she surveyed the room. There were plenty of Sayians in the room, but the most important two sat at the very end of the room.

King Vegeta's throne had v shaped pillars extending from the floor by his throne and the pillars themselves were decorated with flames.

The Queen sat regally and almost coldly next to the King. She seemed aloof to the people around even though they all seemed to be Elites.

The Prince stopped walking and bowed. Gaya had not seen him stop and very nearly walked into him. She stared at the Queen, taking no note of the glare the Prince sent in her direction.

"This is the child?" The Queen asked.

"Yes." The King answered.

"That hair . . ." The Queen muttered to herself.

"Prince Vegeta, you may continue with your training." The King said.

The Prince bowed once again before turning to leave. Gaya turned to follow him but one of the Elite Sayians grabbed the back of her armour.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Gaya pointed towards the Prince's retreating figure.

"You'll only get in his way. Besides, the Queen has ordered for you to have a haircut." The Elite replied.

Gaya frowned but did not protest. When they were finished with her hair it didn't reach her chin. She stared for a few seconds at the fallen and discarded locks before quickly looking away.

"You may go now." The Queen said.

Gaya walked out of the room but did not know where to go from there, so she just wandered down the corridors. The further she walked the more Sayians she saw.

She turned a corner and found herself in a room filled with Sayians. All the Sayians were either low-class or third-class.

"And Bardock does it again!" A Sayian roared.

His roar was followed by rowdy cheers. No seemed to have noticed Gaya yet and she liked that just fine.

Bardock she assumed was the only Sayian not cheering. He was sitting, leaning against the wall, in a shadowy corner with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed relaxed but Gaya instinctively knew that he was ready to strike at a seconds notice. He had red bands on his arms and a green scouter over his left eye. His hair was a wild mass that dared anyone to try and tame it, much like the Sayian personality. He had a deep scar across his left cheek, but that only added testimony to the fact that someone had tried to kill him and had failed. His armour was green and black and his black spandex suit lacked sleeves. His black and green boots also had red bands on them.

Bardock looked bored even with all the attention he was receiving. Gaya slipped through the Sayians as they laughed and ate. Gradually however her presence was noticed and the laughter died down.

Gaya stopped by Bardock's table and cocked her head to the side, studying him. Bardock opened his eyes.

"So you're the girl." he said eventually.

Even his voice dripped boredom.

"I don't see what's so important about you that Frieza sent the King to get you." Bardock commented.

Gaya looked at the Sayian with curiosity. This was the Sayian who was to father the greatest Sayian warrior in existence. Gaya knew this but still it fascinated her. She stretched out her hand in a gesture she had seen the adults of her planet do in greeting. Bardock eyed her hand suspiciously. He did not understand what she was offering.

"She means to say hello." The Prince's voice cut through the air.

"Prince." Bardock said, stood and acknowledged his presence with a bow.

"Nice haircut." The Prince sneered.

Gaya lowered her hand with a frown. She knew without anyone having to tell her that the Prince did not usually venture down here. That was proven when a large Elite Sayian arrived.

"Prince, you must return to your training." The large Sayian said.

Gaya noticed the other Sayians looking at the Elite with a mixture of respect and hatred.

"Not now Nappa, can't you see that I'm busy." Prince Vegeta snapped.

Nappa frowned but did as the Prince ordered.

"You know I've been thinking. Frieza wanted you for a reason. I want to know what that reason is whether you know it or not." The Prince mused aloud.

Gaya eyed the Prince warily. She sensed he had an explosive temper.

"No matter, I shall find out another time." The Prince said unexpectedly before turning and leaving.

Gaya turned back to Bardock. He was looking at the spot the Prince had been in. He sat back down and looked bored again. Gaya sat across from him and stared at him in curiosity once more. The conversation started to pick up again.

"Stare at me like that much longer and I will start to feel the need to hurt you." Bardock said in a bored voice and with his eyes still closed.

Gaya just continued to stare unfazed by his threat. Bardock in response fired up a Ki blast but it stayed in his hand. Gaya's attention was immediately drawn to the ball of Ki.

Gaya suddenly sensed something approaching her at a tremendous speed. She spun around in time to catch a Ki blast from the Prince.

"That's impossible." The Prince snapped irritably.

Gaya lost interest in the Prince's Ki ball and offered it to Bardock. Bardock inched away from the ball with a sneer. The Prince blasted the ball with a small Ki beam and walked out of the room looking like he was ready to kill. Gaya had a stunned expression on her face. She blinked before suddenly shaking with silent laughter.

Every scouter in the room bleeped rapidly before they exploded but Gaya didn't seem to notice. The Prince rushed back into the room only for his own scouter to explode.

"I knew it." he yelled.

Gaya stopped laughing to stare at the Prince in confusion.

"It took you a month to get used to twenty times your planet's gravity. I checked so I know what I'm talking about. Your planet was weak. Your race was even weaker. That gravity should have crushed you. You are able to manipulate Ki, both your own and another's. I do not know the extent of your capabilities but I intent to find out." Prince Vegeta said.

* * *

><p>Gaya spent a lot of time in the room with the rowdy Sayians. They came and went and some did not return. Gaya learned that Bardock was something of a legend among the low-class and third-class Sayians and that Bardock did not care. She learned that Bardock's second son was to be born soon and again that Bardock did not care.<p>

Gaya did not talk to the Sayians. She would walk into the room and sit at Bardock's table. Then she would draw.

Bardock watched the strange girl approach his table. She was like clockwork, coming everyday at the same time. The girl took something out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He took it reluctantly and opened the piece of folded paper. It was a drawing of someone that looked like him, only happy. He also noted the strange orange clothes and the lack of a tail. The person was sitting on a yellow cloud. Underneath the drawing was the name Kakarot. Fasha snatched it from his hand.

"What is it Bardock?" she asked looking at the paper.

Bardock blasted it before she could see it.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bardock muttered looking at a Gaya who was drawing on a new page.

Prince Vegeta stormed angrily into the room.

"You! Follow me!" he barked at the girl.

The girl stood and followed the Prince out of the room again. The Prince was not particularly happy about having to fetch the girl.

"Frieza will be here in ten minutes. Don't embarrass us."The Prince barked not looking at her.

The girl just bobbed her head with an odd look of blissfulness on her face. The Prince took her to the landing bay which was clear except for the King and a few Elites.

When Frieza's ship came into view everyone stood a little straighter. When Frieza exited his ship all the Sayians went down on one knee. It was only a glare from the Prince that made Gaya bend as well.

"What a welcoming." Frieza said gleefully.

Gleefully it may have been but it still made the Prince want to shiver.

"I see that the girl is still alive. How is the Sayian Princess doing?" Frieza asked.

No one answered and Frieza did not seem to expect one.

"I just came to tell you Vegeta that I will be collecting the Prince and the Princess in a few days time. You will have them ready. I thought that was the kind of news to deliver in person." Frieza said before turning and going back onto his ship.

"He wants the Prince too?" The King muttered to himself in confusion.

Frieza's ship blasted away leaving in its wake an angry and confused race of powerful beings. Just then Bardock and his crew came out and onto the landing bay. They bowed respectfully before climbing into space pods and blasting away.

Gaya watched them go before she walked to the Prince and tugged on his hand. He snatched it away and glared at her. She ignored it and started walking, gesturing for him to follow her.

He did but reluctantly. His father was still muttering to himself. She led him to the medical part of the building. His ears picked up the sound of a newborn Sayian baby in distress. She stopped by a window and stood on tiptoes to see through it. The Prince hovered into the air to see what she was showing him. It was the nursery. A doctor walked in carrying a naked male Sayian who was squirming and crying for all he was worth. The baby was placed in a cot and the doctor walked away. Prince Vegeta saw the name tag and checked the power level on the baby. Kakarot and a low-class.

"Why are we here?" he demanded.

Gaya pointed to the squalling baby. The Prince snorted in disgust before stomping away. Gaya however stayed and watched the child who was to become the greatest Sayian there ever was. She sensed the moment when Bardock returned a few days later but his life force was damage and changed.

She went to the room where she sensed his life force was emanating from. He was in a rejuvenation tank and his crew was watching from the distance and giving the doctors a hard time. Bardock was not at peace. His mind was changed.

Bardock's crew left saying something about another assignment. An Elite soldier came and told Gaya that she was to go to the landing bay immediately.

Gaya knew it was Frieza but still she went. She walked to the Prince's side and stopped. Frieza's ship came into view. She took a deep breath and whispered into the Prince's mind so softly she doubted he even consciously heard it.

"_Be strong my Prince_."


	4. Chapter 4 The death of a proud Planet

**Thank you Simgr101 for reviewing my story. It really brightened my day.**

Chapter 4.

"You're the best Prince." Nappa said laughing and handing the Prince his armour.

"Hn. Stop kissing up Nappa. This place bores me. I want another combat assignment, no more drills. Man Frieza, the day will soon be here when we won't take anymore orders from him. Just you watch." Prince Vegeta replied.

He and Nappa were standing in Frieza's ship. Prince Vegeta had just completed a training drill with the utmost of ease.

"You think so?" Nappa asked.

"I know so." The Prince replied giving a cocky smirk.

"Haha I'd love that." Nappa replied.

* * *

><p>Lord Frieza sat in his floating throne staring moodily into space.<p>

"Pardon me Lord Frieza sir," Zarbon said bowing, "Interesting news, Planet Kanasa has been occupied as of last night, sire."

"Oh." Frieza replied tonelessly.

"Yes sire the Kanasians have been eradicated. The planet's yours." Zarbon said.

"Kanasa? That jobs been in the pool for months, I thought we'd have to handle that one ourselves." Didoria exclaimed in surprise.

"No a band of Sayians took it." Zarbon said.

"Sayians." Frieza said quietly closing his eyes.

"Wow their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own." Didoria said.

"Actually it was a band of their low level soldiers." Zarbon corrected.

"Bah, no low levels could take Kanasa. No these are stand outs. The Sayians are quickly becoming our best fighters, am I right?" Didoria disagreed.

"Yes Didoria, without a doubt. They're much stronger now, it's amazing. In a small group, on a full moon they're hard to beat." Zarbon answered.

Lord Frieza's expression became one of increasing annoyance.

"What are you scared of them Zarbon?" Didoria asked mockingly.

"No certainly not, I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them that's all. Like this Bardock who lead the assault on the Kanasians. What if he and his group teamed up young Vegeta and a group of other great fighters? How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon Didoria?" Zarbon asked turning towards the pink spiky alien.

Lord Frieza opened his eyes with a smile.

"Only a fool would welcome that situation." Frieza said with a chuckle.

"Yes sire." Zarbon said.

The room doors opened causing all the aliens to turn towards it. Prince Vegeta walked in.

"Prince Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" Zarbon demanded.

"Frieza didn't send for you, kid. You know that no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls for them first." Didoria said harshly.

Prince Vegeta ignored them. His expression remained arrogant.

"Look I'm bored. This is lame, I need an assignment." Prince Vegeta demanded.

Zarbon's posture changed as he crossed his arms and surveyed the Prince.

"Who do you think you are? I ought to teach you a lesson in etiquette Prince." Zarbon said tonelessly.

"Hn." Was Prince Vegeta's only reply.

"Give him an assignment Zarbon. Immediately!" Frieza's voice cut in.

Zarbon looked shocked as he replied, "Lord Frieza!"

"The boy doesn't mean any harm Zarbon. He just hasn't learned how to control his passion. Give him the hardest assignment that you have and Vegeta do come back alive." Lord Frieza sneered.

Prince Vegeta bowed.

"I will sire, thank-you very much." Prince Vegeta replied.

"You don't have to thank me Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here. You might want to mind your manners a little better though." Lord Frieza replied.

Prince Vegeta left the room. He had not been on the ship long enough to learn of the hardships that awaited him.

He saw Gaya watching him silently with an expression of sadness. He dismissed it as unimportant.

* * *

><p>Didoria returned to the ship and bowed.<p>

"Mission accomplished sire." he said proudly.

"Oh really?" Lord Frieza asked with a chuckle.

Didoria looked up in surprise.

"You sound so sure of yourself Didoria." Lord Frieza continued.

"Once again you botched it up." Zarbon said walking closer to the throne.

"I did not." Didoria insisted.

"You missed one. The leader Bardock. He is still alive." Zarbon informed him.

"You're wrong. I saw him die." Didoria countered.

"Oh then what's that there?" Zarbon asked turning to face the window.

"A Sayian space pod, I don't believe it. How could he have survived that?" Didoria exclaimed.

"Didoria, perhaps this will teach you not to take things for granted, to be more through with your work." Frieza said coldly.

"Lord Frieza, forgive me, please sire let me go now. Bardock I'll be – " Didoria pleaded.

"You'll be quiet Didoria! You're not going anywhere. There's no need to chase after the bee anymore. I've decided to go straight for the hive." Frieza said.

"Sire?" Didoria asked.

"Yes I see, you've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them sire." Zarbon said.

Frieza laughed humourlessly.

"That's right, you guessed it Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds you have to get them by the root." Frieza said with maniacal laughter.

The Sayian space pod flew past the ship. Inside was a severely wounded Bardock.

"Ah ease up, there she is. She is beautiful isn't she, a rare gem indeed, a planet as red as a blood ruby." Lord Frieza said staring at Planet Vegeta.

The door opened and Gaya walked in. No one paid any attention to her. They were too caught up in the task and excitement at hand. Every moment that passed the ship got closer to the red planet. Frieza's mood became more erratic.

"What a stunning sight. Sometimes I amaze myself at hoe callous I can be." Lord Frieza said in glee.

One of the low level soldiers rushed in. He saluted hastily.

"Sire, an intruder is approaching." he reported breathlessly.

Frieza immediately deployed low level soldiers in the hundreds to dispose of the problem. They failed.

"It's me he wants, isn't it? So be it. Prepare my transport Zarbon." Frieza said coldly.

"Sire you wish to leave the ship?" Zarbon asked.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Frieza demanded.

"No Lord Frieza, right away sire." Zarbon said hurrying to obey.

Frieza was growing increasingly uneasy as he watched Bardock's progress. The soldier was wounded gravely yet he fought hundreds of soldiers with ease.

"Frieza!" he yelled before dispensing a horde of soldiers.

"Frieza! Come out and face me!" Bardock yelled.

"You coward, come out!" Bardock yelled again.

Frieza did come out and he looked very annoyed. Inside the ship Gaya waited. She had to get it at just the right time.

Frieza ignored the pledges of service from the soldiers that had failed so miserably.

"Long live Lord Frieza."

"No way you've lived long enough. Actually it's been too long for my taste." Bardock said.

Frieza looked uninterested. He lifted a glowing finger.

"Frieza! Listen up, we quite, all of us! Got it, we don't work for you. We're free. You can find someone else to do your dirty work." Bardock continued.

Frieza still did not reply. The low level soldiers looked on fearfully.

"Oh yeah, there is one last thing," Bardock said firing up a ball of bluish white Ki, "This is for all the people we killed in your name. Wish we were never foolish enough to obey you."

Bardock raised his glowing hand.

"Here have it!" he yelled throwing the ball of Ki.

Frieza at first did not react but simply watched. Then he started to laugh and expand the Ki on his finger to enormous proportions. Bardock's Ki ball was insignificant in comparison and was swallowed up effortlessly.

In the ship Gaya's body tightened in anticipation. It was almost time.

Frieza, still laughing, flicked his finger casually and the Ki ball flew towards the Planet Vegeta. Soldiers in Frieza's service perished as it passed them. Bardock could do nothing but watch as it swallowed him.

Gaya sprang into action then. Frieza was too busy laughing to notice the wall of energy that cut his Ki blast, severing it in half. One half held Bardock and was rapidly approaching Planet Vegeta. Bardock was still alive, for now. The wall of energy surrounded the Planet. Frieza's blast reached its peak and flashed brightly. Gaya used this moment to make Planet Vegeta disappear. The explosions that made Frieza so ecstatic were Frieza's energy reacting to Gaya's own. It looked much like the explosion of a planet because that was what Gaya wished it to look like.

She felt the drain immediately but if she let go for even a second, the planet would die.

A great distance away, Prince Vegeta received a transmission telling him his home had been destroyed by a meteor.


	5. Chapter 5 Growing up with Frieza

**Ohkay so here's chapter five. However it is not as detailed as I would have liked it to be. If you want to read a brilliant story of Prince Vegeta's past then try A childhood lost by Saiyansweetheart. This chapter is not for the faint of heart.**

Chapter 5

"I see you have returned, Prince Vegeta and alive. How very clever of you my little monkey." Frieza said in that cold voice of his making Prince Vegeta want to shiver.

"Yes Milord." Prince Vegeta replied looking down his nose and at the floor.

"You will be delighted to know that two Sayian survivors have been found. You may remain in command of what little kingdom you have left. After all how much damage can three weak Sayians cause?" Frieza continued as if there had never been a break.

Prince Vegeta could not help the small smile that crept onto his features. He wondered who the Sayians were. He hoped that they were Elites. Then he remembered that Nappa had been on the ship with him and most probably still was. That left just one Sayian.

"You may go now." Frieza said dismissively.

Prince Vegeta didn't bother to bow or to say anything as he spun on his heel and walked to the door. He wasn't expecting the ball of Ki that slammed into his back. He grit his teeth so as not to cry out as he slid across the floor on his chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something Prince Vegeta?" Zarbon asked casually.

"No I'm not. I was dismissed so I was leaving." Prince Vegeta snapped in reply.

He was rewarded with another ball of Ki.

"You forgot your manners, you ungrateful monkey." Didoria said with a smile that made Prince Vegeta want to run.

Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes put kept his mouth shut. He stood up and bowed.

"Yes Milord." he said through clenched teeth.

He spun on his heel once more and walked out the door, this time without interruption.

He walked down the corridor and towards the mess hall. If he knew anything about this ship it was that the mess hall was the most likely place to find a Sayian.

As he walked past the other soldiers they whispered to each other but he could still hear them. They were whispering about the destruction of his home. He felt his temper rising. He also noted that there were a lot fewer soldiers than before he went on his assignment.

One soldier said something that made his temper snap, "_Prince_ Vegeta? He no longer has a race to be Prince of. I say good riddance to the lot of those monkeys."

Prince Vegeta did not stop and his expression did not change from the arrogant scowl. He lifted a hand and blasted the soldier with enough Ki to disintegrate him. There was silence for the remainder of the way to the mass hall.

Raucous noise greeted his ears as the door opened. He scanned the room and saw the top of Nappa's head. He headed in that direction. He looked at the Sayian sitting next to Nappa. He was silent and moody. He had long spiky black hair and a green scouter over his left eye. He had an orange band around his right upper arm and right thigh. His armour was brown and black. Instead of the customary white gloves he was wearing brown and black fingerless gloves. The gloves however appeared to be made from the same material as the armour. His boots were brown and black. He also appeared to be in his early teens.

When he saw the Prince approaching he stood and bowed low.

"Prince Vegeta, sir, Radditz son of Bardock at your service sir." he said sharply.

"Hn. What class are you?" Prince Vegeta replied.

"Third, sir." Radditz replied somewhat bitterly.

"Third. Well I suppose it's better than nothing." Prince Vegeta muttered to himself in disgust.

"How did the assignment go, Prince?" Nappa asked.

"Obviously it went well." Prince Vegeta snapped.

"What's the matter, you're not usually this grumpy before noon." Nappa asked.

"Nothing." Prince Vegeta said snapping his teeth together audibly.

In truth he has angry about what the soldiers were saying and the way Zarbon and Didoria had treated him. He was a Prince of a dead race but a Prince nonetheless. Why had the Gods seen fit to destroy his home?

Gaya walked into the mess hall at that moment. As usual she headed straight to the Prince and sat at the table with the Sayians.

"You do know that there is a whole ship full of weaklings you can go annoy. You don't have to follow me around like a dog." Prince Vegeta snapped.

She just nodded looking distracted. She would not look at him but instead seemed to be looking around him. He turned and saw that she was watching the door. He half expected Frieza himself to walk through the door with the way she was eyeing it out.

He shrugged it off and helped himself to the slob they considered food on Nappa's plate. He would have gotten his own but the meant getting up and asking for it from this week's cooks and he wasn't about to do that.

* * *

><p>Life on Frieza's ship was tough but bearable for the Prince. He went on missions and went through the training drills. As far as he could tell Gaya dodged interaction with anyone that wasn't Sayian. Later he noticed that it was only certain soldiers that she dodged and he learned that the soldiers were all high ranking ones such as the Ginyu force.<p>

At the current moment the Ginyu force consisted of three members, Captain Ginyu, Jeice and Burter. Jeice and Burter seemed to be two inseparable brothers who liked to play pranks. Prince Vegeta had not had the pleasure or rather misfortune to meet them but he was sure he would soon.

"Nappa I want food." The Prince barked irritably at the large Sayian.

He and Radditz had just returned from a purging assignment. Nappa had not gone with but rather went on his own assignment and had returned a day before they had.

"Yes Prince." Nappa responded automatically.

He got up and walked away. Prince Vegeta sat down and assumed a waiting pose. The door opened and Gaya rushed in and to the Prince's table. She sat down and ducked her head trying and failing to catch no one's notice.

The door opened again and Jeice walked in followed by Burter.

"I think she went this way." The orange alien said.

His expression was that of one highly annoyed alien. Burter was not much better. The Prince studied them carefully.

"Hn. I don't see what's so threatening about them." he said loudly and arrogantly.

They heard him of coarse and immediately looked in his direction. Gaya yanked his head away from them and made him look down at the table, but it was too late.

Jeice and Burter headed towards the two children with a fury that could be compared to Frieza's indifference.

"What did you say _Prince_?" Jeice demanded.

"That there is nothing to be scared of." The Prince answered arrogantly despite Gaya's furious shake of the head.

Burter responded by picking him up by the back of his armour.

"I demand that you put me down right now." Prince Vegeta yelled squirming.

"My aren't we pushy for someone who's the prince of a race of dead and useless monkeys." Burter commented with a wolfish smile.

"Don't you dare say anything about my Planet or the Sayians, you got that fish boy." Prince Vegeta said trying to kick him but he was only slightly out of reach.

"Why you little. . ." Burter and Jeice started to say together but were interrupted by a transmission on their scouters.

"This conversation isn't over." Jeice warned before they left the room.

Gaya looked at the Prince with wide eyes. She scribbled on a piece of paper so fast the Prince Vegeta half expected smoke to appear. She thrust it at him.

_Do you have any idea of what you've just done? I've been trying very hard to make you escape their notice and you just made that all for nothing._

"They aren't that tough." Prince Vegeta argued back.

She started to write again.

_Did you ever stop to think about the reason they are so feared? They are more powerful than you or Nappa or Radditz by folds. _

Prince Vegeta frowned, still not seeing her point.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta got her point two days later when Jeice and Burter came back to finish their conversation. Jeice and Burter took turns to use him as their personal punching bag and no amount of punches or kicks from the Prince seemed to make a difference. He tried to get away but they were faster than him and it only made them hurt him more.<p>

Jeice and Burter ended up walking away laughing and the Prince was lying on the floor in an unconscious bloody and broken heap.

It was only pure chance that Nappa was walking that way when he had been or else no one would have bothered to get the Prince to a rejuvenation chamber.

This didn't happen just once. Jeice and Burter had developed a liking for using the Prince as their entertainment source but any sane person would have said that it stress relief instead or torture which ever you preferred. Frieza knew it was happening but did nothing to help the Prince. In fact he had told Nappa and Radditz that it would help toughen the weakling up.

Nappa and Radditz couldn't argue with that statement as they knew all too well that a Sayian got stronger after each battle.

Prince Vegeta retained his pride through everything. The more they beat him the cocker he got. The cocker he got the more they beat him. Prince Vegeta got the reputation for random acts of violence on soldiers weaker than himself and at the rate that his power was growing that number grew substantially. His name became the Dark Prince, the warrior Frieza could be most proud of and the warrior the rest of them felt the most sympathy for.

Eventually Captain Ginyu Didoria and Zarbon got in on the game. They were stronger, more sadistic and more brutal than Jeice and Burter.

Prince Vegeta spent more time in the rejuvenation chamber from these beatings than from actual assignments which Frieza still expected him to complete, whether he was in the physical state to do so or not.

Nappa and Radditz learned to become invisible watchmen, waiting for it to be over so that they could take him to the rejuvenation chamber. They had learned early on not to interfere because of two reasons.

were completely ineffective.

only made things worse for the Prince.

Gaya tried to help as much as possible by forewarning the Prince of their arrivals and departures, if they were coming his way or if they were off the ship entirely. However not even she could help him every time.

Prince Vegeta was growing up in world of pain and fear. He used the assignments that Frieza gave him as a way to escape, but no amount of killing innocent aliens could completely chase away the madness threatening to consume his mind.

Frieza then gave the order for the Prince to receive torture sessions to toughen him up, to teach him to be the perfect warrior, to not be disabled by fear or pain. Frieza attended these sessions and drilled lessons into him with pain.

Gaya was the one that sat with him at night when he couldn't sleep in fear of an attack. Gaya was the one who sat with him when he was in so much pain he couldn't move. Gaya was the one that convinced him to believe in his Father again every time he started to question his Father's love for him. He reasoned that if his father had truly loved him then he would never have given him to Frieza. Gaya had pointed out that the King had never really had a choice, or that he was protecting his people and to a King that was his first duty, or that he probably had every intention of getting him back. Gaya was the one that stood up for him when no one else dared and to everyone's surprise she could fight. She was stronger than the Prince's tormentors by magnitudes that no one could really fully comprehend. Scouters would explode every time she fought. Her fighting style was the exact same as the Prince's right down to the mistakes. She celebrated his birthday with him every year even when no one else remembered. No one else being Nappa and Radditz. Every year on his birthday there would be a cake with a candle in his room, waiting for him. Once Nappa tried to eat it but Gaya hit him so hard he couldn't think straight for a week. However not even Gaya could stop the madness and the nightmares.

Prince Vegeta had a horrendous existence but the real torture began when he was twelve years old.

* * *

><p>"Bring me the girl." Frieza said swirling his wine glass.<p>

It took them five minutes to locate the girl. She was in the training room watching the Prince.

She knew they were coming before they arrived and went to the door. When they opened it she started walking without them having to say a word. She walked to Frieza's throne room.

Usually Frieza didn't do anything with her much less acknowledge her presence. He considered her too weak to be of use, or maybe it was too young.

"Didoria, Zarbon leave the room!" Frieza barked. There was shocked silence before the order was hastily obeyed.

"I can't wait for you to mature. The power you've demonstrated so far is quite phenomenal but hardly the same as my own." Frieza said lightly but still facing the large window that showed the open endlessness of space.

"You know I wonder if your lack of speech is a choice or a condition. I have also wondered what it would take to make you scream." Frieza said slowly, finally turning around.

Gaya stood in the middle of the room. Her hands were at her sides and her fingers were the only sign that she was afraid. The trembled ever so slightly. Frieza did not miss this.

"You already know what's going to happen don't you?" he said, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

Gaya didn't respond, that only made Frieza even more excited. He stepped towards her and she unconsciously flinched.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought it would be." Frieza said cruelly.

He wrapped his tail around her waist and dragged her towards himself. Gaya closed her eyes and tried to close her mind.

* * *

><p>She ran. She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could. She could barely stand yet she ran. Tears blurred her vision, making the other soldiers appear as nothing more than featureless blobs.<p>

She skidded around a corner and headed towards the only place where she thought she could escape the thoughts and memories pounding in her mind. One sound stuck in her mind and was playing over and over, Frieza's laughter.

* * *

><p>The Prince had just fallen asleep when a frantic banging at his door made him bolt upright. He hurried to the door, his hand glowing with Ki. He grumbled the whole way there. Nappa and Radditz were awake and waiting cautiously.<p>

He opened the door and came face to face with an emotional Gaya. She was breathing hard, nearly hyperventilating. There were tears streaming down her face and her features were stamped with the horror of something that not even he could comprehend. His nose picked up the metallic scent of blood.

He extinguished the Ki. For the briefest moment they just stared at each other. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. He automatically caught her and picked her up. He placed her on a bed and sat on the edge, trying to figure out what had happened.

He knew only one thing for certain. There was only one person on this ship that would dare try anything on her and that was the Lizard Lord himself. If it indeed had been Frieza then the possibilities were endless. Part of him hoped that it had been Frieza because then it was a threat he knew, and knew how to deal with. If it had not been Frieza then that meant that there was a new threat, a new person to dodge and this one knew how to hurt him more than he knew of it.

Gaya had taught him the fine and useful art of telepathy. She had done it slowly and over time through communicating with him using the same method. He sent out a small probe to her mind but what he found shocked even him. Her mind, usually ordered and focused was in chaos. Not a single thought made sense. There was pain radiating through every thought in her mind. There was laughter, Frieza's laughter. There was even an image of Frieza's cruel cold eyes.

One thought had stuck out from the mindless chaos of the rest: find Vegeta, he will help.

He didn't know how to help because he didn't know what the problem was. Then an idea struck him. She didn't want his physical help, she wanted his mental help. He gingerly went back into her mind and did what she had done for him on many occasions. He flooded her thoughts with his own, to the point where his thoughts were the dominant ones, the ones that drove out all the rest. He went through the physics of fighting, how much force could do what damage.

Nappa and Radditz had gone back to sleep. They were used to Gaya's unexpected visits. Prince Vegeta lay down next to her and plopped his arms behind his head and bent one knee. He continued to send her thoughts. He sent her fighting techniques, both his own and the ones he had seen from other fighters. He sent her memories of his home, his father and the life he would have had. He sent her the lessons Frieza had been drilling into him but not the method.

He lost track of the time he spent sending her thoughts and over riding her own. He was tempted to find out what had happened but instinctively knew that fractured as her mind was he would never get far.

Eventually he found peace, somehow taking her mind with his, sharing his dreams with her.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta woke up to the sound of his door sliding open. Unlike Gaya this person had not had the manners to knock. He kept his eyes closed.<p>

"Lord Frieza we found her. She was with the monkeys." Zarbon's cool voice cut through the air making Prince Vegeta tense.

There was a moment of silence. Prince Vegeta assumed it was during that silence that Lord Frieza was responding.

"Yes Milord, as you wish." Zarbon said before walking out of the room.

The door slide closed and Prince Vegeta opened his eyes. Nappa and Radditz had already left, they were the only ones that could have done it without waking him. He rolled onto his side and saw to his surprise that Gaya was doing the same. Her large silver eyes found his and locked.

He touched her mind but it was completely and utterly blank.

"_Want to talk about it?"_ He asked. He didn't know what he was doing so he used what Gaya had done for him as examples and guidelines.

"_No_." Her reply was flat and toneless. Usually her telepathic responses reflected the mood she was in.

"_You know I'll probably have to go on an assignment or I will have another torture session or another beating. Translation, will you be ohkay without me?_" Prince Vegeta replied.

"_That's an odd question considering that I'm the one usually taking care of you_." Gaya replied with only the barest hint of humour.

"_Not today. Today I get to take care of you_." Prince Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"_You don't have to sound so smug about it_." Gaya replied.

"_Hay what can I say it's in my nature_." Prince Vegeta said with a rare smile.

Gaya reached out and placed a hand on his armour, the armour that he always wore, even when asleep. It helped with the surprise beatings. He wanted to be prepared all the time not just half of it.

Even now if one looked closely enough they could see the flickers of madness in the young Prince's eyes.

The silence and the rare moment was shattered by a transmission from Didoria.

"Hay Monkey, you have a purging assignment. Get down to the launching bay immediately. They have the details already." Didoria backed via scouter.

"_I want to go with you_." Gaya whispered.

"No you don't." Prince Vegeta replied out loud.

This was a purging assignment. That meant landing and meticulously whipping out whole races of innocent aliens. If it had been an extermination assignment then he wouldn't have even had to land his space pod. It took a surprisingly small amount of Ki to make a planet explode.

"_I want to go with you_." Gaya said again but this time there was panic in her eyes.

She wanted off the ship, even if it was only for a little while, even if it meant watching a race die. Prince Vegeta sighed and pressed the side of his scouter.

"Permission to take Gaya with me!" he barked.

"_Thank-you_." Gaya whispered softly.

He didn't phrase it as a question. He said it as an order. There was a long moment of silence.

"Permission granted." Frieza's cold voice replied.

Prince Vegeta ended the transmission and stood up. Gaya followed his lead.

"_Hang on I want to take a quick shower first_." Gaya said sharply.

At first Prince Vegeta wanted to protest but then he remembered the metallic tang of blood he had smelt last night.

"Quickly!" he barked.

To him it was as if Gaya had only been in the shower for five minutes. For Gaya it had been hours. She had manipulated the time in the bathroom to stretch out so that it was longer for her than it was for the rest of the ship. It had cost her a bit of energy but in her mind it was a fair price to pay.

They walked to the launching bay in silence. The planet they were headed towards was relatively close to Frieza's ship.

Gaya's teeth snapped painfully together when they landed. She hadn't been off that ship since she had been picked up from Planet Vegeta. Prince Vegeta immediately got to work, firing Ki blasts designed to kill.

When the first blast left his finger tips Gaya closed her eyes and blocked her ears so that she couldn't see or hear the death around her.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta had delayed their return as much as he could, so that they had a few more hours of Frieza free (sort of) time.<p>

They couldn't put off the return forever. He got up and took one last look at the burning wreckage around him. The most haunting thing was the smell of burning flesh. He walked back to where the space pods were and where Gaya had not moved an inch from.

He touched her shoulder briefly and she opened her large silvery eyes. Her hair had since grown from the hair cut on Planet Vegeta and was longer than her waist.

"It's time to go back." he said softly.

She nodded and he walked to his space pod. Gaya got into her own and closed the door. As he closed his own space pod door he suddenly felt as if he was choking. It was the same every time. He purged a planet and the most memorable thing was the screams and the smell of burning flesh. The screams would ring in his ears and the smell would seep into his space pod while he was purging the planet. He never truly got away from the horrors of his acts.

* * *

><p>They were met with curious glances as they walked down the corridor and away from the landing bay.<p>

"Oh Monkey, Lord Frieza wants to see you and the freak immediately." Jeice barked from his spot leaning against the wall.

Prince Vegeta frowned, wondering what Frieza wanted now. It couldn't be good, of that he was sure. Gaya however went white. Her fingers stated to tremble ever so slightly.

They changed direction and walked to Frieza's throne room. The doors opened with a hiss and they walked in. Prince Vegeta immediately dropped to his knee. Gaya did not move an inch.

"You wanted to see us Milord." he said clenching his fists so tightly that they creaked in protest.

"Zarbon, Didoria get out. No one comes into this room until I'm done." Frieza said calmly.

They walked out without a word. He knew that the door had also been locked. This only made Prince Vegeta clench his fists tighter, his nails breaking through the gloves and biting into his skin.

"I see that you two like to do things together." Frieza said, as usual facing the window that showed the endless darkness of space.

"I am slightly disappointed Gaya, that I could not make you scream last night." Frieza continued in mock sadness.

Prince Vegeta's nails broke the skin when he heard Gaya's breathing speed.

"Perhaps the change of circumstances will produce a different result." Frieza said.

He turned then and looked at them both with cold, cruel eyes. He was smiling but it wasn't a happy smile. With Frieza it never was. Prince Vegeta resigned himself to the fact that he was about to experience more pain. Frieza's tail whipped out and slammed into Gaya's abdomen. She flew across the room and crashed into the wall. She struggled to get to her feet and when she did she held her arm gingerly. She tried to take a step forward but dropped to the floor again.

Prince Vegeta had been facing her so he hadn't noticed the fact that Frieza had crept up behind him. Frieza's arm wrapped around his chest and pinned his arms to his sides at the same time. Frieza wrapped his tail painfully around Prince Vegeta's waist. Frieza used his Ki to blast his armour to pieces. Already his body throbbed in pain. His spandex suit was torn all the way down to his waist before he was dumped to the floor.

He struggled onto his hands and knees only to be slammed back to the floor by Frieza's foot. Prince Vegeta felt his ribs crack and break. He gasped as Frieza lifted his foot and slammed it down again. This time he felt his spin crack.

Frieza's cruel laughter filled the room. He lifted Prince Vegeta off the floor with his tail. He used his Ki to blast away the rest of his spandex suit. Frieza brought the Prince closer and up so that he could stare him in the eye.

"And to think that you were the hope for your entire miserable race. It's pathetic. All you really are is a weak little boy." Frieza said mockingly.

He held the Prince up by the throat and uncurled his tail.

"You really are an odd species." Frieza commented thoughtfully, studying the Prince's naked body.

Prince Vegeta's tail hung limply behind him but when Frieza had mocked his race and his height it twitched in anger.

Gaya could only watch. Frieza had quite smartly put her out of commission. She was helpless against the Lizard Lord and so was Prince Vegeta.

Frieza started walking and at the same time he swapped his hand for his tail. Prince Vegeta tried to close his mind against the things happening to his body. He slammed the Prince against the wall face first. Frieza was behind him and too damn close. His breath was on the Prince's neck.

Prince Vegeta was paralysed. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. It seemed that Frieza had caught a lucky break when he had snapped his spin.

Prince Vegeta's sharp in draw of breath was the only sign he gave of the pain. The pain of having Frieza shove his cock up his anus. This was the ultimate torture, the ultimate pain, the ultimate humiliation, but the only thing that Prince Vegeta could think of was that he hadn't even known that Frieza had had a cock.

Prince Vegeta couldn't even struggle. Prince Vegeta was lifted away from the wall but Frieza was still thrusting himself into the Prince's anus. He pressed a hand to the Prince's chest and fired a Ki blast. This time he couldn't stop the scream of pain. It only excited Frieza more. Frieza fired a Ki blast at his stomach earning another scream. His next Ki blast was fired at his cock. He blacked out at this point and that was when Frieza dropped him to the floor.

He walked to Gaya next. She didn't try to get away. All her attention was focused on the unconscious Prince Vegeta. The Prince stirred and came to just in time see Frieza rip Gaya's clothes off. She wasn't wearing the Sayian armour. He couldn't even move his head to look away as Frieza slammed her into the wall and plunged himself into her. Their eyes locked and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Frieza thrust into her again and again until he thrust deeply and let loose a shuddering moan before dropping her to the floor as well like a used tissue.

He walked out of the room as if this had been a casual conversation and barked, "Find someone to clean up that mess."

Gaya dragged herself to the Prince and touched his hand. A curious tingling covered his body and suddenly he was wearing clothes again, as was she. The clothes were torn and bloody, so that whoever walked through that door wouldn't know the truth of what had happened.

The both blacked out just as Nappa and Radditz rushed into the room.

* * *

><p>Frieza was relentless and insatiable. Whenever he called for either one of them they never knew if it was for a beating or rape. Each time Gaya made sure that no one would find out. She covered up the evidence of Frieza's perverse enjoyments.<p>

When Prince Vegeta turned fifteen he was given the task of training Gaya. She would spar with him and train under his guidance but never another. Frieza tried but she wouldn't co-operate. Frieza forced the Prince to make her purge planets or extinguish their vibrant life forces with a single blast. She understood that it was not the Prince's fault but could not help blaming him a little.

Prince Vegeta grew to have the most feared reputation across the galaxy. He was a ruthless soldier, emotionless with everything except Gaya. She was his anchor to reality even if the reality wasn't worth staying in.

By the time he was twenty he had learned to survive on Frieza's ship so thoroughly that he never got any more beatings. He was the best that Frieza had if not the most powerful. There wasn't an assignment he couldn't do. Gaya was beautiful and wanted yet she never even acknowledged their infatuations. Prince Vegeta thought that it was due to her experiences at Frieza's hand. He himself did not have the same problems. He took woman when and how he wanted. He always killed them afterwards so that there was absolutely no chance of a child being born.

Frieza seemed to have lost interest in using the Prince as an object of sexual pleasure. He did not know if this was the same for Gaya. Her power however was formidable and only ever used to harm those threatening the Prince's existence. He knew that she was far more powerful than himself and far far more powerful than she let on.

Prince Vegeta was in his twenties when he went to Earth. It was also when Gaya had been killed. The mark that had been on his chest wasn't there anymore, it had disappeared when she had died but he sometimes and only when he was close to being beaten or death, felt it burn and fill him with the desire to go on.

He still did not know how it had happened. He had believed that Frieza valued her too much and that she was in fact far too powerful. He had either been wrong or Frieza had found a loophole and exploited it. Prince Vegeta doubted he would ever learn the truth, but only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6 Raising Zion

**Man, it took me forever to write this chapter. I guess I just wasn't that into it.**

Chapter 6.

There was silence when Vegeta had finished his story. He hadn't told Bulma everything. He had left out the things that Frieza had done to him and the most horrific things he himself had done. He was waiting for her to run out of the room screaming.

"Oh Vegeta." Bulma whispered brokenly.

She surprised him by rushing to him and throwing her arms around him. There was a brief moment when Frieza's voice filled his mind. _No attachments. A good soldier never has any attachments. An enemy can use them against him._ Vegeta quickly shoved it into the far corners of his mind.

The moment was shattered by the sound of baby Trunks' wail. It reminded the Prince that he now had two sons he had never wanted.

"Don't move." Bulma said.

She hurried out the door and closed it quietly again. Vegeta stood and walked out himself. He went to the infirmary. Zion was sleeping again.

"So young and I've failed you already." Vegeta whispered.

"_He wasn't supposed to exist_." Gaya whispered.

"_How are you talking to me_?" Vegeta replied.

"_By breaking the rules. I see you dropped the Prince_." Gaya replied.

"_No I didn't. The humans just never called me it_." Vegeta responded hotly.

There was no reply and Gaya wasn't in his mind anymore. He felt her absence like a physical blow. He looked at Zion. He corrected his earlier assessment of the boy. He looked like the Prince had as a child except the hair on his forehead was different. There were only two bangs that were so close that they were almost one and they weren't as pronounced as his had been.

When Vegeta had gone to go and get him he had been wearing the Sayian armour but without the royal signature as he had worn the armour. Now he had been placed in human clothes and it only amplified his weakness.

Vegeta wondered again exactly how much he was like his mother. What was his power like? Would he even use it? Vegeta closed his eyes and sensed out the energies closest to him. There were the doctors in the room next door. Bulma, whose power level was stronger than the doctors but weaker than that of the child she held in her arms. Trunks, he still hated the name.

At least Gaya had been sensible enough to give Zion the name Vegeta first. All was as it should be had he been on Planet Vegeta, except for the tiny fact that his sons had different mothers.

Vegeta frowned as he realised that he had been absent for both of his sons' birth. What had Gaya's pregnancy been like? She was so small as it was. Correction, as it had been. Was Zion going to be small as well? His enemies would never take him seriously.

His senses reeled back in shock as they registered the final power level. Zion's power surpassed that of what Kakkarot's son had been at this age and even what it had been on Namek. It was hovering at the level that Gohan's had been before entering the time chamber. This was all while the boy slept and had been beaten?

How was it possible? Vegeta opened his eyes in shock to look at the sleeping boy. He was smaller than an Earthling at age four. Great, if it wasn't bad enough that he had to be short, now his son had to be too. Zion stirred and rolled over.

Vegeta picked up on the conversation in the next room.

"All right doctor, the plans are ready. We can start when you are." A muffled voice said.

"Great. I wonder why they left the boy with his tail for so long. If they had come to me sooner it would have been easier to remove." A man said thoughtfully.

"Are sure it's such a great idea to remove it?" a worried voice asked.

"They'll be thanking me before I'm done." The doctor replied confidently.

Vegeta's temper exploded and his power soared to that of a super Sayian. He stormed into the room and blasted a hole into the wall.

"Forget the door. Leave through the one I just made you and never return." he barked.

The doctors and nurses scurried and ran screaming. He brought his power back under control and his eyes and hair returned to black.

"Vegeta! What happened?" Bulma asked running towards him and clutching Trunks to her chest.

Her blue hair was flying behind her even though it was short again.

"They want to remove his tail." Vegeta said simply.

"Oh." Bulma said softly.

Zion was now awake. He stood in the doorway of his room with wide eyes.

"Cool do that again!" he said excitedly.

"Do what? Blast the wall." Vegeta asked.

"No go Super." Zion said shaking his head.

"That would be the legendary transformation to the level of the super Sayian." Vegeta corrected with a frown.

"Go Super is easier to say." Zion said after a pause.

Vegeta decided to oblige the boy and raised his power level, but slowly so as not to cause any damage. Zion watched him with an expression that reminded him of Gaya the first time she had seen his Ki. Zion reached out a hand and touched the golden aura. Vegeta lowered his power level and the aura disappeared.

"You could probably do it too you know." Vegeta told the boy.

"Vegeta, he's only four years old." Bulma complained.

"So, his power level is higher than Gohan's had been just before he ascended and that was while he was sleeping." Vegeta countered.

Movement in the corner of Vegeta's eye distracted him and he turned his head to see that Zion was swinging his tail.

"Cut that out. A Sayian doesn't play with his tail and he never advertises free access to one of his greatest weaknesses." Vegeta snapped.

Zion immediately curled his tail around his waist. Vegeta saw the frown on Bulma's face, indicating that she didn't like his tone but he ignored it. Zion was still a Sayian and a Sayian Prince at that. So was Trunks. The corners of Vegeta's mouth turned down ever so slightly as he thought about the fact that they would never get the treatment that they deserved as Princes. He himself would never be a King, but he had resigned himself to that fact years ago.

"So what now?" Bulma asked shifting baby Trunks.

Although Vegeta would never have admitted it, he thought that that was a very good question.

"Can we eat?" Zion asked innocently.

* * *

><p>"Alright Zion, do it again." Vegeta yelled with his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

Zion powered up, trying to reach the super Sayian state. Vegeta had thought that he was ready but Zion knew he did not have the emotional circumstances required to reach it. His mother's side was what prevented it, it was too practical. His father would never listen to this so he tried anyway. He was also impaired in the fact that he could not use his full potential. His power was limited and he tired out easily due to the task his mother had given him the day he was born.

Zion reached the peak of the limits he had set. He fell forward in an exhausted heap.

Zion was now wearing the Sayian armour. It looked more like his father's but not exactly the same, it was black instead of blue.

"You're not even trying Zion." Vegeta barked angrily.

Bulma watched while baby Trunks played in the small sand box. Vegeta disapproved of the sand box but if he said anything Bulma yelled at him.

Zion narrowed his eyes. How could he do this? The transformation was an altered state of physical being not emotional. How could it be emotional, that was not logical?

"Stop just powering up, that's not what's it about." Vegeta barked.

Zion closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He stood up and took deep breaths. He replayed the image of his father's transformation in his head. There, that was what he was looking for.

Zion let out a yell as his body physically changed. The white tips in his hair stayed white and so did his tail but everything else went through the normal transformations.

He opened his eyes to see his father's shocked ones.

"All Sayians are born with the capacity to transform into the Oozaru. This is an enormous transformation with a seemingly endless supply of energy. What happens to the energy when the transformation ends? Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only converted. Therefore you must find the energy. The super Sayian transformation is a result of a Sayian being pushed to their limits and then some. The Sayians have never easily known defeat and therefore the transformation was hard to come by. Due to the circumstances in which a Sayian ascends to the super Sayian state, the power level of each super Sayian will vary, being strong enough only to overcome the current threat that pushed them into the state of the super Sayian. When ascending to the level of the super Sayian you are tapping into the Oozaru energy however the energy is more than the current body can handle causing the body to transform physically in order to handle the energy. In essence all one has to do is find the energy." Zion explained before powering down.

"Wow, I've never thought of it that way. Are you sure he's only four years old?" Adult Trunks said.

He had since been revived and had opted to stay a few days longer because of Zion.

"Now the question becomes how much of this energy can we tap into in our current bodies?" Vegeta asked out loud.

Zion wasn't paying attention. He had completed his given task and now wanted to do his own things. He walked over to adult Trunks and studied him.

"You do know that there is a me in your time?" he asked.

"Really, how do you know?" Trunks replied.

"Does it matter? If you find the me in your time he will help you but you must remember that he was not raised by our father as I will be. Also that he guards a secret. When you find him tell him that it is time. He will understand. Oh and tell him to find the lost one as well. Will you remember this?" Zion said.

"I sure hope so." Trunks replied stunned.

Zion walked into the house and came out again with a piece of paper in his hands. On it he had written stuff down that would help Trunks. He gave the paper to Trunks along with a capsule. Trunks went to open the capsule but Zion shook his head.

"It is for when you return." he said.

"Which I should most probably be doing." Trunks said sadly.

Trunks left the next day. Vegeta did not say good-bye in so many words but he was at least there. Zion watched the space where he had been long after he had left and sighed.

"What's the matter Zion?" Bulma asked.

"My brother can't even walk yet." Zion replied.

Vegeta smirked. He understood that Zion would miss future Trunks. Baby Trunks was of no use to him because he was still just a baby. With another sigh Zion walked towards Vegeta.

"What are we doing today?" he asked.

"Training, what else?" Vegeta replied.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat on the couch some nights later. He hadn't bothered to switch on the lights. He had just completed his training for the day and was physically exhausted. Zion had already gone to bed as had Trunks.<p>

Trunks did not feature much in Vegeta's day as he was too young to even properly walk yet. He spent more time with his fist in his mouth than actually punching anything.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly walking into the dark room.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked tiredly.

"Well I've been thinking, maybe we should put Zion in school." Bulma said thoughtfully.

"Whatever for? He's getting the only schooling he'll ever need." Vegeta replied.

"If he's going to live on this planet he is going to need to know about it, don't you think? What's he going to do when he needs a job?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was silent as he contemplated he questions. He himself had spent many hours while in Frieza's army learning about the planets, their species, languages, resources and so on.

"Why can you not teach him?" Vegeta asked.

"I have a company to run. Someone has to pay for all the food you eat." Bulma replied with a flip of her hair.

"Fine but you will take care of the details. I have no time for such matters." Vegeta replied getting up and walking away.

"Well I didn't expect Santa to do it." Bulma muttered under her breath but Vegeta heard her.

He walked passed Zion's room and stopped. He quietly opened the door and walked in. Zion was knotted up in the sheets. He was drenched in sweat and his face was scrunched up. He breathing was irregular and laboured. His entire body was tensed up, like a coiled spring waiting to jump.

Vegeta sighed and gently reached out with his mind. He brushed Zion's and assessed what was happening. There was a lot of noise and jumbled thoughts. Pain and longing radiated strongly in everything. There was also guilt.

Vegeta did not know the source of all this but he knew how to sooth it. He could wake Zion up or he could do what Gaya used to do for him. He chose the latter. He made his mind go blank and used it as a blanket to cover Zion's chaotic mind.

At first there was no change, no response. Then slowly Zion started to relax and his breathing started to regulate. Vegeta withdrew from his mind and started to back out of the room. He closed the door quietly and pressed his forehead against it. Memories swirled through his mind and none at all pleasant. His time with Frieza was never far from his thoughts. The memories were always there, waiting for a quiet moment, and unguarded moment to invade and take over his thoughts.

Vegeta tensed when Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. She hugged him from behind. For once she never said anything. She moved her hand from his shoulder, down his arm and closed over his clenched fist. She tugged gently and started to lead him from the hallway and towards her room instead of his.

* * *

><p>"Ohkay Zion, are you ready to go?" Bulma asked the small boy.<p>

Zion had point blank refused to wear anything other than the Sayian armour. He stood with a bag on his back that was almost half his size gazing up at Bulma. Vegeta was training, no surprises there.

"I suppose so." Zion replied with a sigh.

Bulma had enrolled him into a school for gifted kids where it wasn't uncommon to find a four year old who could spin circles around you intellectually with only an introduction. She herself had gone to a similar school.

"Now remember, keep your tail hidden." Bulma said seriously.

Zion nodded. He had heard it all a hundred times. He had to keep all things Sayian related hidden. He still did not see the purpose of going to the human school but his father had ordered it so he obeyed.

"Let's go." Bulma said happily marching to the car with Trunks in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, settle down. We have a new student today. His name is Zion Myles. He is four years old and comes from West City." The teacher started.<p>

Zion smirked when he thought of the teacher's reaction if she ever learnt the truth of where he had really come from. He was still a little unbalanced by this planet's lower gravity.

All the eyes in the room turned to him but it was easy to ignore but not easy to not notice. He noticed everything whether he wanted to or not.

Zion walked to the nearest open seat and immediately closed him eyes, planning on meditating. He sensed the teacher's low Ki approaching and opened one eye. The teacher had a stack of books balanced in her arms. She reached Zion's table and neatly dropped the books onto it.

Zion looked at the titles of the books: Trigonometry for experts, Geography of the world, Shakespeare's best, Learning Latin . . . He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Well shouldn't you get started?" the teacher asked.

"Why?" Zion replied.

Even the intense training with his father was better than this, however he wouldn't go so far as to say that being with Frieza's soldiers had been better than this.

"You came here to learn not sleep." The teacher replied hotly.

"I already know all that stuff." Zion replied in annoyance and surprisingly he did.

"My mother taught it to me." he added as an afterthought.

"Well then we will just have to move you up to the next level." The teacher said casually.

It seemed she was used to the children being levels ahead of what they were supposed to be. She pressed a button on the wall and a small timid looking girl came to the classroom.

"Mr Myles appears to be in an inefficient level. He needs a higher one." The teacher said lightly.

The girl looked at Zion. She was wearing glasses and nervously pushed the bridge up, so that she was looking through the lenses and not over them.

Zion got up again and followed the girl. She took him to a class a level up. The children in this class were all older than him by more than a few years. The teacher looked up only long enough to acknowledge his presence before he went back to writing on the board.

Zion liked the fact that there were no introductions. He sat down at another empty desk and eyed the board. It looked like history, probably one of the only things he didn't know.

Zion glanced at the kid next to him. He was furiously writing down notes. The kid on his other side sat with her head in her arms. The teacher appeared to not care at all.

Zion sighed, it was going to be a really long day.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, could you go pick Zion up from school?" Bulma asked via the intercom system in the gravity room.<p>

"Leave me alone woman, I'm busy." Vegeta snapped in response.

"You know Vegeta, I'm busy too. Someone has to run this household and it certainly isn't you. So either you babysit Trunks or you go get Zion." Bulma replied hotly.

Vegeta stopped his training to glare at the monitor.

"Fine. I'll fetch the boy." he snapped.

He switched off the gravity and walked out of the gravity room. He showered and put on the Sayian armour. He closed his eyes and sensed out Zion's Ki. It wasn't hard seeing as he didn't hide it much. He took off into the air with his eyes still closed.

He landed in front of the building and walked in. He looked around and realised that he had no idea as to what he was doing.

He walked to a woman sitting behind a desk who was attacking a keyboard as if it had insulted everything she was.

"I am here for my son Zion." he barked loudly.

The woman jumped. She looked at the clock.

"It's not home time yet." she said blandly.

"I don't care. I'm here now and I want my son." Vegeta barked angrily.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait like all the other parents." she replied without even blinking.

Vegeta looked at the keyboard she was using and blasted it.

"I don't have time to wait like a common low-class weakling. I have better things to do." he snapped.

"Y-y-yes sir." The woman stuttered before standing and quickly walking to a door.

Vegeta was then lead by a timid looking girl to a classroom three floors up. She opened the door and poked her head inside. She closed the door with a small squeak as a paper plane sailed towards her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed her aside. He then opened the door and strode in. The class was in complete disarray. Vegeta was momentarily frozen.

"We're so sorry about this. When you put a group of kids smarter than you in one place it's hard to find something to teach them. They usually lose interest by the end of the day and do their own things." The timid looking girl said.

Vegeta had long since regained his composure and casually glanced up. Zion had his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. He was also evidently hanging upside down attached to the ceiling fan.

"If I never have to come here again, then I'll train Trunks when he's old enough." Zion said moodily.

"And what makes you think that that deal has any appeal to me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Training Trunks will not make you progress any further and it will require time, time that could have been spent training yourself." Zion replied.

"Fine. You win." Vegeta said.

Zion blasted the rope that was attached to his feet and flipped through the air and landed on his feet. Everyone else in the room at this point had gone completely silent.

"By the way, Bulma will tell you when we return that we will be going to Kakarot's house tomorrow." Zion said before walking out the door.

"Wait, how do you know?" Vegeta asked walking after him.

"The voices told me." Zion replied simply.

The words caused a memory to unravel itself from the darkest corners of Vegeta's mind.

_He stared at the paper that the girl had written on and laughed before he could stop himself. _

_ARE WE GOING TO THE LIZARD LORD? _

_The King snatched the paper from the Prince and frowned._

"_How do you know of him?" he asked._

_The girl wrote her reply._

_THE VOICES TELL ME AS THEY TOLD ME OF YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU ARE A PROUD PERSON BUT A SLAVE KING._

"Hn." Was Vegeta's only reply before blasting off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Zion had been right. Bulma had threatened Vegeta and blackmailed him into going with her to the Son household the following day. She had dismantled the core of the gravity room and refused to put it back until after the visit.<p>

Vegeta was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face inside the Son house.

Gohan was in the next room with Zion and Trunks. Bulma and Chi Chi were sitting on the couch in front of him and chatting to themselves. Once again Vegeta found himself regretting Kakkarot's death. Had he been there then they could at least spar. Now he was stuck listening to the women and he wasn't even doing that. He was in fact going over fighting scenarios in his heads.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Bulma shrieked suddenly making Vegeta wince in pain.

His sensitive hearing did not always agree with Bulma's loud voice.  
>"Did you hear that Vegeta, Chi Chi's pregnant? Isn't that great?" Bulma said turning to him in excitement.<p>

"Sure, that's just wonderful. It surprises me that that clown even knew where to shove his -" Vegeta was cut off as an explosion came from the room with the kids in it.

He strode in angrily and the boys all immediately pointed at Trunks who was giggling and clapping his hands happily.

"Try not to destroy the house." Bulma said over his shoulder.

Trunks only giggled more. Vegeta thought about what Bulma had said and only then did the full impact of it hit him. So Kakarot had managed to spawn another offspring. Would he be like the boy Gohan, with a hidden yet powerful strength?

He would make sure that above all else Trunks was stronger. He sensed the Ki signatures in the house carefully. Chi Chi was only a month or so into the pregnancy but the Ki of the baby was already stronger than hers and most defiantly male.

"Already that progressed? The boy will be strong, like his father no doubt." Vegeta muttered to himself.

Bulma heard him but said nothing. She whispered quietly to Chi Chi that maybe now was a good time to step outside.

"What's up Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

"I heard Vegeta muttering to himself and he said that it's a boy and that the Ki was quiet strong already. Cool right?" Bulma said happily.

"Oh, I really wouldn't have minded having a girl but I suppose another son is great to." Chi Chi said with a happy shrug.

Inside Zion walked to Vegeta. He stood silently next to his brooding father.

"You are troubled." he said simply.

"I find it bothersome that even in death that Kakarot manages to chip at my pride." Vegeta said after a long moment of silence.

"How so?" Zion asked.

"He has what I will never achieve. He has the ability to be a great father." Vegeta said so softly that Zion almost didn't hear him.

"Yet you are the one that's here and not he." Zion said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Raising Zion was no easy task. He often insisted on doing things with seemingly no reason at all. Vegeta found himself facing things and emotions that he had never had the desire to even think about. He was constantly challenged as a father over and over again. Vegeta was also often frustrated with him because he tired out too easily for one of his power level.<p>

Vegeta eventually chalked it up to the fact that his mother's race and the Sayian race did not do well together. However he was often surprised at Zion's fighting style. It was almost infallible. His only weakness was his size and his weariness.

Bulma or Vegeta would often walk into a room and see Zion doing something to Trunks. He never hurt him and it took a long while for Vegeta to realise the he was training Trunks.

Zion would also do things that were completely unexplainable and he often did them in public view. On these occasions Vegeta would leave Bulma to sort it out on her own.

Bulma and Vegeta had both decided to let Zion keep his tail but then that proposed the problem of the monthly full moon. They tried to just keep him inside the house but Zion would often be sick for days afterwards. Eventually Bulma built a room that Zion would spend the night it and he would be completely fine the next day.

As Zion grew it became increasingly obvious that he was going to be small like Vegeta. In the seven years of peace after the Cell games Vegeta learned a lot about Zion but it also opened a lot of questions. Zion would start to say something but then suddenly cut off, but whatever he had said was intriguing to Vegeta specifically. He never used past tense when referring to the Sayians and that interested Vegeta as well. He never spoke of his mother and like his mother he displayed levels of power beyond comprehension or explanation. He also knew things were going to happen before they happened. He also said that the future was subjected to change due to the tiny decisions made by people every day, decisions so tiny in fact that they could never be predicted. However for the most part Zion was just like every other kid even if he didn't always act like one.


	7. Chapter 7 Kakarot vs the Dark Prince

**Thanks a bunch Cara2012, that review was awesome. To all those reading this story I'd really appreciate the reviews even if they're negative. **

Chapter 7.

Gohan came over one day to ask Bulma to design him a costume so that he could fight crime and keep his identity a secret. Gohan was now eighteen and in Orange Star High school.

"Hay Trunks you're really getting big. Wow Zion, you're looking great. We should really get together more often." Gohan said brightly.

Zion stood leaning against the wall with one knee bent and his foot pressed against the wall. His arms were crossed over his armour and he was frowning. Gohan couldn't help but see Vegeta in the young boy more than anything. He wasn't sure what Zion's mother had been like, but he was sure that she must have been exceptional to have caught Vegeta's attention while still under Frieza's command.

"Your costume is redundant. Your identity will not remain a secret." Thirteen year old Zion said tonelessly.

"Well let's hope not." Gohan said with a laugh.

"I would listen to him." Trunks said innocently.

Gohan looked at Zion who seemed unaffected by anything. He then looked at Trunks who looked as if he had been training.

"Hay Trunks have you been training?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Jip. Zion has been training me." Trunks said proudly.

"Gee I didn't know he could fight." Gohan said in astonishment.

"Better than you ever could." Vegeta said walking into the room wearing only his training shorts and shoes.

"Ohkay Gohan, I'm finished." Bulma announced walking into the room.

She held up a watch. Gohan put it on and Bulma explained to him how it worked. Everyone felt that the design was ridiculous but Gohan thought it was great. He was about to leave, giving many thanks to Bulma, when he remembered the tournament.

"Oh by the way, there's going to be a tournament and I'm going to enter. I thought that Vegeta might want to as well." Gohan said.

"Why would I want to waste my time with those weaklings?" Vegeta asked.

"Hay, I want to enter." A familiar voice said.

"Dad is that you?" Gohan asked.

"Jip. I want to enter the tournament. I have enough credit to visit Earth for one whole day." Goku replied.

"Well if the clown is entering then so will I." Vegeta said.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it Vegeta." Goku said excitedly.

"Wow that's great dad, I can't believe it." Gohan said happily.

Trunks didn't understand what all the excitement was about. He chanced a glance at Zion. Zion's face had changed from the frown to one of shocked pain. He kept shaking his head.

"What's wrong Zion?" he asked walking towards his older brother.

Zion hissed when he got closer. Trunks thought it was weird but he knew that his brother did a lot of weird thing so he ignored it. He touched his brother's arm. Zion immediately reacted. He clamped a hand around Trunks' throat and slammed him against the wall.

Trunks' found himself staring into his brother's cold and animalistic eyes. His eyes which were usually black with a silver ring around them were changing to more silver than black. He squirmed and struggled but it was no use.

Zion seemed oblivious to the fact that everyone was yelling at him. Vegeta tried to pull him off but he wasn't strong enough. He even tried going super Sayian but he still wasn't effective. He tried blasting Zion with Ki but that didn't work either.

"The end is near." Zion whispered before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Trunks fell on top of him gasping. He quickly scrambled away and towards his father. Vegeta picked up the boy without a word and started to carry him to the infirmary, with Trunks trailing along behind him. He had seen that reaction only once before and that had been when Bojack had come to the Earth. Again it had been Gohan that had saved them but it had been Zion who had warned Vegeta of his arrival.

"Gohan, I think it's time for you to leave." he barked angrily.

He knew that something bad was about to happen but he didn't know what and only Zion could tell them and that was even if Zion would tell them anything at all.

Zion did not wake but nor did he sleep peacefully. He tossed and turned. He muttered things in his sleep. Vegeta tried to listen but it was in another language entirely. He tried to sooth Zion but the minute he retreated from Zion's mind it turned chaotic.

He was at a loss of what to do and could only watch. That night Bulma had spent hours with Trunks, trying to sooth and comfort him. Trunks cried and cried but he eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked walking towards him.

Vegeta didn't respond as he watched Zion.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Bulma asked walking up next to him.

"He has to be." Vegeta said with certainty.

"What do you think happened?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know." Vegeta replied with frustration.

Bulma was silent. She approached him and kissed him. He was surprised by the action, taken off guard enough to kiss her back.

"Come with me?" she whispered.

Vegeta pulled back. He glanced at Zion and then in the direction of Trunks.

"They'll be fine." Bulma whispered.

She tugged at his hand and this time he allowed her.

* * *

><p>Vegeta spent a lot more time in the gravity room. He did not want to see his son lying in the bed knowing that there was nothing he could do and not knowing what was wrong.<p>

Trunks trained with him in the gravity room. When he asked him why, Trunks had replied that Goten was going to enter the tournament as well and that he wanted to win.

Vegeta had been surprised to learn that Trunks was a super Sayian as was Goten. He watched his son jump around the room in happiness and wondered when the Legendary ascension to that of the Super Sayian had become mere child's play.

Vegeta watched Trunks' fighting style carefully. It was almost like Zion's but not quite. Zion, it appeared had mixed in some of Vegeta's techniques into the training.

Not for the first time and nor for the last, Vegeta found himself wondering just how powerful Zion really was. He also wondered what had happened to Gaya. He had long ago figured out from Zion's slips and just observing him, that Gaya had been powerful enough to kill Frieza. It hurt him slightly that she never had. He had a lot of questions and only Zion could answer them.

Even though Trunks was a super Sayian Vegeta's power far exceeded him. Vegeta also noted with satisfaction that Gohan's power was slipping.

Vegeta shook off all thoughts of Zion, Trunks, Gaya and Gohan and just concentrated on his training.

* * *

><p>The day of the tournament arrived and Zion was still not awake. Vegeta shook his head and walked out of the room. Everyone was going to meet at the tournament and he didn't want to be late. Bulma Trunks and Vegeta got into the hover craft and blasted to the tournament.<p>

Vegeta sat impatiently tapping his fingers on the armrest. He was anxious and that wasn't a way to start a fight. He was anxious about Kakarot and Zion but it was two events that he had no control over so it made him anxious.

Zion was a connection to his past that he didn't ever want to be reminded of and Kakarot was a reminder of the constant failure his life had become. Oh if the other Sayians could see him now. They'd strip him of his title as Prince for sure.

"Stop worrying so much Vegeta." Bulma said suddenly startling Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"I'm not worrying woman." Vegeta automatically snapped.

"Of course you're not." Bulma replied sarcastically but not unkindly.

Gohan was wearing that ridiculous outfit that was an insult to his Sayian nature and was with some weak human girl. Vegeta ignored them and concentrated on the second son, _Goten_. That name was another insult to the Sayians, Vegeta thought with frustration. He watched the boy and to his horror he saw Kakarot in every fibre of his personality. He instantly disliked the boy. He had seen the boy on fleeting occasions when Chi Chi visited Bulma but he had trained too much to really take notice.

Everyone talked to each other and caught up. It surprised Vegeta that they never kept in better communication. On this planet he had learned that communication was easy as well as popular. None of the weaklings seemed to like isolation. He had also learned from the torturous _films_ that Bulma made him watch that dire events usually brought humans closer together. So again, it surprised him that they never kept in better communication and every time they were all together like this, it was noisy and way too emotional for the Prince's liking. Suddenly the mood changed and everyone got really excited. He knew it meant only one thing: Kakarot.

Vegeta stood away from the crowd as the introductions and emotions flowed overtime. Trunks was with him as he didn't really understand what the fuss was all about.

Before the junior division started they all had to go and 'qualify' for the tournament. Vegeta scoffed when he considered being surpassed by any one of the Earth scum. He watched with annoyance as each of the weaklings and the other Sayians carefully touched the punching machine in a calculated effort to not draw suspicion and make it fair. Vegeta rolled his eyes before punching the machine, not tapping it as the other clowns had been doing. It wasn't even a strong punch, heck he couldn't even pick up the couch with the strength he had put into that punch but the thing flew across the arena and into the wall.

Vegeta pulled up his nose in disgust and walked away. All the weaklings were as they should be, speechless. Gohan and his female mate had yet to qualify but they needed a new machine. Kakarot suggested that they go watch the junior tournament. Finally something that actually sounded a little like smartness.

Vegeta zoned out as the tournament went on. He already knew who was going to win. It would be Trunks and if by some miracle it wasn't it would be Kakarot's second brat.

His thoughts went automatically to Zion. He had almost strangled Trunks. Trunks still wouldn't go near Zion. He kept muttering something about Zion's eyes. Zion had said the end is near, the end of what was the question.

_When_ Zion woke up he was going to make him talk and no amount of evasion and yelling would stop him from finding out the truth once and for all. Zion after all was keeping secrets, of this Vegeta was sure. Perhaps the boy knew what had happened to Gaya. What Vegeta didn't want to admit even to himself was that he was scared. He hadn't been able to pull Zion off of Trunks. He hadn't even budged him. What would happen if Zion went mad and started a killing spree, who was going to stop him? His biggest question however was, what was Zion's true power? What had been Gaya's?

He knew they were beyond powerful enough to defeat Frieza but wasn't everybody these days. What of Cell? Was Vegeta himself powerful enough to defeat Cell? Vegeta quickly shook off the thought. How absurd to question the fact that he knew he was strong enough.

His thoughts were interrupted as Gohan and his female came up the stairs. Goten and Trunks had been messing around for a few minutes. Vegeta scoffed when the girl went on and on about the idiot Satan being the strongest in the world. Gohan, acted like a complete moron trying to cover up his victory against Cell and let the girl believe that Satan was the winner.

Trunks won as expected and they all made their way to the partner selection. Vegeta didn't say anything when the two strangers introduced themselves. He watched them cautiously however. They put on a show of friendliness but there was something in the small purple one's smile that Vegeta recognised all too well, hidden agendas and false friendliness. He had that look of triumph on his face that Vegeta had worn in his days of serving Frieza. However all of this was only in his smile. He lacked the one thing that marked him worthy of concern. His eyes did not have the coldness nor hardness of a killer.

Vegeta didn't pay attention to the number selections except for Kakarot's. He watched the clown smile like a half brained child and turned his face away in disgust. Every time he was remind of that fool's brainlessness it was a blow to the stomach. How had that clown ever surpassed him?

Vegeta drew his number and suppressed the urge to laugh manically. He held his number out to Kakarot and smiled smugly. His long awaited battle, now he finally had it.

He watched the other's whisper wearily but not Kakarot, he laughed in his usual brainless manner.

Baldie was first and Vegeta swore that if he had lost that match he would never stop teasing his toaster of a wife as punishment. The Namiekien gave everyone a surprise when he forfeited in his match against the purple one. Vegeta then watched Gohan's female get pulverised by the human. What was most interesting about that match was the fact that everyone seemed utterly surprised by the human's increase in strength.

The fight involving Gohan was delayed so that he could tend to his human. Vegeta felt his impatience grow as it delayed his fight with Kakarot.

When Gohan was attacked, his energy drained and Kakarot decided to follow the purple one the only thing that Vegeta could think about was that his fight with Kakarot was being further delayed.

Vegeta listened intently as the purple one, the supreme Kai, told the story of the one he called Majin Buu and his master Bibidi. Bibidi was now dead but his son, Babidi was trying to revive the dormant monster.

They crouched on the mountain side and hide from a perfectly good fight. Vegeta grit his teeth and said nothing. He was interested to see this Majin Buu. What did he have to offer? Then there was the King of the Demons, Debora. What kind of a challenge would he present? Vegeta quickly found out when he watched the Demon King fight. He knew exactly how to beat him in the short period that he had seen him fight.

Why was the purple one worried? The way Vegeta saw it, there was no threat. Then Zion's words rang through his head. The end is near . . . Could he have meant this? Vegeta refused to think of the ramifications. Instead he concentrated on the here and now.

He fought the first of the universe's supposed greatest warriors. He almost felt insulted by the lack of a challenge the fighter presented. He laughed when they thought that ten times the Earth's gravity made a difference. Heck he had been born on a planet that was ten times the Earth's gravity.

When Kakarot fought the energy eating monster Vegeta wanted to howl out in frustration and pain. Just by watching that simple and short battle hi knew that Kakarot was once again miles ahead of him. Kakarot's name pounded against the side of his head. Kakarot . . . Kakarot . . . Kakarot . . .

With a shock Vegeta realised that Earth had not been the first time he had met Kakarot. The memory snapped into his head. How had he forgotten?

_His ears picked up the sound of a newborn Sayian baby in distress. She stopped by a window and stood on tiptoes to see through it. The Prince hovered into the air to see what she was showing him. It was the nursery. A doctor walked in carrying a naked male Sayian who was squirming and crying for all he was worth. The baby was placed in a cot and the doctor walked away. Prince Vegeta saw the name tag and checked the power level on the baby. Kakarot and a low-class. _

"_Why are we here?" he demanded._

_Gaya pointed to the squalling baby. The Prince snorted in disgust before stomping away. Gaya however stayed._

She had known. She had tried to tell him, but how could one tell another that the baby in front of them would be a cause of constant shame and humiliation?

These thoughts whirled through his mind. He knew that he would not be able to defeat Kakarot. He remembered the humans that had been under Babidi's control. Their strength had been drastically increased. It was for that reason alone that he sold his soul to the Wizard, that he allowed the wrinkled abomination into his mind at all.

His co-operation went only as far as getting a power increase. He would never obey the abomination. No one would ever rule him again.

He ignored the supreme Kai, Kakarot and Gohan's pleas for him to fight against the invasion. It was a pain the likes of which he had never experienced before. It was an attack on his mind, not his body. An attack on his body was easy to ignore but his mind was another matter entirely. It would all be worth, it however if he got what he wanted.

To handle the pain he instinctively increased his power. The fools thought that he was fighting, when in fact he was embracing. The last straw was the supreme Kai's instruction to be innocent.

"How can you say that? I'm not innocent!" he demanded angrily.

The power that surged through him was both an ecstasy and an excruciating torture. The others backed away from him in shock as his power grew. He barely heard Gohan's futile attempt to save him but it was too late.

He laughed insanely and it surprised even himself. His last thoughts before the invasion was complete were of his family, but with the power came the lack of empathy.

Darkness surrounded them as Babidi transported them out of the ship and too the tournament. The crowd gazed in wonder at the sudden appearance of the missing participants.

The announcer did not see the danger approaching. Vegeta's annoyance at the announcer acknowledging Kakarot's presence boiled over and Vegeta let loose a wave of power that knocked the man from the ring entirely. Vegeta laughed, no caring about the damage he was causing.

His smile however disappeared as Babidi tried to command him. He quite promptly told the abomination that his only concern was Kakarot, nothing more and certainly nothing less. Vegeta stepped forward and pointed a finger at the clown's stunned face.

"It's time Kakarot." he said with an arrogant smile.

Then he changed the pointed finger to a raised palm and fired a Ki blast that he knew Kakarot would not be able to stop nor deflect at this close range. The blast would then hit and kill the people in the stands making Kakarot more susceptible to fighting him. He knew the fool would try and he did only to fail as planned.

There was the expected yelling and performing about killing innocent people but Vegeta barely cared much less listened. Vegeta did not see the defeat that made a usually proud Bulma slump. In fact he did not even see Bulma at all. Not even when he fired the second Ki blast that very nearly killed her too.

Kakarot eventually agreed to fight him if Babidi took them somewhere without people. Naturally the Kai tried to prevent the inevitable but it was in vain. They were transported to an open landscape much like the very first battle ground that they had fought on. How ironic. It was also his first defeat. Well no longer. Today he reclaimed his honour.

There had been a brief moment when he had almost killed the Kai, when the Kai had called his fight with Kakarot meaningless.

"Meaningless ha! What do you know of meaningless?" he demanded of the stunned Kai.

"Spend most of your life ruled by another, watch your race dwindle to a handful, and then tell me what has more meaning than your own strength. I have in me the blood of a Sayian Prince. He is nothing but a joke, yet I've had to watch him surpass me in strength. My destiny, thrown to the wayside. He's – he's even saved my life as if I was a helpless child. He has stolen my honour and his debts must be paid!" Vegeta proclaimed angrily.

Throughout the entire speech, Kakarot had remained quiet.

Now however he told the Kai and Gohan to leave. They obeyed and finally left, leaving just Vegeta and Kakarot to fight the long awaited battle. Before they left Babidi tried to make Vegeta kill the Kai. Vegeta fought the pain as it knifed through his mind.

"I refuse. Your business with the Kai means nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective." Vegeta managed to choke out.

Babidi tried to force him again.

"No, get out of my head! I already told you. I will not be distracted from this anymore, I won't! It will take more than head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body but there's one thing a Sayian always keeps! HIS PRIDE!" Vegeta yelled powering up on the last two words.

"I'm ready now." Kakarot said.

"That's good to hear. So Kakarot the table has been set. Now let us begin!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta was delighted to learn that Kakarot was stronger than Gohan had been during his fight with Cell. He powered up to match Kakarot Ki blast for Ki blast.

"Wow Vegeta, this might take longer than I thought." Kakarot said tonelessly.

"You see this is our fate! Our battle!" Vegeta laughed getting into a fighting stance.

Vegeta dealt the first blow. He fought with a rage long bottled up. He fought with an intensity he had not needed in years. Kakarot matched him blow for blow. It seemed smarts was going to win this battle and not brute strength.

They both fired a Ki blast and they both went spiralling in the opposite direction as the blasts combusted. Vegeta was quicker to recover. He took the time to pulverise Kakarot but wasn't really all that surprised when he recovered.

"What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"I never said it would be easy." Kakarot responded in a strangled tone due to the Ki around his neck, restricting his airways.

"You won't be winning at all. What clown? Are you feeling angry, humiliated? Is that it? Fool! You don't know what humiliation is. Don't worry, I will teach you a taste of it just as you have taught me. Me! A warrior Elite. Right at my finger tips I had the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a Sayian of royal blood, the last of my kind and on my shoulders rest the glory of an extinct race. Whole civilisations once trembled at the sound of my name, but you didn't, did you Kakarot? And at your hands, your common hands, my honour and my pride, the foundations upon which I have always stood crumbled at my feet. It was at your hands that I suffered my first great humiliation. Toppled by a piece of low level trash. Imagine my added shame when it was you and not me who avenged our people by defeating Frieza. You who were the first to achieve the pinnacle of our race, the first in a thousand years to take a place among the super Sayians of legend. A place I had been raised to believe was my royal birth right. Imagine the disgrace I suffered when the strength I had worked my whole life to acquire was surpassed by a mere child. Your half breed son succeeded where I, the Prince of all Sayians, had failed. It is time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as your second, that time is over. Every breath you take is an assault to my honour, but no more Kakarot. By my hands you will be cut down inch by inch the way you cut down my pride." Vegeta said angrily.

It was then that Kakarot had recovered. Vegeta had been so stunned at first that Kakarot had dealt him two blows. The fight continued as evenly matched as before. It was the most intense and damaging fight that either had been in in such a short amount of time.

They both enjoyed it. A fight where there was nothing to worry about except destroying the planet, almost. A sparring partner that could keep up and who was incidentally trying to kill an already dead person. Mountains were levelled, craters were easily dented into earth and the landscape was scared with every blow they dealt each other. Neither could gain the advantage however.

"So, you've still got plenty of fight left." Vegeta said from the ground towards Kakarot who was hovering in the air.

"Yeah."

"Hn, impressive. I didn't think you'd last this long." Vegeta replied arrogantly.

"Really? I could say the same about you Vegeta. You've learned a few new tricks while I've been away." Kakarot replied.

"Hn." Was all Vegeta said before resuming the fight.

Explosions rocked the Earth as they resulted to Ki blasts instead of physical blows. Smoke and dust hung heavy in the air yet it seemed that the fight was far from over. Vegeta managed to gain a short upper hand. He wrapped his arms around Kakarot and went into a straight dive.

"What's the matter clown?" he asked mockingly before letting go at the last second and pulling up.

Kakarot did not have enough time to recover before Vegeta slammed into him and blasted a Ki blast that left Kakarot seemingly helpless. Vegeta was all too surprised to see that he had disappeared.

"As I was saying Vegeta, you've learned a few new tricks while I've been away, but then so have I." Kakarot said from behind him.

They both flew back into the fight, increasing the intensity, trying to gain the upper hand. Smoke and dust rose anew as more mountains were levelled and more explosions rocked through the Earth. There was even a blast that dried up an entire lake.

"You've become quite the escape artist." Vegeta commented after Kakarot managed to dodge a particularly difficult blast.

"Maybe you just need some better finishing moves." Kakarot responded hotly.

"I doubt that!" Vegeta yelled getting back into the fight.

They landed on the floor, both out of breath and panting.

"I'm amazed Vegeta. These last seven years I've been in other world I've been through some of the most intense training sessions but we're still completely even. I guess this whole time you've been pushing yourself even harder than I have." Kakarot said.

"That may be true. I've pushed myself to the edge of my limits and beyond but you've been born with a natural talent far beyond my own. No amount of training could have closed the gap between us. I realise that now. It was made painfully obvious to me today when I watched your fight with Babidi's monster. Imagine my shock to see the undeniable proof, to discover that no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to catch you, a warrior Prince, forever living in the shadow of a low level clown. So that's when I secretly made up my mind." Vegeta said with a triumphant smile.

"You mean you – You fool! You deliberately let yourself fall under Babidi's spell." Kakarot said accusingly.

"Yes. I saw the power of Babidi's magic at the world's martial arts tournament, those two hench men he sent. The people who had seen those fighters from the previous tournament couldn't understand how they had become so powerful, but you and I know, don't we. It was Babidi's magic and I knew that what his magic had done for those fighters it could also do for me. I knew that if I allowed myself to fall under his control the difference in our power would disappear. I'm quite pleased with the results even if they do come at a price. I'd say the end more than justifies the means." Vegeta explained.

"Vegeta, I don't understand you've never allowed any one to help you before in your life, why start now! Why Babidi?" Kakarot asked in outrage.

"Because I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was before!" Vegeta yelled powering up in anger.

"I was the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, I lived by my strength alone. Uninhibited by foolish emotions! But slowly over the years I became one of you, my quest for greatness gradually giving way to this life of mediocrity. I awoke one day to find that I had settled down, formed a family. I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you believe I almost started to think that the earth was a nice place to live? Do you understand now Kakarot? That's why I needed Babidi, to set me free, by releasing the evil in my heart. He has freed me of my petty attachments and I have to say that it feels pretty good." Vegeta explained again.

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" Kakarot asked seriously.

In response Vegeta powered up in anger. They stood facing each other, power snapping in the air between them. Kakarot was the one to jump into the fight this time. They were once again in a stalemate. Neither of them could actually land a good blow. Vegeta threw Ki blast after Ki blast.

He was surprised at Kakarot's speed. He leaped into the air and threw a Ki blast at Kakarot. The smoke cleared from the crater and in the centre stood Kakarot barely fazed by the blast. They were about to jump back into the fight when Kakarot yelled at Vegeta to wait and surprisingly he did.

"I just felt a tremendous surge of energy. While we've been fighting that Buu creature must have hatched." Kakarot explained.

Vegeta was breathing hard, contemplating his next move. He didn't care what Kakarot felt. He went straight back into the fight. Both of them were getting really tired now.

"Vegeta wait! There, I felt that power surge again." Kakarot said.

Vegeta sighed in frustration.

"We know that it's Majin Buu. What we don't know is how the others are fairing against him." Kakarot said.

Vegeta surprised Kakarot by laughing.

"It's as I thought. There's nothing to worry about Kakarot. This Majin Buu has been revealed as a weakling, at least by the measuring bar you and I have set. Is it too hard to understand clown? The Sayian race has evolved since that creature was entrapped. Think of what the supreme Kai has said. He's been constantly surprised by our strength. On Babidi's ship we concurred what was supposed to be the most powerful fighters in the universe and we barely broke a sweat. Think about it Kakarot, we Sayians have taken a ruling place in the universe that even its greatest overseer couldn't predict. Majin Buu may have ruled in his time but now he's sorely outclassed." Vegeta said arrogantly.

"You're wrong. I can feel something deeper inside him." Kakarot said.

"Enough of your feelings! You're just stalling because you know I'm going to beat you!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

"No Vegeta, I know you can sense the same thing. You're just too proud to admit it." Kakarot replied adamantly.

In the distance Majin Buu dealt a blow to the Demon King that had the Supreme Kai and Gohan reeling.

"You had to have felt that one Vegeta. I don't think we can take this guy for granted, not anymore." Kakarot said to a stunned Vegeta.

Vegeta in anger rounded upon Kakarot once again. Locked in a stalemate, Kakarot tried to talk some sense into Vegeta.

"We don't have any time for this Vegeta. We're the ones that let Buu out of his shell. It's because of us!"

"Buu is just a side show. You are my only concern." Vegeta replied.

"Everyone on Earth will be killed! You hear me! Bulma, Trunks, Zion! Everyone!" Kakarot said.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled kneeing Kakarot in the stomach and elbowing him in the back with another yelled command to shut up.

"Remember I've sold my soul to Babidi. I keep no loyalty. I have a Sayian heart that depends on strength alone. THEY'RE NOTHING TO ME!" Vegeta said while dealing blows that never landed.

"LIAR." Kakarot accused.

"I don't BUY it." Kakarot yelled elbowing a stunned Vegeta in the face.

"Talk all you want Vegeta but you'd better convince yourself of it first." Kakarot said looking down at Vegeta who was sitting on the floor.

Vegeta got up and wiped him mouth. He watched Kakarot with a calculating gaze.

"Fine. You win. Our battle is postponed. I want you at your fullest when we fight and you're obviously too distracted by that ridiculous Buu." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta." Kakarot exclaimed happily and stupidly.

"Well don't just stand there, get out your senzu beans. We should be at full power when we face him." Vegeta said with a predatory smile that Kakarot missed.

He was walking towards Kakarot as he spoke. Kakarot was busy getting the senzu beans so he didn't see the change of expression on Vegeta's face.

"With all of us working together I'm sure we could beat this guy." Kakarot said completely oblivious to the raised fist behind him.

Vegeta struck, hard. Kakarot fell to the floor, losing the golden hair and aura before he even hit the ground. The senzu bean bag fell from his grasp and the bean bounced out.

"So Kakarot even you can prove helpless when you drop your guard." Vegeta said.

He picked up the bean and ate it. His power was immediately restored. He thanked his stars that the bean didn't only work for the pure of heart or some crap like that.

"_I'll take care of this Buu myself. The last thing I need is for this clown to play hero again and dangle it over my head._" he thought to himself.

"We'll finish this fight when I return Kakarot. Enjoy your sleep." Vegeta promised the unconscious Sayian.

"And should your time run out before I'm done, then we'll have to continue this another day, when I see you in hell."


	8. Chapter 8 Vegeta vs Majin Buu

**Man I really burned through tis chapter. I wrote it in half a day but then again it isn't even half the size of the previous one. Enjoy. **

Chapter 8.

Vegeta walked to the spaceship entrance and studied it. It seemed to be the quickest way back to the ship.

"Let's see, the fastest way for me to get back to Babidi's spaceship is to smash through the top. It might be easier to just destroy the whole ship and go in after Majin Buu instead. Then if I catch his off guard I've got him. I hope." Vegeta mused.

His face twisted for a few seconds.

"Arg, I can sense it, Kakarot's son is gone. Gohan, I'm sorry." Vegeta said lifting his fact to the clouds.

"Kakarot." he said turning slightly to face the unconscious Sayian.

Making up his mind he walked closer to the entrance and the golden aura exploded around him.

An explosion brightened their surroundings and from the smoke rose the figure of Vegeta. The explosion itself was terrifying in its intensity.

"Ah, my spaceship! It's been blown up." Babidi exclaimed.

Scrapes of metal littered the landscape.

"No! No! No! My ship! No! No! No! How could this happen!" Babidi screamed in disbelief.

"Majin Buu I want you to find out who did this." Babidi said to the pink blob.

Majin Buu studied the clouds of smoke rising from the wreckage.

"Wait, someone's coming." Babidi said with a tremble.

Vegeta appeared in the smoke and landed on the floor.

"Oh it's Vegeta." Babidi said in relief.

"Yes." Vegeta said with a smirk.

In the distance Trunks jumped up in happiness. Krillen even gave a sigh of relief. Piccolo was surprised at the sheer magnitude of Vegeta's power.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Babidi asked in shock.

Vegeta just laughed. The supreme Kai stirred and tried to warn Vegeta.

"Are you the one who blew up my spaceship?" Babidi asked in anger getting over his shock.

"That's right. It was a little messy but it was the quickest way to get the job done." Vegeta replied.

"Why, I never gave you an order to destroy my ship? Why did you do it?" Babidi demanded shaking his fists.

Vegeta just chuckled.

"You clumsy fool! Do you know what you've done? How am I supposed to get off this wretched Planet!" Babidi continued to yell but Vegeta's focus was entirely on the pink blob.

"I assume that ugly blob there is Majin Buu. If so then you're the one that killed Gohan." Vegeta said in anger.

In the distance Piccolo reeled back in shock.

"He say ugly? What mean that, ugly?" Buu asked.

"He means that your face will frighten small children." Babidi replied in irritation.

"What a strange creature." Vegeta remarked as he watched Buu blow off steam in anger.

Babidi ordered Buu to attack Vegeta. Majin Buu was only too happy to obey. Babidi ran for cover as Buu got ready. Vegeta stood smirking.

For a brief moment Vegeta thought he saw Kakarot instead of Buu. _What was that? Is that clown playing tricks on me or am I just seeing things? Why is it that Kakarot haunts me so? Is it because he's always been one step ahead of me, always succeeded where I have failed? First it was Frieza, defeating the tyrant that had held me prisoner my whole life. And then there was Cell. Nobel Kakarot, giving his life for the life of his friends. For my life. Well no more, after all we've been through it's finally my turn. I'll settle this so we can both rest in peace. Kakarot when you wake up this will all be over. I may be gone but this planet will be safe. I'll stake my life on it._

Vegeta powered up, the golden aura exploding around him.

"Ohkay Buu your time has come and you to Babidi. We end this here." Vegeta said.

The supreme Kai tried again to warn Vegeta off but it was in vain. Babidi could only watch in helpless terror as the monster he unleashed turned on him and his pet. Vegeta powered up to his maximum, causing even Buu to move backwards.

Large pieces of rock lifted from the ground and floated into the air. With a yell Vegeta sent the pieces of rock straight at Buu. They landed in a large, heavy pile on top of the pink blob. Buu exploded out from the pile completely unfazed. The once large rocks rained down around him in small pieces of rubble.

Vegeta then flew directly at Buu and dealt him a powerful blow to the face. Vegeta then changed direction and flew back to Buu. He threw blow after blow at the blob who did nothing to defend himself. Each blow was seemingly devastating and fatal.

Vegeta kick Buu and he went flying. Buu got up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. Buu ran at Vegeta but Vegeta punched him. Vegeta punched him again and then kicked him so that he went flying face first into the ground.

"Is this the best your monster can do Babidi? The terror of the universe, ha, pathetic." Vegeta asked.

Buu got up and Vegeta kicked him and then elbowed him viciously. Vegeta dealt blow after blow at Buu. Buu didn't fight back as Vegeta continued his ferocious attack. Vegeta's speed was incredibly. Not a second went by that Buu wasn't hit.

Vegeta punched Buu high into the air and went after him to slam Buu to the ground again. While Buu was falling back to the Earth Vegeta phased in front of him and kicked him, making him fall faster. The ground shook in the aftermath of Buu's landing. Babidi reeled back in shock as he watched Buu being beaten. He could not understand how it was possible.

Buu's fall to the ground had created a deep yet narrow crater.

Buu did not immediately rise from the crater making Trunks celebrate in victory. Piccolo and Vegeta both knew that it was far from over. Vegeta watched in anger as Buu flipped out of the crater and regenerated the damaged sections of his body as though nothing had happened.

Buu started to hop towards Vegeta. Vegeta raised a hand and waited. He focused his energy into that raised hand. Then with a narrowing of his eyes he fired a small but highly concentrated blast through Buu's stomach.

This time even Piccolo allowed himself to celebrate the victory. It was a sure win, wasn't it? Vegeta however did not shout in victory as his son did. He did however allow himself a small smile and a chuckle.

Buu got up from the ground and regenerated the hole in his stomach, clothes and all. (**I found that odd but whatever**.) Vegeta's expression hardened.

"What is he, immortal?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Vegeta watched silently as Buu powered up, his aura a pink ball of stolen energy. Vegeta realised with a shock that this monster was made up of the power of three level two super Sayians, including himself.

Buu's power up let loose a blast that Vegeta had no cover from. Vegeta was thrown backwards. A crater larger than any of the ones that had been created in the previous battles now lay under a floating Buu. In the aftermath of Buu's blast no one could see Vegeta or the Supreme Kai. (**I found it incredibly rude when none of the others went to go and get him.**)

Trunks was the first to spot a wounded and bleeding Vegeta. Vegeta got up and staggered forward.

"Curse that thing. How can I beat him if he's able to regenerate himself after every attack? Darn him." Vegeta said to himself.

Buu descended back down to the ground. _I have to try harder. He must have a weakness. If this thing can be given life it can also have it taken away._ Vegeta thought to himself as Buu waved mockingly and yelled good-byes.

Buu then grabbed a piece of his stomach and started to pull. He pulled until to Vegeta's surprise it came completely away.

"Urg what a disgusting creature. What is he up to now?" Vegeta said pulling his nose up as Buu stretched out the piece of pink goo. (**Do you blame him for being disgusted?**)

Buu then hopped forward and shot a Ki blast from his mouth. Vegeta jumped into the air to dodge it and that was when Buu threw the stretched out pink goo. It wrapped around Vegeta from head to toes and he fell with a teeth chomping crash to the ground. He wiggled and squirmed but could not get free. He was completely helpless as Buu hopped towards him. Buu kicked him into the air only for him to come crashing to the ground again.

Vegeta could do nothing but watch as Buu dived towards him and land on top of him. He yelled out in pain as he felt his bones being crushed.

"_Don't worry my Prince all will be well_." A soft familiar voice whispered in his mind and the invisible mark on his chest burned.

"_You have to stop him Gaya_." Vegeta replied before the pain clouded his mind.

Trunks watched in increasing anger as Buu punched his helpless father again and again. Piccolo tried to reason with him to stay where he was. Trunks exploded into the super Sayian form and flew towards Buu. When Goten tried to follow Piccolo held him back but Goten yanked himself free.

All the while Buu continued to beat Vegeta to a pulp. Buu took him time as he stomped on Vegeta. He was so absorbed in his delight that he did not see the kick aimed at his head.

Buu flew miles away. Using the opportunity Goten and Trunks started to unravel Vegeta from the pink goo prison. At first Vegeta didn't respond to Trunks' frantic cries to wake up.

"Is he alive?" Goten asked.

"Of course he is! My dad's the toughest guy in the whole world." Trunks replied angrily rounding on Goten.

"Yeah but he got hurt real bad." Goten said not unkindly.

"Hay Goten, clean out your ears and listen to me ohkay! My mom told me that my dad, he used to be the Prince of every single Sayian." Trunks said looking at his dad.

"Uah you mean he's a Prince?" Goten asked in surprise.

"That's right. He's a Prince Goten, a Prince. And there's no ways a Prince could lose to a stupid monster." Trunks said hotly.

Vegeta was starting to stir. He opened his eyes painfully and looked at the two young Sayians in front of him.

"Trunks, my son." he gasped painfully before struggling into a sitting position.

"Wait! Where is Majin Buu?" he yelled looking around.

High above them in the air, Piccolo confronted the wizard. Babidi threw up a shield to protect himself but Piccolo pushed through it and sliced Babidi in half where he fell to the very crater that Buu had made earlier when he had crashed to the ground.

By now Buu was recovering from Trunks' kick. Vegeta and Piccolo shared a look.

"_Gaya if you can hear me, please you have to tell me if there is a way to beat him_." Vegeta sent out silently in his mind.

"_I appreciate the please Prince Vegeta but I am forbidden to tell you. Please understand however that this war is far from over._" Gaya replied before Vegeta felt her physical absence.

She had said war not battle. What could that mean? With a shock he realised that there was only one way he could possibly win this battle.

"Trunks listen. You need to take good care of your mother." Vegeta said not looking away from Piccolo.

Trunks turned to his father in surprise. His father was smiling.

"Why would you say that? Dad! Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked.

"I want you two to leave and get far away from here." Vegeta said still not looking at Trunks.

"As for Buu I'll fight him alone." Vegeta said.

He sounded, not defeated, just resigned to his fate.

Trunks and Goten tried to talk Vegeta out of fighting alone, but the quickly stopped when they stumbled over their words.

"Stop it. It's too dangerous for you two. I wish your brother was here but he needs to rest. I will finish this by myself." Vegeta said still not looking at Trunks.

"Come on it'll be easier to beat him with me and Trunks." Goten said.

"We'll gang up on him. He won't know what hit him." Trunks said.

The two continued to blabber. Vegeta remained unfazed by the two. His mind was made up.

"Trunks, you are my son yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta finally turned to look at Trunks. He held out his arm.

"Come here son." he said.

He hugged Trunks and told him how proud he was of him before he hit Trunks at the base of his neck. Trunks fell to the floor with his hair returning to lavender.

"What did you do to him? Why did you do that?" Goten demanded in anger.

Goten continued to question Vegeta until Vegeta bent and hit Goten in the stomach. Goten fell to his knees with his hair returning to black before falling to the floor.

Piccolo landed then. He walked towards Vegeta. The two stared at each other in silent understanding. While Vegeta had been talking to Trunks and Goten Buu had been making his way back to Vegeta.

"Take to two boys as far away from here as possible. Go now." Vegeta said.

"Of course." Piccolo said bending to pick up Goten.

Vegeta moved to face Buu and Piccolo picked up Trunks.

"It's time, hurry." Vegeta said.

Piccolo turned to face the Sayian Prince.

"You'll die. You know that." he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Vegeta replied.

"There is one thing I'd like to know, tell me, will I meet that clown Kakarot in the otherworld?" Vegeta asked as Buu came into view.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta although the answer may be difficult for you to hear. This is the truth, Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others, because of his selflessness when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain. When you die you will not receive the same reward." Piccolo said.

Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled in acceptance, "Oh well, so be it."

"That will be all, get out of here and hurry." Vegeta said as Buu came closer.

Piccolo took off into the air with Trunks and Goten tucked under his arms.

"You stay, you fight Buu." Buu said.

"Yes that's right! Your fight is with me. The others are of no concern to you. Got it, you big bloated balloon freak." Vegeta said.

Buu steamed off in anger. Piccolo flew past Krillen and called for him to hurry. Vegeta smiled before the golden aura exploded around him. Vegeta's power continued to surge around him in golden flames. He was increasing his power to heights it had never been before. _Trunks, Bulma, Zion. I do this for you. And yes even for you Kakarot_.

As Vegeta gave his life to stop Buu, Zion struggled to awaken. He was trapped in his own mind, held prisoner so that he could not stop the events taking place. When Vegeta had pushed himself to the point of no return Zion slumped into a deep sleep in defeat.


	9. Chapter 9 The destruction of Buu

**Due to Vegeta's brave but unfortunate death, Zion has to temporarily take over the story. **

Chapter 9.

From a distance Piccolo and Krillen watched the smoke and dust settle. Piccolo handed Krillen the two boys saying that he wanted to go check things out. He told Krillen to head to the lookout and to tell the others what had happened, including that Gohan was dead.

Piccolo flew to the battle ground and was drawn to an insistent plea for help. He walked towards it only to find the top half of Babidi. Babidi rudely demanded that Piccolo help him. Piccolo was getting ready to kill him once and for all but was distracted by the fact that the small pink blobs were moving.

In horror, piccolo watched as Vegeta's last gallant effort was all in vain. Majin Buu was far from dead. Piccolo took the opportunity to make a dash for it.

He speed past Krillen and stopped. He informed Krillen that their last hope was now the two sleeping boys in Krillen's arms. They had to protect them at all costs until they were ready.

* * *

><p>Back at the battlefield the supreme Kai struggled towards where he had seen Gohan fall. He was badly wounded and his progress was slow going yet he refused to rest, refused to give up. Gohan had to be alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Flying in a plane far away from the tournament, Bulma, Yamcha, Chi Chi, Eighteen, Master Roshi, Maron and Videl flew in search of the dragon balls. Bulma was agonising over what she had seen at the tournament. She couldn't understand why Vegeta had done what he had. Videl was sceptical about the dragon balls even working at all. All Bulma wanted was to undo the damage the Vegeta had done.<p>

* * *

><p>Now that Vegeta was dead and there was truly nothing that Zion could do he was allowed to awaken. He immediately threw on his armour and used Goku's Instant Transmission technique to teleport himself to the battlefield. He closed his eyes and allowed the remnants of the energy, still snapping in the air, to show him what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>As Krillen and Piccolo flew past Korin's tower they asked if they had any senzu beans. The answer was no but the two had sort have been expecting it anyway. When they landed on the lookout Dende and Mr Popo came out to great them. Each one told their story. Mr Popo took the two boys to a room where they could rest. Dende then told them that he could still sense the supreme Kai's faint Ki.<p>

Together they tried to formulate a plan with who they had left but it was near hopeless. All they had were the two boys who were nowhere near powerful enough.

* * *

><p>The supreme Kai pushed on. He refused to believe that Gohan could be dead. He was growing weaker by the second, his body screaming for rest.<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma was trying to reach the last dragon ball. It was just out of reach. A large dinosaur came and swallowed the nest where the dragon ball and been in. Yamcha threw a Ki blast at the fleeing dragon causing it to fall into the sea. Videl, Chi Chi and Yamcha went after it. It was only with Master Roshi's help that they managed to get the dragon ball and head back to capsule corp.<p>

* * *

><p>Goku stirred and woke. <em>Man I feel like I've been run over by a train<em>.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Vegeta, figures. First he knocks me out cold and then he takes the last senzu bean for himself." Goku said to himself.

Goku stood and looked around. "I can still sense Buu but I can't sense Vegeta of Gohan. This isn't good. Man how long was I out for. Too long." Goku said his expression hardening.

"Something's happened, something terrible. Oh it feels like Piccolo and Krillen are back in action. They probably know what's going on. Gohan, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Goku said before he teleported to the lookout.

Krillen and Piccolo immediately sensed Goku's return. They rushed around the corner and skid to a halt.

"I'm either hallucinating or that's Goku standing over there. Goku is that really you?" Killen exclaimed.

"Hi." Goku said raising a hand.

"He's real, he talks and everything." Krillen said laughing.

Krillen's laughter quickly turned to tears.

"Hay what's the deal, why you so sad? I thought you'd be happy to see me." Goku said.

"I'm not sad you oaf I'm just so happy I could cry. You're alive, you're alive!" Krillen replied.

"Well about as alive as a dead guy can be." Goku replied with a laugh.

Goku sat down and Dende healed his injuries. As he was being healed Goku's expression changed from one of happy reunion to one of seriousness.

* * *

><p>Far below them Zion knelt down and ran his fingers through the dirt where his father's body had fallen. He lifted his hand and watched the sand fall through his fingers. It blew away as the wind passed through. Something was happening to Zion that he didn't understand. It was a burning need, but a need to do what?<p>

* * *

><p>On the lookout Piccolo informed Goku of what had transpired in his absence. Goku then ranted in frustration about the lack of a fusion partner. Goku explained that if either Gohan or Vegeta was alive then they could have used the fusion technique due to their similarity in height and size. Goku also explained that the fusion technique was a technique where two fighters who were perfectly in synch could fuse to become one fighter. This fighter could then achieve what the two fighters on their own could not. Mr Popo then pointed out that Goten and Trunks fit the requirements for the technique. Goku said that all they really needed now was time. Goku also explained that there was nothing that he could do to stop Buu because that he and Vegeta were evenly matched and if Vegeta couldn't have done it then neither could he.<p>

The sky over head then darkened and with a shock they realised that Bulma had summoned the eternal dragon. Goku tried desperately to sense out their Ki so that he could stop them from making the wish. It wasn't easy and by the time that he had found it and located them they had already made one wish. They had brought back to life all the people that had died that day including the supreme Kai's helper Kaibito. Goku asked Dende for help and Dende told him to tell the dragon that they didn't need the other wish. This way the waiting period would be less.

Goku rushed to the dragon, "Shenron you don't have to grant anymore wishes today, thank-you. We'll call you again sometime."

"As you wish. Farewell." Shenron said before disappearing.

The seven dragon balls shot across the sky as it lightened. Everyone stared at Goku as if he had gone nuts.

"You want to tell me what's gotten into you Goku. We still had a perfectly good wish. We could have used the help." Yamcha said angrily.

* * *

><p>Kaibito stared at his hands in disbelief. He was sure he had been dead. His head snapped up as he sensed the supreme Kai's Ki. He shot off into the air and towards the weak Ki. His confusion at being alive was shoved aside as his need to protect the Kai took over. He did not notice Zion a few feet from his just as Zion took no note of him. Zion was trying desperately to sort out the chaos in his mind. Trying to figure out what was happening.<p>

The supreme Kai struggled on. He was oblivious to Kaibito's revival. His only goal was to find Gohan, but his body gave up in exhaustion and he fell to the floor unconscious. (**Does anyone else notice that every time they show a shot of Gohan lying on the ground that his background changes from sand to grass and back again. Just saying**.)

* * *

><p>Goku quickly explained a very vague version of the supreme Kai's story. He told everyone that he intended to take them all to the lookout. Bulma went to the Capsule corp infirmary to get Zion. She didn't know if she was annoyed or relieved to find him gone. She then tried to reason with her parents to go to the lookout with her. They refused and Bulma was forced to leave them behind. Goku then teleported them to the lookout where a more detailed version of what had been happening was explained after Chi Chi demanded to know where her sons were.<p>

* * *

><p>Chi Chi fainted.<p>

"NOOO VEGEETAA!" Bulma yelled before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

"NOOOOO!"

"How can this be? I love him." Videl said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Kaibito flew through the air trying to locate the supreme Kai. He found the supreme Kai out cold and he restored his energy. The supreme Kai then told him that they needed to locate Gohan. The two took off into the air and flew around trying to find Gohan. They found him and then with an order from the supreme Kai Kaibito transported the three of them to the land of the Kais much to Kaibito's distaste.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally in a frustration that Zion had never known before he let go of every piece of control except one. His power soared up to levels that he had never allowed it to before and his cry of anguish echoed across the land long after it had ended. He felt an exhilaration he had never known before. With a shock he realised that he had pushed it too far and wanted to push it further. He began a silent war with himself, trying to push and squash his power at the same time.<p>

Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Dende and Krillen all turned their heads in shock.

"Do you sense that?" Krillen asked.

"It's – it's enormous." Piccolo said in disbelief.

"What are you guys going on about?" Bulma asked.

She was still crying about Vegeta but the expressions on their faces made her ask.

"There's a new and very large power level. I don't know who it is but at least it's not Buu." Goku said in frustration.

"Maybe you should go and check it out Goku. It could be an ally." Dende suggested.

"Right. That's a good idea. See you guys in a bit." Goku said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Goku appeared on the battlefield where Zion was still kneeling in the dirt. Zion's hair was a mix between gold and white. His tail was waving in the air behind him and his face was set in a grimace. Goku walked towards him silently and put a hand on his shoulder. He then teleported them back to the lookout.<p>

Zion then slammed his fist against the lookout floor making it shake and the tiles to crack and shatter.

"Why!" he demanded.

No one knew what he was asking so no one answered.

"Why wouldn't you let me help him?" Zion asked.

Suddenly he slumped forward in defeat, his power level dropped so low that the others couldn't even sense it anymore. His hair returned to normal. Tears hit the damaged floor as Zion gave in to the crushing emotions swirling inside of his Sayian nature. He knew that it was his Sayian side because his mother's side never had any emotions until something drastic happened to change that. Maybe this was the something drastic. He couldn't tell for sure.

"Zion?" Goku asked kneeling down in front of the boy.

"You knew!" Bulma suddenly yelled.  
>"Yes I knew! There was nothing I could have done, they made sure of it!" Zion yelled back looking up.<p>

Bulma stumbled back at the look of rage on the boy's face. Bulma had always seen Zion in careful control. He never even got overly happy. The most she had heard from him was a chuckle.

"They knew I would try to stop it." Zion said softly.

"Stop what and who is this 'they' that you keep referring to?" Piccolo asked.

All replies were cut off as Babidi's voice cut through the air. They all watched in silent rage as Buu turned a whole city of people into candy balls and ate them before destroying the city. Babidi then asked the human race to give up Piccolo, Trunks and Goten.

Zion's scream of rage was all the warning they got before he teleported to where Babidi and Buu were standing.

"And who are you?" Babidi asked in annoyance.

Zion sprang forward to attack Buu but was stopped by a force field. He slammed against it, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Babidi and even Buu stepped back at the ferocity with which Zion attached the force field.

"Return to the others Zion!" A sharp voice snapped.

Babidi looked around for the source but could not find it.

"Let me end this mother!" Zion yelled.

"No."

The word was not yelled not spoken sharply. It was soft, sad, understanding. Zion had no choice but to return. Everyone looked at him in shock for they had all seen what had happened.

"Yes I knew it was going to happen but I also know what's going to happen next." Zion said with a new determination looking up.

"Zion! They will pull you back under. I had to do quite a few things to get them to release you. Don't you dare ruin it." Gaya said sharply.

"What is the point of all this power?" Zion yelled to the heavens.

"It is not yet time Zion. Use this time to train the others and focus yourself." Gaya replied before she was gone.

Unexplainably they all knew this. Zion sighed before his shoulders slumped.

"Wake up my brother and the other one." Zion said looking up.

"Zion's right. It's time to get moving." Goku said breaking everyone out of their surprised trance.

Mr Popo went to go and get the two boys who had already awakened and were now eating food that had been left in a room. They had no idea as the where they were. When they saw Mr Popo they tried to run away. When that proved unsuccessful they tried to fight Mr Popo off. It was only when they turned super Sayian that Goku and Zion intervened.

"At attention Trunks!" Zion barked.

Trunks immediately landed on the ground and stood up straight. His hair returned to the lavender shade. Zion walked towards Goten.

"You will now train under me, is that understood?" Zion asked the young boy.

"Zion, don't you think that this is all a bit drastic?" Goku asked.

"We don't have time not to be. Goten you come with me. Trunks you will go with Kakarot. Do not worry Kakarot I know the technique and I am able to teach it to them. " Zion replied tonelessly.

"I don't know whether I'm glad about that or not." Goku replied scratching the back of his head.

"Hay Trunks is your brother a good teacher?" Goten whispered.

"Who do you think taught me how to fight?" Trunks replied.

"I always thought it was your dad." Goten replied.

"Enough. We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in. We will need a room to train in. We have five days before Babidi destroys the Planet, so get focused." Zion snapped impatiently.

"Wow, he really is Vegeta's son." Goku said blinking.

Mr Popo took them to a room near the front of the lookout.

* * *

><p>Kaibito, the supreme Kai and Gohan appeared on the Kai's home world. Kaibito put Gohan down and revived his energy. Gohan sat up and looked around.<p>

"Whoa, what the?" he asked in surprise.

"Supreme Kai, where are we?" Gohan asked getting up.

"It's my world. It is the world of the Kais." Supreme Kai replied.

"This is where you live? Ha well I guess this means I'm dead doesn't it?" Gohan said humbly scratching the side of his head.

"Hay I don't get a halo like my dad has." Gohan said searching the top of his head with his hand.

"No. Now don't worry you were in bad shape but you're alive." The supreme Kai replied.

"Kay, but if I'm not dead then what am I doing here?" Gohan exclaimed.

"You are asking too many questions of the supreme Kai. You should try to be more respectful. You are a guest here, no living mortal has ever stood on this ground." Kaibito said seriously.

"Oh so then I really did die I guess and that's why I'm here." Gohan said oblivious to Kaibito's growing impatience.

"Gohan, you're alive but I don't know why you are here. It is very strange. It is very strange indeed." Kaibito said.

"Then what's wrong with asking a few questions? Supreme Kai what's going on?" Gohan asked turning to the Kai.

"I am also puzzled master. It's not right. Gohan does not belong in a place like this." Kaibito said walking forward.

The supreme Kai then proceeded to explain to Kaibito about his thoughts on Gohan being the one to pull the Z sword from the rock, much to Kaibito's outrage and Gohan's confusion. The supreme Kai then took off into the air. Gohan and Kaibito followed with Kaibito grumbling under his breath. As they flew, the supreme Kai explained to Gohan that the sword was a powerful weapon that was stuck in a mountain but that no one could pull it out. Kaibito then complained about Gohan's outfit before he changed it to a mix between what the two Kais were wearing. They landed on a small platform that had a sword hilt protruding from the middle.

Gohan stepped forward and studied the sword. The supreme Kai explained that no one has ever been able to pull it out. Gohan then grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! No that can't be! That could never happen to my dad! No way. No." Trunks yelled tears falling from his eyes as he shook his head violently.<p>

"My brother's not dead!" Goten yelled as loud as he could while crying.

"Stop that! We don't have time for this now." Goku snapped loudly.

The two boys continued to cry, Goten as loudly as he could and Trunks as suppressed as he could.

"We've got a lot of work to do and you're going to have to learn some new skills fast. You got it! I know that might seem harsh but there's a chance that Babidi might find this place so I want both of you to start practising right away." Goku said seriously.

Zion stood silently to one side as he watched Goku try to get the two emotional boys to focus. He had been all for not telling them but Goku had insisted that the anger would give them an edge in battle. Personally Zion felt that emotions made a person make mistakes. He was only the fighter he was because he didn't let his emotions for anything get in the way. He watched Kakarot discuss the possibility of the Hyperbolic time Chamber with Piccolo and then decide against it.

"Now let's begin." Goku said.

Everyone was watching from the entrance. Krillen wished them good luck grimly. Goten and Trunks sniffled.

"I said stop that! There'll be no more tears from now on. You will have to be tough to stop Majin Buu!" Goku yelled.

Zion's attention shifted as Gohan put his hands around the Z sword. It was like a bell had gone off in his head. Another one went off as the two boys grew more determined. He watched them go from controlling their tears to standing in silent burning determination. It was the worst kind, Zion thought in disgust. It was the kind that got most people killed.

Goku then explained the mechanics of the technique like the fact that it only lasted for a half an hour and that they would have to wait awhile after wards. The boys stared at him in silent accusation. Zion knew what was going to happen before it did. He sighed and stepped forward.

"Ohkay I need the two of you to become super Sayians for this." Goku said completely missing the angry glares.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked finally sensing that there was a problem.

"Listen, we want to know. You're supposed to be the strongest guy in the universe or something right, so why weren't you there? Why weren't you there to save Gohan or my dad?" Trunks demanded.

The two boys stared at Goku in silent demanding. Goku was too pure to tell them the truth.

"Vegeta deceived Kakarot and knocked him out. He played on Kakarot's emotions for his loved ones and then took all the glory for himself. He underestimated Buu in him over confidence in his new power." Zion answered harshly.

Goku looked down as the two boys stared at Zion open mouthed.

"Get training." Zion snapped.

The two boys shuffled closer to Goku, he in their minds was the less of two evils. Goku then asked them to again to raise their power levels.

"Hang on Kakarot. You're about to teach these two a new technique that will give them a substantial power increase. In my experience, a large change like that will be distracting, not easy to handle. They won't have a lot of time to train under the new conditions." Zion said.

He was lying through his teeth. He knew that they would eventually use the hyperbolic time chamber giving the boys plenty of time.

"So what are you suggesting?" Piccolo asked.

"Let's see how they handle a bit more energy. Not much, just a super Sayian ascension." Zion replied casually.

"And how are you going to do that?" Goku asked in surprise.

"Like this." Zion replied lifting a glowing hand.

He flicked his hand towards Trunks and Goten. He didn't feel a drop in his energy but the two boys however nearly shot off the ground as their auras exploded around them. They hit the super Sayian level and shot higher. When their power finally settled they were grinning over confidently.

"Alright now attack me." Zion said getting into a fighting stance.

"Together?" Goten asked innocently.

"Are you sure you can handle two ascended super Sayians?" Goku asked nervously.

"Seriously, Goku he gave them his own energy. Those two are fighting on borrowed energy. When they burn through it they will return to their normal levels. Zion doesn't even look tired." Piccolo explained.

The Namek was a sharp one.

"Both of you. Think of it as a way to get back at me for being so mean." Zion said.

They were overly eager and overly confident. They rushed forward before even thinking, sure that their bloated power would be enough. Zion phased out of sight and reappeared behind them, a simple handbook move. They didn't see him until it was too late. He blasted them both with Ki. They weren't down for long. They sprang at Zion again. This time he stayed where he was and dodged kicks and punches from both of them. All the rest of them, except Goku, could see was a flurry of movement.

"Man look at them go." Goku said.

He ducked quickly as Trunks flew out of the air and into the wall. He fell down to the ground with his hair returning to lavender. Goten looked at Trunks before looking back at Zion.

"Well I did know all his weaknesses, after all I did train him. Sorry instinct made me exploit them." Zion said with a shrug.

Goten rushed back into the fight more eager than ever. Trunks struggled into a sitting position and assessed his power and body. He no longer had the extra power but he wasn't hurt.

"Go Goten, get him." Trunks yelled from next to Goku.

Goten didn't last long. Zion wrapped his arms around him and brought him to the ground when he had had enough of the fighting. Goten struggled but it was in vain, even in the ascended super Sayian state.

"Do you see what I mean?" Zion asked looking at Goku.

"Yeah, they got too confident because suddenly they felt invincible. Suddenly they had more power instantly instead of the gradual build up during training. They made too many mistakes, ignoring even the basics." Goku said excitedly.

Goten and Trunks looked down in embarrassment .

Zion knew that their first battle with Buu would have been fought and lost in overconfidence. He did this to show them humiliation because it made one humble.

"Zion?" A soft voice asked.

Zion looked to the entrance to see Bulma standing there looking a bit unsure. He walked towards her. He felt gratitude and affection towards this woman, she who had accepted him without question, she who didn't even know what he was.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked.

She was worried that they might disturb the training. Zion put a hand on her arm and teleported them to the front of the lookout. No one was there because they were watching the training. Zion dropped his hand and took a step back. He turned away to face the open blue of the sky.

Bulma walked up behind him and squeezed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." she said.

"Don't be sorry, you were justified in your actions. It is I who is sorry. I failed you and Trunks by not being there when father needed me." Zion replied tonelessly.

"There was nothing you could have done Zion." Bulma tried to assure him.

He turned and faced her then. His expression was one of such anguish that Bulma wanted to cry.

"Don't be like that Kiddo. I love you no matter what." Bulma said and she did.

She felt Zion was her son. She would do anything to protect him.

"And I you." he said so softly she was almost sure she hadn't heard him.

She blinked in surprise. It wasn't as if she had thought that Zion didn't love her. It was more the fact that she had always believed him incapable due to his violent past. That he couldn't connect. She knew that the first six years of a child's life were crucial and two thirds of those six years had been spent in violence and pain. Zion smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"That is not the reason. I strive for control in all things including my emotions. It's too dangerous not to." Zion said, his voice breaking on the last sentence.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"Let me show you." Zion said turning back to the sky.

He closed his eyes and cupped his hands. A small ball of white Ki formed in his hands. Streams of colours shone through in swirling patterns. He opened his eyes and then very slowly the ball on Ki moved upwards. It stopped a few meters above and in front of them. Zion then started to weave a pattern of swirling beauty. Strands of Ki shot from the ball and moved in perfect synchronisation and harmony. Bulma watched in awe as Zion recreated a more beautiful version of the northern lights.

Zion was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice that the others had come out due to sensing the large and rising Ki. They watched in awe and silence.

"This is what happens when I let my emotions take control." Zion said looking at Bulma.

The Ki immediately turned chaotic, shooting out in every direction. There was no order, no beauty. There was a sense of danger in the air. The ground shook the air crackled with black electricity. Goten even ran towards Goku in fear. Zion then raised his hands and slammed them down hard, not connecting with anything but still getting a reaction. The Ki froze and then shrunk back into the ball. The ball floated towards Zion and closed his fist around it.

"So much power." Bulma whispered.

"And I'm completely useless." Zion said bitterly.

"No, no you're not." Bulma said shaking her head.

Zion looked at her with a penetrating gaze. Another bell in his head informed him that Gohan had freed the sword from the mountain. Zion clenched his teeth in frustration.

"What's wrong Zion?" Trunks asked noticing his brother's distress.

"I wish to end this battle brother. However I have been forbidden." Zion replied.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that rules were meant to be broken, hell even bent." Trunks replied.

Zion cocked his head at Trunks. He narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Well little brother, it seems that one of us has a brain today." Zion said with a genuine smile.

"Does that mean you figured it out?" Trunks asked happily.

"Yes, but you're still going to learn that technique." Zion replied sternly.

Zion closed his eyes and then sent a thought out into the air. It was direct straight at Babidi. _Come get me if you dare oh mighty wizard. _He then showed Babidi the way.

"Zion! What are you doing?" Goku yelled in alarm.

"Take the boys and teach them the technique. Everyone else stand back." Zion said calmly.

Already Babidi was racing towards them on Buu's back. Zion didn't care that he was messing up the order. It was his birthright to rewrite destiny. His mother didn't dare interfere now, not now that his mind was set.

Zion knew that he had interrupted Babidi's latest plans of destroying another city. In doing this he spared Goten and Trunks the knowledge of what their innocent interference had caused when they had tried to save Vegeta.

Majin Buu was close. _Faster Wizard_. Zion taunted. He heard Babidi's scream of rage even from where he stood.

"So how did you find a way around the rules?" Bulma asked.

"Free will. Babidi came to me. Also all the criteria my mother is worried about is semi met. I will continue to ensure that it will be met." Zion replied.

Buu was now in the distance, he could see them. He pushed Bulma back and his body tightened in anticipation.

"So this is my challenger! An insolent brat. You look familiar. Who are you so the world may know the name of its greatest fool?" Babidi asked floating in the air.

"I am Zion, son of Vegeta and Gaya." Zion replied.

"Vegeta! That figures." Babidi muttered.

"But Babidi, you may recognise me for other reasons." Zion said tauntingly.

"Oh and that would be?" Babidi asked intrigued.

Zion snapped his fingers and the sound was like a clap of thunder. There was a bright flash and when it faded Zion was different. He was taller. His eyes were completely silver not that it could be seen through the glow his eyes were radiating. His tail was gone and his hair had gone so white it looked sliver. It started out sticking straight up at the back but as it moved forward his hair changed so that it was sticking out in the front and to the sides. It looked really soft. Black electricity crackled in the air around him. His clothes were different too. He was wearing sapphire blue hard duty boots with black baggy pants sticking into them. A blue strip of material secured the pants around his waist. Black fighting gloves and an open sapphire blue shirt completed the outfit.

Babidi looked like he had been punched.

"No. It can't be. You're all dead." Babidi shrieked in fear.

"Aw come now Babidi I wouldn't say that." Zion said.

His voice was double edged making everyone want to shiver. Babidi yelled and tried to run but Zion phased out and reappeared in front of Babidi.

"How could you be the son of Vegeta? This is just a trick." Babidi yelled in desperation.

"When the two blood lines meet, in a bonding of passionate heat, he who will end it all shall be conceived, and the universe a better place relieved." Zion uttered so softly that only Babidi could hear him.

"How could the Sayians hold so much importance and I killed the last one." Babidi whispered in defeat.

Zion pulled back a glowing fist and rammed it into Babidi's body. He pulled back slightly as Babidi's body disintegrated in an explosion of black lights.

"That was for my father." Zion said to the open air.

Zion then turned expressionlessly towards Buu.

"Do you know what Anti-matter is Buu?" Zion asked raising a glowing hand and examining it.

Buu shook his head.

"See it's the complete opposite of matter, which everything is made out of. If matter and anti-matter had to touch they would obliterate each other. No explosions, no smoke, just gone. Let's see how well you do." Zion said before tossing a glowing ball of Ki Buu.

It grew bigger and bigger before it completely consumed Buu. There was a bright flash but that was it. When it faded there was nothing where Buu had been, not even a pink blob.

Zion landed on the floor of the lookout. He looked at Bulma and she felt her blood chill.

"Make sure they learn that technique." he said before he collapsed on the floor in his previous form.


	10. Chapter 10 Return Home

**And now the fun begins Kiddies.**

Chapter 10.

Zion's eyes sprang open. He looked around him and saw that he was in one of the lookout rooms. He got up and put on his armour. Distantly he could hear _Fusion Ha_'s echoing around the look out. He smiled.

He started walking and grimaced when his entire body screamed in protest. Transformation wasn't exactly the words he would have used to describe what he had done. He had more accurately separated his two halves.

He limped painfully towards the door. Apparently his two halves didn't exactly agree with him. He opened it and the smell of food hit him like a physical blow. He definitely inherited his father's appetite. He didn't have time for food however, he had work to do. After all these years he could finally act.

He made his way painfully and slowly towards where he heard all the commotion coming from. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself as he walked. He rounded a corner and stood still to catch his breath.

"Zion!" Trunks yelled happily before colliding into him.

Zion bit back his yell of pain as Trunks hugged him. Piccolo however sensed his distress and came over to them.

"You should be resting." he commented.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Zion replied with a half smile.

Trunks let go of him and he staggered. He would have fallen if not for Piccolo. He was lowered to the floor into a sitting position. Zion leaned back against the wall and breathed heavily.

"Hay, I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." A familiar voice said.

Zion opened his eyes to see Bulma walking towards them with a smile. Trunks began to tell him about the training they had been doing just like Zion had told them too. Goku's time had run out and he had returned to otherworld. Gohan had not yet returned so they did not know that he was alive. To Zion's embarrassment his stomach grumbled.

"Mr Popo why don't you bring some food." Piccolo asked.

"Sure." Mr Popo said walking away.

"Yeah, we could have a picnic." Trunks said happily.

"Goten. You are sad." Zion said even though his eyes were closed.

"Huh, I'm not sad." Goten said quickly.

"You're a terrible liar kid." Zion said with a smile.

Bulma went to go get Chi Chi and the others for the picnic. Soon everyone was eating and laughing except for three people, Piccolo, Zion and Goten. Piccolo was always like that so no one really paid any attention. Zion watched Goten carefully. Even though he ate and spoke with Trunks he was still not right.

Zion drank something first. He noticed with disgust how his hand was shaking as he lifted the glass. A sudden wave of shaking made him drop the glass. He stared at it in frustration. Bulma was there suddenly. She gently picked up his hand in hers and placed a new glass in it. She then helped him to drink it.

No one was saying anything about his battle with Buu and it irritated him. It wasn't that he wanted recognition. It was the underlying fear he sensed in them all. They had seen him destroy Buu with but one blast and some of them knew that that what they had seen was but a fraction of his power.

He ate something slowly and carefully. The more he ate the more of his strength returned and with that strength, his appetite. When he was done he got onto his feet and walked to Goten.

"You miss them." he stated simply.

Goten looked at him in surprise. He blinked and then suddenly he was crying. He flung himself at Zion and clung to him as he cried. Zion hadn't been expecting it and so he was at a loss for what to do.

He sent a pleading look towards Bulma and Chi Chi. They got up and walked to where they were. Chi Chi gently pried Goten away from Zion and into her own lap. Zion knelt down so that he was level with Goten.

"What if I told you I could fix it?" Zion said.

"Really? Please, oh please could you? Could you really bring my brother and daddy back?" Goten asked hopefully.

Zion looked around at all the expectant faces. He closed his eyes and gave a small tight nod. He knew that if anything ever happened they would come to rely on him and that was unacceptable.

"I can but you must promise me something, you too Trunks." Zion said.

"Anything." They both chorused.

"You must continue your training with the fusion technique. I must leave for a short while but I will return." Zion said straightening.

They nodded their heads vigorously. Zion's gaze turned to Bulma.

"I will set right what I have wronged." he said before he disappeared.

He reappeared in the home of the Kais. Here was where he knew both Gohan and Goku to be. He watched as the old Kai completed his strange energy awakening dance.

"Zion? What are you doing here?" Goku asked from behind him.

"I'm here for you." Zion replied not turning around.

"I saw what you did with Majin Buu and even though no one else did I saw what it cost you." Goku said lowly.

Zion turned around in shock. Goku was watching him carefully.

"You gave up a part of yourself to do that. You also used almost too much energy. I know that you have limitations Zion. I have been sensing a very large amount of energy leaving the Earth for quite some time now and I traced it back to you. I'm not going to ask you about it but just promise me that whatever it is you're doing won't put the Earth in danger." Goku said.

"It will not. At least I hope not." Zion said after some thought.

"Well good. I didn't get to thank you for doing what you did. Thanks a bunch. We were really in a hot one there. What do you want with me?" Goku said his mood instantly changing from serious to playful.

"I cannot allow you to remain dead for any longer. Had I not interfered you would have returned to life anyways." Zion said seriously.

"You want to bring me back to life?" Goku asked.

Zion nodded before he started to walk to Gohan. Gohan was flexing, checking out his new strength. Zion found it odd that even though Majin Buu had been defeated he had still continued to train and eventually break the sword.

"Time to go home Gohan." Zion said.

He turned to the supreme Kai and bowed. He thanked the supreme Kai for his assistance. He noticed that the Kais watched his warily. He ground his teeth but said nothing.

He then turned and teleported both Gohan and Goku back to the lookout without actually touching them. Goku for the moment was still dead.

He then threw up a barrier to stop everyone from running towards them like they wanted to do. He saw the hurt on more than a few faces but he ignored it. He took a few steps back and then ran forward towards Goku. He flipped up and over Goku's head before blasting the centre of his halo with a miniature purple and blue spirit ball. The halo stuttered before it disappeared.

Zion dissolved the barrier. Goten was the first to rush forward. He ran to Gohan first and hugged him so hard Zion almost heard ribs crack.

"You seem different Gohan." Piccolo commented.

Zion stepped back as the reunion went. Bulma and Trunks walked towards him.

"Zion? What about our dad?" Trunks asked and Zion nearly looked at him.

He knew what he would see so he didn't. He swallowed and concentrated instead on the blue openness of the sky.

"Father is in a different part of the otherworld and he doesn't have a body so I will have to use a different method." Zion replied.

"Zion, I wish you would stop blaming yourself." Bulma said.

"You say how easily I ended it. How could it not be my fault?" Zion asked turning away from the hand that she tried to put on his shoulder.

"I have things to do." he said quickly and disappeared again.

This time he reappeared in Hell. He could have taken the short cut and gone straight to King Yemma but he was itching for a fight. He walked around the barren landscape seeing no one.

He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders. He sensed his father. He knew that the quickest way to draw him out was too use his power. Everyone in Hell had a body but only in Hell. They lost it the minute they went beyond Hell making them virtually useless, if they could get out of Hell that was.

Zion exploded his power to super Sayian level. The light from his golden aura travelled far and many seemingly shadows scattered.

"You should not be here." A voice said from behind him.

He turned slowly to see Vegeta with his arms folded across his chest. They stared at each other for a while. Vegeta waited for Zion to say something. He had seen everything that Zion had done. It hurt him slightly at the ease with which he had achieved it when he himself had given his life, in vain.

"I'm sorry." Zion said softly and unexpectedly.

"It was not your decision to make." Vegeta replied.

"I should have been there and for that I am sorry." Zion said again.

"Well you weren't. There's no point in crying over what's done. It is the same for me. I should have been there when you were born." Vegeta snapped back.

"You have often wondered how Frieza killed her." Zion stated matter of factly.

Zion had changed the subject and Vegeta was trying to keep track.

"He used you. He told her that she had better watch you at all times because the minute she wasn't would be the minute he killed you." Zion said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vegeta asked softly.

"You've never truly understood. She loved you. Even as the soldier you were. You have believed yourself unworthy of love for many years and I stand here today to tell you that you are. She wouldn't have loved you otherwise." Zion explained.

"That makes no sense." Vegeta said.

"My mother's race is an odd race. When they love, they love completely. So the choices they make regarding their loved ones is a carefully made one. Every deed, thought and reason is evaluated and taken into account. It is rightfully said that only the truly worthy are befriended or loved by her people. It is not an easy thing to gain. Do you understand now?" Zion asked.

"Yes and no." Vegeta replied running a hand in frustration through his hair.

"Think upon it. Perhaps the answer will come to you." Zion replied.

"You are your mother's son." Vegeta said with a scowl.

"Time to go home." Zion said holding out his hand.

"I cannot return." Vegeta said bitterly.

"Don't you trust me?" Zion asked with a teasing smile.

Vegeta studied him wearily. He sighed, what more did he have to lose? He took Zion's offered hand and immediately felt something rush into him. It was liquid fire and it consumed him in a painful pleasure. When he opened his eyes again he was standing on the lookout.

"They are in there. Just don't do that again." Zion said indicating to a room where a lot of excited noise was coming from.

Vegeta stood for a moment and silently studied his son.

"Thank-you." he said before walking into the room where Bulma and Trunks were waiting.

They were standing off to one side watching silently as everyone clamoured around Gohan and Kakarot. He walked silently towards them and wrapped his arm around Bulma from behind. Vegeta hugged her as hard as he dared to him as she cried.

**2 years later. **

"Zion come on, we're going to be late!" Bulma yelled.

She walked into the garage where the teen had been working for the past two years. Vegeta had taken up the task to train Trunks after Zion had brought him back to life. Zion seemed to be building something and he refused point blank to say what it was.

Zion was lying on the ground under the machine that he was building. He slid out and the first thing Bulma noticed was the oil all over him. The second thing was the fact that he was shirtless and completely droolable. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that hung a bit too low for Bulma's liking and he wore safety boots. He however seemed oblivious to the opposite sex and their infatuations. Bulma was just worried that he would realise too late that he was alone. The fifteen year old spent way too much time in the garage in her opinion.

"Zion look at you." Bulma scolded.

"What?" he asked looking at himself.

"You're filthy." Bulma said putting a hand on her hip.

"It'll come off." Zion argued.

"Well hurry up. We're supposed to be leaving." Bulma said.

They were having a reunion. Everyone was going to be there. Vegeta watched Bulma fuss about Trunks' gi, saying that he could wear some normal clothes for once. An explosion rocked the house followed immediately by a hurried sorry from Zion.

Ten minutes later Zion came up from the garage carrying a box and dressed strangely enough in his Sayian armour. He hadn't worn it for a while now and Vegeta found it odd but did not question it.

"Shall we go?" he asked breathlessly running a hand through his wet hair.

They opened the front door and were immediately bombarded by a barrage of media. Zion rolled his eyes and took off into the air. Since Babidi had been broadcasting the fight the whole world had seen Zion kill the wizard. Since then they never really had peace.

Bulma stared longingly at the hovercraft that was on the other side of the horde of media. She sighed heavily. Vegeta grinned mischievously and lifted her up in his arms. She shrieked in surprise as he blasted off into the air. Trunks laughed out loud and followed.

They quickly caught up to Zion who had hung back. He smiled and turned so that it looked like he was reclining on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Sure beats that stupid car, don't you think?" he asked.

"For sure." Trunks said swirling around.

Vegeta just hugged Bulma closer to his chest. Once she had gotten over the shock she actually began to enjoy herself. She laughed as she watched Zion and Trunks mess around as they flew. They flew to Mount Poaz.

"Hay Vegeta. Glad you could make it." Kakarot yelled when he saw them.

"That's an interesting way to arrive." Gohan commented as they landed.

Vegeta noticed that Zion was distracted. Everyone talked really loudly and happily. Goten and Trunks immediately went off to cause mayhem. The ten year old and nine year old hadn't really changed. Everyone was having a great time so Vegeta pushed Zion's oddness aside.

"Hay Vegeta, is it just me or is Zion acting weird?" Kakarot asked around a mouthful of food.

"Mind your own business Kakarot." Vegeta snapped.

Kakarot shrugged before he continuing to stuff his face. Vegeta paid closer attention to Zion after that. He seemed distant and distracted. He did things as if he was going through the motions.

Vegeta picked up a bottle and threw it at him. He caught it out of reflex and opened it. He looked as if he was watching something only he could see.

Suddenly he looked up and started to hover in the air. He seemed as if he wasn't aware of the fact. That's when Vegeta felt it. A Ki was entering the atmosphere. An invader or an ally? Zion stood and watched something off into the distance. Two Sayian space pods rocketed to the Earth. They landed some distance away.

"Should be go after them?" Kakarot asked getting up too.

"No. They will come here." Zion said looking specifically at Vegeta.

Zion once again knew something that all of them did not.

"What's happening now Zion?" Vegeta asked.

Zion said one word. Only one word but it was enough to send Vegeta reeling in shock. No it couldn't be. He refused to believe it. That word was Tarble.

"What's a Tarble?" Goten asked.

"Not what, who." Zion corrected.

He was still watching the distance. It was the direction that the pods had landed in. Two specks became visible and everyone tensed.

"That's a Sayian energy signal." Kakarot said.

"Well that would be because it is a Sayian." Vegeta said bitterly.

The two specks quickly became two figures. As the two landed everyone fell completely silent.

"Brother!" The Sayian yelled happily looking at Vegeta.

"Brother!" everyone else repeated in surprise.

"Tarble what are you doing here?" Vegeta snapped back in annoyance.

"Your problem will be sorted." Zion said loudly and in a tone that ended that discussion.

"What problem?" Vegeta said heedless of Zion's warning.

"Remnants of Frieza's army." Zion replied.

"Oh and here I thought it was a challenge." Vegeta said immediately losing interest.

Tarble looked at Vegeta in utter surprise.

"But they're as strong as Frieza once was." Tarble said in dismay.

"That might of made a difference to me ten years ago." Vegeta said.

Tarble just stared at him in shock. Vegeta didn't bother to explain.

"Man if all the people who tried to kill me were as strong as Frieza I'd never have another good fight in my life." Kakarot said still eating.

Zion shifted bringing Tarble's attention back to him. He looked from Zion to Vegeta and then back again. He studied Zion closely.

"Vegeta you didn't!" Tarble yelled loudly in a strangled voice.

"Don't you dare!" Vegeta warned.

"You and Gaya. That's – that's – th" Tarble began but two more space pods entering the atmosphere made his words cut off.

Zion got into a familiar stance and then started to power up a Kamehameha. The power he was putting into it made Vegeta stagger backwards. Even Tarble took a few steps back.

"Ka. . .me. . .ha. . . . . .me. . . . .HA!" Zion yelled releasing the blast.

The space pods didn't stand a chance. They were disintegrated on contact. Zion then walked towards the second person that Tarble had arrived with. He bent down and began to whisper to her. No one could hear what he said and even if they could they would not be able to understand it. The small round person smiled so beautifully that even Vegeta was affected. There were tears in her eyes as well. She nodded and Zion stepped back.

Gently he touched her tiny chest. She started to glow. The glow became so bright that none of them could look at her. They all covered their eyes as it grew brighter and brighter. When they lowered their arms there was a new person standing in front of them. She looked like a Sayian female except for the fact that her hair was a purpley blue. She ran to Tarble and threw her arms around him with a bubbly laugh. She was smaller than Tarble but not by much. The two of them were smaller that Vegeta but about the same height as Zion.

Vegeta noticed a resemblance in Zion that made him think of Tarble. It was the bangs in his hair he decided. Vegeta was one again left reeling at the strength and complexity of Zion's power.

"Look Tarble my fingers are touching." she said happily.

"Brother, this is my wife Gure." Tarble said introducing the small female.

She ducked her head and blushed shyly. Vegeta noticed for the first time the Gure had a substantial power level. Tarble's power level was close to super Sayian but in comparison to his own power level, it was weak.

Zion bowed to the two and they bowed back. It seemed that that was their greeting. Zion then picked up the box that he had put down and threw it into the air. Everyone was more than a little surprised when it started to unfold and produce a sleek spaceship.

"So that's what you've been working on." Bulma said snapping her fingers.

Zion grinned at her and then started to control the space ship with his mind. He made it land in an open field and the door hissed open.

"Awesome stuff, shall we go?" Zion asked looking at his father.

"Go where?" Trunks asked.

"That's a surprise. However you are missing something." Zion said tilting his head to the side.

Zion snapped his fingers and Vegeta felt a tingling where his tail used to be. With a shock he realised that Zion was making his tail grow back. He looked to all the others with Sayian blood and saw that they all had tails.

"What are you doing Zion?" Vegeta asked in alarm.

He had a bad feeling. That last time he had asked that question he had been asking Gaya and he still didn't like the results of that little experiment. It wasn't that he didn't like Zion of love him even. It was the feeling he got that was the start of Gaya's downfall.

"Let's just start by saying that this was NOT my idea. It was hers." Zion said putting a lot of emphasis on the not.

"That means you're not going to give me an answer." Vegeta grumbled.

"All aboard, well all Sayians aboard." Zion yelled happily.

Vegeta saw through the charade. Zion was far from happy. He looked pissed off in fact. Goten and Trunks immediately ran on board the ship chatting excitedly.

Goku walked on while looking at everything around him at the same time. Gure and Tarble followed holding hands. Vegeta reluctantly walked past the doorway and into the ship. He had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Chi Chi, Bulma. Come on." Zion said.

"You said Sayians." Bulma said.

"Can't leave you behind." Zion said with a shrug.

His explanations were vague and misleading. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. The two women walked on together admiring the ship as they went. Gohan followed closely by Videl started to get on the space ship. Zion stopped Gohan and took his glasses. He crushed them in his fist before he changed Gohan's clothes to Sayian armour.

When Videl tried to follow Gohan onto the space ship Zion grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Videl. You can't come with." Zion said softly.

Vegeta was watching Zion closely. The look in Zion's eyes had alarm bells ringing in Vegeta's head.

"That's ohkay. You guys hurry back." Videl replied happily stepping back with the others.

Vegeta watched Zion. He saw the look that flickered for mere nanoseconds across his features when Videl said hurry back. Vegeta ran to the door but it had slammed in his face.

"Let me off now!" Vegeta yelled rounding on Zion.

"I'm sorry I can't" Zion whispered so brokenly that Vegeta backed off.

"Kakarot get me out of here." Vegeta said turning instead to the other Sayian.

Kakarot put a hand on his shoulder and his expression turned to one of concentration.

"I can't." he said in complete surprise.

"What's going on Vegeta?" Bulma asked in concern.

"Your mother always did things that I knew weren't right somehow, but I could never put my finger on why. I knew something was wrong the minute you were late this morning. You tell me where we're going and you tell me now!" Vegeta yelled at the blank faced boy.

"It wasn't my idea. If I could I wouldn't do this." Zion said tonelessly.

Zion walked towards him then and placed a hand on Vegeta's chest, right where that strange mark had been. Instantly it started to burn but not unpleasantly.

"The reason that you know that something is not right is because of this. We are about to change what destiny has written so thoroughly that it seems wrong, but it isn't. Don't you believe that we should be able to write our own destiny?" Zion asked removing his hand.

"Fine but if I wish to return to Earth you make it happen immediately." Vegeta replied after a long moment of silence.

"You're going to get answers Father." Zion said so quietly that Vegeta knew it was meant for him alone.

"We will be there in five hours." Zion said walking away.

Vegeta hadn't been aware of it but now he could feel the smooth motion of the spaceship. Where ever they were going they were going there fast. Vegeta sat down by the door of the ship and then leaned his head back. Bulma sat down next to him.

He had unconsciously wrapped his tail around his waist and not it unconsciously uncurled from his waist and wrapped around Bulma. Bulma was silent. She leaned her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Vegeta watched Trunks and Goten play with their newly acquired tails. He noted with disgust that they carelessly waved them in the air as did Kakarot, Tarble and Gohan.

"A Sayian always keeps his tail wrapped around his waist!" Vegeta barked loudly and grumpily enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Yours isn't." Goten pointed out innocently.

In response Vegeta tail tightened around Bulma's waist and his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"That's because she is his mate." Tarble replied twining his own tail with Gure's.

"Oh. That's cool." Trunks said before wrapping his tail around his waist.

For five hours everyone just amused themselves. Vegeta never moved from his position and Bulma eventually fell asleep. Zion eventually returned from where ever he had disappeared to.

"Alright. I need everyone to keep their power levels suppressed, NO MATTER WHAT." Zion said seriously looking directly at Vegeta.

"Ohkay." Goten and Trunks chorused.

"You two, no monkeying around." Zion warned.

They laughed but nodded. Zion then turned to the front of the ship and raised a hand. The walls of the ship started to turn transparent. Vegeta gently woke up Bulma and stood. She stretched and went to stand by Chi Chi. Vegeta stared in shock at the familiar constellations. He also stared at the open emptiness where Planet Vegeta had been. As he watched the red planet began to appear, starting at the point where Frieza's blast had penetrated the atmosphere.

When the planet was fully visible the ship started to descend into the atmosphere.

The ship landed smoothly and the door hissed open. Zion held up a hand when everyone wanted to get off. None of the others had realised yet where they were.

Zion got off and Vegeta followed him. He looked around. The place hadn't changed one bit. In fact it seemed frozen. There wasn't a sound nor was there any movement.

"See the blast. That should give you an indication of when and how the planet is." Zion said pointing to Frieza's frozen blast.

"This is just after Frieza took me and Gaya. Just after Kakarot's birth." Vegeta said softly.

"Wait here. There is something I need to do before we start time again." Zion said before he took off into the air.

Zion flew to Frieza's blast and straight into it. Vegeta felt a pang of protectiveness as he watched the boy being swallowed by the Ki. Five minutes passed and then he appeared again, this time carrying something with him. As he got closer Vegeta saw that it was a Sayian. The Sayian was in bad shape if not dead.

"Is that Bardock?" he asked as recognition flared in his mind.

"Yes. On a mission for Frieza he was attacked by one of the planet's inhabitants. They gave him the gift of psychic sight. It was a punishment so that he could see the destruction of his home planet but do nothing about it. He still tried and in his last act he declared to Frieza that the Sayians no longer work for him. The Sayians "died" free because of him. Right now he's still alive but barely." Zion explained.

"Who's that Vegeta?" Kakarot asked walking towards them.

"Your father." Vegeta said tonelessly.

It seemed the nobility and greatness that Kakarot possessed came from his third class father. Zion disappeared and took Bardock with him. When he reappeared Bardock was gone.

"Rejuvenation chamber. That way when I restart time he will start to heal immediately." Zion said noticing Vegeta's look.

"Oh my gosh, we're on Planet Vegeta!" Tarble yelled.

Thank-you captain obvious. Vegeta cringed as the others realised the implications of that fact. Zion then threw a ball of Ki at Frieza's blast. The explosion made the ground rock and mountains to shatter but other than that the planet was fine.

"Now remember, keep your power suppressed no matter what happens. I will make sure nothing bad happens." Zion said hovering in the air.

Vegeta picked Bulma up once more and sprang into the air. Kakarot picked up his mate and followed. As a group they flew to a large city. Vegeta looked down and winced at the complete lifelessness of a usually vibrant city. More often than not there were street fights and arguments taking place.

"Trunks, Goten I mean it. If you don't behave I'll make you train under my conditions." Zion said up ahead to the two boys.

They landed at the palace and Zion took a deep breath. He looked at Vegeta and his expression was one of sorrow. He was pleading with his eyes for Vegeta to forgive him.

"Let the games begin." Zion said and it was as if his voice had broken the spell because sounds and smells assaulted Vegeta's senses.


	11. Chapter 11 Information

**Due to the events taking place this Fanfic is from Zion, Vegeta's and King Vegeta's point of view to create a better understanding of each character's feeling towards the events.**

**For those that wish to know more about Zion, how he grew up and the relationships that surround him I will be starting a new Fanfic for this reason alone. After all I think I need a break from this story. **

Chapter 11.

Vegeta wanted to ground his teeth in frustration as he watched the palace occupants stop all activity, activity which they had resumed as if nothing had happened, and stare at their group.

All the others were looking around in interest but Vegeta wanted to run as far and as fast as he could. Bulma clung to his arm but not in fear, in attachment. She was out of her comfort zone, hell she was out of here comfort planet.

Vegeta knew where they were going. He knew the path like the back of his hand. They were going to the throne room. There would be nothing but Elites in that room. Vegeta cringed at the thought of facing his people now. Sure he had always vaguely wondered what it would be like if he were still on Planet Vegeta but this was different. Now he was actually here.

The guards at the door straightened and glared at the group. Vegeta immediately bristled. He always had access to this room. He was never denied anything but time with his father.

"Stand aside like the weaklings you are or I'll make you move!" Vegeta barked, barely containing his fury.

They automatically touched the side of their scouters. Vegeta brushed passed them irritably and crashed the door open. All activity in the room ceased. It appeared that some sort of natural, or not so natural, disaster had taken place.

"Father I'm home." Vegeta announced loudly.

In the silence the announcement carried. Vegeta stormed into the room. He knew the others were behind him but they were keeping a safe distance away. They knew he was in a bad mood. The worse mood he had been in in a very very long time.

"Who the hell are you?" The King demanded angrily.

He could see the resemblance in the man before him to himself but the man before him was that, a man. He might possibly be older than the King. His son was only a boy, five years of age.

"Don't you recognise your own son?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"My son is with Frieza. My son is only a boy." The King said slowly as if talking to someone deranged.

He wasn't expecting the cruel and humourless laughter that rang through the room.

"All little boys grow up. Oh and Frieza's been dead for about twelve years, give or take." Vegeta said mercilessly.

"That's impossible. I saw Frieza myself just yesterday when he took my son." The King said angrily.

"Oh and what a happy occasion that was. You just stood there was watched. You did NOTHING to stop him. Shall I tell you how brilliant a substitute for a father Frieza was? How he trained me into being the ultimate soldier? How he tried to break my pride over and over again?" Vegeta yelled.

He was getting angrier and angrier. Zion walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta yelled shaking him off.

"Remember what I said." Zion said firmly.

The King automatically touched the side of his scouter. He frowned in disgust when the numbers settled.

"Your power is lower than a low class Sayian baby. You are not my son. His power is beyond compare even as a child." The King proclaimed.

"If that is what you truly believe then fight me." Vegeta replied with a predatory smile.

"You dare to challenge me? I the King of all Sayians!" The King roared in insulted rage.

"Yes I, Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians, challenge you, Vegeta, King of all Sayians." Vegeta said smirking.

"You dare use my son's title." The King said lowly, dangerously.

"It is my title for I am your son." Vegeta said his smirk disappearing.

"Enough."

The word was not spoken loudly not harshly but it held a power that made both of them immediately back down.

"Father, I hope you realise that now I no longer have to sustain a planet and that means I have no more limitations. I have said and I shall say it again. NO MATTER WHAT." Zion said.

Vegeta now understood that the words had been said both times specifically to him. Vegeta struggled to rein his anger in.

"Silenced by a child. No son of mine, nor Prince of the Sayian would be so shamed." The King said in disgust.

"You were once silenced by a child." Vegeta snapped back without bothering to explain why he listened to Zion.

Vegeta then quoted from memory, THE VOICES TELL ME AS THEY TOLD ME OF YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU ARE A PROUD PERSON BUT A SLAVE KING.

Vegeta watched his father's face turn red in anger. He silently urged him to attack. Zion's interference prevented the answering battle.

"Look, here's the truth. That man is your son. Frieza decided that the Sayians had become a threat after reports of their continuous successes where all others had failed grew in number. After he acquired the Prince and Princess of the Sayian race he came back to destroy the planet. Gaya however created an illusion to make the Lizard Lord believe that he had indeed succeeded. For the illusion to work Prince Vegeta had to believe it too. In order to keep the planet alive she had to freeze it in the moment she hid it. Had she not it would have taken more energy than she had and the planet would have been discovered. Planet Vegeta is behind time for about thirty years. Vegeta until this day believed his home destroyed and his race near extinction." Zion explained.

"That is quite the story. Do you have any proof of this?" King Vegeta eventually asked breaking the suffocating silence.

"Well I would say it's a simple matter of sending out scouts but as I said, Planet Vegeta is thirty years behind. The world around you has advanced and while under Frieza's command Prince Vegeta made quite the reputation for himself. I personally don't suggest the idea but it is one." Zion replied with a shrug.

The King looked again at the man claiming to be him son. His mouth was set in a trade mark scowl that reminded him very much of his son but it was still hard to believe. He either needed time or proof.

"This matter with await judgement until further notice. Until such time you will have to amuse yourselves. I don't suggest you leave the Planet." The King said in a dismissive tone.

The man claiming to be his son looked outraged at being so commonly dismissed.

"That's it!" he yelled in anger.

"Father! Don't!" Zion said raising a ready hand.

He looked at the boy, calculating. Then he turned and stormed from the room. He barked at the others to follow him and they did. The boy hung back.

"No one can leave the Planet. Not unless I let them." he said.

He didn't sound arrogant or commanding, he sounded as if he was stating a fact. Then he turned and followed the others.

Vegeta was fuming. He needed to hurt something and fast. He went to the training rooms. How dare his father call him weak after everything he had been through in the name of his people? He who had achieved the state of the Legendary super Sayian and pushed it beyond.

"Dad? Do you mind if we go check the place out?" Trunks asked.

"Don't mess around." Was all Vegeta replied indicating his consent.

"I think I'm going to go and check out my Dad. How cool is that. I have a dad. Zion do you think you could show me where he is?" Kakarot said all happily as only he could be.

Zion, Chi Chi, Kakarot and Gohan left. Vegeta eyed his brother. Would he choose to stay or find something else to do? Tarble saw the anger in Vegeta and decided that he and Gure should go do something else. They did after all have a big adjustment to get used to. As he and Gure turned down another corridor Vegeta entered the rooms where he had once trained as a boy.

Bulma came up behind him and gave him a hug. Vegeta allowed the contact. It had been years since Frieza's death and memories of his time with the Lizard Lord although not gone, were faint. Some were more vivid and disturbing than others but growing fainter nonetheless.

"Vegeta, I know he hurt you but you must think of it from his point of view. If you were him what would you have done?" Bulma said softly.

Vegeta remained silent as he reflected upon her words. He sighed and said, "I would have had me executed for being ineffective to the Sayian race due to madness. That however does not make me want to hit something any less."

"Well then, let me see what I can do about this equipment. I highly doubt it can withstand the strength of a super Sayian. As I understand it you were stronger than your father even as a boy?" Bulma said walking towards the machines.

"Yes." Vegeta replied distantly.

Vegeta had forgotten about the cameras that lined the walls of the room. The Elites monitoring the cameras gapped at the conversation taking place.

"Did she just say super Sayian?" The one asked the other.

"Yes but he doesn't look like much does he?" The other replied.

"Maybe we should get the King."

"Good idea, he'd want to see this."

Bulma tinkered with the equipment and Vegeta studied her silently. The more he thought about what she had said the more it made sense to him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure things will turn out alright once he realises that you're telling the truth." Bulma said her voice muffled due to the fact that she was buried in the mechanics of the equipment.

"How exactly will things get better? Sayians aren't parents. He'll be excited because of my power and that's about it. He'll see my time with Frieza as for greater good. He won't sympathise and he won't care about anything other than the numbers on his scouter." Vegeta said with certainty.

"Vegeta you can't know that for certain. You were only five when you left. Things could be different from the way you remember it." Bulma said looking at him.

"Maybe. All I need now is for that clown Kakarot to mess things up again." Vegeta replied.

"That clown Kakarot is your friend even through you'd never admit it and right now you two have to stick together." Bulma replied sternly.

"Maybe. You know technically I shouldn't even be talking to him seeing as he's a low class and I am an Elite and a Prince." Vegeta replied in a teasing tone knowing it would irritate Bulma.

"You will NOT leave him to the mercy of the other Sayians. As you put it, the _circus clown_, is way too innocent for that. He's one of my best friends Vegeta." Bulma replied seriously.

"As you wish." Vegeta replied taking a deep breath.

The fight would not be worth it, not now.

Bulma stepped back and said, "Give it a go. If this one fails I'll know what not to do next time."

Vegeta walked towards the machine. It measured punches and kicks much like the one the humans had had at the tournament except it had a higher tolerance level.

"What's wrong? Give it your best shot." Bulma said.

She smiled when he laughed unexpectedly. It wasn't humourless as it so often was with others around. It was genuine.

"If I gave it my best shot then it would break." Vegeta said between chuckles.

He punched the machine a few times and kicked it. The machine bleeped madly before burning out. Vegeta shook his head. Out dated equipment was irritating.

"Do you feel better?" Bulma asked.

"It was not the machine, but you that made me feel better." Vegeta replied taking her into his arms.

"You are in an odd mood today my Prince." Bulma replied breathlessly.

"Blame it on Zion." Vegeta replied softly as his lips brushed hers.

She shivered. He pulled her closer, too close for intimacy and growled low in his throat just before the door opened.

King Vegeta had watched the whole conversation before and after he had been called. The man in front of him now was a Sayian however and he disapproved of the not Sayian mate in his arms.

"Your mate is interesting." he decided that that was a good point to start a conversation.

He needed information and being aggressive, he sensed, wouldn't get him anywhere.

"There weren't any female Sayians left. There were only four male Sayians, Nappa, myself, Radditz and Kakarot. Oh I suppose I shouldn't forget Tarble." Vegeta replied neutrally.

"You arrived with an odd Sayian female did you not?" The King asked just as neutrally.

"She was not always a Sayian." Vegeta replied vaguely.

He did not want the Sayians knowing the extent of Zion's power.

"Still your mate is interesting." King Vegeta said nodding.

Vegeta's hold tightened possessively. Bulma almost whimpered but she sensed that this was a matter not to interfere with.

"She is exactly that, mine." Vegeta said, a harsh note creeping into his voice.

"You say that Frieza is dead. Tell me, how did he die?" The King asked changing the subject hastily.

"At the hands of a Sayian, half breed actually. However he was first defeated by Kakarot." Vegeta replied.

"What of Nappa and Radditz, I did not see them in the throne room?" The Kin asked.

"Nappa is dead. I killed him for being too weak to defeat Kakarot. Radditz is also dead." Vegeta replied as though he was giving a report.

Where Bulma flinched at the cold fact in his voice Vegeta remained unaffected. Bulma knew however that Vegeta regretted his hasty reaction towards Nappa. Sometimes it bugged him as he slept. Bulma wisely said nothing about it.

"Kakarot, he arrived with you. He's the one that was wearing the orange." The King said not really asking.

Instead of replying Vegeta looked towards one of the walls. He had sensed a brief spike in Trunks and Goten's power. He considered using telepathy to find out what was wrong but he wanted out of the conversation with the King. He knew what the King was doing and had only now remembered the cameras in the room. The King was fishing for information.

"Something's wrong with Trunks." he murmured to Bulma.

"He can take care of himself, can't he?" Bulma asked in alarm.

"Yes but he has been ordered by both Zion and me not to do anything. Then he also has a newly acquired tail. He will not know to keep it constantly around his waist." Vegeta replied quickly.

"Go to him then." Bulma said pushing at his chest.

"You have to come with me. I don't trust him." Vegeta relied indicating to the King.

"Why not, he's your father?" Bulma said in confusion.

"Which means I know him better than you do." Vegeta replied pulling her with him out of the room.

Vegeta got annoyed with her slow pace and picked her up. King Vegeta followed but at a distant. He was annoyed that his conversation had been put aside. He was the King after all and he came first above all else.

Vegeta sensed the Trunks and Goten were in the training area for the Sayian children. Typical. The two would not be prepared for the viciousness of the Sayian children. The door slid open to reveal a large room. There was a circle of black haired children in the centre of the room. They were so absorbed in what they were doing that they didn't even notice Vegeta's presence.

Vegeta put Bulma down and walked towards the group of excited children. They were chatting amongst themselves. One of them spotted Vegeta and they all parted. Two large Sayians, one male and the other female, were holding onto Goten and Trunks' tails. They were displaying the typical signs of weakness and Vegeta pulled up his nose in disgust.

"Release them!" he barked crossing his arms.

The children reluctantly let Goten and Trunks drop to the floor. They groaned and got up.

"Hay Trunks' Dad I don't like these kids, they're mean." Goten said with tears in his eyes.

"Trunks, what have I taught you?" Vegeta barked at the grumbling boy ignoring Goten.

"Never underestimate your opponent, even though he's weaker than you he can still kill you." Trunks replied.

"What else?" Vegeta asked starting to pace in a circle around Trunks.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Trunks replied.

"Most recent one." Vegeta hinted.

"Always keep your tail around your waist. Heck if I had known it caused you to go so weak I'd never have lost a fight to Zion." Trunk grumbled.

"It's a cowardly move and you're stronger than that." Vegeta snapped angrily.

He was angry because he himself had been trained like that by Frieza and his men, trained and tortured. It was how he had learned to fight without the weakness incapacitating him. Gaya had always hated holding his tail while he fought the clawing weakness taking over his body.

"Hn, he's a half breed weakling." One Sayian child said.

"Am not." Trunks snapped his temper flaring and with it his power.

The scouters all the Sayian children were wearing started to bleep. Trunks saw this and hastily reined his power in.

"Are you just going to stand there and let them dishonour you, you who is my son and by birthright a Sayian Prince?" Vegeta asked raising a brow.

Trunks looked up in surprise, "But you said we shouldn't mess around."

"That doesn't mean let your ass get kicked." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Well then no I'm not. I AM a Sayian Prince and I will defend my honour. My pride is more important than my orders from Zion, right dad." Trunks said.

"That doesn't mean you don't listen to your brother, I still do." Vegeta replied.

"Dad what is Goten? I mean I'm a Prince and all but what is Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Goten and Gohan have never been classed. It would be interesting to know but it is too late now to class them, not by these standards. After all you and Goten can keep up with each other." Vegeta replied thoughtfully.

Trunks looked down with a frown. He then looked at Goten who was insultingly sucking his thumb. They nodded and then phased out of sight. Vegeta could easily track their movements but the Sayian children could not. Trunks and Goten didn't do a lot but it was enough to have the children squirming on the floor.

"Who's the weakling now?" Trunks asked glaring down at the Sayian child that had been holding his tail. Vegeta turned and saw the King quickly compose his features. Vegeta walked past him without even a glance. Bulma went to Trunks and Goten to check if they were ohkay.

"You really believe that you're the Prince, don't you?" The King asked Vegeta's disappearing figure.

"I don't have to believe anything. It's a fact." Vegeta said with a glance over his shoulder.

The King then went back to the room where the Elites had recorded the conversation. He needed to analyse it and as a King he was pretty good at reading people, he had to be. This tape was invaluable because it appeared that they had forgotten about the cameras or not known of them. If the man was truly his son he would have known of them but then he had been five and the cameras had been a background detail, not something one was likely to remember after thirty years. He rewound the tape and then hit play. Certain things were confusing and others were interesting.

"_Vegeta, I know he hurt you but you must think of it from his point of view. If you were him what would you have done?" _The blue haired woman said.

The man did not reply at first and King Vegeta was once again surprised that he did. Sayian woman were never allowed to behave as this woman did.

"_I would have had me executed for being ineffective to the Sayian race due to madness. That however does not make me want to hit something any less."_

His admission was one made grudgingly. The King found this interesting. He told this woman things he would not tell any another. Why her?

"_Well then, let me see what I can do about this equipment. I highly doubt it can withstand the strength of a super Sayian. As I understand it you were stronger than your father even as a boy?"_

Super Sayian. That phrase played over and over in his mind. Could it be true? His story was highly doubtful. His previous statement about insanity did have its appeal but so did the two words super Sayian. He didn't look like a super Sayian. The woman appeared to be some sort of scientist. She was modifying the equipment.

"_Yes." _

That was what the man had replied to her question. His son had been stronger than him. They had had great hopes for the boy to reach the ascension. None of them even knew what it looked like.

No one said anything for a few minutes as the woman seemingly modified the equipment.

"_You know, I'm pretty sure things will turn out alright once he realises that you're telling the truth."_

He voice was optimistic. She didn't see the man's scoff. The King found himself in agreement with the Sayian.

"_How exactly will things get better? Sayians aren't parents. He'll be excited because of my power and that's about it. He'll see my time with Frieza as for greater good. He won't sympathise and he won't care about anything other than the numbers on his scouter."_

The phrase _Sayians aren't parents_ made him want to laugh. It was true, Sayians were warriors and had no time for their young. Yet this Sayian had walked away from the man he claimed to be his father and King to help his own half breed son. So what did that say about his connection to his family? Wouldn't a soldier of Frieza have no connections at all? It also interested him that he had known his son was in trouble at all. Other Sayians would not have, how did he? They were all hiding something.

"_Vegeta you can't know that for certain. You were only five when you left. Things could be different from the way you remember it."_

The woman persisted in being optimistic. However their conversation indicated that they truly believed their story. That meant it was either true or they were all crazy. It was now up to him to decide which.

"_Maybe. All I need now is for that clown Kakarot to mess things up again."_

The King heard the reluctant respect in the Sayians voice. That was the reluctant respect a warrior showed a fellow, better warrior. He would know, he had shown it to his son many occasions. Perhaps the one to talk to was the other Sayian. Then again this Sayian had disgust written on his features. Something about that Sayian intruded on his personal opinions about Sayians.

"_That clown Kakarot is your friend even through you'd never admit it and right now you two have to stick together." _

A friendship but it hadn't always been that way. The King found himself curious about this lot. There was a lot to learn, his son or not. The woman had used a commanding tone and the Sayian had allowed it. That spoke volumes.

"_Maybe. You know technically I shouldn't even be talking to him seeing as he's a low class and I am an Elite and a Prince." _

Teasing? It was unheard of. He watched the blue haired woman puff up and the Sayian smirked as if that was his desired result. Odd. Also he respected a low class? Maybe that was his objections about the Sayian.

"_You will NOT leave him to the mercy of the other Sayians. As you put it, the _circus clown_, is way too innocent for that. He's one of my best friends Vegeta." _

Best friends. Another unheard of term. Another, sterner command from the woman. She had also described the Sayian Kakarot as innocent. The King pulled up his nose in disgust. The Sayian thought Kakarot was a circus clown but he respected him and was his friend. That didn't make sense to the King at all.

"_As you wish."_

The Sayian gave into the woman. Disgraceful. It seemed however that he was wary. Like he could fight back but just didn't want to.

The woman stepped back from the machine and invited him to try it. He walked towards it but didn't react.

"_What's wrong? Give it your best shot."_

The King was surprised at the laughter. His son had rarely laughed and when he did it was cruel, unexpectedly so from a child even a Sayian. This laugh however was genuine and strangely familiar. It did strange things to the King just to hear it and he didn't know why.

"_If I gave it my best shot then it would break."_

The readings from the Sayian's punches and kicks went off the chart and overloaded the machine and he hadn't even been trying. He knew that the elite Sayians had competition with that machine and none of them had ever reached the max.

The King watched with odd fascination as the two showed actual affection and care towards each other even the Sayian. He felt a pang of jealously that was quickly over taken by pain and then just as quickly shoved aside. She called him her Prince again indicating their belief.

He was surprised to see that the Sayian had detected his approach before the doors had even opened. He found that interesting. None of them wore scouters. He had even seen the one they called Vegeta stare at the scouters with an odd triumphant look.

He watched the screen, frozen with his entrance into the room. The conversation that had followed was just as interesting. So he had killed Nappa. He said it without blinking. The woman had flinched but not him. He was used to killing and coldly.

The King walked out of the room only to have a Sayian rush at him.

"Your Majesty, none of the space pods are working." he said urgently.

"I told you, you can't leave unless I let you." A voice said from behind them.

The King turned around and saw the boy from earlier leaning against the wall. His stare was intense almost making the King shiver. He could barely keep up with the other boys and he could see the clear command that this boy held over the others. That would mean that he is the better warrior.

"And I have all the information." The boy said tapping his forehead.

He walked forward and bowed.

"My name is Vegeta Zion Myles. You can call me Zion." he said.

The King noticed that he had left out the Prince title. If he was indeed the other Sayian's son, shouldn't he have said it?

"Gaya Myles." The King muttered to himself.

"She was my mother." Zion said softly.

"Was?" The King asked picking up on the past tense instantly.

"Frieza killed her while my father was on a mission or rather on his way to Earth." Zion explained.

"So your mother is not the blue haired woman but the Sayian is your father." King Vegeta said for clarification.

"He is your son. Her name is Bulma and you should show her some respect. Your son was damaged and near madness when he came to Earth for the first time. Bulma was the one to help him put it all back together. It's taken years but he's better for it. There aren't many people born who will accept all that your son did and still love him." Zion said softly.

The King did not reply. What was there to say? Zion walked away leaving the King with a lot of new and confusing information to process.

Zion found his father standing on the roof of the palace.

"We have a problem." he said tonelessly.

"Do we have a problem or do you?" Vegeta asked.

"We do. You know, the reason I asked you keep you power hidden was so that people wouldn't detect Planet Vegeta until I wanted them to. There are planets that monitor the galaxies for large power levels. They then either offer them to join their cause or they destroy the home planet. The Sayians do not have a very popular reputation. It seems that we have been discovered. Five spaceships are headed directly for Planet Vegeta. All the occupants have higher power levels than the Sayian race aside from us. It's awfully soon and I sense higher interference." Zion explained.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked.

"I was thinking that you could do something. If you took on the threat then you'd win the respect of your people. However I want those space ships to land. The newer technology and the reactions will help convince the Sayians that were are not lying." Zion said thoughtfully.

"And here I was thought you could do anything." Vegeta said with a smile.

"Of course not Father. A person's mind is their own to control." Zion said smiling back.

"We're not going back are we?" Vegeta asked.

"No, not yet. Not for a long time." Zion replied sadly.

Vegeta didn't say anything and Zion battled with himself. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell Vegeta something.

"Eventually they are going to go looking for proof and that will mean that they will go digging into Frieza's command. Are you prepared for anything that may come to light?" Zion asked.

"There is one thing I will never be prepared for. All of the other things I couldn't give a damn." Vegeta replied mentally wincing at the memories.

Zion looked at the planet he had kept alive for so long. It was larger than Earth and heavier. He had had to adjust everyone to be accustomed to the gravity without them realising it. There was a military type city all around them seeing as the palace was in the centre. All the plant life was larger, thicker more vibrant due to the denser gravity. The blood red sky suited the Sayians.

"Are you prepared for the consequences of revealing your true power?" Zion asked.

"Are you?" Vegeta countered.

"It's a beautiful planet is it not?" Zion asked instead.

"Thought so." Vegeta said with a chuckle.

"They will arrive in a few hours. Perhaps you should start deciding whether or not to allow Kakarot to help you. He deserves some recognition for his accomplishments but I highly doubt he'd be a good King." Zion said softly.

Zion meant that by Sayian law Kakarot should be King seeing as he was the strongest Sayian. Zion far exceeded Kakarot but Vegeta instinctively knew that he did not want the throne. Somehow Vegeta could not see Kakarot as a ruler. He wouldn't even want it.

Zion unexpectedly jumped from the roof and flew through the city, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Vegeta stayed where he was and contemplated all that Zion had told him. It would have to depend on the number and power level of the others before he decided on what to let Kakarot do. He did however decide to let the Sayian race deal with the threat for the first few minutes before he decided to step in.

He noticed that they had already separated themselves from the rest of the Sayian race. It was us against them.


	12. Chapter 12 Respect?

Chapter 12.

Vegeta stayed on the roof of the palace and waited for the ships to arrive. Once Kakarot did come to tell him that Bardock was going to be ohkay but he'd be in the rejuvenation tank for a while. Trunks came to bug him next.

"Hay dad are you ohkay?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta replied.

"I dunno, you just seemed a little mad to me." Trunks replied scratching the back of his neck.

Vegeta had sat down an hour or so ago and Trunks joined him, swinging his legs over the edge.

"So this is where you grew up." Trunks said when Vegeta didn't reply.

"Yes. For the first five years of my life this is where I lived. Then for the next twenty years I lived on a ship in space mostly. I was their Prince." Vegeta replied.

"Was? Aren't you still the Prince?" Trunks asked looking at his father.

"I don't think they want to believe that Frieza tried to destroy them. Their own bloated sense of self-importance won't allow them to." Vegeta replied.

"But you're the best fighter in the whole universe dad." Trunks protested.

"I know son but they don't." Vegeta said softly.

"Then show them. I'll yell it out right now as loud as I can. I'll tell them that my dad's the best." Trunks said earnestly.

"Don't worry, we'll have our chance soon enough." Vegeta replied with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"There are some ships coming and we are going to fight the people on those ships." Vegeta replied.

"Really? That sounds like fun. Is there enough for all of us?" Trunks asked jumping up.

"I do not know but I get first dibs. Oh and Trunks, don't tell the others. I mean it." Vegeta said smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Sure thing dad. Whatever you say." Trunks said before flying back inside the palace.

Vegeta watched the city swarm with life beneath him. He closed his eyes and let the sounds overwhelm his senses. His people were a race of warriors. It still surprised him that other occupations existed in the vocabulary of the Sayians. After all someone had to cook the food. He knew that the food was only grown due to military training and punishment. He himself had worked the fields but when he had blown up a whole crop in protest they never put him on field work again.

His senses picked up the approach of several large Ki signals but not at an alarming rate. He could take them all on and not break a sweat. Well that would actually depend on whether or not they were hiding their power.

He watched the invisible shops enter the atmosphere. The Sayian technology was too out dated to detect the invasion. That suited the Prince just fine. It meant that he could claim to glory for himself. That was if the others stayed out of it.

The soldiers could not be seen as they streamed out of the invisible ships but rather sensed. Vegeta wondered briefly if the scouters could pick them up. Probably not.

The Sayians didn't see the attack coming. Vegeta thought it was the most cowardly attack anyone had ever invented in the history of battle strategies, including Frieza's. The sounds of battle reached his ears and still he did not act.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Kakarot asked.

"Jip." Vegeta replied.

"I can't believe you. After everything and you're just going to sit there. What happened to the guy that stood up for his race no matter what?" Kakarot demanded.

Vegeta watched as the red cape of the King flapped in the wind. He didn't stand a chance.

"You have no idea what's going on in my head Kakarot." Vegeta said rounding upon the fellow Sayian.

"Well then tell me!" Kakarot yelled back.

"They will never respect me as their Prince unless they realise that they cannot win this battle when I step in. When the King falls," Vegeta said pointing to the red cape, "Is when I will step in. Until then you will do nothing. Just know that if you step in and rescue the King you will have shamed him beyond all else and by default you will be made King. That is Sayian law."

Kakarot looked at Vegeta silently and nodded. He understood what was at stake here. They turned to watch the fight.

"Can I fight too?" Kakarot asked hopefully.

"Only after I have defeated at least five of them." Vegeta said.

"Oh good, it won't be long then." Kakarot replied happily.

They watched the King try in vain to fight the invisible foes. The Sayians weren't doing very well. Soon Gohan, Goten and Trunks joined them on the roof.

"Mom wants to know if you plan on helping them anytime soon." Trunks asked.

"Five." Vegeta replied.

"Five what?" Goten asked.

"Four." Vegeta replied.

"Oh I get it." Kakarot said.

"Three." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Two." Kakarot said with excitement.

"One." Vegeta said taking off.

The King was being grasped by the throat. He could fight something he couldn't see. A ripple went through the air and the men attacking them were suddenly visible.

"I don't know how you managed to survive Frieza's blast and stay hidden for all these years monkey, but I assure you, you won't do it again."

The King found himself staring into eyes too familiar. The eyes of a killer, cold, ruthless. Out of the corner of his eye the King saw his people being knocked to the ground like garbage. His scouter started to bleep indicating towards the palace.

"Having fun my King?" A familiar voice asked.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Prince Vegeta. Not so little any more but still a weakling."

"We'll see about that." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"You have a lot to pay for monkey Prince, starting with the death of Frieza." The Attacking alien continued.

The King's scouter and all the others started to bleep madly as Vegeta started to yell. His aura exploded around him and the ground began to shake. Pieces of the ground dislodged themselves and rose into the air. Vegeta yelled louder and the scouters exploded. The King could hardly believe the number he had registered before the scouter exploded. It just wasn't possible – unless. . .

There was an explosion of light and when it faded the Sayians and attacking aliens alike were speechless.

"Show off." A voice yelled in the silence.

"Stay out of it Kakarot." Vegeta warned.

"Jip until you kill five of them." Kakarot replied happily.

"Make that ten." Vegeta said stepping forward.

The King could hardly believe his ears and eyes. His ears were because of the way the other Sayian was whining about the increase in number and eyes because of the golden warrior walking towards him.

"Drop my father right now." he said lowly and too calmly.

"Or you'll do what?" the alien asked but he didn't sound so sure of himself.

Vegeta's eyes the King noted were green. That was all he saw before he disappeared, moving so quickly that he couldn't track him. He felt himself fall to the ground. Behind him the other Sayian was counting excitedly.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . man this is too easy."

King Vegeta watched as soldiers seemingly dropped to the floor in pain seemingly of their own accord.

"TEN!" Kakarot yelled before exploding n a golden flash of power as well.

The soldiers dropping to the floor increased in speed and volume.

"Yay Dad." A small black haired boy yelled.

"You're the best dad, show them whose boss." The small lavender haired boy yelled.

"You can see what's happening?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well sure, they didn't raise their power level very high. They're barely putting any effort into it. Right now they're fighting over who's going to finish off the leaders inside the spaceships." A teenager with black hair replied.

"They can go higher?" The King nearly yelled.

"Much higher." The lavender haired boy answered.

Suddenly a figure blurred past them. King Vegeta only saw that it was the one called Zion when he landed. Vegeta and Kakarot stopped in midair to look at the boy, well that and all the foot soldiers had been defeated.

"The leaders are hiding their power but that's ohkay because it's not enough to even dent you. They may get in a good punch of two. Don't raise your power levels until I tell you to. I want to confuse them as much as possible so I want the other to fight as well." Zion explained.

"I won't allow it. Besides I thought that you said that they weren't a threat." Vegeta said hotly.

"There are seven of them. There's more than enough to prove your point. Beside I think you had them at super Sayian." Zion said indifferently.

"Hay guys Zion wants you to come over here." Kakarot yelled much to Vegeta's anger.

"Yay!" Trunks and Goten yelled immediately flying over.

Gohan waved at the King before flying over to the others. The ships opened again and seven angry figures walked out. One of them was different. Kakarot eyed him warily.

"Hay Vegeta, can you feel that?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes." Vegeta replied curtly.

They could not see the aliens as they were wearing cloaks.

"Goten, Trunks you two go first. Have fun but don't mess around. Given the chance they will kill you." Zion said.

The two boys ran forward and many of the Sayians gasped. Zion found that funny. Were they horrified because they were children or was it because there was a possibility the children were stronger than them? Two of the cloaked figures stepped forward and removed their cloaks.

They were bright orange aliens with bright green eyes and blue hair. Their skin was reptilian and their hands and feet were claws. Vegeta felt warning signals go off in his mind but he pushed it aside to concentrate on the fight.

Trunks and Goten powered up to super Sayian level and Vegeta heard a choking sound behind him. He turned slightly to see the King with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Vegeta turned back to the fight with a smirk.

Trunks attacked first Goten close behind him. The aliens were a good work out for the two. It was stupidity on their part that allowed their opponents to actually land blows.

"Come on Goten, concentrate. This isn't a game." Gohan yelled at his laughing little brother.

Both of them improved and they knocked out their opponents with a symmetrical blow. It was like watching one fight that was taking place in front of a mirror.

"Gohan you're next. Go super not Mystic." Zion said not turning to him.

Vegeta noticed that Zion's posture was odd. He looked as though he was about to faint. Vegeta didn't concentrate on Gohan's fight, already knowing that Gohan would win. Zion swayed very slightly and sweat ran into his eyes which he hastily wiped away.

"_What is wrong_?" Vegeta sent out mentally.

"_Nothing. Don't worry about me. Concentrate on the fight_." Zion replied.

His sentences were short and curt. Something was definitely wrong. Vegeta turned his attention back to the battle. Gohan was dominating against a purple behemoth.

"Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you're better!" Gohan yelled, each word said with a punch.

The opponent swayed before he too collapsed. Zion swayed again but this time it was more noticeable. Vegeta almost moved to catch him.

"Kakarot you're next." Zion said his words were soft almost slurring.

Zion had never been sick in his life. Was it the Sayian atmosphere? No it couldn't be, the others were fine.

"_Finish this one fast Kakarot_." Vegeta sent mentally.

From Vegeta's tone Goku figured it best to do as he said. It sounded as if something was wrong. So he didn't mess around when his opponent stepped forward. He looked a little like Zarbon, enough of a resemblance anyway to be from the same race. He ended it in three quick well aimed blows. He didn't give the alien time to transform into the ugly and more powerful form.

Vegeta waited long enough for alien that was to fight him to step forward. Vegeta then casually and quickly sent a Ki blast that disintegrated the alien.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot protested.

"I don't have time for this Kakarot." Vegeta responded hotly.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him. He almost doubled over with the urge to gag. Zion's head snapped towards him with wide eyes. Vegeta felt weak, too weak to stand. He swayed and was dimly aware of Kakarot supporting him. He pulled away viciously.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped in Kakarot's general direction but he was seeing double.

"Vegeta what's happening? Your Ki, it's draining and fast. Loose the transformation, in your current state you can't support it." Kakarot said in alarm.

A cruel and strangely familiar laugh carried on the wind towards them. Vegeta felt his energy decrease, indicating the loss of his transformation.

"Not so powerful now are we little Prince." A voice said with seemingly no origin.

There was a clicking noise in the voice that echoed around the darkest corners of Vegeta's memory. He knew that sound, thought he'd never forget it but it eluded him.

"My two favourite punching bags. Here I was under the impression that our paths wouldn't cross again for a long, long time." The voice continued.

Through the waves of dizziness Vegeta was able to pinpoint it to one of the remaining cloaked figures. They started to walk towards them and Vegeta couldn't stand anymore. He fell to his knees breathing heavily. Trunks ran to him.

"Dad! He has a fever, we have to do something." he said starting to panic.

The aliens removed their cloaks and Vegeta finally remember who it was. They were brothers that had once worked for Frieza. They were known as the Doctors. Their medical expertise was beyond compare due to their race but they didn't help people, they tortured them. It didn't matter what race you were, they could somehow take control of your body, worm their way into your mind.

"What did you do to my dad?" Trunks suddenly yelled.

Vegeta tried to tell his son no but he couldn't speak. He watched helplessly as Trunks ran forward in a blind rage to attack the brotherly duo. Trunks seemed to run into a visible wall. It wrapped around him and no matter how much he squirmed he couldn't get free.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled trying to run towards him but Gohan caught him before he could and held him down.

The air around Trunks sparked and crackled before he was suddenly engulfed in flames. Trunks screamed in terror and pain.

Vegeta pushed at the illness plaguing his system. He had to get to Trunks. He felt a power starting to build within him from a place deep inside. He wondered briefly if this was the door Zion had spoken of.

The power built and built before it bubbled out. Vegeta exploded into action, a sapphire blue aura surrounding him. He dove at the fire and grabbed Trunks. He twisted in the air and landed on his back. Trunks was clinging to him in a smoking and sobbing heap. The blue aura wrapped around Trunks as well. Vegeta looked up to see Zion in his "other" form attacking the duo with a viciousness that Vegeta had only ever seen in himself. With a yell he blasted both of the barely standing aliens with enough Ki to destroy several planets.

Zion turned towards them then, his glowing eyes sending a chill through Vegeta involuntarily. He approached them and touched a hand to Trunks' back. He nodded satisfied with something and then collapsed on the floor out cold and back in his normal form. Vegeta found himself wondering how this battle had gone so wrong.

Zion woke up shaking. His whole frame was shaking violently. He looked around and saw his father watching him with an emotionless expression. He sat up and felt blood run from his nose and a wave of dizziness wash over him.

"What is wrong?" Vegeta asked again only this time out loud.

"Nothing comes without a price." Zion managed to reply through clashing teeth.

Zion concentrated on his breathing and slowed it down. He relaxed his muscles and waited for the shaking to stop. It took a good ten minutes.

"Do you remember what I asked you on the roof?" Zion asked looking at his father.

"Would I be prepared for the consequences of revealing my true power?" Vegeta asked.

"No, the other question." Zion replied.

"Would I be prepared for anything that came to light about my past with Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. First you will have to deal with the consequences and then your past. It's going to happen soon." Zion replied with a wary sigh.

"Why do you ask?" Vegeta asked.

"The King just sent out scouts." Zion replied.

And we can only pray that they do not find the room that was a result of Frieza's paranoia.


	13. Chapter 13 Super Sayians

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I have gone back to school, sadly and have to now waste my time in a large brick building. Sigh. **

Chapter 13.

Vegeta walked out of the room, intent on training. Zion stood and started to dress. His body screamed in pain but he ignored it. He tugged the armour over his head and pulled on the gloves. He then decided to change the clothes to the ones he wore while in his separated state. He liked the fact that there were pockets in the pants.

He then walked out of the room he had been placed in and towards the throne room. He stopped walking when he sensed Trunks walking towards him.

"Oh good, you're awake." Trunks said.

Trunks looked good for someone who had been trapped in a ball of fire. He also looked really mad.

"What's up?" Zion asked falling into step with the fuming boy.

"I'm hungry, that's what!" Trunks yelled.

"Then why don't you go get food?" Zion asked with a chuckle.

"I hate the way they all look at me. Then there's all the bowing and the Princing. It's irritating. I thought I'd like but I hate it!" Trunks yelled again.

"Princing is not a word." Zion said knowing full well that it would upset Trunks.

"Don't push it brother." Trunks grumbled before punching him lightly.

He punch sent lightning bolts of pain throughout Zion's upper body. Without meaning to he cried out.

"Hay I didn't hit you that hard." Trunks stuttered in surprise.

"No, it's not you. My body is still regrouping." Zion replied in a strangled voice.

"Sorry." Trunks immediately said.

"Come on, let's go get some food." Zion said walking towards the mess hall.

Every Sayian they passed immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed. Zion also found it irritating. When they entered the mess hall all activity stopped.

"How long was I out anyways?" Zion whispered to Trunks.

"Two days." Trunks whispered back shuffling towards Zion.

"Right. Come on, let's go into the kitchen area." Zion said walking to a door at the back of the room.

"All of you out!" Zion barked at the current cooks.

They bowed and left. Zion then went to what he assumed passed for a fridge and starting pulling out ingredients.

"Hay Zion, why are we cooking the food?" Trunks asked looking at the stuff Zion handed him with disgust.

"Do you want your mom to cook it?" Zion asked with a sly smile looking over his shoulder.

Trunks immediately stiffened, the smell of burnt bacon swirling in his memory. He shook his head violently.

"So do you want me to chop these?" he asked enthusiastically.

"No. I'll show you what we'll do now." Zion said getting more food.

He laid everything out on one of the counters and stepped back. Then to Trunks' surprise everything started to make itself. Trunks laughed as a cloud of flour puffed into Zion's face.

"You're laughing at the guy controlling the food, very smart little brother." Zion said raising a powdered white brow.

That only made Trunks laugh harder. Zion flicked his hand and an egg cracked over Trunks' head. He shivered as the slimy goo ran down his face.

"Eww, that tastes gross." Trunks whined.

Zion smiled before snapping his fingers making the egg and flour disappear. They watched as the raw ingredients started at one end of the counter and came out as dishes of food on the other. There were sounds of sizzling, boiling, chopping, grating and pounding.

"This is soo cool!" Trunks yelled.

When everything was done Zion started to walk out of the kitchen. All the plates of food started to follow him. Trunks laughed and followed his brother and the floating plates of steaming food.

"Where are you taking the food?" Trunks asked walking next to Zion.

"We're not eating it all by ourselves." Zion replied.

He stopped as the doors opened. Bardock walked into the room. Zion's smile widened.

"Hay Bardock. Good to see you." Zion said loudly.

"Oh, it's you." Bardock replied.

He had seen the kid pulling him out of Frieza's blast. His son, Kakarot had told him that this kid was the one that had saved him. Zion flicked a hand and a few plates fell out of line and went to hover by Bardock. Bardock eyed it suspiciously.

"It's just food." Zion said casually.

"Thanks." Bardock managed to say.

"I'm sorry about your crew. Why don't you join us for lunch? You're a lot closer to the super Sayian transformation than the others. You have the capacity to be one." Zion continued.

He was deliberately baiting Bardock. Eventually Bardock nodded and Zion started to walk again. Bardock eyed the floating plates of food following him with a hint of fear. He muttered something about weirdness.

Zion found a relatively large room and stopped inside it. He snapped his fingers and a table and chairs appeared.

"Great, now let's get everybody here." Zion said before the others started to materialise into the room.

Zion made the plates float to the table before he sat down. Everyone was looking around in confusion.

"The food isn't going to stay warm forever." Zion said.

Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bardock sat down and immediately began to eat. Tarble and Gure followed them. Chi Chi looked at Kakarot who nodded and they sat down too. Bulma walked to Vegeta and pulled him to the table. Pretty soon everyone was laughing and eating.

"This is great. My complements to the cook." Kakarot said loudly and with a mouth full.

"Hay Dad, Zion wants to become a chief." Trunks said with a snicker.

"I do not! I just thought it was quicker than trying to find Chi Chi." Zion replied going red.

"I'm not the house cook!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Well Bulma kind of burns everything." Zion said in a tiny voice.

"That's not true." Bulma said in outrage.

"The boy is correct. You do burn everything." Vegeta said.

"And here I thought you were on my side." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Vegeta asked with a snort.

"Last night gave me that impression, especially when you were asking me to-" Bulma started to yell but Vegeta clamped a hand over her going blood red.

"Oh so that was what that noise was." Trunks said with another snicker and had to duck due to the Ki blast Vegeta sent his way.

"Oi I did not cook this food just for it to end up on the floor!" Zion said loudly.

"Is it always like this?" Bardock asked Zion.

Bardock was watching Kakarot eat and an expression of disgust briefly crossed his features. It was quickly removed when he saw that the Prince at in the exact same manner.

"No, usually it's worse." Zion replied.

"Yeah, especially when Yamcha's around." Goten said around a mouth full of food.

"Why? What does he do?" Bardock asked in curiosity.

"Yamcha used to date Bulma before she was with Vegeta and Vegeta doesn't like him. So if Yamcha whines about something Vegeta yells at him. Yamcha yells back and then a fight starts." Zion explained with a shrug.

"This one time when Krillen and 18 were over and Vegeta got really drunk he started going on about those two. It was really funny but really mean." Goten said.

"You can imagine. Krillen's really short and he used to be a monk. Plus up until recently he was bald. 18 used to be a human that was turned into an android. She's tall and she beat Vegeta in combat in the one and only battle they were ever in. Vegeta calls her names and Krillen gets mad but he's too modest to do anything. Then Vegeta calls Krillen names and then Bulma gets mad. She yells at Vegeta and he gets mad and storms off." Zion explained again.

Bardock just blinked looking more than a little stunned.

"Hurry up Zion I want to spar with you! This equipment is irritating me." Vegeta snapped.

"Well I want to see how far I can push Tarble and Bardock. Why don't you spar with Gohan, he should be a great challenge." Zion replied.

"Fine whatever. You heard him brat." Vegeta snapped at Gohan.

"S-s-sure thing Vegeta." Gohan stammered in surprise.

Pathetic. How could that boy be so powerful yet so pathetic? Vegeta shook his head and crossed his arms. He leaned back and thought about his situation. The Sayians had finally accepted his story and they treated him like he had always wanted to be treated back on Earth, like royalty. How come then it irritated him? Maybe he wasn't used to it.

He had taken up residence in his childhood bedroom. Bulma had said it was awfully plain for a child's room. He had replied that it had been to sleep in and nothing more. He finished his food and pushed away from the table.

He walked to the wall and watched Tarble and Bardock. Zion wished to train them for the super Sayian transformation. Vegeta could see Bardock managing it but not Tarble. After all Kakarot looked just like his father. It was an odd experience to watch Bardock and think of Kakarot as his son. Kakarot for one was older.

Vegeta snorted and decided that his sparing could wait. Watching the training would be far more interesting.

"Screw the sparring Kid, I think I'm going to enjoy watching Zion." Vegeta said with a sinister laugh.

Next to Zion Bardock paused in his eating. The Prince was going to watch him fight. The PRINCE was going to watch HIM fight. He couldn't believe it.

"I want to watch to!" Kakarot proclaimed with a mouth full of food making more than a few people wince.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." Zion said pushing away from the table.

He looked at all the occupants and saw that they were all mostly done. He snapped his fingers and the food disappeared. Goku had somehow managed to hang onto a leg of lamb.

"Tarble, Bardock, come on. We haven't got all day you know." Zion sneered.

He was in a bad mood. It was unusual for him but his body still hurt and his head was starting to as well. Pain was not something he was accustomed to, not anymore. He noticed the look his father gave him but said nothing.

Vegeta led the way out of the room. He was followed by Zion, Tarble, Bardock and Kakarot. Zion suddenly yelped and clutched at his abdomen. He stumbled in his footing and had to use the wall to catch himself. His breathing was laboured and a fine sheen of sweat coated his body.

"Hay Zion are you ohkay?" Goten asked from a little behind them.

Zion did not reply. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be having a silent war with himself. Kakarot frowned and walked towards the boy.

Zion growled when Kakarot tried to help him. He opened his eyes and they seemed almost feral. For the first time Vegeta was finally able to understand why Trunks still didn't fully trust Zion, but then Zion blinked and the look was gone. He just seemed really tired.

"Do you need a rejuvenation tank?" Tarble asked with concern.

"No. I need what none can give me." Zion replied turning away from them.

"Than what is the problem?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

He didn't like these situations. They reminded him that he was incompetent as a parent.

"You try ripping your body in half, putting it back together and then expect to be ohkay!" Zion yelled turning back to them in a rush.

Vegeta just narrowed his eyes. No one said anything for a long uncomfortable minute. He didn't understand Zion, never had and probably never would. Zion was complicated and had more power than any being had the right to control. Zion also looked scared.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." he said softly looking down.

"Don't apologise. You shouldn't even be up yet. Kakarot told me what you did and what you still continue to do. Everything comes with a price right?" Vegeta replied tonelessly.

Zion looked at Kakarot accusingly before he slowly nodded. Bardock didn't know where to put himself. Tarble looked just as lost and more than a little afraid.

"I don't understand." Bardock said hesitantly.

"Every time I 'change forms', I'm ripping the two halves of myself apart. I do this because my two halves are not in harmony with each other as for example Gohan halves are. My mother's race was never meant to have half breeds. It makes fighting difficult. I can either be completely Sayian or completely my other half. I need to train in order to overcome this weakness. However for now I will have to deal with the price that comes with my actions which is a near useless body." Zion explained quickly and curtly.

His expression hardened and he stepped away from the wall. He started walking again and all we could do was follow. Vegeta watched the boy with pride. He was a Sayian and a Sayian Prince at that. He was also his son.

Vegeta took them to one of the training rooms. Bardock and Tarble went ahead. Zion stopped Vegeta and Kakarot from entering.

"I'm going to create an illusion. You won't be able to see it but they will." Zion said quickly.

Vegeta and Kakarot nodded and the three walked in. Vegeta leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while Kakarot put his hands behind his head.

Zion then walked to Tarble and whispered something to him. Tarble nodded before walking to Vegeta and sitting down against the wall.

"Ohkay Bardock. Let's start off with a little sparring. Raise your power as high as you can." Zion said turning to Bardock.

Bardock nodded before spreading his feet slightly. His aura exploded around him in a silver flame. His face was set in concentration and his power rose to a level that was higher that Vegeta's had been on Namek. Vegeta frowned at that. Bardock had been close to surpassing him. Vegeta pushed the thought from his mind to concentrate on the sparring.

Zion attacked with no warning but Bardock was able to match him blow for blow. Then Zion upped the level and Bardock took more than a few hits. Zion slammed an elbow into Bardock's back and he slammed to the ground.

"Come on Bardock, I'm fight at the same level as Didoria's men. You killed them quite easily." Zion taunted.

Bardock sprang to his feet in rage. With a yell he went back into the fight. He managed to land a few blows of his own but Vegeta know that Zion was letting him. Bardock was good, better than most of the Sayian soldiers, including the elites. Suddenly Zion phased out of sight and reappeared behind Bardock. He locked his arms under Bardock's making his arms useless. Bardock struggled but could not break free.

Vegeta felt the shift in the air and Bardock froze. Zion was whispering things to Bardock while holding his frozen in place.

Bardock stared in horror at the scene around him. His crew lay in the dust all around him, broken, bloody. He could hear cruel laughter echoing all around him. He screamed in pain as a vision of Planet Vegeta exploding invaded his mind. The world shifted and spun. Suddenly he was flying towards Frieza's ship screaming in rage. He heard a voice telling him he was hopeless, weak. He would never make it. He was going to fail his entire race just as he failed his crew. He felt the rage he had always carefully controlled began to bubble up to the surface. Frieza's soldiers pressed down on him, suffocating him and the rage grew.

"Let it out. It's your only hope." A voice whispered through the chaos.

Bardock had grown increasingly restless. Vegeta found it amusing that what he was experiencing wasn't real yet he reacted so strongly to it. Vegeta wondered what Zion was making him see. Bardock began to yell. His hands fisted and his teeth clenched together in an effort to control his rage. His hair began to rise up and eyes flashed a brief teal before it was gone. Vegeta heard Zion say let it out before Bardock relaxed. He then let out a yell filled with emotions uncommon for Sayians. His eyes turned teal. Bardock's hair flashed yellow and then black before blazing into gold. His aura exploded around him and Zion was thrown back.

Vegeta stood up straight. He knew that with the transformation came an almost uncontrollable rage. He would have to be vigilant in case Bardock attacked.

Zion stood up and walked cautiously to Bardock who had his hands clenched and his face set in a furious scowl.

"Get it under control Bardock. Don't let it control you." Zion said lowly.

Bardock's body went from being tense and rigid to tired and unsupported. His hair returned to black and flopped forward. He fell onto his hands and knees and breathed heavily.

"Alright! That was great!" Kakarot yelled in excitement.

"Why am I so tired?" Bardock asked between gasps of air.

"The transformation takes a lot out of you the first time. It gets better every time. This one time Gohan and I stayed in the super Sayian state for awhile to save energy when it came to fighting this Android Cell. It was tough at first but it got easier." Kakarot explained walking to Bardock and helping him up.

"All that power, it's almost maddening." Bardock said in awe.

"Ha just wait until he gets to the next level." Vegeta scoffed.

"There's another one!" Bardock and Tarble exclaimed.

"There's another two. I haven't had an opportunity to use the third one since I got back from otherworld." Kakarot said casually.

Vegeta looked at the happy go lucky Sayian. A third transformation? What was he talking about? Then it hit him. Kakarot had surpassed him again and during their fight while he was under Babidi's control he had held back. Vegeta was growling without realising it. His yell of anger was the only warning Kakarot got before Vegeta's fist connected with his jaw.

"Ow Vegeta! What was that for?" Kakarot asked rubbing his jaw.

He ducked as Vegeta tried to kick him.

"You lousy low class shit. How could you have kept that to yourself?" Vegeta demanded trying to punch the other Sayian.

Zion sighed and snapped his fingers. Instantly they were both frozen.

"Kakarot cannot achieve the level outside of otherworld. The transformation is too much for the body to handle. So no there isn't another level." Zion lied.

Technically it was true. The only other person to achieve level three would be Gotenks and he was two bodies. Vegeta grumbled under his breath and Zion let them move again. They both retreated to opposite ends of the room.

"Congratulations on the ascension Bardock. Ohkay Tarble it's your turn." Zion said turning to the wide eyed Sayian.

"Me?" Tarble asked in surprise.

"You weren't here for the show." Zion replied walking towards him.

Tarble took a step back for every step Zion took towards him. Vegeta wanted to put his head in his hands and weep at the shame. His brother was pathetic.

"Let me get this one Zion." Vegeta said stepping forward and transforming to super Sayian.

Zion looked at him before nodding and stepping back. Vegeta stalked towards his panicking brother like a tiger stalking its prey. Vegeta didn't hold up much hope for Tarble succeeding but Tarble had the one thing that he needed, emotions.

"You're pathetic. You call yourself a Sayian. You're useless." Vegeta spat viciously before back handing Tarble across the face.

Vegeta was surprised at the pang of guilt that sparked to life. He pushed it away and watched his brother get up off the floor. He slammed his elbow into Tarble's back.

"You're weak and I should kill you for that. You aren't fit to bear the title of a Sayian Prince much less a super Sayian." Vegeta growled.

Tarble was crying and this made Vegeta mad. He picked his brother up from the floor and slammed him against the wall. Tarble cried out in pain and coughed up blood.

"Get up you pathetic piece of trash. You're so weak that you couldn't even protect your own planet. You had to come find you big brother to clean up your messes. Useless!" Vegeta yelled and on the last word tried to kick Tarble.

Tarble used his hands to block Vegeta's kick. Vegeta realised that he had struck a nerve and that Tarble was finally getting mad. Now all he needed was to push Tarble over. Tarble started to fight back but there were many flaws to his techniques. Vegeta exploited them all.

"Your own mate is stronger than you. When you came to me I at least expected a challenge but what you brought me was pitiful. How sad, after all these years you still rely on me to fight all your battles. I wonder if your mate is any good. Maybe I should stop wasting my time with you and go after her. She was quite a looker too, maybe I'll even have some fun." Vegeta continued blocking the punches and kicks that Tarble sent him.

Tarble was growing increasingly angry. His power exploded around him with a yell but it wasn't enough. Vegeta grabbed Tarble's fist as he sent a punch towards his head. Vegeta twisted him around and slammed him against the wall.

"Not good enough little brother, I'm not even trying." Vegeta said tauntingly, "I'd say I'd hate to kill you and then your planet but I'm not."

Vegeta made a ball of golden Ki form in his palm and pressed it against Tarble's back. Tarble screamed in pain.

"Vegeta please, don't so this. I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" Tarble yelled between sobs.

"Vegeta that enough!" Kakarot yelled.

"Stay out of this." Vegeta said pressing harder.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill your mate and then I'm going after that pathetic planet you call a home." Vegeta sneered, "And guess what? There's absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it."

Vegeta preyed that the Sayian wouldn't give up that he wouldn't slump down in defeat. Tarble didn't disappoint, he went crazy, but it wasn't enough to dislodge the hold Vegeta had on him. Vegeta waited for Tarble to realise this.

"I will not let you do this!" Tarble yelled using his legs to push against the wall.

"Who's going to stop me? I hope it's not you because then they don't stand a chance." Vegeta asked with a cruel laugh.

Table yelled and his aura exploded around him. His eyes flashed teal and his hair flared to gold. Vegeta lost his hold and Tarble came at him in a blind rage. Vegeta had to dodge kicks and punches that were faster than before but not at his level.

Kakarot jumped into it then and wrapped his arms around Tarble. Tarble struggled but couldn't break free. His aura flared more but Kakarot held on

"Tarble, listen to me. You have to calm down. He didn't mean it, did you Vegeta?" Kakarot said desperately.

"Of course not, too much effort." Vegeta replied powering down.

Tarble blinked and stopped struggling. Kakarot put him down and Tarble's hair returned to black. He slumped down tiredly.

"You only said those things to get me to change." Tarble realised.

"You could have done it less painfully." he added on a wince.

"You had it easy. Kakarot and I were near dead when we went through the transformation!" Vegeta replied hotly.

"Ohkay, ohkay, I'm sorry." Tarble said quickly.

The door opened and Trunks walked in.

"That was so fricken awesome!" he yelled punching the air.

Vegeta slapped his forehead when he remembered the cameras.

"Who else saw that?" he asked the boy.

"Everyone." Trunks replied.

"Never mind that. The scouts are on their way back and they found the room Frieza had on his home planet." Zion said stepping forward.

Vegeta's heart sank and Zion looked to say uncomfortable would be an extreme understatement.


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

**Ohkay this chapter is really really really really really really long, but a lot of it is just repeating. However a lot of it isn't. I was writing exams and so writing the story took a back backseat. Ohkay so due to the length of this chapter I have decided to split it into three. There is no particular meaning to the chosen separation spots, it's just for simplicity's sake.**

Chapter 14.

Vegeta paced around the balcony in a nervous wreck, not that the others knew that. Kakarot watched anxiously but he knew better than to show it or say anything.

The King didn't know what the problem was nor was he even aware that one existed. He was too busy talking to Tarble and Bardock who had become legendary in an instant. Every Sayian knew of their transformations which had Zion cursing.

Not one of the over confident morons knew the conditions one needed to achieve the transformation. They would literally kill each other in order to achieve the transformation but it wouldn't work. He tried his best to explain this to the King.

"Not just anyone can make the transformation. You need to be utterly and completely stripped down to your rawest core. Something that you care deeply for has to be ripped away from you. Urg this is near impossible to explain. Kakarot tell him about your transformation." Zion said throwing up his hands.

"Well, I was fighting Frieza and I had given it everything I had. I had been training really hard because of Vegeta and Nappa. Then I had to train because of Frieza. We fought but he was way more powerful than me. I threw my best move at him and we all thought he was dead. I was really tired and was glad I didn't have to fight anymore when Frieza appeared. We were too shocked to stop him. He killed my best friend. I got really mad, I mean I knew I was out matched and I had thought I had defeated him but then my best friend died. I was exhausted and very nearly dead. Then I felt this power surging through me and I transformed. Frieza didn't stand a chance. I let him live when he was good and beaten but he came back. Trunks killed him then." Kakarot explained but leaving out the details like Vegeta had been dead at the time.

"Gohan you're next." Zion said.

"When I was ten this android threatened to kill everyone on the Earth. He was too powerful to defeat for my dad and Vegeta even though they were Super Sayians. The fact that he was going to kill everyone I ever loved and there was nothing I could do about pushed me over the edge." Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Vegeta." Zion said quietly.

"I was training on a deserted planet. I had pushed myself to my limits and more. I was exhausted and near dead. I was angry that I had not made the ascension when Kakarot, a low class, had. No matter what I did or how hard I tried. I tried to just train harder and get more power but it's not the way it works. A large asteroid was headed towards the planet I was on and I didn't even have the energy to destroy it. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I let go. I stopped caring. Most of all I let go of my Pride. I stopped caring about the ascension and Kakarot. Then I transformed but I was always one step behind Kakarot. I always was and I could never catch up. Finally I did only to recently learn that the clown has once again surpassed me." Vegeta said stopping his pacing to glare at Kakarot.

"Aw come on Vegeta. Would it help if I said I didn't mean to?" Kakarot asked.

"No it wouldn't. That just makes it worse. You weren't even trying!" Vegeta yelled back angrily.

Kakarot wisely chose not to say anything. There was a commotion outside the room they were standing in. Bulma burst through the door looking ready to murder someone.

"Vegeta!" she yelled.

Chi Chi was close on her heels and she didn't look happy either.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta snapped back.

"You tell these Sayians that I am not incompetent, I am important and I am not some bug they can squish under their foot. I'm the smartest woman on this planet for crying out loud and I'm YOUR wife. I deserve some respect." Bulma ranted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Vegeta demanded secretly livid that his people treated his mate in this way.

"Are you or are you not the Prince of all Sayians. I've had you throw it into every argument we've had and when I really need you to use that god forsaken title you don't." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Are you suggesting that you can't handle a few Sayians? Talk to them like you yell at me when you want something. I can't sort out all your problems woman I have my own to worry about." Vegeta snapped in a distracted way as if he weren't really concentrating on the fight.

"Vegeta I'm asking for your help." Bulma said softly.

"And I'm asking you to leave me alone." Vegeta replied harshly.

Instead of responding with a yell Bulma walked to the Prince and took his hand. She then took him out onto the balcony and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Vegeta sighed and leaned on the railing. He stared broodingly out at the city.

"My father sent out scouts to go digging around in the past. They are returning and Zion says I won't like what they return with." Vegeta eventually replied.

"You know I'll be there for you no matter what." Bulma said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's different this time Bulma. This time I'm surrounded by my people. My Pride means more now than it ever did." Vegeta replied allowing the contact.

"I know. I have my pride too and I think I finally understand yours. I have to prove myself to your people Vegeta but you need to help me." Bulma said taking her hand away.

"I know that. If I simply order them to respect you they will not. You must prove it to them but you cannot engage in battle. You would not last unless it were a mental one or an argumentative one." Vegeta said smiling at the last past.

"Oh hahaha very funny." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta looked away from her when he sensed the return of the scouts. He opened the balcony door and stormed out of the room. Zion was close behind him. They went to the landing bay and watched as the space pods slammed into the landing pads.

The doors opened with a hiss and Vegeta paced impatiently. He grabbed the first Sayian by the collar of him armour.

"What did you find?" he demanded.

"Everything. They found everything." Zion said softly.

Zion reached into one of the space pods and brought out a box of chips. There were more boxes inside the space pods as well as the other two. In each box there were roughly ten chips.

"What the hell are these?" Vegeta asked dropping the stunned Sayian.

"Frieza taped everything. He was just that paranoid. He hid the chips in a room on his home planet. He watched them when he was felling particular moody. He had his favourites and you can imagine which ones they were." Zion explained eyeing the chips with disgust.

Vegeta watched helplessly as all the boxes were unloaded and taken to the throne room. The broadcasting system was set up so that everyone could see what was happening in the throne room. Vegeta got moodier with every passing second and everyone wisely stayed clear.

Zion shook his head as the boxes were haphazardly dropped to the floor in no particular order. He raised a hand and the boxes rose with it. The boxes then moved around so that they were in chronological order. The first box opened and the first chip rose into the air. It floated to a slot in the wall and a section of the wall all over the palace became a viewing screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 1:<strong>

"My My Vegeta aren't we brave." Frieza's cold voice said mockingly through the speakers.

An image of the King standing in proud defiance appeared on the screen. Frieza's tail whipped out and the King was sent crashing into a wall.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Monkey but I'll let it slide due to your ignorance." Frieza said with a cruel laugh.

"I refuse to live under your rule." The King spat getting to his feet.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Think about it Vegeta, you'll get to keep your pathetic little Kingdom and you get to fight for your survival in more ways than one. I gain a pathetic little army. Everyone's happy. Or we could continue down the path we're on. You refuse and I get another bigger and better army to exterminate you like the Monkeys you are. Your woman will be raped and made into slaves. Your men will be killed or drafted and your children will be murdered in their mothers' arms. Is that what you want for your people?" Frieza said coldly.

King Vegeta looked down and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"To a Sayian death is better than living in slavery." he said half heartedly.

"I suppose so but your race would become the laughing stock of the galaxy, the race that defied Lord Frieza and failed miserably." Frieza said playing on the Sayian's one true weakness, his pride.

The King was silent for a few minutes before he bowed.

"We are yours Lord Frieza." he spat out through clenched teeth.

His hands were clenched so tightly that you could see the blood starting to run down and drip onto the floor.

"Excellent." Frieza said with glee.

Frieza walked out of the room and King Vegeta gasped and clutched at his ribs. He squinted through one eye and breathed hard.

"What do I tell my people? What do I tell my Prince?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>No one breathed in the throne room as we all witnessed the downfall of our proud race. Vegeta blinked at the blank screen and Zion thought it best not to give the Sayians time to process and put in the next chip.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 2:<strong>

"Lord Frieza we are approaching the north quadrant and King Vegeta has returned." Didoria said on a bow.

"Wonderful. Tell me, was our monkey King successful?" Lord Frieza asked tonelessly.

"Yes Milord. Surprisingly." Zarbon replied.

The door opened and King Vegeta walked in holding a small pouch. He bent down onto one knee and stretched out the hand holding the pouch. He was trembling from the restraint he was practicing. The hand he held out was perfectly still but the other was clenched so tightly that it shook from the strain.

"Milord, I managed to locate the device." King Vegeta said completely devoid of any emotions.

"Excellent Vegeta, took you a bit long but still. Don't bother giving it to me you'll need it for your next assignment." Frieza said not looking at the Sayian King.

"Milord?" King Vegeta asked looking up.

"Zarbon has the details. You may leave." Frieza said waving a hand dismissively.

The screen went blank. Everyone was quiet.

"What was in the pouch?" One of the Elites asked.

"The device that led me to the girl." The King mumbled.

* * *

><p>Vegeta didn't see the point of this video. It just didn't have any aspects that would appeal to appeal to Frieza. He replayed it in his mind. Eventually Vegeta decided that it was the fact that the proud Sayian King was kneeing in front of him. He never really saw it because he was always watching from the reflection in the large window. He saw everything, missed nothing but he was watching it through a glass window. Vegeta understood a little better the need for the chips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 3:<strong>

Prince Vegeta walked up the ramp of the space ship. His father was close behind him. The space ship door closed. "What is so special about the brat Father?" Prince Vegeta asked inclining his head towards his Father.

"Lord Frieza does not deem me worth of the details son." His father replied without looking at him.

Prince Vegeta chose to sleep in the hibernation chamber for half the trip. The King was training while the Prince slept. Prince Vegeta trained for the other half of the trip. He trained with a fire and determination that only the young could have.

The tape fast forwarded through the long months of travelling to the planet. The tiny planet came into view. It was mostly green with specks of blue. It was a plant so far from Lord Frieza's control that it had no known name.

Prince Vegeta stopped his training and went to shower. When he was done he joined his Father in front of the large window.

"How do we find the girl?" Prince Vegeta asked.

His father held up a device in reply. They entered the planet's atmosphere and plummeted towards the ground at break neck speeds. It was only by sheer luck that they landed in an empty field.

The pilots stayed on the ship while the Prince, the King and three elite Saiyan warriors went in search of the girl. They were led by the King who followed the strange device in his hands. They came to a city. Prince Vegeta noted with surprise that the people looked like Saiyans. Their differences were that they had no tails and lacked the physical physique that would be a tell tale sign of a warrior. These people were not warriors by any stretch of the imagination.

The device led them to an area where children were kept in groups.

"What are they doing father?"The Prince asked.

"I believe the term is called playing." his father replied in a bored voice.

The three elites snickered. Prince Vegeta studied the children, most seemed to be his age which was four, nearing five. He quickly lost interest in the children and their strange yet pointless behaviour. One child caught his attention because she was different, even from the strange children. She stood alone. She did not laugh. She did not smile. She watched but did not interact.

"It's that one." Prince Vegeta said with certainty pointing towards the girl.

The King studied the device and then walked towards the girl. She was smaller than the rest. Her hair was a shocking white and hung down to her waist. Her eyes were a piercing gray and far too intense.

Prince Vegeta had been so caught up in the girl that he had not noticed the panic their arrival had caused.

"Gaya! Come away from there." An adult woman yelled in panic.

The girl did not obey, did not move, only watched.

"Gaya Myles you come here right this instant!" The woman shouted again.

She was trying to get all the children inside. Prince Vegeta scoffed at her efforts. The children were unaware of the danger and did not listen easily. The King lifted a large gloved hand and lifted the girl by the back of her shirt. Then he rose into the air and flew back to the ship. The Prince and the elites followed without a word.

The King dropped the girl onto the first story floor of the ship and told the pilots it was time to leave. The door closed and the artificial gravity was activated. The girl immediately dropped to her back breathing heavily. The Prince watched as she tried and failed to get up. She tried the whole day.

When it was time to eat the King told one of the elites to go get her. She couldn't lift her arm without great difficulty and none of the Saiyans seemed forth coming with help.

Prince Vegeta pressed a button on the side of his scouter. The numbers on the scouter screen jumped up and down but did not settle. Prince Vegeta shrugged it off as faulty equipment.

Prince Vegeta scoffed at her pathetic efforts to lift the spoon and when his father and the three elites had left he held her in his own way.

She lifted her head and mouthed two words to him that no one had ever said to him before, thank-you. The Prince blinked in surprise before walking away.

When the Saiyans returned to the eating area the next day the girl was still there. She had never left and was fast asleep. The plate was now in front of her and only half the food was eaten, a great offense to the Saiyans.

She woke with a start when someone burped. All the scouters registered a power spike high enough to make all the Saiyans stop eating, but the spike didn't register long enough to get a fixed reading. Every Saiyan was staring at the girl but she seemed oblivious to their study.

The Prince noticed for the first time that the girl had a small bag. Slowly and with difficulty she reached inside it and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. Slowly she wrote something down and then passed it to the Prince. He took it and when he read it he could not help the laugh.

ARE WE GOING TO THE LIZARD LORD?

The King snatched the paper from the Prince and frowned.

"How do you know of him?" he asked.

The girl wrote her reply.

THE VOICES TELL ME AS THEY TOLD ME OF YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU ARE A PROUD PERSON BUT A SLAVE KING.

The King blasted the paper in anger. The Saiyans left and the girl decided to follow the Prince. It took her a while to reach the room in which the young Prince was. The Prince was in the process of an endurance test. He was firing a steady stream of Ki into a Ki absorbing target. The girl watched the blue energy in complete awe. She walked towards it. Her progress was so slow that the Prince did not notice her until he saw a small hand reaching towards the Ki stream. He immediately cut off the blast.

Gaya gave him a questioning look. The Prince scowled at her. She looked at the Prince's hand. She lifted it and tugged at the white glove. For some unknown reason Prince Vegeta did not pull away. She finally managed to tug the glove off. His hand despite the glove was rough. They were scarred from his hellish training. They were also very warm. Warmer than what the girl was used to. Her hands were small and soft, in direct contrast to his. Her skin was whiter than his by magnitudes.

He jerked his hand away and tugged his glove back on in annoyance. Gaya was still staring at his hand in confusion.

The Prince sighed and made a small blue Ki ball and gave it to the girl carefully. For the first time she smiled. Then bending down, she very carefully put the ball on the ground. Then she stood up and cupped her hands together. When opened them a white Ki ball rested in her palm. She offered it to the Prince who took it with wide eyes. Occasionally small streams of colour would shine through.

He watched the girl pick up his Ki ball and walk to the wall where she sat down. He looked at the ball in his hand. The Prince shrugged before tossing the ball at the Ki absorbing target.

The Prince watched in awe as the ball got bigger and stronger the further it flew. When it hit the target it was more powerful than Prince Vegeta himself. The ball over whelmed the target and it caved in on itself. The Prince looked from the target to the girl. She was watching his Ki ball with vapid attention never blinking.

The King and elites ran into the room. They looked at the target and then at the Prince.

"Well son, it seems our equipment is a bit outdated for you." The King said eventually.

The Prince did not respond. There was a tiny bang and the Prince immediately looked at the girl. She had dropped the Ki ball. The King shook his head before he and the elites left the room.

The Prince stalked towards the girl in annoyance.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

The girl looked at him in innocent confusion. He walked away and went back to his training when she did not answer.

It took the girl a month to get used to the gravity. Each day she would watch the Prince. He at first was annoyed but grew used to it. He tried to get her to give him another Ki ball but she always responded in a confused manner. No one spoke to the girl and the girl only spoke to the Prince in her own way. The Prince did not sleep this time but nor did he spend all his time training. The girl he noted, had an endless supply of paper and she drew while he was not training.

A transmission from Frieza made them change course. Instead of going to Planet Vegeta, they headed directly to Frieza's ship. Upon arriving they went directly to Lord Frieza himself. The gravity in Lord Frieza's ship was heavier and so the girl was carried by the ankle to Lord Frieza's throne room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite monkey King and his monkey brat." Lord Frieza drawled not facing them.

All Saiyans were kneeling and all were barely containing their fury.

"Yes Milord. We have brought you the girl that you sought." King Vegeta replied in a feigned calm voice.

"Five Saiyans to fetch one girl and not one of them under elite status." Lord Frieza noted with a tone of mild interest.

"The assignment was of a top priority Milord. It was merely a precaution." King Vegeta replied through clenched teeth.

Lord Frieza turned then. He saw the girl who was standing behind all the Saiyans.

"It is a small specimen. Are you sure?" Lord Frieza asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Milord." King Vegeta replied.

"Well then come here brat." Lord Frieza said lazily.

The girl took a hesitant step forward. Lord Frieza instantly repaid her with a whip of his tail. The girl flew backwards and into the wall. She dropped to the floor and did not move. Just before Frieza's tail had hit her there had been a power spike registered by the scouters. Lord Frieza's soldiers assumed it was Lord Frieza, but the Saiyans knew better.

Lord Frieza wrapped his tail around her waist and lifted her off the floor. Still the girl did not move, nor did she make a sound.

"She is too young to be of use to me. Congratulations Vegeta, you now have a daughter." Lord Frieza said dropping the girl in front of the Saiyan King.

"My congratulations to the new Princess and the Saiyan race on this happy occasion. Dismissed." Lord Frieza ordered coldly.

There was a moment of shocked silence before all the Saiyans hurried to the door. The King was gingerly holding the girl.

"The Queen is not going to like this." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Bulma had at one point in the chip walked next to Vegeta and wrapped an arm through his.<p>

"She's so young." she whispered.

Vegeta didn't respond. The entire Sayian race was in for a rude awakening. Vegeta could see where these videos were going and he didn't like it at all.

"That power blast was the girl?" King Vegeta asked in awe.

"Yes. She never did it again." Vegeta replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 4:<strong>

This one opened with a scene of Gaya in the rejuvenation chamber. The Prince was watching as she woke up and he ordered them to pull her out.

She was dripping wet and starting to shiver. He pulled her to where the armour was stored and started handing her dry clothes. She pulled off her wet things and put on the Sayian clothing. The Prince grunted when she was done but did not say anything.

"Made a part of Sayian royalty and doesn't even have a tail. The Prince muttered to himself swinging his own tail in frustration.

Prince Vegeta led the way through the maze of corridors and rooms. The prince was wearing his typical blue spandex suit, white gloves and white boots. He had chosen to forgo the royal signature marked armour and red cape.

The Prince mumbled to himself the whole time about the lack of dignity and humility of the situation. He only grumbled more when he noticed that Gaya was walking awkwardly in the Sayian clothes.

He stopped outside of two large closed doors. He turned and faced Gaya with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't do anything weird." he snapped.

He pushed open the door and walked in confidently. Gaya walked behind him, her head moving slowly as she surveyed the room. There were plenty of Sayians in the room, but the most important two sat at the very end of the room.

King Vegeta's throne had v shaped pillars extending from the floor by his throne and the pillars themselves were decorated with flames.

The Queen sat regally and almost coldly next to the King. She seemed aloof to the people around even though they all seemed to be Elites.

The Prince stopped walking and bowed. Gaya had not seen him stop and very nearly walked into him. She stared at the Queen, taking no note of the glare the Prince sent in her direction.

"This is the child?" The Queen asked.

"Yes." The King answered.

"That hair . . ." The Queen muttered to herself.

"Prince Vegeta, you may continue with your training." The King said.

The Prince bowed once again before turning to leave. Gaya turned to follow him but one of the Elite Sayians grabbed the back of her armour.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Gaya pointed towards the Prince's retreating figure.

"You'll only get in his way. Besides, the Queen has ordered for you to have a haircut." The Elite replied.

Gaya frowned but did not protest. When they were finished with her hair it didn't reach her chin. She stared for a few seconds at the fallen and discarded locks before quickly looking away.

"You may go now." The Queen said.

Gaya walked out of the room and wandered down the corridors. She turned a corner and found herself in a room filled with Sayians. All the Sayians were either low-class or third-class.

"And Bardock does it again!" A Sayian roared.

His roar was followed by rowdy cheers. No seemed to have noticed Gaya.

Bardock she assumed was the only Sayian not cheering. He was sitting, leaning against the wall, in a shadowy corner with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed relaxed but Gaya instinctively knew that he was ready to strike at a seconds notice. He had red bands on his arms and a green scouter over his left eye. His hair was a wild mass that dared anyone to try and tame it, much like the Sayian personality. He had a deep scar across his left cheek, but that only added testimony to the fact that someone had tried to kill him and had failed. His armour was green and black and his black spandex suit lacked sleeves. His black and green boots also had red bands on them.

Bardock looked bored even with all the attention he was receiving. Gaya slipped through the Sayians as they laughed and ate. Gradually however her presence was noticed and the laughter died down.

Gaya stopped by Bardock's table and cocked her head to the side, studying him. Bardock opened his eyes.

"So you're the girl." he said eventually.

Even his voice dripped boredom.

"I don't see what's so important about you that Frieza sent the King to get you." Bardock commented.

Gaya looked at the Sayian with curiosity. She stretched out her hand in a gesture she had seen the adults of her planet do in greeting. Bardock eyed her hand suspiciously.

"She means to say hello." The Prince's voice cut through the air.

"Prince." Bardock said, stood and acknowledged his presence with a bow.

"Nice haircut." The Prince sneered.

Gaya lowered her hand with a frown.

"Prince, you must return to your training." A large Sayian said.

Gaya noticed the other Sayians looking at the Elite with a mixture of respect and hatred.

"Not now Nappa, can't you see that I'm busy." Prince Vegeta snapped.

Nappa frowned but did as the Prince ordered.

"You know I've been thinking. Frieza wanted you for a reason. I want to know what that reason is whether you know it or not." The Prince mused aloud.

Gaya eyed the Prince warily.

"No matter, I shall find out another time." The Prince said unexpectedly before turning and leaving.

Gaya turned back to Bardock. He was looking at the spot the Prince had been in. He sat back down and looked bored again. Gaya sat across from him and stared at him in curiosity once more. The conversation started to pick up again.

"Stare at me like that much longer and I will start to feel the need to hurt you." Bardock said in a bored voice and with his eyes still closed.

Gaya just continued to stare unfazed by his threat. Bardock in response fired up a Ki blast but it stayed in his hand. Gaya's attention was immediately drawn to the ball of Ki.

Gaya suddenly sensed something approaching her at a tremendous speed. She spun around in time to catch a Ki blast from the Prince.

"That's impossible." The Prince snapped irritably.

Gaya lost interest in the Prince's Ki ball and offered it to

Bardock. Bardock inched away from the ball with a sneer. The Prince blasted the ball with a small Ki beam and walked out of the room looking like he was ready to kill. Gaya had a stunned expression on her face. She blinked before suddenly shaking with silent laughter.

Every scouter in the room bleeped rapidly before they exploded but Gaya didn't seem to notice. The Prince rushed back into the room only for his own scouter to explode.

"I knew it." he yelled.

Gaya stopped laughing to stare at the Prince in confusion.

"It took you a month to get used to twenty times your planet's gravity. I checked so I know what I'm talking about. Your planet was weak. Your race was even weaker. That gravity should have crushed you. You are able to manipulate Ki, both your own and another's. I do not know the extent of your capabilities but I intent to find out." Prince Vegeta said.

* * *

><p>No one said anything this time as the screen went blank. Bardock's eyes were wide with shock as the memories started to come back to him. They were only a few weeks ago for him but he had not dwelled upon them. Zion placed the next chip in the slot.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two

**Chapter 14 Part 2**

**Chip 5:**

Bardock watched the strange girl approach his table. She was like clockwork, coming everyday at the same time. The girl took something out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He took it reluctantly and opened the piece of folded paper. It was a drawing of someone that looked like him, only happy. He also noted the strange orange clothes and the lack of a tail. The person was sitting on a yellow cloud. Underneath the drawing was the name Kakarot. Fasha snatched it from his hand.

"What is it Bardock?" she asked looking at the paper.

Bardock blasted it before she could see it.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bardock muttered looking at a Gaya who was drawing on a new page.

Prince Vegeta stormed angrily into the room.

"You! Follow me!" he barked at the girl.

The girl stood and followed the Prince out of the room again. "Frieza will be here in ten minutes. Don't embarrass us."The Prince barked not looking at her.

The girl just bobbed her head with an odd look of blissfulness on her face. The Prince took her to the landing bay which was clear except for the King and a few Elites.

When Frieza's ship came into view everyone stood a little straighter. When Frieza exited his ship all the Sayians went down on one knee. It was only a glare from the Prince that made Gaya bend as well.

"What a welcoming." Frieza said gleefully.

"I see that the girl is still alive. How is the Sayian Princess doing?" Frieza asked.

No one answered and Frieza did not seem to expect one.

"I just came to tell you Vegeta that I will be collecting the Prince and the Princess in a few days time. You will have them ready. I thought that was the kind of news to deliver in person." Frieza said before turning and going back onto his ship.

"He wants the Prince too?" The King muttered to himself in confusion.

Frieza's ship blasted away leaving in its wake an angry and confused race of powerful beings. Just then Bardock and his crew came out and onto the landing bay. They bowed respectfully before climbing into space pods and blasting

away.

Gaya watched them go before she walked to the Prince and tugged on his hand. He snatched it away and glared at her. She ignored it and started walking, gesturing for him to follow her.

He did but reluctantly. His father was still muttering to himself. She led him to the medical part of the building. His ears picked up the sound of a newborn Sayian baby in distress. She stopped by a window and stood on tiptoes to see through it. The Prince hovered into the air to see what she was showing him. It was the nursery. A doctor walked in carrying a naked male Sayian who was squirming and crying for all he was worth. The baby was placed in a cot and the doctor walked away. Prince Vegeta saw the name tag and checked the power level on the baby. Kakarot and a low-class.

"Why are we here?" he demanded.

Gaya pointed to the squalling baby. The Prince snorted in disgust before stomping away. Gaya however stayed and watched the child who was to become the greatest Sayian there ever was. She sensed the moment when Bardock returned a few days later but his life force was damaged and changed.

She went to the room where she sensed his life force was emanating from. He was in a rejuvenation tank and his crew was watching from the distance and giving the doctors a hard time.

Bardock's crew left saying something about another assignment. An Elite soldier came and told Gaya that she was to go to the landing bay immediately.

Gaya knew it was Frieza but still she went. She walked to the Prince's side and stopped. Frieza's ship came into view. She took a deep breath and whispered into the Prince's mind so softly she doubted he even consciously heard it.

"_Be strong my Prince_."

* * *

><p>"Be strong my Prince." Vegeta repeated out loud as the screen faded to black.<p>

"Wow was that really me?" Kakarot asked in awe.

"Yes. Gaya was trying to tell me that you were going to be something one day but I didn't listen." Vegeta replied.

"Did she see the future?" Bulma asked referring to the picture she had given to Bardock.

"It's a bit more complicated than that but I'll explain later." Zion replied putting in the next chip.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 6:<strong>

"_You're the best Prince." Nappa said laughing and handing the Prince his armour._

"_Hn. Stop kissing up Nappa. This place bores me. I want another combat assignment, no more drills. Man Frieza, the day will soon be here when we won't take anymore orders from him. Just you watch." Prince Vegeta replied._

_He and Nappa were standing in Frieza's ship. Prince Vegeta had just completed a training drill with the utmost of ease._

"_You think so?" Nappa asked._

"_I know so." The Prince replied giving a cocky smirk. _

"_Haha I'd love that." Nappa replied._

The whole conversation had been watched by Frieza on a screen.

"How cute." Zarbon drawled.

"The little runt thinks he can actually beat Lord Frieza." Didoria said loudly before laughing.

"It's adorable but only for now." Frieza mused out loud.

Zarbon was temporarily distracted by a transmission.

Lord Frieza sat in his floating throne staring moodily into space.

"Pardon me Lord Frieza sir," Zarbon said bowing, "Interesting news, Planet Kanasa has been occupied as of last night, sire."

"Oh." Frieza replied tonelessly.

"Yes sire the Kanasians have been eradicated. The planet's yours." Zarbon said.

"Kanasa? That jobs been in the pool for months, I thought we'd have to handle that one ourselves." Didoria exclaimed in surprise.

"No a band of Sayians took it." Zarbon said.

"Sayians." Frieza said quietly closing his eyes.

"Wow their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own." Didoria said.

"Actually it was a band of their low level soldiers." Zarbon corrected.

"Bah, no low levels could take Kanasa. No these are stand outs. The Sayians are quickly becoming our best fighters, am I right?" Didoria disagreed.

"Yes Didoria, without a doubt. They're much stronger now, it's amazing. In a small group, on a full moon they're hard to beat." Zarbon answered.

Lord Frieza's expression became one of increasing annoyance.

"What are you scared of them Zarbon?" Didoria asked mockingly.

"No certainly not, I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them that's all. Like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kanasians. What if he and his group teamed up with young Vegeta and a group of other great fighters? How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon Didoria?" Zarbon asked turning towards the pink spiky alien.

Lord Frieza opened his eyes with a smile.

"Only a fool would welcome that situation." Frieza said with a chuckle.

"Yes sire." Zarbon said.

The room doors opened causing all the aliens to turn towards it. Prince Vegeta walked in.

"Prince Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" Zarbon demanded.

"Frieza didn't send for you, kid. You know that no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls for them first." Didoria said harshly.

Prince Vegeta ignored them. His expression remained arrogant.

"Look I'm bored. This is lame, I need an assignment." Prince Vegeta demanded.

Zarbon's posture changed as he crossed his arms and surveyed the Prince.

"Who do you think you are? I ought to teach you a lesson in etiquette Prince." Zarbon said tonelessly.

"Hn." Was Prince Vegeta's only reply.

"Give him an assignment Zarbon. Immediately!" Frieza's voice cut in.

Zarbon looked shocked as he replied, "Lord Frieza!"

"The boy doesn't mean any harm Zarbon. He just hasn't learned how to control his passion. Give him the hardest assignment that you have and Vegeta do come back alive." Lord Frieza sneered.

Prince Vegeta bowed.

"I will sire, thank-you very much." Prince Vegeta replied.

"You don't have to thank me Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here. You might want to mind your manners a little better though." Lord Frieza replied.

Prince Vegeta left the room. He had not been on the ship long enough to learn of the hardships that awaited him.

He saw Gaya watching him silently with an expression of sadness. He dismissed it as unimportant.

The tape faded out but another video started to play.

Didoria returned to the ship and bowed.

"Mission accomplished sire." he said proudly.

"Oh really?" Lord Frieza asked with a chuckle.

Didoria looked up in surprise.

"You sound so sure of yourself Didoria." Lord Frieza continued.

"Once again you botched it up." Zarbon said walking closer to the throne.

"I did not." Didoria insisted.

"You missed one. The leader Bardock. He is still alive." Zarbon informed him.

"You're wrong. I saw him die." Didoria countered.

"Oh then what's that there?" Zarbon asked turning to face the window.

"A Sayian space pod, I don't believe it. How could he have survived that?" Didoria exclaimed.

"Didoria, perhaps this will teach you not to take things for granted, to be more through with your work." Frieza said coldly.

"Lord Frieza, forgive me, please sire let me go now. Bardock I'll be – " Didoria pleaded.

"You'll be quiet Didoria! You're not going anywhere. There's no need to chase after the bee anymore. I've decided to go straight for the hive." Frieza said.

"Sire?" Didoria asked.

"Yes I see, you've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them sire." Zarbon said.

Frieza laughed humourlessly.

"That's right, you guessed it Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds you have to get them by the root." Frieza said with maniacal laughter.

The Sayian space pod flew past the ship. Inside was a severely wounded Bardock.

"Ah ease up, there she is. She is beautiful isn't she, a rare gem indeed, a planet as red as a blood ruby." Lord Frieza said staring at Planet Vegeta.

The door opened and Gaya walked in. No one paid any attention to her. They were too caught up in the task and excitement at hand. Every moment that passed the ship got closer to the red planet. Frieza's mood became more erratic.

"What a stunning sight. Sometimes I amaze myself at how callous I can be." Lord Frieza said in glee.

One of the low level soldiers rushed in. He saluted hastily.

"Sire, an intruder is approaching." he reported breathlessly.

Frieza immediately deployed low level soldiers in the hundreds to dispose of the problem. They failed.

"It's me he wants, isn't it? So be it. Prepare my transport Zarbon." Frieza said coldly.

"Sire you wish to leave the ship?" Zarbon asked.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Frieza demanded.

"No Lord Frieza, right away sire." Zarbon said hurrying to obey.

Frieza was growing increasingly uneasy as he watched Bardock's progress. The soldier was wounded gravely yet he fought hundreds of soldiers with ease.

"Frieza!" he yelled before dispensing a horde of soldiers.

"Frieza! Come out and face me!" Bardock yelled.

"You coward, come out!" Bardock yelled again.

Frieza did come out and he looked very annoyed. Inside the ship Gaya waited. She had to get it at just the right time.

Frieza ignored the pledges of service from the soldiers that had failed so miserably.

"Long live Lord Frieza."

"No way you've lived long enough. Actually it's been too long for my taste." Bardock said.

Frieza looked uninterested. He lifted a glowing finger.

"Frieza! Listen up, we quite, all of us! Got it, we don't work for you. We're free. You can find someone else to do your dirty work." Bardock continued.

Frieza still did not reply. The low level soldiers looked on fearfully.

"Oh yeah, there is one last thing," Bardock said firing up a ball of bluish white Ki, "This is for all the people we killed in your name. Wish we were never foolish enough to obey you."

Bardock raised his glowing hand.

"Here have it!" he yelled throwing the ball of Ki.

Frieza at first did not react but simply watched. Then he started to laugh and expand the Ki on his finger to enormous proportions. Bardock's Ki ball was insignificant in comparison and was swallowed up effortlessly.

In the ship Gaya's body tightened in anticipation. It was almost time.

Frieza, still laughing, flicked his finger casually and the Ki ball flew towards the Planet Vegeta. Soldiers in Frieza's service perished as it passed them. Bardock could do nothing but watch as it swallowed him.

Gaya sprang into action then. Frieza was too busy laughing to notice the wall of energy that cut his Ki blast, severing it in half. One half held Bardock and was rapidly approaching Planet Vegeta. Bardock was still alive, for now. The wall of energy surrounded the Planet. Frieza's blast reached its peak and flashed brightly. Gaya used this moment to make Planet Vegeta disappear. The explosions that made Frieza so ecstatic were Frieza's energy reacting to Gaya's own. It looked much like the explosion of a planet because that was what Gaya wished it to look like.

She felt the drain immediately but if she let go for even a second, the planet would die.

A great distance away, Prince Vegeta received a transmission telling him his home had been destroyed by a meteor.

* * *

><p>The screen faded away. Vegeta was amazed that even with this video Frieza had not seen Gaya's deception. Every Sayian on the planet was watching and they were all amazed at the words that had been spoken. Bardock shifted uncomfortably as he was whispered about.<p>

"Oh Vegeta." Bulma said quietly and sadly, squeezing the Prince's hand.

It had been hard even for him to witness a truth he had already known.

Again Zion did not give them time to process and put in the next chip. Vegeta's mind was whirling and he already knew all this stuff. What was it like for the rest of the Sayians?

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 7:<strong>

"I see you have returned, Prince Vegeta and alive. How very clever of you my little monkey." Frieza said in that cold voice of his making Prince Vegeta want to shiver.

"Yes Milord." Prince Vegeta replied looking down his nose and at the floor.

"You will be delighted to know that two Sayian survivors have been found. You may remain in command of what little kingdom you have left. After all how much damage can three weak Sayians cause?" Frieza continued as if there had never been a break.

Prince Vegeta could not help the small smile that crept onto his features. He wondered who the Sayians were. He hoped that they were Elites. Then he remembered that Nappa had been on the ship with him and most probably still was. That left just one Sayian.

"You may go now." Frieza said dismissively.

Prince Vegeta didn't bother to bow or to say anything as he spun on his heel and walked to the door. He wasn't expecting the ball of Ki that slammed into his back. He grit his teeth so as not to cry out as he slid across the floor on his chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something Prince Vegeta?" Zarbon asked casually.

"No I'm not. I was dismissed so I was leaving." Prince Vegeta snapped in reply.

He was rewarded with another ball of Ki.

"You forgot your manners, you ungrateful monkey." Didoria said with a smile that made Prince Vegeta want to run.

Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He stood up and bowed.

"Yes Milord." he said through clenched teeth.

He spun on his heel once more and walked out the door, this time without interruption.

He walked down the corridor and towards the mess hall. If he knew anything about this ship it was that the mess hall was the most likely place to find a Sayian.

As he walked past the other soldiers they whispered to each other but he could still hear them. They were whispering about the destruction of his home. He felt his temper rising. He also noted that there were a lot fewer soldiers than before he went on his assignment.

One soldier said something that made his temper snap, "_Prince_ Vegeta? He no longer has a race to be Prince of. I say good riddance to the lot of those monkeys."

Prince Vegeta did not stop and his expression did not change from the arrogant scowl. He lifted a hand and blasted the soldier with enough Ki to disintegrate him. There was silence for the remainder of the way to the mass hall.

Raucous noise greeted his ears as the door opened. He scanned the room and saw the top of Nappa's head. He headed in that direction. He looked at the Sayian sitting next to Nappa. He was silent and moody. He had long spiky black hair and a green scouter over his left eye. He had an orange band around his right upper arm and right thigh. His armour was brown and black. Instead of the customary white gloves he was wearing brown and black fingerless gloves. The gloves however appeared to be made from the same material as the armour. His boots were brown and black. He also appeared to be in his early teens.

When he saw the Prince approaching he stood and bowed low.

"Prince Vegeta, sir, Radditz son of Bardock at your service sir." he said sharply.

"Hn. What class are you?" Prince Vegeta replied.

"Third, sir." Radditz replied somewhat bitterly.

"Third. Well I suppose it's better than nothing." Prince Vegeta muttered to himself in disgust.

"How did the assignment go, Prince?" Nappa asked.

"Obviously it went well." Prince Vegeta snapped.

"What's the matter, you're not usually this grumpy before noon." Nappa asked.

"Nothing." Prince Vegeta said snapping his teeth together audibly.

Gaya walked into the mess hall at that moment. As usual she headed straight to the Prince and sat at the table with the Sayians.

"You do know that there is a whole ship full of weaklings you can go annoy. You don't have to follow me around like a dog." Prince Vegeta snapped.

She just nodded looking distracted. She would not look at him but instead seemed to be looking around him. He turned and saw that she was watching the door. He half expected Frieza himself to walk through the door with the way she was eyeing it out.

He shrugged it off and helped himself to the slob they considered food on Nappa's plate. He would have gotten his own but the meant getting up and asking for it from this week's cooks and he wasn't about to do that.

* * *

><p>"Where is Radditz?" Bardock asked in confusion.<p>

"He uhm, he's dead. He came to Earth a long time ago looking for me. When he realised that I had lost all my memories and my tail he got mad and took my son. I got mad and we fought and I uhm killed him." Kakarot answered uncomfortably.

No one said anything and Zion took it as an opportunity to put in another chip.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 8:<strong>

"Nappa I want food." The Prince barked irritably at the large Sayian.

"Yes Prince." Nappa responded automatically.

He got up and walked away. Prince Vegeta sat down and assumed a waiting pose. The door opened and Gaya rushed in and to the Prince's table. She sat down and ducked her head trying and failing to catch no one's notice.

The door opened again and Jeice walked in followed by Burter.

"I think she went this way." The orange alien said.

His expression was that of one highly annoyed alien. Burter was not much better. The Prince studied them carefully.

"Hn. I don't see what's so threatening about them." he said loudly and arrogantly.

They heard him of course and immediately looked in his direction. Gaya yanked his head away from them and made him look down at the table, but it was too late.

Jeice and Burter headed towards the two children with a fury that could be compared to Frieza's indifference.

"What did you say _Prince_?" Jeice demanded.

"That there is nothing to be scared of." The Prince answered arrogantly despite Gaya's furious shake of the head.

Burter responded by picking him up by the back of his armour.

"I demand that you put me down right now." Prince Vegeta yelled squirming.

"My aren't we pushy for someone who's the prince of a race of dead and useless monkeys." Burter commented with a wolfish smile.

"Don't you dare say anything about my Planet or the Sayians, you got that fish boy." Prince Vegeta said trying to kick him but he was only slightly out of reach.

"Why you little. . ." Burter and Jeice started to say together but were interrupted by a transmission on their scouters.

"This conversation isn't over." Jeice warned before they left the room.

Gaya looked at the Prince with wide eyes. She scribbled on a piece of paper so fast the Prince Vegeta half expected smoke to appear. She thrust it at him.

_Do you have any idea of what you've just done? I've been trying very hard to make you escape their notice and you just made that all for nothing._

"They aren't that tough." Prince Vegeta argued back.

She started to write again.

_Did you ever stop to think about the reason they are so feared? They are more powerful than you or Nappa or Radditz by folds. _

Prince Vegeta frowned, still not seeing her point.

* * *

><p>Vegeta coughed in embarrassment. He was amazed at what Frieza had found entertaining. In a way he supposed that that video marked the start of his downfall on Frieza's ship.<p>

He was however proud of the fact that he had stood up for his race. He saw some of the elites pointing and whispering. He ignored it and focused on the screen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 9:<strong>

Prince Vegeta got her point two days later when Jeice and Burter came back to finish their conversation. Jeice and Burter took turns to use him as their personal punching bag and no amount of punches or kicks from the Prince seemed to make a difference. He tried to get away but they were faster than him and it only made them hurt him more.

Jeice and Burter ended up walking away laughing and the Prince was lying on the floor in an unconscious bloody and broken heap.

It was only pure chance that Nappa was walking that way when he had been or else no one would have bothered to get the Prince to a rejuvenation chamber.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was bristling with anger. He wanted to blast the box to smithereens. The chips be damned. He would not stand for this humiliation.<p>

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered softly and worriedly.

She hugged herself closer to him and he used her presence as a means to try and calm down. Would he be able to stay calm?

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 10:<strong>

Prince Vegeta paced the room that he shared with the two other Sayians in anger.

"I should not be submitted to this humiliation." he fumed.

"Ah come on Prince, it's not that bad." Nappa argued.

"Nappa! You do realise the extent of my humiliation do you not?" Prince Vegeta demanded stopping his insistent pacing.

"Of course I do Prince. You cannot be expected to beat the Ginyu force however. You are but a child." Nappa tried to reason.

"That's no excuse. I want to double my training. Immediately!" Prince Vegeta ordered in rage.

He stormed out of the room. Radditz who had been sitting in on one of the beds in silence blew out an explosive breath.

"Wow, he really is a handful." he commented.

"You have no idea. He is still my Prince and I will stand by him." Nappa replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Me too. I just wish he wasn't so hard on himself. I mean he's only five. I wish I could have his kind of power now and I'm twelve." Radditz said conversationally.

He ran a hand through his wild hair. The door opened and both Sayian's immediately jumped to their guard positions. It was only Gaya however and he expression was blank, sober.

"Again?" Nappa asked.

Gaya nodded and turned to lead the way to their fallen Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 11:<strong>

"Nappa where are you?" A broken voice sobbed through the speakers.

"Calling for your mommy Prince? He can't help you." A cruel and cold voice replied on a crackling laugh.

Prince Vegeta lay curled in on himself lying on the floor. His clothes were torn and bloody as was the surrounding area. The small Sayian was trembling with pain but he did not cry. Zarbon stood over him and next to Zarbon was captain Ginyu.

Zarbon casually extended his leg and kicked the young Prince across the room. His small body crashed into a wall and he slumped to the floor. Again he did not cry out. Zarbon and Captain Ginyu laughed cruelly.

Prince Vegeta's hands fisted and he forced his broken body to stand.

"Oh look Zarbon, he's still trying to fight back." Captain Ginyu remarked before laughing.

Prince Vegeta shot a beam of weak and pathetic Ki at the laughing alien. It was enough to slice his cheek and stop his insidious laughter.

"Why you little!" Captain Ginyu fumed raising his hand and blasting the Prince into unconsciousness.

"Hay, now we can't have any more fun with him." Zarbon complained.

"Wait until he heals." Captain Ginyu snapped leaving the room.

Zarbon touched the side of his scouter to call in Nappa and Radditz to take the Prince to a rejuvenation tank. He left the room as they rushed into it.

Radditz tried to gently lift the boy but he whimpered before his eyes scrunched up and opened. They were glassy and unseeing.

"Nappa? We need to double the training." he whispered before slumping into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 12:<strong>

"Oh looky here. If it isn't our favourite sparring partner." Jeice said pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against.

Prince Vegeta had just come walking around the corner. He looked to be about six or seven and he had just come from a mission.

"Leave me alone you freak." Prince Vegeta snapped.

He looked tired, hardly ready to defend himself.

"Ooo I see we need to teach you some manners, again." Burter said gleefully.

Jeice and Burter stalked towards the Prince and his eyes flickered everywhere, trying to catch the movement before it came.

Jeice raised his fist and Prince Vegeta blocked the kick aimed at his stomach ignoring the raised fist. Burter took the opportunity to slam his shin into the Prince's side.

Prince Vegeta fell to his knees gasping but had to block kicks and punches from both of the gleefully laughing aliens.

Gaya flew into view as she kicked Jeice down the hall. Burter stopped and looked at the glaring girl in surprise.

"What the-?" was all he managed before Gaya punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Gaya's features softened and she turned to the Prince. She offered him her hand which he swatted away.

"I don't need your help." he barked before storming down the passage.

* * *

><p>"But Prince I was just trying to spare you more pain." Vegeta whispered.<p>

He was repeating the very words she had said to him. She had spared him pain but not humiliation. She did more than Nappa or Radditz ever could however.

"She could fight?" The King asked in surprise.

Vegeta laughed cruelly and humourlessly making Bulma flinch.

"You have no idea. That girl could kick Frieza's but more than a few times, but she never did." Vegeta said.

"There's a reason for that but I will explain it later." Zion said hurriedly and putting in the next chip.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 13:<strong>

"Lesson number three. True warriors never have attachments." Frieza's cold voice said.

It was followed by a yell of pain. Prince Vegeta was shackled to the ceiling and half dead. Frieza stood with his arms crossed staring at the young Prince. He looked a little older than the last video but not much.

"What is lesson number one _Prince_ Vegeta?" Frieza asked whipping his tail so that it smacked across Vegeta's face.

"Never give in to pain." Prince Vegeta choked out.

"Good my little monkey but I'm afraid you haven't learnt it yet." Frieza said with mock disappointment before slamming his foot into Prince Vegeta stomach.

The young Prince coughed blood. Blood ran down his arms as the shackles made fresh wounds.

"What's lesson number two?" Frieza asked.

"Show no fear." Prince Vegeta answered weakly.

Frieza laughed before whipping his tail across Prince Vegeta's back. He flew across the room before slamming into the wall. He swung on the shackles that bound him. The Prince slumped down out cold.

"He's no fun when he's sleeping. Besides how is he supposed to learn anything? Clean this mess up!" Frieza barked.

"Yes sire." Zarbon said while bowing.

Frieza walked out of the room but turned slightly to give on last order. Prince Vegeta was to receive no rejuvenation tank. Zarbon called in Nappa and Radditz. He pressed a button and Prince Vegeta fell painfully to the floor. The two Sayians picked up their Prince and carefully carried him from the room.

The camera's followed as they walked. Prince Vegeta groaned and woke up.

"Put me down you buffoons." he yelled.

The two Sayians hastily lowered the injured Prince to the floor. He stood on shaky legs. Nappa and Radditz watched bitterly as their Prince stumbled to their room. He could barely keep his eyes open yet he refused their help.

"I wish he would just pass out again." Radditz grumbled darkly.

Prince Vegeta's eyes flashed in anger but he didn't react. He didn't have the energy to waste. Waiting for the door to open was almost as painful as walking. He practically fell into the room.

Gaya was waiting on the other side of the door and caught him before he hit the floor. She glared at the other two Sayians when they tried to enter. Before they could she closed and locked the door.

Gaya helped the Prince to his bed. He was more than happy to just leave it like that. Gaya had other ideas. She sat next to the Prince and lifted a bowl she had earlier placed on the floor.

She took the cloth out and squeezed. Prince Vegeta flinched away from the sound of the water. Gaya very carefully cleaned the blood from his body being extra careful around his wrists. Prince Vegeta at first tried to fight her off but she ignored his weak efforts.

"_You need someone to take care of you Prince. You need someone to remind you that kindness still exists in your cruel life_." Gaya whispered into his chaotic mind.

"Kindness?" The Prince managed to scoff.

"_Shh Prince and rest. I will watch the door_." Gaya replied putting a small finger on his lips to stop any protest he most defiantly would have had.

The Prince almost slumped down in relief and almost immediately started to snore. Gaya sighed and watched as his peaceful manner quickly changed to fitful. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and closed her eyes. Her expression turned to one of concentration and the Prince started to relax.

Gaya let out a breath and watched as the Prince caught up on some much needed sleep. The door opened once, the lock code having been over ridden by someone with authority. Didoria opened his mouth to say something and Gaya blasted him with a sneer. It was testimony to the Prince's exhaustion that he didn't wake up.

He whimpered in pain once and Gaya flinched. When he whimpered again she placed her hand on his chest and a slight glow spread. When it faded his injuries were less.

Gaya's eyes eventually started to droop. She eyed the door and lifted a hand. She then made a Ki alarm system and lay down next to the Prince to fall into a light sleep.

She jerked awake when the Prince started to scream. He was having a nightmare. He was thrashing and rolling, fighting with invisible foes.

"_Vegeta! Vegeta!_" Gaya yelled into his mind trying to wake him.

He jerked awake and looked around him in confusion. His eyes were glassy, unseeing yet still hauntingly wild. Gaya's expression was one of great sadness. The screen faded to black.

* * *

><p>There was silence in the throne room as the true magnitude of the Prince's existence with Frieza began to slowly trickle into the minds of the Sayian race. Vegeta trembled with rage but he was too defeated to do anything about it. This was a side he had never wanted anyone to see let alone his entire race.<p>

Bulma squeezed his arm tightly to try and distract him. She had known more of his life than anyone else but not even she had imagined this. She eyed the remaining boxes with horror.


	16. Chapter 14 Part Three

**Chapter 14 Part 3**

**Chip 14:**

"Nappa I'm giving you an order!" Prince Vegeta yelled in utter rage.

He seemed to be about eight or nine years old. He and Nappa were facing each other in an argument.

"No Prince. I refuse to do this." Nappa replied adamantly shaking his head.

"Fine. GAYA!" he snapped spinning away from the horrified older Sayian.

Gaya got up from her position on the floor and walked to the Prince. Her hair by now had grown longer and she was no longer wearing the Sayian armour but rather a light blue cotton Gi with cherry red boots. The Gi was secured with a red cloth of material wrapped around her waist and she wore red fingerless gloves.

The Prince wordlessly turned around and his tail unwrapped from its usual position around his waist. Gaya hesitated and Prince Vegeta growled.

"I'm tired of those morons using it against me." he snapped.

Gaya grasped his tail and he fell to his knees gasping.

He tried to overcome the crushing weakness and pain while Gaya tried desperately to do as her Prince asked and not let go of his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 15:<strong>

"Lesson number four my monkey. I realise that we haven't had a _new_ lesson in a while but you just weren't learning the others. Particularly the first one. Lesson number four. A great warrior never has attachments. They can be used against him in battle and in so doing that can lose to the weakest of opponents." Frieza said circling the ten year old Sayian.

His hand shot out suddenly and grabbed the Prince's tail. He was behind the Prince so he didn't see the smile on the young Sayian's bloody features nor the glimmer of madness in his young eyes, eyes that had seen to much.

Frieza yanked but Prince Vegeta did not react. Frieza in frustration crushed the delicate and complicate bone structure. The only sign Prince Vegeta gave of his pain was a slight jerk of his body. Frieza yelled in anger before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was amazed that he had that video. It showed a humiliation on Frieza's part rather than Vegeta's. It didn't make sense. Then again Frieza had never made sense.<p>

Vegeta watched the chips with a detached manner. He was there but he wasn't. Not all of them were of him. There were others with other aliens being treated in much the same way. There were ones of concurred planets. There were ones of Prince Vegeta destroying or purging planets. He had to watch as he became more cold, more ruthless, more insane. Frieza never praised him, ever.

There were many of Gaya. How she helped him. How they tried to train her. How they tried to break her. He had never seen this due to his endless missions for Frieza. She had never said anything of it either.

There were more than a few of him being humiliated and beaten down by the Ginyu, Didoria, Zarbon and Frieza. Those however grew less frequent.

Vegeta particularly enjoyed the ones were Gaya was fighting. She really was a warrior to be reckoned with. Vegeta saw how she had been helping him more than he had ever known. There were the odd few tapes where Vegeta was happy. Usually it was when he was with Gaya.

He watched as he went through his different phases of madness. As he questioned his father's love for him again and again and how Gaya restored his faith.

The current chip finished and Vegeta waited for Zion to put in the next one. To everyone's surprise he crushed it. His expression dared anyone to defy the action. Everyone chose wisely to not comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 73: <strong>

She ran. She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could. She could barely stand yet she ran. Tears blurred her vision, making the other soldiers appear as nothing more than featureless blobs.

She skidded around a corner and headed towards the only place where she thought she could escape the thoughts and memories pounding in her mind. One sound stuck in her mind and was playing over and over, Frieza's laughter.

The Prince had just fallen asleep when a frantic banging at his door made him bolt upright. He hurried to the door, his hand glowing with Ki. He grumbled the whole way there. Nappa and Radditz were awake and waiting cautiously.

He opened the door and came face to face with an emotional Gaya. She was breathing hard, nearly hyperventilating. There were tears streaming down her face and her features were stamped with the horror of something that not even he could comprehend. His nose picked up the metallic scent of blood.

He extinguished the Ki. For the briefest moment they just stared at each other. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. He automatically caught her and picked her up. He placed her on a bed and sat on the edge, trying to figure out what had happened.

He knew only one thing for certain. There was only one person on this ship that would dare try anything on her and that was the Lizard Lord himself. If it indeed had been Frieza then the possibilities were endless. Part of him hoped that it had been Frieza because then it was a threat he knew, and knew how to deal with. If it had not been Frieza then that meant that there was a new threat, a new person to dodge and this one knew how to hurt him more than he knew of it.

Gaya had taught him the fine and useful art of telepathy. She had done it slowly and over time through communicating with him using the same method. He sent out a small probe to her mind but what he found shocked even him. Her mind, usually ordered and focused was in chaos. Not a single thought made sense. There was pain radiating through every thought in her mind. There was laughter, Frieza's laughter. There was even an image of Frieza's cruel cold eyes.

One thought had stuck out from the mindless chaos of the rest: find Vegeta, he will help.

He didn't know how to help because he didn't know what the problem was. Then an idea struck him. She didn't want his physical help, she wanted his mental help. He gingerly went back into her mind and did what she had done for him on many occasions. He flooded her thoughts with his own, to the point where his thoughts were the dominant ones, the ones that drove out all the rest. He went through the physics of fighting, how much force could do what damage.

Nappa and Radditz had gone back to sleep. They were used to Gaya's unexpected visits. Prince Vegeta lay down next to her and plopped his arms behind his head and bent one knee. He continued to send her thoughts. He sent her fighting techniques, both his own and the ones he had seen from other fighters. He sent her memories of his home, his father and the life he would have had. He sent her the lessons Frieza had been drilling into him but not the method.

He lost track of the time he spent sending her thoughts and over riding her own. He was tempted to find out what had happened but instinctively knew that fractured as her mind was he would never get far.

Eventually he found peace, somehow taking her mind with his, sharing his dreams with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 74:<strong>

Prince Vegeta woke up to the sound of his door sliding open. Unlike Gaya this person had not had the manners to knock. He kept his eyes closed.

"Lord Frieza we found her. She was with the monkeys." Zarbon's cool voice cut through the air making Prince Vegeta tense.

There was a moment of silence. Prince Vegeta assumed it was during that silence that Lord Frieza was responding.

"Yes Milord, as you wish." Zarbon said before walking out of the room.

The door slide closed and Prince Vegeta opened his eyes. Nappa and Radditz had already left, they were the only ones that could have done it without waking him. He rolled onto his side and saw to his surprise that Gaya was doing the same. Her large silver eyes found his and locked.

He touched her mind but it was completely and utterly blank.

"_Want to talk about it?"_ He asked. He didn't know what he was doing so he used what Gaya had done for him as examples and guidelines.

"_No_." Her reply was flat and toneless. Usually her telepathic responses reflected the mood she was in.

"_You know I'll probably have to go on an assignment or I will have another torture session or another beating. Translation, will you be ohkay without me?_" Prince Vegeta replied.

"_That's an odd question considering that I'm the one usually taking care of you_." Gaya replied with only the barest hint of humour.

"_Not today. Today I get to take care of you_." Prince Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"_You don't have to sound so smug about it_." Gaya replied.

"_Hay what can I say it's in my nature_." Prince Vegeta said with a rare smile.

Gaya reached out and placed a hand on his armour, the armour that he always wore, even when asleep. It helped with the surprise beatings. He wanted to be prepared all the time not just half of it.

Even now if one looked closely enough they could see the flickers of madness in the young Prince's eyes.

The silence and the rare moment was shattered by a transmission from Didoria.

"Hay Monkey, you have a purging assignment. Get down to the launching bay immediately. They have the details already." Didoria backed via scouter.

"_I want to go with you_." Gaya whispered.

"No you don't." Prince Vegeta replied out loud.

This was a purging assignment. That meant landing and meticulously whipping out whole races of innocent aliens. If it had been an extermination assignment then he wouldn't have even had to land his space pod. It took a surprisingly small amount of Ki to make a planet explode.

"_I want to go with you_." Gaya said again but this time there was panic in her eyes.

She wanted off the ship, even if it was only for a little while, even if it meant watching a race die. Prince Vegeta sighed and pressed the side of his scouter.

"Permission to take Gaya with me!" he barked.

"_Thank-you_." Gaya whispered softly.

He didn't phrase it as a question. He said it as an order. There was a long moment of silence.

"Permission granted." Frieza's cold voice replied.

Prince Vegeta ended the transmission and stood up. Gaya followed his lead.

"_Hang on I want to take a quick shower first_." Gaya said sharply.

At first Prince Vegeta wanted to protest but then he remembered the metallic tang of blood he had smelt last night.

"Quickly!" he barked.

To him it was as if Gaya had only been in the shower for five minutes. For Gaya it had been hours. She had manipulated the time in the bathroom to stretch out so that it was longer for her than it was for the rest of the ship. It had cost her a bit of energy but in her mind it was a fair price to pay.

They walked to the launching bay in silence. The planet they were headed towards was relatively close to Frieza's ship.

Gaya's teeth snapped painfully together when they landed. She hadn't been off that ship since she had been picked up from Planet Vegeta. Prince Vegeta immediately got to work, firing Ki blasts designed to kill.

When the first blast left his finger tips Gaya closed her eyes and blocked her ears so that she couldn't see or hear the death around her.

* * *

><p>Zion crushed the next chip as well and Vegeta now knew what had been on them. Vegeta knew that every time Zion crushed a chip, it was Frieza humiliating either himself or Gaya in ways that no one should ever see.<p>

Vegeta paid particular attention to the tapes were after orders from Frieza he trained Gaya. He now could see how much she was holding back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 115:<strong>

Prince Vegeta and Gaya were training. They were both about fifteen at the time. They blurred across the room but Prince Vegeta had the clear advantage. His elbow slammed across her face and she slide across the floor.

"You're not even trying. You're weak!" Prince Vegeta spat.

Her eyes flashed in anger and she sprang to her feet.

"You're not even worth my time." Prince Vegeta continued.

He knew she could do way better. He was taking it as a personal insult that she wasn't trying to fight him. He wasn't weak!

His scouter went berserk and Gaya powered up a Ki blast. The scouter was measuring the power in the blast and it was quickly becoming more than half the Prince's own power.

She fired the blast and Prince Vegeta could only watch as it flew towards him at an unimaginable speed. There was nothing he could do. Gaya's eyes widened in shock before she disappeared and reappeared in front of the Prince, taking the full force of her own blast.

There was a bright flash and when it dimmed Gaya fell to her knees. Prince Vegeta caught her before she could hit the floor. The blast would have killed him. Her clothes were torn and bloody, showing more skin than the Prince liked for any of the other soldiers to see.

He took her to his room and it was he who tended to her wounds this time.

* * *

><p>Vegeta still hated that memory. He had forced her to make that blast and she had gotten badly hurt because of it.<p>

"I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired of watching these. I mean I think you get the gist. Can we skip to the really important ones now?" Zion asked playing with a chip.

"S-s-sure." The King stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 203:<strong>

Prince Vegeta watched the floor as he bowed in front of the object of his intense hatred. He however could never allow that hatred to show in his features when he looked up and he would have to and soon. Prince Vegeta took a deep breath meant to calm him, to allow him to compose his features in a blank mask.

"You called Milord." he stated blankly.

"Ah my favourite pet has returned, and alive I see." A cold voice replied.

It was then that Prince Vegeta looked up. Lord Frieza was sitting in his floating throne facing the large window that showed the open emptiness of endless space, the space that Frieza ruled over without mercy.

"I would not get too comfortable Prince Vegeta. I have another assignment for you and your monkey crew." Frieza continued.

Prince Vegeta looked quickly down again. His already tightly clenched fists tightened and the white gloves creaked in protest. Whenever Frieza bothered to use his true name it was always said with mockery. It was all Prince Vegeta had left. His race was long since dead but he still killed anyone who dared to disrespect his title or his people, everyone that was except the Lizard in front of him.

"Zarbon, give the monkey the details, his stench offends me." Frieza drawled out the order casually.

"Yes Milord." A teal green alien said giving a slight bow.

Zarbon walked out of the throne room. In Prince Vegeta's mind it was hardly worth the title. Prince Vegeta followed Zarbon, wanting to get away to the humiliation of bowing. He was a Prince, never meant for this life. By now, had he still been on his home plant, he would be King, have a Queen and an heir. That future died when his planet had been struck by a meteor, or so Frieza had told him.

"Oh and the girl does not go with you on this one." Frieza said just before the doors closed.

Prince Vegeta did not let the disappointment show on his features.

Zarbon gave him his instructions, purge not destroy, three days and to leave the next morning.

Prince Vegeta had long ago learned that Zarbon was far more powerful than he, but he would never say that out loud. He had also learned that if he shut up instead of mouthed off, he could get away from them faster. That way he could get to the mess hall earlier, to where the soldiers were all weaker than him, even his own crew.

"You may leave." Zarbon said lazily.

Prince Vegeta hurried from the room. When his back was turned to Zarbon his tail automatically tightened around his waist.

He found his crew, Nappa and Radditz, exactly when he had expected them to be. They ate like animals causing the Prince's face to change from black indifference to disgust and then the half mad scowl that he was so feared for.

"We have a new assignment. Nappa and myself will go." The price said tonelessly and quietly so as not to be over heard.

"But we just got back." Nappa complained with a mouth full of food.

"What about me?" Radditz asked but only after he had swallowed.

"I have been thinking about your brother Radditz. You are going to go to Earth to get him. Even as a low class Saiyan, he will be of use." Prince Vegeta replied even more quietly.

It would be just his luck that one of the weaklings around him would hear this and report back to Frieza. That could not happen. Having said what he had to Prince Vegeta walked out, pride in his every step, a pride that not even Frieze could take from him.

He went to catch up on some much needed sleep. Soldiers scattered out of his way in fear. The Prince had a reputation for randomly blasting others for reasons only known to himself. He turned a corner to find the corridor deserted. It was the beginning of the sleeping quarters. His own sleeping quarters were at the very end and he had to share it with his crew.

Suddenly a door opened and a small hand shot out. It grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the softly lit room. He heard the click as the door locked.

"What are you doing Gaya?" Prince Vegeta asked in annoyance.

He would not get an answer. Gaya didn't speak and even though she knew how to fight she never did. Except when the Prince was in danger. No one, not even the Prince, knew why she only ever used her energy when the Prince's life was threatened. The Prince knew first hand that her energy was incredible.

Instead of an answer she reached up a small, white hand and took off his scouter, which she turned off. There weren't many people smaller than the Prince but Gaya was. Her large silver eyes looked up at his with total trust, yet not innocence. There was an emotion blazing in her eyes that Prince Vegeta had never seen before. She had never looked at another being the way she was looking at him now and it scared him slightly. She put his scouter on a table and with the same hand moved her long white hair from her face. Her expression was serious and dared him to stop her when she lifted his gloved hand and carefully pulled the white glove off. She did the same with his other hand, always looking at his eyes. His eyes which were black as coal and just as cold. His eyes that held the faint flickers of madness.

She placed his gloves next to his scouter, carefully and painfully neat. Ordered just so, so that not even the fingers of the glove were out of place.

When she lifted her hand to his face, he uncurled his tail and wrapped it around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

She had set a mood and he had unconsciously fallen into it. He sensed that this was his last chance to escape the game she had started. If she was doing what he thought she was then he had to find the strength to stop her now. She was different from the others, uncontrollable yet purely innocent. Frieza could not make her do what she did not want to do. Most times that task fell to the Prince, but not even he could change her mind once set upon a course of action.

In reply to his question she stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips gently to his. The action surprised him so much that he unconsciously let go of her wrist. She placed a soft, small and warm hand behind his neck and kissed him again only deeper. Just like that Prince Vegeta was helpless against her. Slowly he responded to her kiss. His arm wound around her waist, the other went to touch her cheek. She broke the kiss, slightly out of breath and looked at him. Her other hand went up to her face to touch his hand. The Prince had one small moment of clarity, enough for him to ask again.

"What are you doing?"

He knew she could give him an answer in her own way and this time she did, with a trace of humour.

"_I would have thought that you would recognise a kiss when one was given to you_." The reply was in his head. It was soft, only a whisper.

"Why?" he asked.

He had to know. Gaya often did things just to see the outcome or to see what it was like. He would not be a pawn in one of her experiments.

"_Just this once, Prince, allow me to do something without questioning it, please._" There was a hidden sadness in her reply.

He opened his mouth to reply but she placed her fingers over his mouth.

"_Please_?" she asked.

"I leave again tomorrow." he said around her fingers.

By the expression on her face he knew that she already knew. Her eyes were pleading with him, this was important to her. His resolve crumbled. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his own.

* * *

><p>The video cut out then and Vegeta had his suspicions that it was Zion. He wasn't complaining however. Bulma's grip had become painful. He looked down at her but she was staring stonily ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 204:<strong>

Prince Vegeta exited the room. His scouter immediately bleeped into life. Soldiers of all class were outside the door and they all looked terrified. Frieza was there too looking and radiating a fury beyond words.

"Milord." Prince Vegeta said immediately dropping into a bow.

"What exactly were you doing in there you filthy monkey?" Lord Frieza demanded coldly.

"Meditating, Milord. I had hoped to teach her better focus that way." Prince Vegeta replied smoothly.

Lord Frieza was anxious to have Gaya at his complete control, so the lie would work, for now. Prince Vegeta stood and started to walk away when Lord Frieza did not reply.

"Where do you think you're going, I have not dismissed you?" Lord Frieza barked.

"The assignment you gave me Milord." Prince Vegeta replied with a hint of mockery.

"One day Vegeta, I will grow tired of your disrespect and when that day comes I will show you only the mercy of a swift death." Lord Frieza warned.

When Prince Vegeta made it to the launching bay Nappa and Radditz were waiting for him.

"Where were you last night?" Nappa asked.

Prince Vegeta did not answer. He climbed into his space pod and pressed the button to close the door. Prince Vegeta was still struggling to comprehend what had happened the night before. He pressed a button on his scouter.

"Radditz, I suggest you leave now. It will take you awhile to reach your brother." He ended the transmission.

The pods were launched. Two went in one direction and one went in another. Prince Vegeta used the time alone to think about what had happened. He had been too rash in his decision to have sex with Gaya. She had also managed to take all the control away from him. He was not known for letting a woman rule him.

Prince Vegeta slammed a fist down in anger. Then he blinked and slowly looked down at his fist. He had no right to be angry. This was Gaya, he should have known better.

The assignment was painfully easy as always. Zarbon sent them their next assignment via transmission and Prince Vegeta was thanking the Gods. He had been trying to come up with a believable excuse for Radditz's absence.

This assignment was quite a few days travel and was an extinction assignment.

Prince Vegeta and Nappa went into a simulated hibernation. They were woken just as they were entering the atmosphere.

"Hay Vegeta, what do you say to having some fun first?" Nappa asked.

"Whatever." Prince Vegeta replied crossing his arms and tightening his tail.

They toyed with the inhabitants of the planet, using them as stress relievers. Prince Vegeta knew that they weren't directly to blame for his troubled life, but he reasoned that if there weren't any other inhabited planets then Frieza wouldn't have an intergalactic planet trading organization.

It made sense to him in his twisted half sane mind. He used them as ways to distract him from Gaya as well. It had occurred to him that Gaya had been trying to achieve something but he was at a loss for what.

They were in the middle of a tournament that Nappa had arraigned (Massacre was more like it) when Radditz's transmission came in.

Through that transmission they learnt of the Dragon balls and of Kakarot's memory loss and lack of power.

"Nappa, time to leave." Prince Vegeta barked, all thoughts of Gaya gone.

They left immediately, blowing up the planet as they left.

* * *

><p>Certain parts of the video had been ruined by static. Vegeta realised that it was the parts about the Dragon Balls. He could just imagine how the Sayians would react to that piece of information.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 205:<strong>

"I know what you and that filthy monkey were doing last night." Frieza said facing the window.

Gaya stood defiantly in the centre of the room.

"I also know that you help him from a distance. I know that you make sure he never fails a mission. Which isn't often, only a matter of two missions to be precise." Frieza continued coldly.

Gaya's expression darkened. Frieza was distracted for a few seconds as a transmission informed him of Prince Vegeta's course to Earth.

"Let him go Zarbon. Send out soldiers to exterminate the roach." Frieza sneered.

Gaya's face paled but she did not move.

"Let's see how unbeatable you are when all your focus is elsewhere." Frieza said still not turning around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 206:<strong>

"Lord Frieza sire, we have the results of the medical examination." A low level soldier announced holding a thin piece of technology.

"And?" Frieza asked expectantly.

"She's pregnant, four months out of nine judging on her race." The soldier said weakly.

"Pregnant. Are you sure of the time?" Frieza asked thoughtfully.

"Yes sire." The soldier said bowing.

"So that would be around the time she and Vegeta had their fun. What a shame he won't get to see his firstborn half breed runt. The child will be powerful no doubt. I want her locked up and under surveillance at all times." Frieza said barking the last part.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 207:<strong>

Gaya sat in the middle of a cell. Her legs were crossed awkwardly and she floated several inches above the ground. Her eyes were open but glowing. She was meditating. From this angle you could see the slight bump of her stomach.

Frieza stood silently watching. His tail swished back and forth in lazy circles and he smile contentedly to himself.

"Well Gaya, I see you've managed to keep your monkey Prince alive. It must be exhausting to have to watch him all the time. Think of the child." Frieza said mockingly.

Gaya's eyes dimmed and she lowered to the floor. Her expression was blank and intense.

"You will lose everything Frieza and it will be at the hands of a Sayian. Maybe you should consider that." Gaya said out loud and Frieza reeled back in shock.

"Oh so you can speak. Very clever little trick but I'm afraid your words are just that, words." Frieza said casually.

"He who beats you will be a Super Sayian and it will be your own ego that defeats you." Gaya replied tonelessly, never blinking.

"Well you won't be alive to see that prophecy come into existence." Frieza snapped.

"No I won't be." Gaya whispered sadly before her eyes began to glow again and she floated off the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chip 208:<strong>

"_Milord, the girl has gone into labour_." A voice reported to Frieza.

"Excellent. I'll be right there." Frieza said with a genuine smile.

Frieza took his time getting to the medical wing so that he did not have to see the rather gruesome process. It was well worth the missing of hearing her scream in pain if it meant he didn't have to see the birth.

Frieza shuddered slightly at the thought. His race reproduced by means of eggs. They were alone from the minute they hatched. Rarely did the parents and offspring remain as a family. His family wanted to remain in power so they stood together when necessary, but otherwise were quite literally on opposite ends of the galaxy.

Frieza stood patiently as he waited for the doors to open. He walked into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. Doctors scurried around the room. In the centre was a bed with a concentration of lights around it.

Gaya lay in the bed with a small bundle in her arms. She knew Frieza was there. Her expression was sad. Frieza walked closer and saw that the child was a miniature Vegeta, creating no doubts as to his parentage. His hair was pitch black and his tail was brown. For intents and purposes the boy was a Sayian. His eyes were coal black and open wide. His breathing was fast and startled but he did not cry.

"Give me one thing Frieza?" Gaya asked tonelessly.

"Oh and what would that be?" Frieza asked with curiosity.

"His name, it's to be Vegeta Zion Myles." Gaya whispered tiredly.

"I'm sure I could live with that." Frieza said thoughtfully.

"So be it." Gaya said touching her thumb to the baby's forehead.

There was a spark of pure and powerful energy. Zion's tail became white, the tips of his hair flashed before settling on white and his eyes were ringed with silver.

Frieza then cruelly ripped the baby from Gaya's arms. Zion started to cry and squirm but Frieza held fast.

He placed his hand on Gaya's chest, above her heart and fired a red blast of Ki.

* * *

><p>Zion blasted the remaining boxes of chips. He then blasted the ones that had been watched. No one said a word. Hell Vegeta didn't even think anyone was breathing.<p> 


	17. Chapter 15 Brutal Truths

**If you're all wondering what's taking so long with my other story Raising Zion, I'm sorry. It's just that it takes so long to write cause I'm really trying to put as much of the character traits into it and still make the story interesting to read. I'll try to write faster. **

Chapter 15.

Vegeta stared at the blank spot in the wall that had once been a television. His hands shook slightly at the rage he was feeling. Frieza hadn't even gotten a fight. One blast. That's all he used. One fucking blast.

He pushed Bulma away and started to walk to the window. He had to get away. He needed something that he could destroy and if he stayed here, he would destroy something breathing.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta's eye twitched and he spun around in anger. The stupid Sayian was perfect. He could take anything that Vegeta could throw at him. Probably dish just as much too.

"Are you ohkay?" Kakarot asked in his innocent concern.

Vegeta's power exploded around him in a haze of rage. He flew at Kakarot and started to punch him. Each punch was thrown with a word.

"NO. I'M. FUCKING. NOT. THAT. BASTARD. TOOK. EVERYTHING. FROM. ME. AND. I. DIDN'T. EVEN. GET. TO. KILL. THE. MOTHERFUCKER. MYSELF. NOOO. YOU. HAD. TO. GO. AND. DO. IT. LIKE. THE. FUCKING. HERO. YOU. ALWAYS FUCKING. ARE."

Kakarot let him punch him. He didn't even try to block and suddenly Vegeta's rage crumbled.

"Stupid fucking goody two shoes." he mumbled falling to his knees with his power dropping to below average.

When Zion had said everything he hadn't even dreamed of the possibility of videos. He should have known. Frieza was just that crazy. Kakarot sat down in front of him and wiped the blood from his face.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Don't make me hit you again." Vegeta snapped narrowing his eyes.

"Jip, you feel better alright." Kakarot said happily and smiled.

He winced when the smile caused his split lip pain. Vegeta felt a tiny pang of guilt before he shoved it down. He sat on the floor and looked at his boots.

He didn't know what he had been expecting but it had definitely not been one blast. He resented the fact that she had worn herself out trying to watch out for him. By the time she had given birth she probably couldn't even stand up without help.

He slammed his fist down onto the floor. He should have been there. Movement in the corner of his eye made his attention shift back to Zion. He moved faster than he had ever moved in his life and had the boy pinned to the wall by the throat.

Zion did not fight him. He could have. He would have won but he didn't.

"The Gods were supposed to watch over the different races in all the galaxies across the universes." Zion said on a sigh.

Vegeta squeezed his fist and Zion choked slightly. He saw the flickers of madness in Vegeta's eyes. He feared that he had pushed him too far. Those videos had awakened something better left buried.

"The God of Fate had a sick and twisted sense of humour. He, she, it or whatever designed really corker lives for everyone to follow. The Gods liked the idea of knowing what was going to happen and when. It meant that they didn't have to do their jobs. So they let Fate have their fun. It was only when they realised that freewill made people have more than one Fate that they created the Guardians. Are you following me so far?" Zion asked.

"Do I look like a fool?" Vegeta snapped.

"The first generation of Guardians was not simply created and that was their first mistake. They took selected beings from galaxies all over the universe. There were ten mating pairs. They gave mortals the power of gods. Their purpose was to make sure that Fate's design was followed to how they wanted it to be. The first generation went mad and they had to be destroyed." Zion said his voice growing distant and toneless.

"They created the next generation from scratch and produced another ten mating pairs. They all had similar features, a race on their own, and this time they succeeded. There was one major flaw that they never saw until it was too late. Emotions. Gods don't have any but the Guardians did. At first everything went well. They produced their children, trained them and gave them the job of Guardians. They were able it ignore the emotions but some of them couldn't and they refused to do their job. The Gods never noticed because the slack was picked up by the others." Zion explained.

Vegeta's grip had gotten slack by now and Zion could breathe more easily.

"Three generations passed and with each passing less and less Guardians chose to do their jobs. The Guardians that chose not to complete their purpose were destroyed by the others so that they could not interfere with Fate's design. As you can imagine, their numbers dwindled. It was during the time that Buu was created that the flaw became an issue. Fate had designed the life that Buu would follow and so they could not intervene as he destroyed countless planets. There were only three left by now and they were at a crossroads. Two of them had become emotionless shells, machines almost. However the third was overcome by her emotions and she rebelled against her purpose and went after Buu. The other two had to stop her, it was in their design. She fought them and the clashing of that much power very nearly destroyed the universe. She came quite close to destroying Buu but her own emotions made her fall prey to the other Guardians. They destroyed each other in the fight that ensued." Zion continued his eyes glassy.

Vegeta by now had dropped his hand but Zion was still against the wall.

"Fate's design went haywire. Think of Fate's design as a spider web and the Guardians as the spider. Each intricate thread connects to another creating a larger, grander conception. Without the spider the threads began to snap destroying the design. Fate was livid and began to weave a darker fate for the universe. The original design could not be destroyed and so two possible futures were created and two prophecies sprang to life. I only know the one. When the two blood lines meet, in a bonding of passionate heat, he who will end it all shall be conceived, and the universe a better place relieved." Zion unrelenting went on.

"Fate's original design had gaps in it. Holes that left possibilities and I can capitalise on the gaps. The other design is not pleasant. The original one was a balance of good and evil but the new one is totally one sided. The Gods created a tiny thread of possibility that allowed my mother to be born and they interfered again with Vegeta and Gaya, making me be born as well. I wasn't to exist but I do. I know what every decision will bring, what outcome and I have the power to change it or just let it happen. Somewhere along the line the other design will try to take over from the original one and I have to stop that from happening, which is my purpose." Zion finished.

"Mortals with the power of Gods?" Vegeta managed to choke out.

"Trust me, you would never be able to handle it. There's a reason the first generation failed."Zion said quickly snapping out of his daze.

"But Zion, why do you always look so weak after you've done something really big?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't know. I think it's because I split myself every time I've done something big. I know that Gaya keeping this planet alive was not in the original design. Hell her entire existence wasn't in the design. Destroying Buu so quickly was a mistake. Kakarot and Vegeta would have succeeded eventually. A lot of things should have happened but now they won't because I didn't let them." Zion muttered darkly almost to himself.

"I refuse to be manipulated!" Vegeta yelled suddenly.

"It's too late for that. The wheels are in motion." Zion replied softly snapping his attention back to them.

Vegeta did not reply. He looked at Zion from the corner of his eye. The boy was looking at his feet, deep in thought. A question wiggled in the far corners of Vegeta's mind. He had to ask it, he had to know.

"Why didn't Gaya stop Frieza?" Vegeta whispered.

Zion looked up then and for once he smiled.

"You never would have made the super Sayian transformation. You never would have meet Kakarot. You never would have meet Bulma. Trunks would not exist. You would not have had the power you do now. Most importantly, your sanity would have dwindled and you would be insane." Zion answered slowly so that each point got across.

"So she could have?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes and no. Keeping Planet Vegeta hidden and alive meant that she had to be careful. If she slipped up just once then the planet would die. All that work would have been wasted. That was why she never spoke. It used unnecessary energy, energy she would have much rather spent helping you." Zion replied carefully.

"Again me. Why me?" Vegeta asked in frustration.

What was so great about himself that she gave her life for him? She was too great for that. Hell she even stayed on Frieza's ship when she could have left.

"The Guardians mated for life. Like their friends, their mates were something that was not lightly decided upon even as a fellow Guardian. Once the decision was made it could not be undone. She chose you. That is what the mark is. It's a sign of your bond. You weren't affected as greatly as you should have been due to your Sayian nature, but that can't be helped can it?" Zion explained going slightly pink.

Vegeta coughed in embarrassment. Bulma was rigid and her features were blank. He knew that she liked to think that she was the only one that had caught his attention. Gaya hadn't been a possibility to him until she had kissed him.

"Wow Vegeta, you can't deny it now. It's official you're a good guy." Kakarot said beaming.

Vegeta growled in annoyance. So now he knew the truth. The question became when would they all have to fight for their existence once again?


	18. Chapter 16 Chaos

**Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to Cara2012 for the advice.**

Chapter 16.

Vegeta walked out of the throne room. He needed time to himself. He had had enough. It was beginning to make him go insane again.

Since Zion had whisked them all from Earth and dumped them on Planet Vegeta, Vegeta had felt too many long buried emotions swirling to the surface.

He walked aimlessly, not really sure where he was going. He half heartedly responded to the bowing he received. His father's rejection had been hurtful but excusable. Still, he hadn't wanted it.

He unconsciously followed Trunks' Ki. He was with Goten as usual. Vegeta walked in that direction as he mused over his feelings, tried to make sense of the chaos.

A small part of him had never really been able to accept the idea that he would never be King. He had even declared himself King after Trunks had been born. Now that he was back on his home planet and he was getting the royal treatment he had longed for, he wasn't so sure anymore. His father for one thing was younger than him. By the time his father was ready to step down from the throne, Trunks would be ready for it. Vegeta had also grown to love the freedom of doing what he wanted. Being King would sorely limit that.

Vegeta sighed before he stopped walking altogether. He wasn't alone enough. He blasted into the air and out of a nearby window.

* * *

><p>Videl's POV.<p>

Videl paced the lookout. Piccolo watched her from the corner of his eye. He was sitting crossed legged and was trying to mediate but Videl made it hard to calm his mind.

"Where do you think they went?" she asked for the up tenth time.

She wasn't expecting an answer. Dende and Mr Popo had long since learned to avoid her due to her weird mood swings. Piccolo just ignored her as best he could. When Piccolo sighed in frustration she continued her briefly paused pacing.

"It's been a week now." Videl said to herself.

"I don't think that they will be returning anytime soon." Piccolo said gruffly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Videl managed to ask when she had gotten over her shock.

"I don't know where they went but I do know that Vegeta wasn't happy about going. I was watching him before they left and he never took his eyes off of Zion. It's not like Vegeta to act that way without good reason." Piccolo explained.

Videl walked towards Piccolo and sat down. There was silence as she stared miserably at her shoes.

"I miss him." she sighed.

"Me too." Piccolo replied quietly.

* * *

><p>Gohan's POV.<p>

Tap. Tap. Tap. . .

Gohan was sitting in the corner of the throne room. He was tapping his fist against his knee. It was almost a nervous tick, but Gohan wasn't nervous. He was anxious. The atmosphere in the throne room did not help to ease his anxiety. Everyone was on edge. Especially Vegeta.

Vegeta had stormed away and not even Bulma had been dumb enough to go after him. Gohan had always felt sympathy for the Prince. He was a Prince that had believed his race was dead but had still honoured their memory. He had even thrown it in Gohan's face more than a few times about how he was a disgrace to his Sayian heritage.

Gohan sighed and shifted his weight slightly. Zion had also left. He had flown out of one of the windows as soon as the doors had closed behind Vegeta. There was something that Zion was hiding from them, something big. Gohan figured he already knew what it was but he didn't want to focus too much on it. If he did he was afraid he'd lose the tiny thread of control he had been holding onto for the past few days.

Living amongst the Sayians was not easy. They were loud, rude, violent, cruel and mostly illiterate. Gohan could not stop the groan when he saw his father whining at his mother who was tending to the wounds Vegeta had inflicted. Sometimes, off of the battle field, it pained Gohan to see his father acting no more grown up than his baby brother. He was saddened by the fact that his mental capacity far exceeded his father's. It had been great as a child, but not so much now. Now was when he needed an adult mentor to help him field his way through the minefield of Sayians. His father was too innocent to see any problems until fists were flying.

Gohan got up and adjusted the Sayian gloves he now wore. He never understood the purpose of the gloves. Vegeta's hands weren't exactly baby soft. He had heard Bulma and Chi Chi discussing it once upon a time while he had been studying, much to his embarrassment. He had never concentrated on his studies as much as he had on that day. Studies . . . Gohan sighed again. He had been studying his whole life. Now he was on a planet that concentrated solely on fighting. He had been so close to graduation. He had had everything planned out. Study. Graduate. Date Videl. Work at Capsule Corporation. Marry Videl (if she said yes). Now what was he supposed to do. Zion still wasn't letting any space pods off the Planet so he couldn't even just go back home. How long were they going to stay here?

Yes he was a powerful fighter but that was not all he was. His mother had pushed him his whole life to be something more than just fists and he had worked hard to accomplish that. It was all for nothing now. He doubted the Sayian were very up to date, what with being frozen for the past couple of decades.

Gohan had started to walk without even realising it. He guessed he could sympathise with the Sayian race. They had been on top of their game. Until Frieza had decided to destroy their planet and Gaya had frozen it.

Gohan snapped his fingers. He knew exactly what he could do. He would help Bulma bring the planet back up to date. That way he could appease both of his natures. He could train and develop the technology. It was a good compromise. He may have been a gentle person but that didn't mean he wasn't a Sayian. He did enjoy fighting and often found himself wishing he could fight more than what his mother allowed him to.

Gohan froze when the loud laughter punctuated his thoughts and eardrums. He winced when with the laughter came a pounding headache. He was used to the quiet of his home. He had wandered into a Sayian training arena and somehow he'd ended up in the middle of one.

"So we have a challenger. I've heard the rumours about you but your power level doesn't even tip the scouter." One particularly large Sayian said with a smirk, but it couldn't match Vegeta's.

"You shouldn't always believe those things. The only thing they're good for where I'm concerned is communicating over long distances." Gohan replied warily, looking for a way out.

Gohan didn't want to fight right now. He was afraid that the opportunity would be too tempting. He wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment and none of these Sayians could actually take a punch from him.

The Sayians all laughed. Gohan wondered briefly what class these Sayians were. He half heartedly dodged the punch thrown at his head. He sighed as he ducked the kick. He phased out of sight and reappeared behind the Sayian. He locked the Sayian in a choke hold.

"Oh look, I didn't even have to power up." Gohan said tonelessly, his voice dripping boredom.

"Hay, lemme go." The Sayian demanded and Gohan did.

He stumbled forward before regaining his balance. He spun around with a furious snarl. He lunged for Gohan again. Gohan barely had to move to dodge the painfully slow punches.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan froze in surprise and was immediately rewarded with a punch to the jaw. His mother was storming over to him in anger.

"Just because we're surrounded by illiterate barbarians, does not mean that you have to become one too." Chi Chi scolded grabbing Gohan by the collar of his armour.

"Oww mom! That's not fair." Gohan complained.

The Sayians around them were snickering at Gohan's growing embarrassment.

"You've worked way too hard to just let it go to waste, do you hear me young man." Chi Chi continued.

"I wasn't planning on it. It's not my fault that they don't take no for an answer." Gohan said defensively.

"Since when did we start solving our problems with fists?" Chi Chi asked her eyes flashing.

"Haven't we always?" Gohan muttered under his breath.

"Don't get cute with me!" Chi Chi snapped.

Gohan stumbled back at the ferocity in her voice and gave her the classic Son grin.

"I wasn't. I was just referring to all the times we've had to save the Earth." Gohan said quickly.

"You young man, are going to march yourself straight to Bulma and the two of you are going to something scholarly. If I even see you thinking about a fight, you're grounded do you hear me?" Chi Chi ordered.

"Yes mom." Gohan replied miserably.

He could have said that she was already grounding his if you thought about it. He could have told her that he was already planning on doing what she had just told him to do. He also could have told her that not fighting on a planet full of egomaniac warriors was like asking him not to breath.

Instead he nodded and agreed with his mother as she alternated between proudly gushing about what a smart boy he was and telling him not to be an illiterate barbarian. He ignored the mocking and the laughing from the Sayians who were practically wetting themselves. Gohan decided that he would have to build his reputation as a warrior some other time. Right now he was establishing a comfort zone for his mother, whom he realised was most probably freaking out.

He wasn't mad at her for being her usually unreasonable self. He could see the anxiety he felt reflecting back at him through her blazing eyes. They probably weren't anxious about the same things but still it was nice to know that someone else felt the same way. He briefly touched her mind with his own.

"_Oh my little Goten. I hope these brutes don't rub off on him. At least Gohan is too smart for that to happen, but Goten, he's still so young_ . . ."

"Hay mom." Gohan said quietly and also interrupting her sentence.

"Yes Gohan?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm sure Goten will be fine." Gohan replied.

Chi Chi blinked in surprise before she suddenly started to cry. Gohan wrapped his arms around his emotional mother and guided her out of the room. He headed in the direction that he could feel Bulma's Ki.

* * *

><p>Tarble's POV.<p>

Tarble sat inside his childhood room and stared out the window at the blood red sky that was slowly changing to black, deep in thought. He was thinking about the events that had happened over the past couple of days. He still couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was a super Sayian. He couldn't quite grasp a lot of things but that one was the most unbelievable.

His childhood bedroom had had a few changes made to it. It had been his room for a year and a half before his father had decided to ship him off to a distant planet. Although the decision had saved him from Frieza and brought him to Gure, it still hurt.

"What is the matter my Love." A soft female voice asked.

Gure placed a small warm hand on his shoulder. She had taken off the Sayian gloves. He had discarded the armour and his own gloves into a corner of the large room.

"It has not been an easy passing of days." Tarble replied.

He was slipping into formalities. He did that when he was truly troubled.

"You'll get through this and you'll be stronger for it." Gure said confidently slowly massaging the tension from his shoulders.

"They treat me differently." Tarble whispered.

Gure said nothing but let him talk.

"My father praises the very ground I walk on. He sent me away because I disgusted him. Now that my hair changes colour I'm suddenly good enough to be a Sayian Prince, to be his son." Tarble said tensing up and clenching his fists.

His newly acquired power began to rise again. He hadn't even realised it until he noticed that Gure and stepped back. Tarble closed his eyes and let out a breath slowly. He stood and turned to face his wife. He opened his eyes and they shone with the tears he tried desperately to hold back.

"What am I to do with all this power? I'm not a fighter Gure, never was, never can be." Tarble asked brokenly.

"No one's asking you to be a fighter Tarble. Zion was only trying to get the Sayians to respect you. He knew that to them ascension is Legendary. It was the quickest way to get you a level of respect that would afford you a level of peace you would not otherwise have. Vegeta would have overshadowed you to the point where you would have again become inconsequence. It would have been your childhood all over again. He was just giving you a chance to find some equal ground." Gure explained softly and soothingly.

Gure placed a hand on his chest and walked around him. Her hand never broke contact with his body and Tarble was aware of it on a level that went beyond the norm. She stopped behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Tarble," she breathed, "I want to try something new."

Tarble swallowed and the whole left side of his body tingled. His muscles twitched as she resumed walking around him and he actually trembled. What the heck was wrong with him? She stopped in front of him, closer than before. Her purpely blue hair spilled down her back in a wild display of soft locks. She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Neither Tarble nor Gure had been sexual before and Tarble didn't exactly have any knowledge on the subject due to having left home so young. However when her small tongue nudged his lips and met his in an age old dance of passion, his Sayian instincts took over.

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her possessively close. He deepened the kiss and she moaned. The sound skittered over his nerves and made them wind up tighter than any anxiety ever could. Her newly acquired instincts were firing up as much as his were.

Teeth clashed and noses bumped as each one tried to take control of the kiss. Tarble pushed forwards and Gure was backed against a wall. Her fingers buried themselves into his hair and he found himself purring in satisfaction.

His hands slid down her sides, making her shiver before he cupped her bottom. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She bit his bottom lip and tugged. He stopped breathing for a moment. He trembled and started to kiss her neck. His teeth grazed her earlobe and her breathing stuttered.

"T-Tarble." she managed to gasp breathlessly.

He growled in response and his teeth clamped down on her throat hard enough only to make her jerk with a surprising jolt of pleasure. He tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground.

His tail brushed a line from her neck down to the quickly hardening nipples on her breasts. She moaned and squirmed in his hold. He bit her shoulder and she stilled. Her back arched when he took a nipple between his teeth and tugged slightly. Her hands moved to his shoulders and he sucked, making her moan. He toyed with the nipple with his tongue, thoroughly loving the sounds she made.

She squirmed and the action made her brush against his hardening length. His breath hissed from between his teeth making him temporarily stop his slow explorations. It was enough for her to turn the table on him.

She leaned and swung her weight so that he ended up on the floor with her straddling his torso. His hands moved to her waist to swop the positions but she caught them and used rings of Ki to secure them above his head. He growled when she did the same thing to his ankles after making his boots fly across the room.

She sliced the top of his spandex suit with a small beam of Ki. His body was tense and he was breathing heavily as she pulled the material from his body to toss it across the room. She leaned down and kissed him again, teasing him with her tongue.

He hissed when her breasts brushed his bare chest and she purred. Slowly she stripped him of his spandex pants that had done nothing to hide his erection. Gure's usually adorable curiosity now tested the limits of his control.

His heart stuttered in his chest before exploding into frenzied beats when her small tongue snacked out and licked his erection from the base to the head. Fire laced through his body in a frenzied passionate heat. His muscles bulged as he strained against his bonds. She licked him again and the fire coursing through his veins was fanned higher. He couldn't stop the yell when she covered him with her mouth and sucked hard.

Her tongue swirled around him, creating patterns that tortured his control. Pleasure laced up and down his spine at an alarming intensity. Instinct battled with desire. His instinct screamed at him to take control. His desire was to let her have her fun. Instinct won.

He twisted against the bonds when she pulled up. The bonds snapped and he tried to keep control. He spun them around and pinned her to the ground with his heated body. She purred at him and the vibration caused sensations he never knew could exist. He ripped off her pants and tossed them away, not caring where they went.

She lifted a leg and hooked it around his hip. Her tail sought his and they wrapped around one another in a show of affection. Tarble kissed her, his tongue swirling lazily with hers.

He surged upwards, burying himself deeply. He gave a choked hoarse cry at the tight sensation and struggled to get air into his lungs. Her hands had fisted and her back was arched. She too was trying desperately to hang onto reality.

After a long moment he moved and she gasped. He filled her completely and she hugged him so tightly it was hard to breathe. He began a slow rhythm that drove Gure wild.

She squirmed and moaned. Tarble smiled before he pushed harder and faster, angling to make her wilder. He felt her inner muscles clench and unclench. She froze for a single heartbeat before her inner muscles clenched tightly. Tarble had no time to prepare for the onslaught of sensation.

She cried out and her body jerked. Her nails dug into his back and scratched long deep red lines down to the bottom. He crashed over the edge with her crying out hoarsely.

They lay completely still as their hearts raced and their breathing gradually slowed. At some point Gure had grabbed Tarble's hands. He still held hers, realising that their first sexual experience was an odd mix between love making and instinctual mating. Tarble became aware of the fact that they were lying on the floor. He forced himself to his feet and picked Gure up.

Her hair was an even wilder tangle now. Tarble chuckled. He pulled back the covers on the bed and put her down before getting in himself. He pulled her to him possessively, wrapping both arms and tail around her. She made a sound of content before starting to purr.

Tarble watched her a long time after her purr had become even breaths. He was still awake when the sky began to lighten. He had no idea what had just happened. Sure he knew that they had just mated, but it wasn't as if he'd had anyone around to explain the complexities to him. Somehow his Sayian side had become very dominant. Even hers had. Maybe if he was brave enough he'd ask his brother what it was all about.

Tarble's anger flared up at the thought of asking his brother something he should already know. Once again he was reminded about his father's careless and hurtful decision.

He gently disentangled himself from Gure's embrace and she murmured sleepily.

He took a quick shower and dressed into one of the spare suits of armour in the room. These ones had the royal crest on them, but they had been outlined in gold to signify his ascension.

He quietly slipped out of the room, after leaving a hastily scrawled note for Gure. She would understand.

Tarble asked around for Vegeta and when that produced no results he asked instead for his brother's mate Bulma. He was directed towards the technology department. Everywhere he went Sayians bowed and fisted a hand over their hearts. Tarble returned every bow with a small one of his own so his progress was slower than it could have been.

Goten and Trunks came racing around a corner, nearly slamming into Tarble.

"Hay Uncle Tarble!" Trunks said happily.

"Good morning Trunks, Goten." Tarble greeted each with a smile and a nod.

They were both wearing the Sayian armour. Both of them wore the same style as Vegeta's. Trunks' boots were blue like the King's and his gloves were fingerless like Zion's. His spandex suit was black. Goten had stuck to the customary white boots and gloves. His spandex suit however was also black. They both had the royal crest on their chests. Trunks' crest was red surrounded by gold signifying a direct line to the throne. Goten's crest was blue surrounded by gold signifying a claim to the throne but not as close as Trunks.

"I am searching for your father. Do you perhaps know where he is?" Tarble asked.

"No, sorry. He didn't even come back for dinner and that's saying something." Trunks replied sadly.

Tarble waved good bye and headed for Bulma once more. She was with Gohan who was dressed like his brother Goten. The two seemed deep in discussion. Tarble went closer and saw that they appeared to be updating the system files and the armour design. Space pods were being dismantled and remade, better faster and safer. Bulma and Gohan were currently discussing the best way to update the Sayians themselves.

"Just give them a crash course in what you want them to know and say it's vital for their next mission. Throw something in there about pride and you've got them." Tarble suggested.

"Oh thanks Tarble." Bulma said with warm smile.

"Don't mention it. Hay you don't happen to know where Vegeta is do you?" Tarble asked.

"I wish I did. Sorry. Maybe Gohan will." Bulma replied turning towards the teen.

Tarble had seen an odd expression cross her features at the mention of Vegeta. Tarble wasn't sure what it was only that it wasn't positive. It was a mix between unease and anger he supposed.

"I don't think he wants to be bugged." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hay Tarble can I ask you something?" Bulma asked.

"Sure." Tarble replied with a surprised smile.

"When you realised Zion was Gaya and Vegeta's son you acted weirdly. What was that all about?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, it just a bit of a shock cause Gaya was the Sayian Princess." Tarble replied with a shrug.

"WHAT!" Bulma shrieked making Tarble jump in alarm.

"Oh no, it wasn't like that. Frieza made my father adopt her after he realised that she was too young to be of use, but he still wanted her close at hand." Tarble quickly explained.

"Oh right now I remember." Bulma replied sheepishly.

Tarble sighed before sitting down on one of the work desks. Thoughts of his Sayian nature and of how little he actually understood it swirled in his mind. If his father had not sent him away then this would not be an issue. If his father had not thrown him aside like a piece of unwanted trash then he would still be a boy, frozen in a world of Sayians for decades until the prodigal and favoured son returned to awake them all from their blissful oblivion.

"Want to talk about it?" Bulma asked.

Gohan had tactfully moved to busy himself on the other side of the room.

"It's nothing really, it's just . . ." Tarble started but trailed off when the King walked into the room followed by the Queen.

Tarble swallowed and tears glittered in his eyes but he refused to let them see the hurt they had caused him. He jumped up and stormed passed them, shouldering the King out of the way as he passed.

Tarble headed back to Gure, hoping to catch her before she woke.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's POV<p>

He could feel Tarble's thoughts. For some odd reason he was more in tune with Tarble than he should have been. He knew that Tarble wished to speak with him but he wasn't ready for that.

Of all the things he had ever been sure of in his life, Tarble had been one of them. He had been sure that he'd never have to see him again.

Vegeta supposed that he could sympathise with Tarble. After all they both had problems with their father, but they were painfully different. Tarble had been given away by choice where Vegeta had been taken away by force. He wondered if Tarble had made that connection yet.

He followed Tarble's Ki as he walked all over the palace. He stopped briefly to speak to Bulma before abruptly leaving the room with his Ki rising higher. Vegeta followed Tarble's Ki because he knew that eventually he would have to sort through his issues with his brother. He had many issues to get through and Tarble was one of the smaller ones. Or was he a bigger one?

Vegeta shook his head and his focus on Tarble's Ki. He was sitting on a mountain ledge. He had suppressed his Ki to the point that only Kakarot would be vigilant enough to find him. Zion wasn't stupid enough to come looking for him. The others would not be able to sense him. He just needed time, some space to sort through his thoughts, find a balance.

He had to sort out his problems. Tarble was one of them. Vegeta sighed warily before seeking out his brother's Ki once again. He sensed him making his way back to his mate. Those two were in for a ride, a roller coaster ride. Not one of them understood their Sayian nature and he wondered whether Gure would be able to make the transition without going mad.

"_Tarble, I'm here_." Vegeta sent mentally with an image of where he was.

Tarble was too stunned to reply before Vegeta retreated from his brother's mind. It took Tarble an hour to find him. He landed but he did not move any closer. Vegeta saw his reflection in his brother's wide, innocent eyes. He looked away with a scowl.

He had known he looked terrible but seeing the truth of those words did not make it any easier.

"You were looking for me." Vegeta stated bluntly.

"Well yes, but I'm not sure if I want to ask you anymore." Tarble replied going red.

"Who else are you going to ask, father?" Vegeta asked with a snort, "That clown Kakarot cannot help you either."

Tarble took a deep breath and looked down. He rocked on his feet before eventually deciding to just get it over and done with. He looked up, walked to Vegeta and sat down next to him. From this view he could see the palace and the surrounding city.

"Gure and I, we uhm, we-" Tarble started.

"You mated." Vegeta finished curtly.

"How did you know?" Tarble asked going a deeper shade of red.

"Your Ki was going haywire. There's only one thing that can make a Ki do that and it's not cuddling in front of an inviting fire." Vegeta replied harshly.

"Right. Well anyway, it just sort of started out as a kiss. Just a simple kiss but then everything kind of exploded and we both just, well we weren't really acting like our usual selves." Tarble explained lamely.

Vegeta snorted and looked at his brother. He was looking at the palace. He looked down right miserable. Did being a Sayian bug him that much?

"You were acting like Sayians." Vegeta stated simply.

"But that's one of my biggest problems. I don't even know what being a Sayian is supposed to mean." Tarble yelled angrily.

Gee, didn't take much to get him to unload.

"We are a warrior race Tarble. That doesn't exactly bring fluffy teddies to mind now does it? We are a race of proud beings, strong warriors, but we aren't very affectionate. We are the Oozaru and in some areas we haven't evolved much further and in others we have come a great deal further." Vegeta said after a moment of thought.

"What do you mean?" Tarble asked looking at him.

"What I'm trying to say to you is that in some things we behave in almost an animalistic way and it will take time and will power to correct that. You and Gure won't hurt each other too badly while mating but it can get pretty intense because of your primary instinct to dominate." Vegeta said tonelessly.

"Oh so mating with Sayians is about dominance." Tarble said carefully.

This was not exactly a subject he was comfortable with but it had to be addressed. Tarble needed to learn about his Sayian nature if he was to survive amongst them and help his mate.

"It's a show of power, eventually however the male will have to win or take a cold shower. Remember, with Sayians it's always about power." Vegeta replied.

"You know, I don't exactly see your mate as being submissive." Tarble said suggestively.

"She is not Sayian so the instinct is not as persistent but sometimes it is an issue. I have had to concentrate very hard not to over dominate with her. I had to take a lot of cold showers at one stage." Vegeta admitted with a small smile.

Why the hell was he being so open? This was not like him. He blamed his softness on living with Kakarot for so long. Tarble did not reply for a while and the two brothers sat in silence. Vegeta sensed more was on Tarble's mind than he let on.

"The most basic instincts a Sayian will ever have are dominance and power." Vegeta said quietly, almost too quietly to be heard.

"I've noticed, somewhat." Tarble replied swinging his legs much the same way Trunks would.

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet. The most competitive ones obviously are the Elites." Vegeta said with a smile remembering times with Nappa and Radditz.

"I guess you would know." Tarble said bitterly.

Vegeta glanced at him from the corner of his eye. That imbecile had no idea. The way Vegeta saw it was that he had it easy, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. Suddenly Vegeta's patience ran out and Tarble's presence was grating. Vegeta jumped to his feet.

"I've answered your question now leave, your mate is close to waking." Vegeta snapped at his brother before taking off into the sky.

"But I wasn't done yet!" Tarble yelled after him but he did not follow.

Tarble would never be able to keep up. Besides Vegeta had given him a lot to think about, like why on Planet Vegeta had he answered his question? Why now? Most importantly, would he talk to him again?

Vegeta heard the echo of Tarble's thoughts and smirked. Yes he would talk to the moron again but not today. He still had one or two issues with his brother that he had to resolve.


	19. Chapter 17 Chaos continued

Chapter 17.

Bardock's POV

"You're trying too hard. Slow down."

Bardock looked at the man that was his son. His son was supposed to be but a mere baby, yet here was a man older than he.

Bardock gasped and sweet ran down his face. _Goku_ was trying to teach him better control over his ascension. It was not an easy task. The power. . . It was nearly maddening in its intensity, yet impossibly there were higher levels.

Goku stood in front of him with that irritating smile on his face. Is he always this happy? He was currently in his ascended super Sayian state. The difference in power levels was staggering. One of the first things Goku had taught him was how to sense Ki. He had been horrified to learn that Bardock could not already do this. Goku had been reluctant to wear the Sayian armour but eventually he had agreed. He had the blue royal crest outlined in gold on his chest. Bardock's armour had had the small modification made to it as well and it made him uneasy. It set him apart in a way he had never wanted to be.

"I think we should take a break anyways. I'm bushed." Goku said powering down with an ease that made Bardock look away and clench his jaw.

"Hay, you're doing really great. I couldn't even reach the super Sayian level for a while after my fight with Frieza." Goku said sincerely.

"How did you do it? Defeat Frieza I mean?" Bardock asked despite himself.

Goku sat down and scratched the back of his neck. He looked thoughtfully up at nothing in particular.

"Well, I've got to say that that had to have been the toughest fight I've ever been in. I've never been so outmatched in my life. I even threw my best move at him. It was kind of like my last resort but it didn't even scratch him too deeply. Frieza had three forms and each one was more powerful than the last. I didn't see the first two but I saw the final form. Gohan almost killed him in his second form. That was pretty cool. When I made the ascension we became evenly matched to a certain level. Frieza got mad so he sent a blast at the planet itself, intending on blowing up the planet. He could breathe in space you see where as I couldn't, if I survived the blast of the planet exploding. It didn't blow up right away. We continued to fight but his Ki was beginning to drop by the second. It wasn't a fight anymore. I told him that and he got desperate. He sent to two discs of energy at me. He got cocky and careless. His own Ki discs cut him into pieces. Instead of killing him I gave him some of my energy. He still tried to kill me with it so I blasted him sure I had killed him but apparently I had not. I escaped the planet just as it had exploded. I landed on a nearby planet and learnt how to control my power and a few new techniques. On my way back to Earth Frieza was plotting a coarse to Earth as well. He and his father landed before me expecting an easy kill. Instead they faced Trunks, Vegeta's son. He killed both of them." Goku said distantly.

"How old was your son, Gohan?" Bardock asked.

"He was four I think, no wait he was six." Goku replied with growing confidence at his accuracy.

"Six and he almost defeated Frieza." Bardock whispered to himself.

"Yeah, Gohan's pretty powerful. He's even more powerful than me. See he had this hidden power that would only come out when he was really mad. It was hard to make him mad. That was how he defeated Cell and was the first to reach the second super Sayian level. Until recently he couldn't control this power. It just came out in powerful but brief spurts. Then we met this old Kai and he unlocked Gohan's power. It's amazing. Higher than a super Sayian 3 I think but I've never tested this theory." Goku said, his voice swelling with pride for his son.

Bardock was silent as he processed this information. He had seen in a vision, his son battling with Frieza. He had even seen his son growing up with the odd blue haired woman that was the Prince's mate. This man named Goku was an odd Sayian but a great Warrior.

"What of Radditz?" Bardock asked barely audibly.

He was afraid of what Goku would tell him but he needed to know.

"I never wanted to kill him. He gave me no choice. Technically I didn't kill him, not alone anyways. He came to Earth when Gohan was four. He was looking for me. He wanted me to join him on Frieza's ship. I think they hoped to gain an advantage with me at their side. I wasn't very powerful back then. I only had a power level of four or six hundred. That's what Radditz had said. At first he was disappointed in me. When he realised that I didn't even know what I was, he got mad. He got really mad when I saw that I didn't have a tail. He took Gohan and told me that if I wanted to see my son again then I would kill one hundred people. I went after him instead. A friend of mine went with me. We weren't friends then though. We fought, but Radditz greatly overpowered us. I remembered from when I was a child that if someone grabbed my tail I was weak, too weak to defend myself. So that's what we did. I grabbed his tail and my friend fired the killing blow. It was a cowardly move and desperate but that's what we were, desperate." Goku explained sadly.

Bardock held back his growl of disgust. It was a cowardly way to kill a Sayian but Radditz had given Goku no choice. Using a Sayian's offspring was just as cowardly. Frieza had turned a soldier into a dishonourable thief. Radditz had been in his early teens when Kakarot had been born. He had been a third class warrior like Bardock and had been on his way in following his father's footsteps in becoming a great fighter.

Bardock's fists tightened when he thought about Frieza. He had taken everything from him. Everyone was still alive except for the few Sayians that had not been on the planet at the time. His crew was one of the first groups to be slaughtered. Without his permission his Ki began to rise. Goku said nothing. He just watched sadly as Bardock tried to deal with the unfamiliar feelings running through his mind.

Bardock took a deep breath and looked at Goku. He looked almost like him. His complexion was lighter and his expression lacked the cold, ruthlessness of a Sayian warrior. Bardock stood and felt irrational things, thought unfair things about the man next to him. He may be powerful but he was still a moron. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"Hay are you ohkay?" Goku asked innocently.

He was blissfully unaware of his father's thoughts towards him. Bardock could not comprehend how he had ended up with such an idiot for a son. Did he trip his way into victory. He must of because there was no way that he could win with his brain.

"If you don't want to fight anymore then we can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Goku continued with that infuriating smile of his face and a laugh in his voice.

Bardock's patience snapped. He shoved past the Sayian and flew out the window. Like Vegeta Bardock didn't know how to deal with the emotions raging inside of him. He was hurt by his worthless sacrifice. He felt pain from the loss of his crew. Those were just some of the ones he could name. He couldn't identify his hurt for his son's death or his hurt of his race's rejection of his pleas for help when Frieza came. He was both humiliated and proud of the man called Goku. He was terrified of his new power and wondered how he was going to control it. His whole sense of time and control had been shifted. He was out by decades and his power was too new to be of use to him in a fight. The Sayians all wanted a piece of him, sure that the super Sayian power was beatable and their own came close. They had no idea just how weak they all suddenly were. He used to fit in somewhat. He had now been set upon a pedestal that he could never get down from.

He was confused. Hell he was more confused than he had ever been in his life. Nothing was like it was supposed to be and he was wondering if he had really died and landed in his own personal hell.

* * *

><p>Goku's POV<p>

Bardock flew away at an almost desperate speed and Goku watched him with a sense of hurt. He didn't know what to do about Bardock, only that he wanted to connect with him.

He was excited about the prospect of a father and son relationship but he wasn't a fool. He may not be what others considered intelligent but he wasn't blind either.

Goku sighed and stood. He stretched, trying to get every muscle. He sighed in relief as on particularly stubborn spot popped. He rolled he shoulders and started to walk out of the room.

He looked around still fascinated with the world around him. Goku smiled to himself when a puzzle piece that had been buzzing around in his mind for some time now clicked into place. He had never seen any Sayians when he had been in otherworld. Not even when he had gone on the occasional trips to hell.

Goku's senses spanned out as he routinely checked on his family and friends. Gohan, Chi Chi and Bulma were all in one area. Goten and Trunks were together and causing trouble no doubt. Vegeta was still in the mountains. Bardock was in the opposite direction for the Prince and still growing further away. Tarble was with Gure in their room. They spent a lot of time away from the other Sayians. Goku understood that like no one else did. They weren't fighters so they decided to stay away from the possibility of one.

Goku was getting a little tired of turning down fighting challenges. As nice as a fight was, it was fun when they were all so weak. Vegeta would be a welcomed sparring partner right about now, but he still wanted to be alone. Goku decided that maybe Gohan was up to it.

As he passed people bowed and he bowed back. He saw them all eyeing his Sayian armour and wished he was wearing his normal fighting clothes. The royal crest on his chest made him stand out even more than the bright orange ever would. He heard comments that made him smile as he walked but he didn't react to them.

"He doesn't look that tough to me."

"I bet I could take him."

"Give me five minutes and a shot at it and I'm sure I could rip that crest off of his chest."

"Hay Goku." Bulma said happily, being the first to see him.

"Hay Bulma, what you doing?" Goku replied with a small wave.

"Oh you know, having fun with their technology. Gohan's been a great help." Bulma said smiling towards the said lab assistant who was currently half buried in some sort of machine.

Chi Chi was sitting next to a window staring miserably out of it. Goku looked at her worriedly. Bulma mouthed at him to go to her. Goku looked unsure. He loved his wife but when she started to get mad . . .

"Chi Chi, honey, are you ohkay?" Goku asked walked to her.

She just sighed. He took it as an ohkay to get closer. When he was closer she threw herself into his arms and started to cry.

"She's worried about what the Sayian influence will do to Goten." Gohan explained walking up next to his father.

"Oh Chi Chi I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a great kid. You raised him real good." Goku said confidently.

"A-a-are you s-s-sure. He's at that age Goku." Chi Chi said in a devastated tone.

"Tell you what, I'll go check on his right now." Goku said gently disentangling Chi Chi from him.

Gohan took his place and he sprinted to the door.

* * *

><p>Goten and Trunks' POV.<p>

"Aww Trunks this is no fun." Goten whined.

"Yeah I know. They're stronger than human kids and they can sure take a lot harder punches but they're still so wimpy." Trunks replied with a pout.

The ten year old half breed was sitting on one of the windowsills high above the Sayian children. Goten who was a year younger was sitting next to him swinging his legs.

"Yay I know. Maybe we could teach four of them the fusion technique. Then maybe they could actually land a punch." Trunks said excitedly sitting up straighter.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Goten yelled jumping up into the air in his excitement.

"Come on let's go find four suitable guinea pigs." Trunks said hovering towards the ground.

The Sayian children were all the offspring of elites and were being trained by elite soldiers. The other class children were in other training programs entirely. All training stopped when the two half breeds landed. Everyone bowed in unison.

"Ohkay Goten, find two other boys that are the same height and have the same power level." Trunks said flying off to the side already studying the children.

"Ohkay!" Goten yelled whizzing off in the opposite direction.

First they sensed out the Ki of the children and picked out all the strongest ones. The Sayian children did what Goten and Trunks told them to but they gave the half breed Sayians dark looks when they weren't looking. Then they measured them against each other to find four with similar heights.

"Great, now listen up. Goten and I, are going to teach you a really awesome technique. It looks stupid and I feel stupid doing it but the end result is what you want. Really you should feel honoured that I'm even taking the time to teach you losers this." Trunks said in his usual arrogant fashion.

It earned him a few more dark glares but he didn't pay attention. The rest of the Sayian children went back to their training but a wide area was left open for the other six children.

"It's like a dance see and all you have to do is time it perfectly. Oh and your energies have to be aligned for it to work." Goten explained further.

"What exactly are we learning to do?" One of the Sayian children asked.

"We're going to teach you to fuse. Two of you will become one person and your power level will be higher then it was when you were two people. We figured that this way you might actually land a punch." Trunks replied.

"Jip so pick a fusion buddy. I have mine already. And remember you have to think alike too. Trunks and I do it all the time." Goten said happily.

The Sayian children looked sceptical but they divided into two groups. Goten and Trunks then demonstrated the dance without actually fusing. By the deafening silence they knew that no one was even training anymore.

"Now you try it." Goten said.

"Your dance didn't produce any results." One of the smarter and sort of kinder Sayian boys pointed out.

"That's because we didn't want it to. We're not kidding around that dance is stupid." Trunks snapped.

"Maybe we should do it again but really fuse." Goten suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Trunks replied backing up a little.

The two aligned their energies and started to do the dance again. They were one move away from completion when Goten stopped. He looked to the door before smiling and flying towards it.

"Daddy!" he yelled just as Goku appeared in the doorway.

"What's up Kiddo? Your moms worried about you." Goku replied with a laugh, catching the cannonball that was his son.

"You're just in time dad. Come on." Goten replied floating out of his arms and tugging him towards Trunks.

"Oh what are you doing?" Goku asked curiously.

"We're teaching them how to fuse so that we can play with them." Trunks replied self importantly.

Goku's laugh changed to one of nervousness. Suddenly he wasn't so eager any more. However he said nothing. Goten landed back where he was and the two boys started the fusion again this time completing it. There was a bright flash and when it faded Gotenks was standing where Trunks and Goten should have been.

"See that's what you want to happen." Gotenks said in his double toned voice.

"You guys are still in practice. That's great but is it really such a great idea to teach the others the technique?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean? It's a great idea. The best we've ever had." Gotenks replied.

"Well it's not so special anymore if everyone can do it." Goku replied seriously but he looked like a six year old trying to be serious.

"Yeah I guess you have a point there. Since you are here I don't suppose you want to spar with us. We're bored." Gotenks whined.

Goku had other reasons as to why he thought it was a bad idea to teach the Sayians that technique. It would be just like them to use it as an unfair advantage.

"Sure why not?" Goku replied getting into a fighting stance.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked dad." Gotenks said rubbing his nose, "After all we are the best fighter in the universe."

"Is that so? Let's put that to the test shall we? If I should lose then Gohan gets to take my place. It's only fair since there are two of you." Goku said before jumping forward.

The Sayian children could only hear the booms of the fight since it was happening to fast for them to see. What Goku hoped the Sayians wouldn't do was capitalise on what the boys had already shown them.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta's POV.<p>

"Ships still can't leave the planet." One of the elite advisers reported.

King Vegeta sighed and rubbed at his eyes. His whole world was upside down and it wasn't about to right itself anytime soon.

"Has Prince Vegeta been located?" he asked.

"No Milord. We can't seem to locate his Ki signal. His mate however is making some drastic changes to the database and equipment." The elite continued.

King Vegeta stood making all in the room bow. How much longer would he be King? According to Sayian law he no longer had the right to wear the title. He wondered who of the new comers had that right. If it was a half breed he'd shoot himself with his own Ki.

Kin Vegeta walked out of the room, his red cape flaring out behind him. He was intent on talking to the blue haired woman. Perhaps she knew where the Prince had gone.

He acknowledged bows with a nod of his head as he walked. He stopped in front of the door and waited for it to open. I slid open and he walked in. The blue haired woman and one of the half breeds looked towards him with surprise.

"Woman, I have need to know where the Prince it. Know you this?" he asked formally.

"Nope." she replied in and off handed manner.

She returned to her work as if he wasn't standing there.

"You are not worried." King Vegeta stated.

"He does it often." The half breed and the woman replied together.

"What exactly are you doing in this room woman?" he asked looking around.

"Oh not you too. Vegeta does that sometimes. I have a name you know and it's Bulma. Anyways your entire planet is a few decades behind. I'm trying to update everything and I'm learning new stuff. It's a win win situation." Bulma replied.

"Right?" King Vegeta replied not really seeing the point.

"Milord, there's a new situation in the south sector. It appears to be another attempt at super Sayian ascension." A dry voice reported.

King Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself.

"If it's not ascension attempts, it's a bloody uproar for the truth. . ."

King Vegeta spun on his heel and headed to the door. He was halfway to the landing bay when he heard the half breed calling after him.

"Wait! I want to go with." Gohan said happily.

King Vegeta scowled but allowed the brat to come, after all he was a super Sayian. King Vegeta took off into the air and the half breed followed. King Vegeta watched out of the corner of his eye as the half breed looked around with that weird expression of innocence on his face.

"We're close. The commotion is just up ahead." he said cheerfully.

King Vegeta had long ago given up trying to figure out how they knew the things they did. He had chalked it up to being super Sayians and was too proud to ask what it really was.

He started to descend and landed in the middle of a crowded square. Three Sayians were currently in the middle of a fight. Two of them were holding down and beating up the third who was grinning insanely.

King Vegeta shook his head before sending a blast of Ki at the area just in front of them to get their attention. The two Sayians jumped to their feet but the third Sayian struggled.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what it is you hope to accomplish?" King Vegeta asked sweetly.

They shifted uncomfortably, their great idea didn't seem so great anymore.

"This Sayian is now in need of one unnecessary trip to a rejuvenation chamber." King Vegeta continued.

Gohan laughed despite himself. He couldn't help it.

"It's not about being beaten to near death or powering up. You need a trigger." Gohan said when he could stop laughing.

The Sayian's including the King glared at him. Gohan just shrugged it off. He needed that laugh.

"You think the first level is hard, you should try the second. Oh and there's a halfway there level. It gives you an enormous amount of strength but it cuts your speed down to almost nothing." Gohan told the three Sayians.

Gohan spun around suddenly and the one named Kakarot appeared out of nowhere. He looked like he had been fighting.

"Hay Gohan I told Gotenks that if I lost then you would fight them." Kakarot said happily.

"You lost to Gotenks. No I think you let them win. Dad that's terrible, their ego is big enough." Gohan said with a shake of his head.

"I just don't like to see them complain about it. This way they complain at you." Kakarot said with an innocent smile.

"Alright but you get to explain to mom why I'm fighting." Gohan said walking towards his dad.

"Uh never mind, I just found a reserve amount of energy. I think I'll go back and finish the fight." Kakarot said with a nervous laugh.

He waved before he was gone again. King Vegeta couldn't help but feel that he was years behind these guys and no matter how hard he tried he would never catch up.

* * *

><p>Zion's POV.<p>

Planet Vegeta was different from Earth in every way possible. For one thing everyone flew to where they wanted to be and it wasn't in a car. Children learned the art of war before they learned the joys of childhood. Their joys of childhood became the thrill of the kill, the triumph of a victory in battle.

Zion couldn't stand the cold, cruel and violent emotions emanating from the Sayian race. He had to shut himself in a dark corner inside of himself just to make it through the day. He was teased about his height and his lack of Sayian purity even though he was capable of destroying each and every one of them without even breaking a sweat.

He wished he could go back to Earth but he could not. How was he going to tell the others that? Vegeta knew that they would be here awhile but he didn't know that they would never leave.


	20. Chapter 18 Discoveries

**Ohkay so now I'm going to address the bigger issues of the story. Just hope I get it right. Feel free to point out any mistakes after all I can't fix something I don't know is wrong. All opinions are welcome but won't necessarily be used. Oh and we all know that Goten becoming a savage little fighter isn't all Chi Chi would be worried about but I really can't stand that character so I kinda don't pay much attention to her. Apologies if I offended anyone. Here's just a random thought, I just watched transformers 3 dark of the moon and I couldn't help but think what would happen if Goku took a whack at a deceticon. I bet he would kick ass er I mean metal.**

Chapter 18.

Bulma's POV.

"Shit."

"That's not really a good adjective to use." Gohan said, his voice muffed by the machinery.

"Shut it kid." Bulma replied playfully making Gohan laugh.

Bulma reconnected the wire she had accidently cut. The machine bleeped into life once more. She was still trying to figure out what it did. If had been in a pile of discarded metal. It was, she had been told, from when the Tuffles ruled the planet. That was years ago and Bulma was sad about their extinction. Judging from this piece of equipment they had been advanced in a way she could only hope to be.

"So when do think we're going home?" Bulma asked thinking of her mother and father.

"I'm not sure. I would ask Zion but I can't find him. However this is still a great opportunity. I never knew there were so many inhabited planets." Gohan replied.

Bulma would have replied but a sudden urge to gag had her running for the nearest restroom. Gohan straightened when he heard the sound of something liquid splashing at a high speed into something else that contained liquid. He cringed and looked to where he sensed Bulma's Ki.

"Hay Bulma are you ohkay?" he asked not moving towards the room since it was for girls.

That had been one of the first things Bulma had changed. Before they had come bathrooms had been unisex and Bulma had nearly had a heart attack.

"Just peachy." Bulma replied weakly.

She reappeared looking pale but fine.

"I guess it must have been something I ate." Bulma eventually said.

Gohan looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"No way." he whispered in awe.

"What?" Bulma asked instantly starting to panic.

"You're pregnant. It's not obvious and it won't be sensed unless you're looking for it. Mom only started to have two separate Ki signals when she was about two months in." Gohan replied.

What little colour Bulma had left drained. When Vegeta had found out about Trunks . . . How the hell was she going to tell him about this?

"Hay uhm Gohan, could we keep this between us for now?" Bulma managed to whisper.

"Sur, if that's what you want." Gohan replied in a confused tone.

"Thanks. We should get back to work. I want to have these simulations ready for when Vegeta is ready to come back and he can approve them." Bulma said briskly moving into President mode.

Great, now how am I going to assert my authority over the Sayian females if I have to worry about pregnancy? Now I can't get into any fights for sure. . . Bulma shook her head to rid it of the morbid thoughts.

They worked together in silence for a few hours. Bulma used the work to distract her from the things that were bugging her. The things she had seen with Gaya and Vegeta bugged her. Vegeta's continued absence bugged her. Did Vegeta still love Gaya? Had he ever loved her? Suddenly Gohan stopped. He stood and stretched.

"You should eat something. I don't know about you but I'm starving." he said tugging her away from her work.

"What are you my doctor?" Bulma asked with a snort.

"No but I am hungry and you do need to eat." Gohan replied with his classic smile.

Gohan steered her all the way to one of the many mess halls in the planet. He made her sit down despite all her protests. He disappeared into the kitchen and Bulma was left to gap at his back. She shook her head and put her chin in her hands while her elbows rested on the table.

She looked down. The table was well worn and had plenty of scratches but was surprisingly clean. A loud twamp and the rocking of the table bought her attention to the knife now imbedded in the table.

Bulma looked up to see a female Sayian standing in front of her. Her hair was a wild tangle of black, with raven eyes to match. Bulma couldn't help the gulp. The Sayian female looked her up and down with disgust.

"So you are the Prince's mate."

"Yes I am. Is there anything in particular you wanted or was it your sole purpose to irritate the crap out of me?" Bulma replied snappishly.

"In Sayian law, if a Sayian female desires another's mate all she has to do is show that she is worthy of the position. She does that by defeating the other mate, killing if necessary." The Sayian replied.

"Sounds lovely." Bulma replied with a strained smile, "But Vegeta would never allow it."

"Ha they'd have to get through me first." Gohan said loudly.

He was balancing plates on his arms and making his way back to Bulma. He set the plates down casually as if nothing had happened.

"You're not going to get any weird cravings are you? My mom had the grossest ones even from a Sayian point of view. I had to fly to the other ends of the Earth in the middle of the night just to get some of them." Gohan asked casually.

"Well Yamcha had to do that for me the first time around. It might actually be fun making Vegeta do it this time." Bulma said with a mischievous smile.

Oddly having Gohan around was making it better. The Sayian female wasn't impressed by the show of normality however and she snarled before yanking the knife from the table.

Gohan moved faster than anyone could see. He had the knife in one hand and the Sayian pinned against the wall with the other.

"I'm more powerful than Vegeta but he's more ruthless. He'll kill you and he won't even blink. Just remember he was raised by Frieza and will protect what's his with a Frieza charm thrown into it. That woman over there is the only thing that may keep you alive, if he stands still long enough to listen to her begging for your life." Gohan hissed.

Bulma heart stuttered at the cruelty in Gohan. Oddly enough he was showing the Sayian mercy. Gohan let the female drop to the floor. He then bent the knife into a useless pile of metal. Gohan sat down as if nothing had happened and began to eat.

"Was that really necessary?" Bulma whispered in panic.

Even though she was whispering she was certain the others could hear her.

"I'm not stupid Bulma. I'm also half Sayian. Certain things are kind of instinctual. Also I have realised that a certain attitude gets more results than others." Gohan replied uncomfortably before he started to eat.

He had a point. Bulma grudgingly admitted that it was the only reasonable one at the current moment. Gohan looked up just as Bardock walked in. He looked grumpy as always.

Bardock scanned the room and very reluctantly conceded that their table was the only one available.

"Hay Bardock. How you doing?" Bulma chirped happily.

Bardock just grunted before helping himself to Gohan's share of the food. Bulma didn't press the issue recognising a lost battle when she saw one. She started to eat her own food and silence fell heavily upon their table.

"Tell me something Kid?" Bardock said suddenly to Gohan.

Gohan looked up at him expectantly.

"How do you handle your father's childishness? He can take nothing seriously." Bardock asked his frustration clear on his features.

"Well when I was a kid it was really cool actually. He was like a playmate more than a father. He never used to make me do anything, that was more my mother. When I was eleven he had to go away. So when I was a teenager up until two years ago it was just mom, Goten and me. If I needed serious advice I never went to my father. I always went to a friend of mine, Piccolo. Dad's pretty serious when it comes to fighting though." Gohan answered.

"So in other words you never got used to it. You just adapted to it. Pathetic." Bardock scoffed.

"Pretty much." Gohan replied looking down.

Bulma knew that it was hard to live with Goku's childishness at times, especially when it was time to get serious. He never seemed to quite grasp those times. Maybe he did and just ignored it anyways.

"Why was he not around? He doesn't strike me as the isolated type." Bardock suddenly asked.

"He went on a special training program. I had surpassed him and he had had to go train." Gohan replied evasively.

Firstly it was a touchy subject for the half breed and it also involved information that was best kept quiet.

Goku's laughter echoed down the hall as the said Sayian appeared in the doorway with two half breed Sayian children under each arm laughing just as much.

"Oh hay guys. We just finished our spar. Their fusion timed out." Goku said seeing them.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled happily darting out of Goku's hold and towards her.

"Hay Kiddo. Have you been behaving?" Bulma asked embracing her lavender haired son.

"Sure. What else would I be doing?" Trunks asked too innocently.

"I haven't forgotten about the chemicals that you switched around, or the settings you changed, or the prank calls you made, or the buckets of paint you and Zion dropped on the media. . ." Bulma said listing an endless amount of pranks on her fingers.

"Ohkay, ohkay I get it." Trunks said quickly, raising his arms in surrender.

Gohan was chatting to Goten and his dad. Bardock was silently eating all the food Gohan had brought not that Gohan seemed to mind.

"Where's Chi Chi?" Goku asked looking around.

"Oh she went to go and talk to Tarble and Gure." Bulma replied.

Gohan was in the process of threatening Goten and Trunks. He was telling them that he'd personally put them on farming duty if they didn't behave. The whined but it was half heartedly. Apparently whatever they had been planning wasn't worth farming duty.

Goku suddenly looked up followed by Gohan, then Trunks and Goten and surprisingly Bardock.

"What's the matter guys?" Bulma asked.

"Zion." The four earth Sayians said in unison.

"Oh dear." Bulma sighed.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Goku said standing.

Bulma watched him go with a growing sense of worry. She hoped that everything was ohkay.

* * *

><p>Zion's POV.<p>

Meditating was a good way to keep calm if you weren't being poked while you were doing it. Zion tried his best to ignore the poking but his temper snapped in a way it had never snapped before, not even when Vegeta had died.

He punched the Sayian who had been doing it so hard that he flew right through the wall and the next one and the next one and several others after that. He was now a Sayian in desperate need a rejuvenation chamber.

Zion opened his eyes and looked around him. What had previously been an empty room was now filled with open mouthed Sayians.

"He aien't that tough." One overly confident elite Sayian said gruffly.

"I'd seriously reconsider that statement if I were you." Zion said looking the Sayian directly in the eye.

"Well I'm just glad you aien't me cause if I was that puny I'd never leave my house." The Sayian replied.

He wasn't very smart. Zion raised an eyebrow. There were several things he could do and several more he wanted to do but none of the above were what one would exactly call righteous.

Zion stood and surveyed the Sayian with a cold indifference that not even Frieza could match. Without a sound he raised his power level causing all the Sayians to fly backwards and the walls to buckle. However he didn't stop. He was relishing the freedom and unlike the last time he didn't have a reason to hold back. The floor dented and he sunk with it.

He wasn't in harmony. He had successfully ignored that fact as he had been growing up but now he could not. The simple fact that he was at war with himself was becoming a problem. His moods were rocketing in all the wrong directions now that he didn't have the stabilizing factor of sustaining a planet.

There was also the tiny but all consuming factor of his emotions. Ever since Vegeta's death he had been unable to gain the iron like control he had exercised in the past. The reminder of his weakness made him yell out in a wild untamed note of destruction. He hadn't even realised that he was crying until he felt the wet salty drops on his chest.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's POV.<p>

Vegeta growled when he felt Kakarot's Ki approaching him. He was too far from the palace to sense what was happening. He trusted, even if it was a tiny trust, Kakarot to care for his mate and son in his absence. He couldn't do that if he was coming here now could he. Vegeta watched the small speck grow larger until Kakarot was only a few meters away. His face was unexpectedly serious.

"Vegeta, I know you still need time but we need you. Something's wrong with Zion, he's falling apart." Kakarot said urgently, hovering in the air above him.

Vegeta did not reply, did not react. He simply stared at the red sky behind Kakarot.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot asked edging closer.

"He is feeling pain Kakarot. It a pain he cannot understand and is not familiar with." Vegeta replied dismissively.

"Why won't you help him? If you know what's wrong with him then why won't you help him?" Kakarot asked getting mad.

Vegeta's eyes flickered to Kakarot. He stared at his with the same intensity and coldness he had perfected under Frieza's rule. Kakarot found himself backing away at the sheer madness in Vegeta's eyes, threatening to overwhelm him. Kakarot finally understood that leaving him alone had been a very bad decision.

"He ripped you away from your home, knowing that you would never be able to return." Vegeta whispered but Kakarot wasn't sure whether it was to him or to himself.

"We can talk about this later Vegeta. Right now we need you to calm him down." Kakarot said darting forward before Vegeta could move away.

Kakarot used his instant transmission technique to move them directly into the room where Zion was increasing in strength and uncontrollability.

"What exactly did you expect me to do?" Vegeta asked turning towards Kakarot who had an arm raised over his eyes for protection.

"Stop him. He won't listen to anyone else and if he keeps this up he's going to blow himself up and the planet." Kakarot replied before disappearing from the room altogether. Vegeta snorted before assessing the situation in front of him. He phased out of sight and reappeared in the air behind the crying boy. He hit a nerve that knocked him out completely. The world stopped shaking as Zion's power dropped drastically. Vegeta picked up the unconscious boy and walked to where he sensed Bulma's Ki.

Bulma looked up as he entered, tuned more to his presence than anyone else. His expression was blank. He placed the boy down and spoke in a voice devoid of any emotion what so ever.

"Frieza used energy blocking bracelets to both punish and strengthen his soldiers. Make one now."

"Are you sure?" Bulma whispered.

"If I am to talk to the boy I'd like to remain alive afterwards." Vegeta replied before walking out of the room. He hadn't missed the fear in her eyes when she had first seen him. It wasn't fear of him but something else. Then there had been concern, worry, shock at his appearance and state of mind. When she had seen Zion there had been oddly envy. He had long ago given up trying to figure that woman out.

"Prince Vegeta." A hesitant and deep voice said in a commanding tone behind him.

He turned to see his father striding towards him with a purpose in his step. Vegeta stood still long enough for the King to catch up before beginning to walk again.

"I wished to speak to you about the videos the scouts brought back." King Vegeta said gruffly.

"There's nothing to say about them." Vegeta replied tonelessly.

"There's plenty to say." The King argued.

"Oh? Really? What would that be?" Vegeta asked in a silky tone that any other sane person would run away from.

"You shamed your race. You allowed yourself to be beaten and used by Frieza and his men-" The King started but his voice choked off as Vegeta pinned him to the wall by the throat.

"What are you going to do now?" Vegeta asked staring at the King as though he was nothing more than an interesting bug crawling on the ground.

The King spluttered and choked turning blue. He struggled uselessly against the hand curled around his windpipe.

"YOU ARE THE KING!" Vegeta spat out.

It was an insult that struck deeply. The Sayian King was supposed to be the strongest. He wasn't even making Vegeta wobble. Vegeta dropped the King unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Now you know what it was like for me against eight people on Frieza's ship." Vegeta spat out cruelly before continuing to walk down the corridor.

"We're not done yet." The King rasped out.

Vegeta turned back to the King slowly, dangerously.

"What else can you possibly want to know?" Vegeta snarled, his upper lip curling back over his top teeth.

"What was on the chips we did not see?" King Vegeta asked hoarsely and painfully.

"Clearly nothing of importance." Vegeta spat back coldly.

"I admire you." The King said reluctantly, unexpectedly making Vegeta reel back in shock.

"Admire me? You just told me how I shamed my race." Vegeta spat in disgust.

"You stood up to Frieza where I never did. You never let him break you no matter what. You kept your pride despite what was happening to you." The King replied not meeting his cold gaze.

"You know nothing about my life with Frieza. All you saw were glimpses into a past I'd rather forget." Vegeta replied harshly.

"Still I saw enough." King Vegeta replied unfazed by the Prince's cold demeanour.

Vegeta blinked and took a step backwards. He had never seen his father so submissive before. It had felt good to vent some of his frustration. Now he just felt like the monster he had once been and still was, just buried down deep into the dark corners of his soul.

"I would like for you to sit in upon council and learn about the politics you should have as a boy. Prepare you to take over as King." The King continued.

"I know all about politics. I sat in on Frieza's disgusting meetings. It was his way of taking away time I would have been using to sleep, train or eat. His excuse was that as a Prince I should know how to rule. He used to get these odd urges. He would summon the leaders of a planet to his ship and negotiate with them. They would give him everything they had and he would promise to not blow up their planets but he always did." Vegeta said distantly before clamping his mouth shut angry with himself for the slip.

King Vegeta was silent as he watched the distant look in his son's eyes grow even more so. Vegeta spun on his heel and stormed from the King, more angry with himself than anyone else.

At some point Kakarot had returned and he know fell into step with the Prince. He chattered a bit about how he had to take a whole bunch of Sayians to the rejuvenation tanks and how it was really busy in the infirmary. Vegeta ignored his as always. He was headed towards Tarble. While he was here he might as well sort a few things out.

He kicked open the door and the three occupants inside jumped. Vegeta strode over to his brother and picked him up by the collar of his armour.

"You and I need to have a little heart to heart brother." Vegeta sneered.

Chi Chi ran over to Kakarot and practically hid behind.

"I haven't seen him like this since he first came to Earth." Kakarot whispered to his mate.

Vegeta then shot out of the open balcony doors, still clutching Tarble. Tarble seemed terrified for some reason that Vegeta couldn't fathom. He dropped his brother on a ledge. Tarble scrambled to his feet as Vegeta landed.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" Tarble asked warily.

Vegeta was silent, a statue of isolation. Tarble approached him carefully. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the sounds grating on his eardrums.

All around him were the sounds of battle. Screams of the dying innocents echoed back to the dead who could not hear them. Cruel laughter joined with the screams of terror. The ground shook as blasts of Ki exploded buildings into rubble. It was the symphony of destruction.

The view around him changed from the Sayian city to the dimly light world of chaos. People ran for their lives in vain before being shot down, slaughtered like pigs. Bright flashed burned his retina as the explosions shook the ground and shattered the glass in the remaining up right buildings.

Then as suddenly as it and begun it all stopped. There was complete and utter silence. Not a sound could be heard. Not a light shone in the dark silence of the dead world. Death swirled in the air. The sweet smell of burnt flesh clouded his nostrils making him want to gag.

A hand touched his shoulder and he let out an animalistic snarl. He spun around and the death disappeared. He blinked and saw the Sayian world around him and Tarble in front of him. Tarble looked concerned.

"Vegeta?" he asked.

"You want to know why I never came for you." Vegeta said tonelessly.

Tarble looked at him in shocked silence.

"You want to know why I left you on that planet. You want to know why I never told anyone about you." Vegeta continued mercilessly.

Tarble nodded wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Because I thought you were better off that way. I knew where you were but I never told anyone about you because I couldn't stand to see another Sayian of royal blood bend his knee to that fucking lizard." Vegeta snapped finally sounding like more than a robot, "I also knew that most of my time would be spent protecting you as you were too weak to protect yourself."

"You were protecting me." Tarble realised making Vegeta snarl at him for even mentioning the weakness out loud.

"You got to live a life free of Frieza and I have always hated you for that. By the time I settled on Earth it was purely habit that I didn't tell them about you. By then you would have been settled down like me and ripping from your world didn't seem fair." Vegeta said so softly Tarble had to strain to hear him.

Tarble saw a softness in Vegeta's eyes that he knew had never before been seen by anyone except his mate. Then his eyes hardened and he looked towards the distant city.

"If you ever repeat what I told you I won't hesitate to kill you. This next question too, how is your mate adjusting?" Vegeta replied stiffly.

"Not well. She is a gentle soul and the violence is slowly killing her." Tarble replied in a sad voice that made Vegeta sneer.

"She should spend some time with my mate." Vegeta replied thoughtfully.

"Goku's mate has been quite useful." Tarble commented good naturedly.

"That woman is an irritation I'd have liked to have killed years ago." Vegeta muttered.

"Teach your mate Katas and meditation. They will help." Vegeta added almost as an afterthought.

Vegeta sensed that Bulma had completed her task when Zion's Ki dropped to almost nothing. He shot into the air and this time his brother followed. He flew back to the palace and through a window to the room that Bulma was in.

He looked at the boy. He was still out cold. He now had an additional slim sliver bracelet on his wrist. Vegeta commended Bulma on her skills on subtleness.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked from behind him.

She hugged him and he closed his eyes, dropping his guard just for a moment. He growled when Frieza's words ripped through his mind. _A soldier with attachments is a dead soldier._ He pulled away from Bulma and walked to Zion.

"When are you going to let me help you?" Bulma asked sadly making Vegeta freeze.

"I'm fine." he said quietly.

He touched a nerve point on Zion's neck that made his eyes spring open. He drew in a deep breath and looked at Vegeta with surprise.

"Get over it kid." Vegeta said bluntly.

"They will never go home and it's all on me." Zion replied looking away.

"They'll get over it." Vegeta replied matter of factly.

"They're suffering. Gohan, Gure, Tarble, Chi Chi . . . all of them. Of course Goten and Trunks will adapt, but the others . . . Bulma will only be satisfied for so long." Zion replied firmly.

He lifted his wrist to study the Ki blocking bracelet.

"I ordered it. You need to train, correct?" Vegeta asked sharply.

"Yes." Zion replied miserably.

"Well then we start tomorrow. That doesn't come off until you are ready." Vegeta replied walking away from Zion.

He went to Bulma and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise yelling Vegeta at the same time.

He growled at her in response and started to take her to the room that they were sharing. Sayians stared at them as they passed, forgetting even to bow.

Vegeta locked the door and roughly tossed Bulma onto the bed. He pulled his gloves and armour off and tossed them aside. He pounced on her before she could escape.

He gathered her into his arms and buried his face into the dip of her shoulder breathing in her scent. His tail wrapped around her waist. He let her warmth spread over him like a soothing blanket. He allowed her scent to fill his mind and calm his thoughts. He filled his mind with her until there was only her.

"Vegeta?" she asked softly.

He nipped her shoulder softly telling her silently that he wasn't in the mood to talk. She settled comfortably in his arms, relaxing in his hold. He just breathed through his nose, letting her scent drug him. She fell asleep but he stayed awake. He shifted so that they were lying down, trying to make it more comfortable for her. She would never know how much she meant to him. He could never find the words to tell her, even if his pride ever let him.

She woke up just as the sun was setting. There was silence as he listened to her breathing grow faster, deeper, less regular.

"Vegeta I don't think I could live her." she whispered.

Vegeta tightened his hold before sitting up and bringing her with him.

"You haven't experienced all of what the Sayian culture has to offer." Vegeta said quietly making Bulma shiver.

"I was waiting for you to show me." Bulma whispered in reply.

He stood then and pulled on his armour and gloves. Bulma watched him in silence. He hadn't been this moody and dark in long long time. Yet he had never been as affectionate either. Vegeta pulled her into his arms before taking off and flying through the air. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and hunched closer to him, his body heat wrapping her in a cocoon that was purely Vegeta.

They flew right to the other side of the planet. By the time Vegeta landed it was dark and the moon was well on its way to rising. It wasn't a full moon but it was bright. Stars shone brighter than any the Earthlings would have ever seen. Vegeta put Bulma on her feet, her capsule corp. boots crunching in the gravel and flattened plants. Bulma kept contact with him as she looked around. There was only open wilderness around them. It was lush green grass that reached her ankles. She bent and touched it. It was soft like the sweet grass her father always tried to grow and not rough and sharp like the grass he always got. Among other things it indicated fertile soil.

She looked up again and saw a bright orange light in the distance. Vegeta tugged her hand and started to walk towards it. She followed sticking close to him. As they got closer the sounds of drums reached their ears.

"Father never approved of these. They were from before the war with the Tuffles." Vegeta murmured.

Fire danced in Bulma's eyes when she was close enough to see the large bonfire. Sayian of all class and gender were dancing to the wild beat of the drums. Here there was no class, no civility, just the moment, the fire and the beat. It was a beat that sent your heart pumping and your blood racing. It drove society and its rules away. It demanded the beast within you.

Vegeta walked so that he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"See how they dance, watch as they move. It's pure freedom." His teeth grazed her earlobe and her breathing hitched.

"It's a dace of dominance and submission." Bulma whispered mesmerized by the Sayians in front of her.

Vegeta had been inching her closer. They were now inside the circle of the firelight. The heat of the flames caressed her skin but it was nothing compared to the heat of the Sayian behind her. His hands moved to her hips and they started to dance. He led and she let him. Her eyes drifted closed and she let the beat of the drums carry her away. Her head rested on his shoulder as he led her in an age old dance of mates. Her body felt hot and tingly and it had nothing to do with the large fire in front of her. It was a dance more intimate than anything Earth could ever achieve. It was wilder than she had ever allowed herself to be and she realised that she liked it.

They stayed at the fire late into the night. If anyone noticed them nothing was said and for that Vegeta was grateful. He watched as the fire danced in her eyes brighter than the real thing. When the fire was smouldering and the sun was rising he took her back to their room. She was sleeping by the time he laid her gently on the bed. She was his and no one would take her from him. It would destroy what little of him was left.

He quietly left the room. Zion was waiting for him in the hallway. He was silent and looking down.

"Stop looking so pathetic." Vegeta snapped.

Zion's head shot up and he composed his features into a proud sneer. It reminded Vegeta of him. He smirked at the boy before walking to the training area. Zion followed without comment. They would be spending the whole day training. They both knew it and they weren't about to waste energy talking.


	21. Chapter 19 Transfomation

Chapter 19.

Zion wasn't even trying. No wait he was. It was like he was trying to get hit. So Vegeta stopped fighting him altogether. Zion was kneeling in the rubble of a once perfectly good room gasping for air.

"Told you I was near useless." Zion gasped.

"If that's what you want to believe." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta left the room. If the boy wanted to wallow in self pity than he wasn't going to stand by and watch. He stormed to a large open room and started to pace.

"GAYA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Vegeta roared into the air succeeding in only stirring dust mites.

He waited impatiently tapping his foot. When nothing happened he started to get a little bit more mad than he currently was.

"I KNOW you can so STOP WASTING MY TIME!"

"I'm not supposed to come Vegeta."

He spun around and came face to face with the twenty four year old girl that had not aged at all. Her eyes were just as defiant and wild as before, the fire having not dimmed even in death.

"What the hell is wrong with that boy?" Vegeta demanded.

"He told you his story. Guardians have a hard time with their emotions and it's a situation that hasn't improved over time." Gaya replied looking away from him and the room around them.

"Why now? Why is he falling apart now?" Vegeta asked.

"He was happy on Earth. However there are a set of obstacles that mark the passage of time. Time that is all we have left with this spider web of destiny until the other tries to take over. He knows that coming here took away a large chuck of that time. Also he knows that the battle is bound to take place here. The Sayians have always been a key pawn in the chess game of the gods. He sees it as pigs for the slaughter. He cannot understand why we saved the planet for a war. Knowing the future is never easy. Obviously I cannot tell you everything." Gaya explained while not once meeting his gaze.

"So in other words he knows that by bringing us here, he brought us here to die." Vegeta spat.

"In the crudest way of looking at things. Tell me Vegeta have you ever wondered how the Oozaru became the weaklings they are today?" Gaya replied finally looking him in the eye.

He growled in warning at her words.

"The Oozaru had endless amounts of energy. They were powerful in a way that not even the Guardians could hope to be. They had a true sense of freedom. Why did they end up in forms that in comparison were nothing, weak? Only being allowed the freedom of the Oozaru once every few years or so. At most and I'm sure I'm being generous, that's maybe five transformations in a Sayian lifetime. Until of course you learnt to bring on the transformations and even then they aren't the same are they? It intimidated the gods that a mortal being had that much power even if they weren't exactly intelligent. So they limited it to what you are now. They couldn't take it away completely, only change it." Gaya explained further.

Vegeta felt as if he had been physically punched. If there was one thing he hated more than having his Pride knocked down it was being manipulated. He had believed that being free of Frieza meant that he was free, but know he learned that he could never truly be free.

"Zion cannot accept who he is, nor can he accept what he is capable of. He refuses to believe that he has to do what has been laid out before him and it severely limits him to a point of uselessness as he puts it. Until he accepts what he has to do and who he is he will never be at one with himself." Gaya spoke softly.

"What exactly is it that he has to do that it so bad he cannot accept it?" Vegeta demanded.

"As I said I cannot tell you everything." Gaya said her voice sounding faint.

"What am I supposed to do?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

"Show him that there is nothing to fear but fear itself. That's your specialty is it not?" Gaya asked with a smile.

"Why did you let Frieza kill you?" Vegeta demanded before he could stop himself.

"I never wanted to live the life I had. However I accepted it even before you met me. When you accept it you must accept all of it, or risk suffering the same fate that Zion is suffering now." Gaya replied her voice growing fainter.

She walked towards him then and stood in front of him. She kissed him and it was a bitter sweet moment. The mark on his chest flared not unpleasantly at the contact.

"Let your anger go Vegeta. It'll kill you if you don't." Gaya whispered before she was gone.

"You never told me how beautiful she was." Bulma said from the doorway.

"Did you really think she wasn't?" Vegeta asked not in a mean way.

"No of course not. Nothing but the best for the Prince." Bulma replied with a hint of sarcasm before leaving the room.

Vegeta shook his head and went to go and shower. He put on the new armour that Bulma had left for him. It was exactly as it was before except lighter and the red cape was added to it as well as the deep red royal crest outlined in gold and then further modified by the black triangle behind it indicating his direct claim to the throne.

Zion had not moved from where he had landed from the last punch that had been thrown at him. Vegeta growled before storming away in disgust.

"Hay Vegeta is Zion ohkay? Should we get him to a rejuvenation tank of something?" Kakarot asked.

"Leave him. Let him wallow in his own shallow pool of self pity. I don't care anymore." Vegeta replied walking towards where he felt Goten and Trunks.

Kakarot nodded but didn't say anything. He followed with that infuriating smile on his face. He chattered a bit about Bardock and the progress they were making. Vegeta listen half heartedly, not making a single comment.

The cape flared out behind him as he rounded a corner and entered the room that Goten and Trunks had come to favour.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled happily before flying down towards him.

"Goten come down here as well." Vegeta said looking up at the boy who was sitting on a windowsill.

Goten shot down faster than Trunks had. He landed with that exact same infuriating grin on his face.

"You will come with me." Vegeta said firmly before walking out of the room.

Goten and Trunks scrambled after him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kakarot followed as well talking to his brat as they walked. Vegeta took them to the throne room. He opened the doors and strode in, unmindful of the meeting he had interrupted. He stopped when he was in the middle of the room and turned to face the two boys.

"This is the throne room. It is where all the matters of the people are addressed and where all the orders are given." Vegeta said gesturing to the large room around him.

Goten and Trunks looked around wondering where Vegeta was going with this.

"Trunks, you are my son and therefore you are a Prince. It will be up to you one day to take over the seat of power and become King of the Sayians. Goten you are next in line for the throne after Trunks. Should he fail, then gods help us all you will take his place. By all rights your brother Gohan is inline before you both. Your primary concern from today on words is to learn the game of politics. You will be in this room from the moment the meetings start to the moment they end. For all intents and purposes you are both Sayian Princes and it's time you started to act like it. Every day you will report to me and tell me what you have learned. Understood?" Vegeta said firmly, commandingly.

"But Dad I thought you were supposed to be King." Trunks said with a frown.

"Trunks, do you see the King now?" Vegeta asked bending down so that only Trunks could hear him.

When Trunks nodded he continued.

"He is my father but he is younger than me. By the time he steps down from the throne you will be ready for it and I will be too old." Vegeta replied seriously.

"And Zion?" Trunks asked.

"He does not want it. Think of it this way, your mother wanted you to take over Capsule Corporation." Vegeta replied with a small smile.

Vegeta stood then. He looked at his son and Goten. They looked back at him with a seriousness they had never before had.

"Remember you will hold the fate of an entire race in your hands. Learn well and be careful of the assassination attempts. You will not issue any challenges for battle. If you deem it so necessary you will come to me first. You may accept or decline challenges. If you lose you will be demoted so best you choose your battles carefully. Remember just because you're strong does not mean you automatically win." Vegeta explained in an even firmer tone.

"Oh and you had better keep up with your training." Vegeta said almost as an afterthought.

"Yes sir." They both said sharply.

"Um Vegeta?" Kakarot asked hesitantly.

"What?" Vegeta replied snappishly.

"Don't you think you should ask me before you make my son a Prince?" Kakarot asked with a nervous laugh.

"Why? Your son is next in line. I'm not about to waste time not teaching him. If there is a slight possibility that he will be King he needs to learn same as Trunks." Vegeta replied.

"If you say so, but what does assassination mean?" Kakarot replied.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. He took deep calming breaths before looking up at Kakarot.

"It means people will try to kill them so that it increases their own chances of being King." Vegeta replied slowly.

"What? I think I'm going to stay here then." Kakarot said walking over to the boys.

He picked up Goten and swung him up onto his shoulders. He was laughing the entire time. Vegeta watched in a detached sort of way. He looked at the scene and wished he could be like that. It was a silent wish. One that no one would ever hear, not even himself.

"I'll quiz you on tomorrow's events. It's too late to start today." Vegeta added distantly.

Vegeta spun around then and marched from the room. He caught his father's curious gaze from the corner of his eye, but the King made no move to stop him. He made his way to Bulma. He found her where she had been the past couple of days.

"Oh good. I'm glad you're here. I need your opinion on something." Bulma said glancing at him briefly.

She was in front of a computer screen. Her fingers skimmed over the keyboard with lightning speed.

"I need you to watch something, a simulation in fact. Gohan and I are working on a way to update the Sayian's knowledge." Bulma continued.

He moved up behind her. He bent down low and breathed near her ear, making her shiver.

"I think it's fine woman." he growled seductively.

"Vegeta this is serious." Bulma replied breathlessly.

"I thought you wanted to see the Sayian culture." Vegeta whispered before kissing her neck.

"Ohkay." Bulma said on a gasp.

He yanked her up and started to go to the window. He picked her up and flew out the window and towards the East. He knew that Earth held a lot of value in terms of the Planet trade organization. It had a lot of water. A surprising amount of Planets had breathable air but not many had water. Vegeta was still surprised that Frieza had blown up Namek when it had been so valuable in terms of water.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked breathlessly.

"It wouldn't be nearly as much fun it you knew. Did you know that only a portion of the Sayians actually make a living out of fighting? Every Sayian can fight. Your social status depends on it but not every Sayian lives breaths and sleeps death." Vegeta replied casually.

"Really? Did you ever want to be something different?" Bulma asked.

"I've never known anything different. From the moment I was born it was expected of me to follow in my father's footsteps. There was also the fact that I was expected to make the ascension." Vegeta replied distantly.

Vegeta started to descend then, clutching Bulma tighter to him. He landed on a beach with sand as white as the clouds had been on Earth. Bulma gasped when she saw the sparkling crystal clear water. She bent down and took off her boots.

"This is where the Sayians come when it's mating season. We don't have a biological clock to follow or anything. We just pick a month so that the warriors who are away can have a set time to come back to Planet Vegeta. Father swore once that if it weren't for mating season half the Sayians would never come home. Mating season was a little before the planet blew up, I mean Gaya froze it. Kakarot's birth. It also means that every generation has their birthdays in one condensed space of time. It also helps with training when all the children are the same age." Vegeta explain in a tone that suggested he was just reciting lessons from memory.

"It's beautiful." Bulma whispered drinking in the sun's rays.

The beach was surrounded by trees with large dark green leaves. The bark was dark brown nearly black, contrasting against the green. Bulma looked around and saw they were actually in a dip in the land, surrounded on three sides by cliffs that reached high above them. The cliffs were a black in colour the shone with the moisture of the ocean. The cliffs stuck out sharply, more so than the trees against the blood red sky.

Vegeta then tugged off his armour, boots and gloves. He then tugged Bulma towards the water. She gasped in surprise when the water splashed onto her toes. The water was warm. She now saw the steam rising off the surface.

"Something about a dormant volcano under the sea bed. I fell asleep during that lesson. It just wasn't quite as exciting as the mating rituals. That's why there isn't any sea life in this part of the water, just sand." Vegeta murmured in her ear.

Vegeta led them into the water until it reached their chests. They swayed with the water, him holding her close to him so that he could breathe in her scent. Her back was pressed to his chest, the warm water all around them.

"Why don't the waves get any bigger?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Something to do with the cycles of the moon. They get bigger the closer it gets to a full moon." Vegeta replied threading his fingers through hers.

He lifted her hand so that it was wrapped around his neck and trailed a feather light path back down to her waist.

"Not that I don't absolutely love the affection Vegeta but it's just. . ." her voice trailed off.

"Unlike me?" Vegeta supplied.

"Yes." Bulma replied breathlessly.

"You're the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. Besides I don't want you deciding that Planet Vegeta is no place to live." Vegeta replied softly at first.

"So you think that by seducing me I won't see all the bad things about it, only the things you choose to show me." Bulma asked with a knowing smile.

She was looking at him now. He leaned down and kissed her growling against her lips, "Something like that woman."

Bulma was dizzy and lightheaded from the kiss. So much so that she didn't notice that they were floating out of the water. Vegeta took her to the edge of the cliff. The sat down on the surprisingly hot rocks. Vegeta then pointed and Bulma's heart stuttered. He was showing her the sunset.

"And here I've been thinking that you couldn't be romantic to save your life." Bulma whispered in awe.

While the sun set Vegeta dried them both with Ki. When it was dark and the stars were winking at them he took them back to the beach. He put on his gloves, boots and armour.

"Hurry up woman, were going to be late." Vegeta growled playfully.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the palace?" Bulma asked looking to the direction she thought it was in.

"Where's your sense of adventure woman." Vegeta asked grabbing her around the waist and crushing her to him.

"You so win. Don't get comfortable with it though." Bulma warned.

They were flying again, getting closer and closer to a city. The palace once again was not here. Bulma wondered if that was on purpose.

"The palace is also known was the capital of Warriors." Vegeta said with a chuckle as reading her thoughts.

"Sounds exciting." Bulma replied thinking of the hidden meaning intended behind the words. He had told her that it was more than likely that he would end up in a fight if he went to the palace.

He started to descend towards the city. Bulma saw that flying was the only transport the Sayians had. Well except for the space ships back at the palace. He then started to walk towards a building with flashing neon lights. Bulma could not read the lights but she figured it didn't matter. After all she was with Vegeta.

Bulma hugged close to Vegeta as she followed him into the building. Sayians pressed into them from all directions. Music pounded in their ears. Lights flashed in different rhythms all around them.

"Prince Vegeta." An oily voice said close to them.

Vegeta sneered at a small Sayian that owned the place. He smiled, unperturbed and used to it.

"If you'll follow me I can show you to some other areas of entertainment that may be better suited to you." The Sayian offered.

"I know exactly what other entertainments you provide. Now leave before your establishment needs a new owner." Vegeta snapped in reply.

"As you wish my Prince."

Vegeta took Bulma to the heart of the dance floor. The music was loud, pounding but it could never match the drum beats at the bonfire. All around them Sayians moved in time to the frantic beats of the music.

"My father thought that this would be a great way to help Sayians stay in shape." Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Vegeta once again began to lead her in a dance. Where the other had been wild and free, this one was frantic and energetic. They danced together in a way that they had never moved before. Sweat ran down their bodies as they grated in time to the beats. Their breathing was laboured as their hearts raced. Bulma's hair was plastered to her face but she didn't care. She laughed and he smiled. They were in a world of their own.

Eventually Vegeta led her to a bar area and ordered two drinks. The barman hastily brought the drinks. They were bright green in colour with an electric blue column of slightly thicker liquid down the middle.

"That was so much fun! I haven't gone dancing in ages!" Bulma yelled, trying to be heard over the music.

"I've seen the flopping you humans call dancing and believe me I feel pathetic for you." Vegeta replied with a sort before lifting his drink.

Bulma lifted hers and took a tentative sip. The green tasted like cherries. When she got a taste of the blue she thought her mouth was going to suck in on itself due to the sever lemon taste. A chuckle of laughter shook Vegeta's shoulders at her expression.

"What no alcohol?" Bulma asked raising a brow.

"Can you imagine a bunch of drunk Sayians in one room together?" Vegeta countered.

Bulma cringed at the thought. Vegeta gulped down his drink without even making a face and watched Bulma try to do the same. She lost the battle. She squeezed her eyes shut, scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. Vegeta bit his cheek to stop from laughing as she hopped from one foot to the other. He quickly composed his features when she opened her eyes.

"Consider this payback for when you put hot sauce over everything and added mint sauce to all the meat." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Jerk." Bulma said playfully.

"Stubborn woman." Vegeta countered.

"Arrogant Sayian." Bulma countered getting a look of determination on her face.

"If my mate ever spoke to me in such a manner she wouldn't be a living Sayian anymore. Allow me to teach you some manners earthling scum." A Sayian hissed next to them.

Vegeta stopped the fist aimed for Bulma's face with the flat of his hand. He was about to throw his own punch when the oily Sayian from before sidled over to them.

"Gentlemen, if you're going to destroy my establishment at least let me make some money out of it."

"Fine." Both Sayians snapped.

Bulma bit her lip. Vegeta was powerful but there was always a chance that he could get hurt. They followed the oily owner to a door that he opened with a weird key. Bulma had a bad feeling about this. They were led into what looked like a fight club. Sayians surrounded a metal cage that hummed with some sort of force field. The Sayians yelled, screamed and cheered as the two Sayians inside the cage beat the shit out of each other.

The owner went over to one dark corner of the room. He came back with a huge smile on his face as someone went over to the cage and stopped the fight from continuing any further.

"Right this way gentlemen."

Vegeta stepped into the cage first. It was weird. The force field surrounding the cage prevented any wayward Ki blasts from striking any of the spectators. It also prevented any fighters from getting cowardly and trying to jump out of the fight.

Vegeta froze when the cage door slammed shut and his supposed opponent was not in the cage. He spun around and saw the Sayian laughing maliciously. He punched the door of the cage but it didn't give. He powered up into super Sayian and tried to blast his way out. The blast deflected and hit him in the chest. He painfully got to his feet and powered up to the second level.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta saw that Bulma was slung over the shoulder of another Sayian and was being dragged from the room. He attacked the cage with a ferocity that scared the Sayians watching but it also entertained them.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG GORILLA!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta took a step back and powered up his biggest attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" he roared releasing it.

He had to dodge as his own attack came racing back towards him. It bounced all over the cage and Vegeta dodged it furious that he was wasting time. It slammed into his back and he dropped to the floor. His vision was starting to fade around the edges and his ears were ringing. One thing remained clear. The panic in Bulma's mind sliced through his thoughts.

"_THE BABY_!"

Vegeta struggled to his feet. His second form wasn't enough. He couldn't risk the Oozaru transformation. He was in a room filled with Sayians. He had to get more power. He closed his eyes took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and saw the sapphire blue aura from before poking through the gold. He let out a yell that was filled with all his pent up emotions from the past few days. His Ki skyrocketed and the walls of the cage flew backwards. Vegeta flew at the Sayians that dared to threaten his mate. Ki blast after Ki blast left his fingertips as he killed them all one by one with his new found power.

The few survivors scurried out of the room. Vegeta turned to face the owner and snarled at him. He looked around for an escape but within the space of a frantic heart beat Vegeta had appeared at his side. Vegeta punched him in the stomach and let loose a blast of Ki.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked from her spot in the corner she had crawled to for cover.

Vegeta walked over to her to check that she was ohkay. When satisfied that she was fine he let the power drop, suddenly to drained to sustain it.

He had intended to drop back to super Sayian but his power just kept on dropping. He fell to his knees in front of his mate and passed out.

* * *

><p>Bulma's POV<p>

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled rushing to him.

He was out cold, barely breathing. Bulma felt tears threatening to fall. She looked around frantically for any way to contact the others. Surly they felt the Ki. Vegeta had transformed again. It had been awe inspiring to watch. She spotted a scouter lying discarded on the floor. She rushed over and picked it up.

"Gohan? Gohan can you hear me?" she asked desperately.

Nothing, no reply. It was too late for him to be in the technology department anyway. Bulma bit her lip and wanted to sob. She sat down next to her unconscious Prince.

"Do you need help?" A hesitant voice asked.

Bulma looked up to see a rather serious looking Sayian with wild hair, much like Goku's standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked cautiously.

"I am Zorn. I'm on the King's guard but tonight was my night off." Zorn replied.

"I don't know what's wrong. He just passed out." Bulma said on a sob.

"Hang on." Zorn replied before disappearing.

He reappeared with another Sayian by his side. They discussed something amongst themselves before walking towards her. The other Sayian bent and picked up Vegeta. He slug him over his shoulder and headed for the door again.

"Wait." Bulma said quickly.

He turned back to her questioningly.

"Can't you blast a hole in the wall or something? I don't want the people to see him like this." Bulma asked gesturing to the wall.

He nodded and blasted a hole into the wall as requested and blasted into the air in the direction of the palace.

"He's going to be pissed off when he wakes up." Bulma commented with a small smile.

"Why? From what I hear he made quite an impressive transformation." Zorn asked walking closer to her.

"The circumstances in which he achieved it. Also he passed out. He will see it a weakness and his Pride is going to take a hit. When he was with Frieza it was the one thing that they could not take from." Bulma explained.

Zorn picked her up before she could protest. He blasted into the air to follow the other Sayian. Bulma clung to him for dear life.

"Why?" she found herself asking.

"Why what Princess?" Zorn replied.

"Why did they do what they did?" Bulma asked in a choked voice.

"Some of the Sayians are not happy with the Prince's choice in a mate and others do not believe that he is the Prince at all." Zorn replied sadly.

Bulma didn't reply as he took her back to the palace. Only now did she realise that he had called her Princess. Her first thought when they landed was to find Vegeta. She didn't have to go far. She saw him with the Sayian from earlier.

"I don't think he needs to go to the infirmary." Bulma said quietly.

"All the same Princess we should take him there." Zorn said nodding at the Sayian.

Bulma watched as Vegeta was carried away. She bit her lip again. He was going to more than pissed when he woke up in a rejuvenation tank. She would have to stay by him to make she he didn't blow anyone up.

"Uhm I don't suppose you know where Goku's room is?" Bulma asked Zorn.

He nodded and started to walk into the palace. Bulma followed keeping pace easily. He stopped outside of a door and stood to one side. Bulma opened the door and stormed into room. She flipped on the lights and Chi Chi immediately woke up. Bulma looked around the room for a suitable weapon. Finding none she walked back out of the room and gestured for Zorn to follow her. She was grateful that the Sayian was a tall one.

"Bulma what's going on?" Chi Chi asked sleepily.

"Please wake Goku up?" she asked sweetly.

Zorn looked thoughtful for a moment before he promptly picked Goku up by the ankle. Goku yelled out and his eyes sprang open.

"Where the yell were you when I needed you!" Bulma yelled the tears finally spilling over.

"What, what are you talking about?" Goku asked still upside down.

"Vegeta is out cold you moron. I had no way to get back to the palace. How the hell did you not feel his transformation?" Bulma demanded.

"He was in a fight?" Goku asked.

"Yes he was in a fight and HE TRANSFORMED!" Bulma screeched.

"What did it look like?" Goku asked excitedly.

"GOKU!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if he reached super Sayian 3." Goku whined.

"I guess so. His hair was really long, his eyebrows disappeared and his eyes changed." Bulma replied.

"No way! He did it. Is he ohkay? That transformation takes a lot of energy." Goku asked both excited and concerned.

"He passed out." Bulma said on a sigh.

"He's going to be in a great mood tomorrow." Goku said unenthusiastically.

"Tell me about it." Bulma said on another sigh sitting down warily on the bed.

"Uh can I be put down now?" Goku asked.

Zorn let go. Goku fell with an oaf back onto the bed. Zorn left the room after that. Bulma apologised for waking them and went to her own room. The day had started out so amazing. She refused to let this one event ruin it.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's POV<p>

He knew he was in a rejuvenation tank but he was too weak to break out. That only further enraged him. He instead focused on the events that had landed him in the tank in the first place. His mate had been threatened and there had been an attempt on his life. A poor one. He also realised that Bulma was pregnant. Would he tell her that he knew or would he wait for her to tell him? The fear in her eyes earlier now made sense. She had been wondering how she was going to tell him. He had made the transformation to super Sayian 3. Zion had either lied or been misinformed. The question was which. Did he really want to know? How long was he going to be in the tank? He couldn't wait to get out.


	22. Chapter 20 Promotion

**Just in case anyone is wondering, I don't put any focus on the Queen because Akira Toriyama didn't.**

Chapter 20.

Zion's POV

No one threatened his family and got away with it. He had to put aside his problems and deal with them later. He needed to take charge and protect his family like he should have been doing from the beginning. He rage was bubbling beneath the surface. It was odd to experience rage. He never had before so why now? It didn't matter. He would take it upon himself to root out the weeds and personally destroy them. The only reason he had not already done it was because he was waiting for his father to wake up.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's POV<p>

Everyone in a one hundred mile radius knew the exact moment the Prince was strong enough to get out of the rejuvenation tank due to the earth shaking, glass breaking and fight stopping explosion. Bulma was inside the room at the time and it was probably the only thing at that moment that kept the enraged Prince from going over the top.

"I want their balls on a platter so that I can shove it down their throats!" Vegeta roared.

It was the first thing he had said that could actually be deciphered. He muttered something after that that sounded an awful lot like 'that's on the assumption that they actually have balls cowardly imbeciles.'

"Vegeta please calm down?" Bulma pleaded for the tenth time in a half an hour time span.

Zion stood just outside the room leaning on the door. He was currently cleaning a blade. He walked into the room and looked straight at his father.

"Did you want them warm or mummified?" Zion asked still cleaning the knife.

"I want them dead." Vegeta replied slowly emphasising each word through clenched teeth.

"Consider it done." Zion replied walking out the door again.

"Vegeta you have to stop him. He's just a fifteen year old boy." Bulma gasped grabbing his arm.

"He's a Sayian Prince. He is my son. He will exact revenge for our family or did you enjoy almost being kidnapped and killed or worse?" Vegeta replied in a deadly calm voice.

"No." Bulma replied quietly looking down.

"Remember one thing Bulma, we're not on Earth anymore." Vegeta said softly, almost pityingly.

His use of her name showed the extent of the importance of his statement.

"I won't forget it again." Bulma said firmly.

"Good. I must change." Vegeta said walking to the table that held his armour.

"You made another transformation." Bulma said softly.

"I did." Vegeta replied.

"Were you that worried?" Bulma asked.

"No. I was that angry." Vegeta replied only half truthful.

He wasn't about to tell her that it had been his realisation that she was pregnant and with that realisation that he had more than just his mate to protect had been what had pushed him over. The transformation, although powerful, was exhausting. He wondered if Kakarot suffered the same wariness.

"That Zorn Sayian was really helpful." Bulma said thoughtfully, "we should give him a raise or something."

"Like what?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I'm not well versed in Sayian customs. I have no idea what would be considered a reward." Bulma replied with a frown.

"I'll think about it." Vegeta replied.

The only reason he still wasn't raging was knowing that Zion was busy solving the problem. He knew that with Zion taking charge no one would be left out, nothing would be over looked and the problem would exist no more.

"You will stay by my side at all times, understand?" Vegeta barked looking at Bulma.

"I really don't think that's necessary." Bulma argued.

"They wanted you." Vegeta pointed out.

Bulma bit her lip. Clearly she was deciding whether watching him train was worth not making any progress with the technology.

"Alright." she finally agreed.

Vegeta was at a mental crossroads. Would he tell her he knew? He hadn't decided yet. His decision was put off once more by the arrival of the King.

"Are you well?" he asked gruffly.

Vegeta did not reply. He shifted his armour and cape to put it more comfortably. He looked up when the King cleared his throat.

"There is a formal dinner tonight in the throne room and I expect you and your mate to be there." The King said.

It was his version of a polite invitation.

"Invite the Sayian Zorn as well." Vegeta grunted in reply before walking to the door, grabbing Bulma's arm as he passed.

He took her to a room where he started to train. Bulma watched, content for the moment to watch the way his muscles played under his skin as he went through his Kata. It was beautiful and perfection personified.

"Come here woman." he ordered gruffly.

Bulma went to him and he crouched down so that he was on the floor. He looked like he was about to do a push up.

"I need more weight." he said.

"What do you want me to do?" Bulma asked hesitantly.

"Sit here." Vegeta said indicating the small of his back.

"O-okay." Bulma replied carefully balancing her weight.

His tail wrapped around her waist to keep her steady and she leaned forward so that she was lying on his back. Her breath tickled his neck.

"You didn't really need the extra weight did you?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"No." Vegeta replied and Bulma could hear the smirk in his voice.

Vegeta started his push ups then and Bulma concentrated on not falling off. He had a steady rhythm and it was easy to get used to.

"You know this almost makes up for you dragging me away from my work." Bulma said casually.

"Almost hn?" Vegeta grunted in reply.

"Almost." Bulma certified.

Vegeta was silent. He knew from her dreamy tone that it more than made up for it. He concentrated instead on the unsteady spikes of Zion's Ki. It meant that he was doing what he had set out to do. Vegeta questioned the wisdom of sending out his son to kill his people. He shook away the thought. His mate came before everything else. They had crossed the line and not he.

* * *

><p>Zion's POV.<p>

He walked out of the infirmary and away from his father's livid gaze. His father was out for blood in a way that hadn't been seen since before he had come to earth the first time.

He walked out of the palace and flew to one of the buildings closer to the edge of the city. It was a tall building at would serve his purpose well. He closed his eyes and searched for the minds that would betray their involvement. With Vegeta's violent escape from the rejuvenation tank it would be on the forefront of all the Sayian's minds.

Zion flicked through mind after mind, hearing things that interested him and things that didn't. He heard many secrets and many mundane everyday things. Every time he found a participant of the previous night's events he filed it away for when later. He wanted the main Sayian, the one in charge. He was most likely the one that started it all.

Zion stayed here he was for hours. He began to realise that he would have to do a manual search. He jumped down from the building and went through the mental list of Sayians he had created. He located the nearest on and flew towards her.

She was in an everyday grocery store. An add thing for Sayians but not overly so. They all needed to eat after all.

Zion landed in front of the building and walked in. He scanned the isles briefly already knowing exactly where the Sayian was.

He rounded a corner and saw his target examining a display of backed goods. Zion walked towards the Sayian. She looked up at him but didn't react. Zion knew that she was hoping he wasn't here for her and that it was just a coincidence.

"Not likely." Zion said stopped directly next to her.

Her eyes widened but that was the only thing she did in reaction. She was still hoping he wasn't here for her.

"I want a name." Zion said pretending to stud the baked goods as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she hissed in reply.

"I ask again but this time think very carefully of your reply. I want a name." Zion replied calmly.

"Is that a threat?" she asked getting mad.

"If that's the way you want to interpret it. I was thinking more along the lines of a promise. You have five seconds to answer my question." Zion replied turning to her.

"I don't know anything. I don't even know why you're here." she said huffing up.

The next think she knew she was lying on the floor with his hand around her throat.

"Don't insult me by thinking me unintelligent." Zion hissed.

"Let me go you half breed scum." she snarled.

He tightened his grip choking off her snarling.

"I want a name." he said again this time adding a ball of Ki to his palm.

She just stared up at him in defiance. Zion realised that the threat of death was no way to treat a Sayian. You had to take away their freedom. He smirked down at the Sayian.

"You really think I'm going to let you off that easy?" he asked the Sayian.

He then tossed the ball. It stopped a meter or so away and expanded. A doorway into another world opened and Zion grinned down at the female in his grip.

"Last chance." he said.

"Go fuck yourself pup." she choked out.

He picked her up and tossed her into the portal. It closed the minute she was inside. It was in basics a prison cell. Food would materialise when needed but it was of no use physically. She would have no way to train without hurting herself. Her freedom had been stripped from her. It would drive her nuts.

Zion walked out of the store and searched for the next nearest Sayian. This one was in an illegal bar. Zion crashed open the door and used his Ki to slam the Sayian against the wall. The other Sayian's scattered.

"I want a name." he said to the Sayian stuck on the wall.

"Kill me kid cause I won't tell you anything." The Sayian replied.

"What makes you Sayians think I'd let you off that easy?" Zion replied with a shake of his head.

He tossed the Sayian into a portal with the other Sayian.

The next Sayian was on farming duty. Zion landed behind him.

"I want a name." he said casually.

The Sayian spun around to face him with a scowl on his face. Zion gazed at him coolly. He already knew that he wasn't getting anything from this Sayian. He wondered just which one was cowardly enough to tell him. He hoped it wasn't one of the Sayians his father had already killed.

He opened the portal once more and tossed this Sayian with the other two. If the first three Sayians were any indication at all than this was going to be a long day. He took a moment to just breathe. He sighed before flying to the next Sayian. Five Sayians later and still no results. It was getting pretty crowded in his handmade prison. He had not been making it any bigger.

There were maybe thirty Sayians on his mental list. The next Sayian on his list was with a group of the others. There were seven in this group. If he went after them he would nearly double his amount of prisoners. Oh well.

Zion took off into the air and went to the group. Would he get answers from this group? There were several other ways he could get the information but this was the most stress relieving and boy did he have a lot of that.

The group of Sayians were all training. Apparently these ones were warriors for a living. Zion wondered how good they thought they were. He landed and walked towards them. One of them noticed his approached and informed the others.

"I want a name." Zion said tonelessly.

"It's just the runt. No one saw him do anything impressive when those intruder weaklings landed." One of the Sayians said with a chuckle.

"You know there's a reason why my father listens to me without complaint." Zion said casually.

"Oh and that would be?" Another Sayian asked and they all laughed.

"Because I'm a better fighter than him. That's just one reason though." Zion replied crossing his arms.

"Really? You don't look like much to me."

"So are you going to give me a name or not?" Zion asked in a bored voice.

That's when they jumped him. He dodged kicks and punches with little to no effort. Sayians that had been training around them stopped to watch. Zion slammed his elbow into the first Sayian's nose. He stumbled back clutching his face. Zion then punched the Sayian in front of him in the same motion. He took clutched at his now shattered jaw. The remaining five Sayians tried to jump him all that the same time. He jumped up flipped over and sent a wave of Ki back at the ground. The five Sayians were knocked off of their feet and onto the ground in a painful heap. Zion landed and walked to the first Sayian.

"You gonna give me a name?" he asked.

"Screw you." The Sayian spat, spraying blood as he spoke.

Zion's lip curled in disgust. He tossed the Sayian over his shoulder and into the portal. He approached the next Sayian, getting nothing either. Just who was this guy? One of the Sayians had to break. Maybe they all didn't know. Who were they up against? Was it possible that things were happening that he didn't know about? Impossible.

Zion shook off the thoughts to stop a Sayian who was trying to sneak away. He grabbed the Sayian by the ankle and tossed him into the portal. He made the prison bigger this time though. He was trying to be cruel not heartless.

The remaining four Sayians produced no results either. Zion grit his teeth as irritation started to sink in. He would get answers. He had to.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's POV.<p>

Bulma was staring dreamily at Vegeta as he worked out. It was more than a little distracting but he refused to stop training and he refused to put Bulma in danger. He sensed Goten and Trunks in the throne room. Judging by their Ki signals they were bored. Tarble, Gure and Kakarot's mate were still in Tarble and Gure's room. Vegeta didn't see the attraction but was glad he did not have to sit with his brother. He had admitted to much t his brother already and he didn't want to accidently admit more. Kakarot was on his way over here as was Gohan, only from different directions.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot called as he got closer.

Vegeta stopped his training and Bulma lost the dreamy faraway look. He then grabbed a towel and draped it over his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked gruffly when the said Sayian walked through the door.

"The King invited me for dinner. Isn't that great? Actually I came here to ask about your transformation last night." Kakarot said with his usual happy go lucky attitude.

Trust him to think of the food first.

"Yeah what of it?" Vegeta replied with a shrug.

"Well what was it like? I've only done it on otherworld and it was weird. It almost drained more power than it put out. It only last for maybe half an hour before my body couldn't handle it. I wouldn't be able to fight for a while after that. I know that in otherworld your body is more durable than when you're alive." Kakarot explained.

"It was like you described it only it only lasted for a few minutes." Vegeta replied shifting uncomfortably.

"Bummer. I was hoping that it would be different." Kakarot replied looking disappointed.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. He sensed that this conversation wasn't going to end soon. He was already getting a headache. He wondered how long it would take Gohan to get here. His excuse was already forming, the Tuffles had had a library. No one had used it since their defeat. Gohan came into the room at the moment looking for Bulma.

"Gohan." Vegeta said firmly cutting Kakarot off.

"What's up Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"The Tuffles had a library. Are you interested?" Vegeta asked curtly.

"Heck yeah!" Gohan said happily.

"This way." Vegeta said walking the door.

To his dismay Kakarot came as well.

* * *

><p>Goten and Trunk's POV.<p>

"One of the smaller cities in the East is asking for more elite soldiers to train their warriors." A bland voice reported.

"Send them two." The King replied.

"Trunks I'm bored." Goten whined.

He wasn't used to having to sit indoors all day. His mother had allowed him the freedom that she had denied his brother. Trunks was also having a hard time sitting still and paying attention.

"The crops in the West have yet to be planted. The Sayians there say that they want more soldiers to be sent there for crop duty." The bland voice continued.

"How many are deployed there now?" The King asked thoughtfully.

"Several hundred."

"Send over another fifty. If they're unhappy then blast a few holes into the building." The King replied.

The meetings consisted of trivial things. Goten and Trunks failed to see how any of this was important to the King. Trunks thought it over for a few seconds before getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Can I make a suggestion?" he asked loudly.

There were murmurs of conversation and hisses of outrage at his interruption. The King held up a hand for silence.

"What do you suggest Prince Trunks?" The King asked secretly relieved for an interruption.

"Well why do you have to handle all this stuff. I mean some it is just so small. Why don't you have a Sayian sort through the topics of discussion? The really big ones can be brought to you and the small ones can be handled by a Sayian you appoint, a trust worthy one of course. I mean all this stuff is really boring." Trunks said.

The King looked at him thoughtfully. The entire throne room appeared to be holding its breath.

"I shall take this suggestion into consideration. I will give my judgement on the matter at tomorrow's meeting." The King replied waving a dismissively.

Trunks however saw the gleam in his eyes. The King liked this suggestion.

"Meetings adjourned for today. I'm having a private dinner tonight and it will be held in the throne room. It needs to be prepared." The King barked standing.

Everyone on the room stood and started to walk out. Trunks and Goten stayed watching as the King spoke to one of the guards that usually stood silently behind him.

"Zorn, Prince Vegeta has asked that you attend tonight's dinner. You are expected to attend." The King pretty much ordered.

Zorn looked surprised but he quickly bowed, silently accepting the King's offer. King Vegeta then swept out of the room with the Queen at his side. Trunks looked at the Sayian Zorn. He was one of the few still remaining in the throne room. That wouldn't be the case for long because Sayians were already on their way to prepare the room for the dinner.

"So you're the Sayian that helped my mom." Trunks commented.

Zorn looked at him. He had been headed towards the door himself. He was dressed in black red and blue armour with a blue cape. It meant that he was on the King's personal guard.

"It's my job to serve the royal family." Zorn replied with an indifferent shrug.

"She's pretty stoked about it. She's trying to get my dad to promote you or something. Maybe he'll train you but if I were you I wouldn't wish for that. He gets pretty tough." Trunks replied while Goten nodded in agreement.

"Uh thanks for the advice." Zorn replied looking a bit unsure.

At that moment a flare of an unknown power signal brought their attention away from the conversation.

"Gotta go!" Goten yelled as they both flew out of the room.

It had come from the training room that Trunks and Goten had come to favour. The power level was about the same as a super Sayian.

"Hay Trunks you don't think the other kids actually learnt to fuse do you?" Goten asked flying a little behind him.

"Na they're not that smart." Trunks said but his expression said otherwise.

The burst into the room just as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma arrived. Bardock flew through a window a few seconds later. They all gapped at the boy in the middle of the room.

"Wow this power is unreal." The Sayian boy said in the double toned voice of a fused being.

His clothes were that of a typical fusion and so was his attitude. He was currently testing out his new body, punching and kicking the air. They all watched in surprise as another pair of Sayian boys did the fusion dance. There was a flash and where there were once two boys were now only one. Trunks and Goten had gone pale. They turned very slowly and tried to sneak out of the room.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

They both flinched and froze. Trunks and Goten turned back around with a nervous giggle.

"We just wanted a sparring partner that could keep up." Trunks said quickly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He then turned to the two fused boys who were now sparring against each other with grins on their faces. Vegeta spoke to one of the soldiers who were training the children. He nodded and then walked over to Trunks and Goten.

"I see you managed to pick out my old sparring partner. I didn't have a sparring partner who could keep up with me either except for one boy who came close." Vegeta said with a slight twitch to the corners of his mouth.

Trunks knew that he was keeping down a smirk. He was trying to be serious but he couldn't quite get there.

"Well you got what you wanted. I suppose I also did tell you to keep up with your training. Get to it before the fusion times out." Vegeta barked.

"Yes sir!" They said together and approached the two fused boys.

They started the spar without having to change into the super Sayian form. Vegeta watched as the four boys battled it out. By the time the fusion timed out there was no clear winner. While Goten and Trunks fought honourably the Sayians did not. However Trunks had been trained by Zion and he didn't have many weaknesses in his technique. Vegeta was proud that the lasted the fight without having to transform.

"Go shower and get ready for the King's dinner." Vegeta said walking out of the room to just that.

* * *

><p>Zion's POV.<p>

The sun was setting. Zion had managed to collect all thirty or so Sayians and he was now making his way back to the palace. He had not gotten a name but then again he hadn't asked the Sayians he had captured.

Somewhere during his hunt he had gotten the particularly mean idea that helped him out a million. He had changed the time in the prison to act more like the time in the hyperbolic time chamber. They thought they had been there for days.

The best part about the hunt had been when the others had realised that he was coming for them. Their attempts to fight him had been laughable. He eventually told them that it was no use. He had never been as weak as they were even when he had been born. He had been born sustaining their planet after all.

He flew back to the palace. He sensed out the others on his way. They were all in one place. Great that made his job easier. He flew faster, eager to get this done.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's POV.<p>

"So you are the Sayian Zorn." Vegeta commented looking at the Sayian that sat across from him.

"Your son made an interesting suggestion during the meetings today." King Vegeta commented on Vegeta's left.

Bulma sat to his right and looked up in interest at that. All the others were there but Vegeta paid them no mind. Kakarot and his family appeared to be having a get together with Tarble and Gure anyways.

"Really? Must be a first." Vegeta commented drily.

Bulma smacked his arm and glared at him.

"He suggested that I have someone go through the meeting topics and sort them out in order of importance. That way I don't have to sit through all the drivel." King Vegeta explained.

"This Sayian would be second to the royal family correct?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. They would have details that no other Sayian would. They would give orders on matters not deserving of my attention and have access to resources no other Sayian would." King Vegeta replied.

"Zorn you're promoted." Vegeta barked at the startled Sayian.

"Hmm. A rather fitting reward. Did I mention that he was the one that argued with me after you were taken by Frieza? We had been in the process of making plans to get you back and confront Frieza when you burst through the doors all grown up." King Vegeta said thoughtfully.

Zorn was currently choking on his food.

"I'll formalize it tomorrow. Now all you need is a title. You do however understand, should you abuse this power you will be put to death for reasons of treason." The King said to Zorn who had managed to regain his composure.

"Yes sir." Zorn said weakly.

"This also means that forms will be filled out so that Zorn will know all the topics of discussion before they will be presented to you." Vegeta commented.

"This is going to piss off a lot of politicians. I hope that Zorn is a good fighter." King Vegeta said with a deep laugh.

"Hn. He's adequate for now. Perhaps I will train him sometime. I do owe him for helping my mate." Vegeta replied.

"My Prince the promotion is more than enough." Zorn quickly added going red.

"You do need to raise your power if you are going to keep this position." Vegeta pointed out.

Zorn went a shade darker and nodded quickly looking down.

The conversation cut off as Vegeta sensed Zion's Ki approaching fast. He got up and went to the window. He watched as a speech grew larger and larger until he finally stepped back to allow Zion to fly into the palace.

"What did you find?" Vegeta asked as Zion helped himself to the food on the table.

"Well. . ." Zion started shifting a little.

"Well what? Get on with it!" Vegeta snapped.

"That's just it, nothing." Zion replied getting angry at his own failure, "I mean I found all the Sayians involved in the planning but I didn't find the guy behind it all. They're either all very loyal, and I seriously doubt it, or they all don't know."

"Where are the Sayians now?" Vegeta asked.

"Assuming they're still alive." The King muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I chucked them into a prison cell. I haven't questioned them again yet so maybe I'll get some results." Zion said around the food in his mouth making Vegeta wince.

"Well let's get started." Vegeta said, his face a determined mask.

"Now?" Zion asked.

"Now." Vegeta said firmly.

"Hold on." Zion said concentrating for a second.

A bright square of energy appeared and suddenly a barred door appeared. Vegeta could see a large group of Sayians inside the room looking utterly miserable.

"What did you do to them?" King Vegeta asked.

"I adjusted the time. They think they've been in there for weeks rather than a few hours. It's driving them nuts." Zion replied swallowing this time first.

"Please! I'll talk. Just let me out of here." A Sayian female said desperately.

Zion looked at her thoughtfully before she disappeared and reappeared outside of the cell. She looked like a mix between wild, terrified and exhausted.

"Well? Give me a name." Zion said raising a brow.

"We've all talked it over and none of us actually know." she replied miserably.

"So you all took orders from some unknown Sayian." Zion said with a laugh.

"He made it sound really good. He was weird thinking about it now." she said scrunching up her nose.

Zion got up then and walked to her. He crouched down in front of where she was sitting and gripped her chin. He forced her to look at him.

"How old are you anyways?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Fifteen." she replied with a hint of her old firmness.

"Hay guess what me too." Zion replied happily.

She looked like she was trying to find the torture in his reply, the gleam of cruelty behind the happy smile.

"Anyways, permission to go into your mind?" Zion asked getting serious.

"Why are you asking?" she replied suspiciously.

"Well I want a true picture and not the way you remember it. It will be painful." Zion said shifting uncomfortably.

"Fine." she said squaring her shoulders.

"There is one other way. It's not painful but it is a bit more intrusive." Zion replied going red and hesitating in his sentence more than a few times.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"It involves physical contact and a few facial muscles, well the mouth actually and lips to be precise." Zion replied stuttering and going a deeper shade of red.

Bulma came up to Vegeta then with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Looks like Zion isn't so oblivious to the other sex than what we originally thought." she whispered to Vegeta who smirked in agreement.

"One question first, would this method be brought up if I were male?" The Sayian female replied.

"Not a chance in hell." Zion replied firmly.

"All right then." she replied.

"You'd swear it was a marriage proposal." Trunks muttered.

Zion ignored him and started to lean forward. He seemed to be having an internal argument with himself and Vegeta was enjoying it immensely. Zion eventually fixed a look of determination onto his panicked features and kissed the waiting Sayian female. His eyes remained open and they took on the weird glow that they usually had when he split his forms. The Sayian girl gasped instantly going soft in his embrace and he was embracing the girl. Somewhere and Vegeta had missed it, Zion had snaked his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her against him. His other hand went into her hair and to the back of her head.

"Wow. My first kiss was sloppy and wet." Bulma commented.

Vegeta pressed his lips together trying really hard not to remember his first kiss. It had been Frieza and he had NOT been a willing participant.

Zion broke away from the girl with a strangled gasp. She appeared to be in a happy, dreamy daze. Zion appeared to be struggling to find reality. He blinked and the glow faded.

"The man wasn't a Sayian. He wasn't even a man at all. It was a boy and it was a warning. He was warning me." Zion said looking straight up at me.


	23. Chapter 21 New Arrival

**I need help with Sayian names. If it's possible can you guys suggest and male of female Sayian names. Please. This chapter is a little short but I didn't want to destroy the actual event in this chapter by crowding it with others.**

Chapter 21.

"What do we do with the Sayians?" King Vegeta asked indicating to the barred door in the air.

"Let them go." Zion replied waving a hand in the air and walking away.

The bars disappeared and the Sayians eagerly rushed out. The girl was still a bit dazed but she recognised an opportunity for freedom when she saw one. Most of them flew out of the window that Zion had arrived in. When all of the Sayians were out the door disappeared.

Vegeta sat back down and started to eat as though nothing had happened. The room was completely silent. Vegeta was tracking Zion's Ki. He was walking away from them but not out of the palace. Bulma stood then and tapped a fork against her glass.

"Uhm, everyone I have an announcement to make." she said, her voice trembling.

Vegeta stood then and wrapped an arm around her waist spanning his hand across her stomach. She looked at him in confusion. He nodded slightly indicating that he knew. Her eyes widened but she turned to face the waiting crowd.

"I'm pregnant." Bulma said with a nervous smile.

In the stunned silence that followed Vegeta leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's a girl."

"Really?" Bulma squealed happily.

"Would I lie to you woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"What? What did he say?" Trunks asked pouting.

"He said that you're going to have a sister." Bulma replied ruffling his hair.

"Aww." Trunks whined but smiled anyways.

Vegeta guided Bulma to sit down again. His father was looking at him oddly.

"What?" he snapped.

"I just never took you for the fatherly type. I'm trying to imagine you with a female infant." King Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"I don't care what you think. You lost that right the day you let Frieza take me." Vegeta snapped ignoring his father.

Conversation had resumed around the table. Bulma's announcement was just what they needed after Zion's troubling news. The idea that some unknown person could walk in and get the Sayians to do as he pleased was unsettling. Chi Chi and Bulma were talking happily to each other. Goku and talking to Gohan and Goten teased Trunks about having a sister. Tarble, Gure, the King, Bardock and Zorn felt like outsiders looking in. The King refused to analyse the sting of hurt he had felt at his son's rejection.

* * *

><p>Bulma's pregnancy was Vegeta's worst nightmare. Hormones became a thing he wished he could personify so that he could kill it. Cravings had him flying to other planets to get only to have the bitch called hormones reject it. Karma, he chalked it all up to karma.<p>

Since Bulma had updated the Sayian's knowledge Zion had allowed intergalactic travel to resume once more. Bardock was possibly the most grateful. Ever since the mission to Kanasa he had felt like an outsider and becoming a super Sayian hadn't helped. Kakarot still trained him but Bardock was spending less and less time on the planet. He needed to come to terms with his new life style. After all going from third class to Legendary was a big jump.

Planet Vegeta received many visitors, not all of them merely curious as to how the planet was still around. Vegeta took care of most of them with Goku stepping in every now and then. Planet Vegeta was quickly getting the reputation that they had wanted. The greatest warrior race to ever exist.

Gohan was in scholar heaven. After Vegeta had showed him to the unused and rather impressive library Gohan spent all his time there. It pleased his mother and gave him back his life's purpose. He was also able to learn about the Tuffle technology. The Sayians had only been using about ten percent of it. He combined his knowledge for Earth's technology with that of the Tuffle technology to create bigger and better equipment. Gohan had also grudgingly accepted that he was never going back to Videl and had finally started to look at other Sayian females again.

Chi Chi spent a lot of time with Bulma and Tarble and Gure. They had all become fast friends in their attempts to help Gure adjust to the Sayian lifestyle. They all were happy when they found out that Gure was three months behind Bulma in pregnancy. When they told Vegeta his eye had started to twitch. He was thinking about another female, a Sayian female having hormones and was seriously considering taking a ship and flying to Earth of Namek, which ever was closer to wish the blasted condition into oblivion.

Tarble and Vegeta had sorted through their issues with each other and their father. There was now a strained truce forced between the three by Bulma, Chi Chi and Gure. Once again Vegeta found himself think why had he not blasted Kakarot's mate when he had had the chance.

Goku spent his time training other warriors or just genuinely being the happy go lucky Sayian that he was. He had also taken it upon himself to single handedly plant that year's crop. He did what would have taken a few months in two days. He was the Sayian hero after that much to Vegeta's chagrin.

Goten and Trunks learnt the game of politics and learnt it well. They were silent observers interfering only when they deemed it necessary. The earned more than a few enemies but they were always vigilant for attacks. The accepted every challenge that was issued to them and won. They however issued no challenges of their own no matter how much they thought a particular Sayian needed a good ass kicking. Two little boys had put aside childish pleasures to learn how to rule a kingdom and Vegeta was proud to say that they did well. Not that he'd ever say it out loud. Their egos were big enough.

King Vegeta remained in power and Zorn was announced as the King's assistant. His position was considered a great achievement and many attempts to kill the poor Sayian were made. True to his word Vegeta had trained him and helped him to increase his power and keep his position. Vegeta saw it as a way to escape the dreaded hormones.

Vegeta spent most of his time training and tending to Bulma's needs. He was also vigilant to assassination attempts not that there were any. He was no longer as near to the madness that threatened to consume his mind as he was after viewing the videos. He didn't want to think about the possibility of his life without Bulma. Although many Sayians did not approve of Bulma they all agreed on the effect she had over the Sayian Prince.

Zion pretended to be ohkay. He pretended to be what he was supposed to be and he became the object of the Sayian females' obsession. He was hit on, harassed, stalked downright propositioned. He turned them all down. He was easily the most sought after Sayian on the planet due to his constant rejections and his power. He was also greatly respected for his fighting skill. The mask he wore was that of a cocky, teasing, intelligent Sayian warrior. What he felt inside was lost, guilty, lonely and useless. He knew that he would find a mate but he would he be vigilant enough to find her when the call came?

* * *

><p>"Prince Vegeta!" A Sayian called running towards him.<p>

Vegeta turned towards him. He already knew the information the Sayian had been sent to tell him. He had felt Bulma's Ki spiking and the baby's distress. He had gone to shower and was already making his way to the infirmary. All he could think was finally. No more pregnancy hormones.

Boy was he wrong. He had arrived in time to see Bulma throw something at one of the doctors. He was about to just turn around and walk out of the room when Bulma say him.

"Vegeta! Get your royal ass over here you jerk. You weren't around the first time so you DAMN well BE here THIS TIME!" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta visibly winced and walked back to where she was lying. She gripped his hand when he was close enough. Vegeta thought it odd but found out the reason why she had done it a second later when she squeezed down, and squeezed down hard as another contraption hit her. She yelled out one long pain filled note and Vegeta yelled out one long terrified one.

"What the hell are you screaming about you JERK!" Bulma yelled cutting off as another contraption hit her.

"This is all YOUR FAULT! You're never EVER touching me AGAIN! ASSHOLE!" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta was too stunned to reply. He did not want to be here. He looked around wildly trying to find an escape. Tarble arrived then with a heavily pregnant Gure. It was a small comfort to the distressed Sayian Prince to know that Tarble would be in the exact same position three months later.

He yelped in surprise when Bulma squeezed down again as another contraption hit. When she stopped squeezing his hand throbbed in painful relief. He wondered if Kakarot had indeed known the Chi Chi was pregnant before deciding on not coming back to Earth. After all he was pretty sure he had been there for Gohan's birth so he would have known what he was getting into the second time around. Hell if Vegeta had known before hand what it was like to have a stubborn pregnant woman around he would have opted to stay in Hell even for a few years too.

Vegeta tensed up as Bulma squeezed again. How long was this going to take? He looked around for a doctor trying to ignore the giggles coming from the others.

"DOCTOR! The baby's crowning." One of the nurses yelled.

"It's too soon." The doctor replied with a frown but rushed over anyways.

Vegeta leaned over to see what was happening. He immediately wished he hadn't. Vegeta Prince of all Sayian, mighty and Proud super Sayian . . . fainted.

* * *

><p>"Hay I think he's coming around." Kakarot yelled happily.<p>

Vegeta opened his eyes only to see Kakarot almost nose to nose with him. He growled in warning. He was lying on a couch or something with a pack of ice on his head. He snarled and grabbed the ice pack, violently throwing it across the room.

"You were right Vegeta! It's girl and she the most adorably little thing." Kakarot said practically gushing.

Vegeta shot up and looked around the room. He spotted Bulma lying in a bed holding a blanket wrapped bundle.

"Trust you to miss all the gruesome bits." Bulma said with a sigh but she smiled ruining the insult.

Vegeta walked closer slowly, cautiously. The buddle wiggled a little and tiny brown tail peeked out and wrapped around Bulma's wrist.

"Babies don't bit Vegeta." Bulma said with a huff.

Her hair was in a tangled mess around her but she had never looked more beautiful. Vegeta bit back his response that some babies did. It just depended on what kind of race you were.

Bulma tilted the baby slightly so that Vegeta could see. She was asleep. Her blue locks soft and shiny. Her tiny fingers were curled inwards tucked close to her heart.

"Since you were taking a nap I took the liberty of naming her. Meet your daughter Bra." Bulma said with a smile.

Vegeta would have reached out to touch her had he not been too proud to let the other see his hands shaking. He had a daughter. It was an enormous piece of information to swallow.

Bra yawned and opened her eyes. They were crystal blue like her mothers. Secretly he was glad she looked nothing like him. He couldn't imagine the dainty blue locks with his intense dark stare. He made a vow to himself as he stared into his daughter eyes. No one will ever hurt you. Not while I'm breathing.

"Don't you want to hold her?" Bulma asked.

"Won't I hurt her?" Vegeta asked thinking of his rough hands and his vast strength which had previously been a great advantage.

Now he wasn't so sure. She was so small and helpless.

"No silly. Just be gentle." Bulma said.

Vegeta lifted his hands willing them to be steady. Very carefully he took the small blanket wrapped bundle from Bulma. Bra's tail unwound from Bulma's wrist and wrapped around Vegeta's. In that moment it actually hit him that this tiny little person was his. This was his little girl. Please, dear gods, don't let me ever hurt her. Don't let me ever fail her.


	24. Chapter 22 Celebrations and confusions

**This chapter makes references to chapter 5 in my other story, Raising Zion.**

Chapter 22.

"Come here Bra." Vegeta said lowering so that he was level with the happily giggling blue haired girl.

She was holding onto the edge of a table. Her blue locks bouncing as she wiggled unsteadily on her feet. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she watched her father.

"Come to daddy Bra." Vegeta coaxed.

Although Bra was standing and using low surfaces to walk she had yet to make her first unsupported steps. Vegeta was currently trying to get her to walk over to him. She thought it was a delightful game.

"It's still so weird to hear him say daddy. I know he's been doing it for the past year but still." Kakarot whispered loudly to Bulma and Gohan.

Gohan had his arm wrapped around a small Sayian female. She had been a rare find. She had no taste for fighting and absolutely loved to read. Perfect for Gohan. She smiled nervously as Vegeta glanced their way. She and Gohan were only an official couple for about two months now. She was still getting used to the usual eccentricities.

Zion was now seventeen. He had his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at the scene before him. He had turned sixteen while Bulma was pregnant and it had been a year since Bra's birth. Well almost, since her birthday was tomorrow. Trunks stood next to him. The twelve year old was taking a break from politics for the week. Goten stood with his dad.

"Come on Bra, come to daddy." Vegeta coaxed again.

Bra squealed in happiness, the high pitched sound grating on all of their eardrums but none of them minded. She stretched out a tiny hand to Vegeta. Vegeta just smiled, genuinely before coaxing her again.

Trunks felt the tiny flare of Zion's Ki but he was pretty sure that no one else did. He looked at his brother in time to see the flare in his eyes. Bra stumbled forward as though she had been gently pushed.

"That's cheating." Trunks whispered to his brother.

"What they don't know won't dampen the happiness." Zion replied his eyes flashing again and his Ki flaring ever so slightly.

Bra was steadied so that she didn't fall. Her face was one of complete and utterly unmasked surprise. Vegeta was getting really excited now. Bra quickly caught onto the idea and stumbled forward by herself. Her tail helped her to keep her balance as she shuffled forwards. Vegeta hadn't been all that far away and he caught her up into his arms and swung her in the air. She laughed in excitement as Vegeta held her close.

The Sayian Prince had by no means gotten soft. In fact he was more of a hard ass than before. He just had an extreme soft spot for his daughter. She was turning out to be quite powerful but Vegeta hadn't pressed the issue to train her. He just wisely kept his hair out of her grasp.

Tarble and Gure had had a son. They had wanted to name him Coco. Vegeta himself had quite forcefully stopped that one in its tracks. Instead they named him Kakarot. Tarble's excuse had been, "Goku doesn't use it so someone should."

It was a little hard at first for Vegeta to get over his dislike of the name. It wasn't his brat after all. Little Kakarot had purpely blue hair with black tips. His eyes were the customary charcoal black. He was energetic and more powerful that the elite Sayian babies. It seemed that the two new additions had been born into a league all their own.

"Don't forget Vegeta, tomorrow is the party and you will be there." Bulma said firmly taking the giggling girl out of Vegeta's arms.

Trunks elbowed his brother, ignoring the argument his parents were having about Bulma's insinuation. Zion looked down at his brother who was quickly growing to be the same height as him.

"Seems you've got a new admirer." Trunks said with a snicker pointing to the window.

Zion looked up to see two Sayian females floating by the window. Only their eyes and the tops of their heads could be seen.

"Yeah, I think the friend's for you." Zion replied nudging his brother back.

Once the Sayian females had figured out that Trunks was the most likely to take the throne they had started to try and catch his attention too. Trunks had been mortified. He had pointed out that no twelve year old in his right mind would be thinking about girls. Goten had been in complete agreement with him. It had been decided that Trunks would take the throne after King Vegeta and should something happen to King Vegeta and Trunks was not yet ready than either Gohan or Prince Vegeta would take the throne. Vegeta had tried to opt Zion for the job but Zion had threatened him into it. Should something happen to Trunks when he was actually King than it would be up to Goten.

Both boys had matured a lot since being told that they would both have to learn to be a King. Goten had even surprised everyone by showing that he knew a lot more than they had originally thought. Vegeta had taken it as confirmation that growing up in the woods did make you naive. He wouldn't go so far as to say stupid. After all Kakarot was a brilliant fighter.

"Come on Bra it's time for lunch." Bulma said heading towards the kitchen.

"Lunch, lunch, lunch. . ." Bra sang happily.

It was one of her favourite words. Gure followed behind Bulma with little Kakarot in her arms. Bra and little Kakarot gurgled in their weird language as their mothers talked and laughed.

"Come on Zion, let's go find a room with no windows in it. I have to train anyways." Trunks said walking out the room with his hands behind his head and Zion chuckling behind him. Goten ran after them after a brief moment of consideration.

Vegeta's rare passive mood snapped to his usual alertness when he sensed a strange yet familiar ripple in the air. He looked at Kakarot and Tarble and they too had grown serious. The ripple came from outside by the landing bay.

"Kakarot." Vegeta barked needing no further instructions.

Kakarot nodded and suddenly they were all standing by the landing bay.

Two seconds passed and nothing happened. However no one let down their guard. The Sayians at the landing bay bowed respectively. They hadn't sensed the ripple and were confused as to why the others looked so serious. A _zap_ sound echoed across the open skies and slammed into their eardrums.

"Up there." Gohan said pointing.

Vegeta looked up to see a familiar yet unstable looking ship. It didn't look like the thing flew very well at all but he knew that that was not the ships purpose. It wasn't even a ship at all. It was a time machine.

Vegeta's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He sensed two new Ki's that were also familiar and extremely powerful. It was Zion and Trunks.

"Hay aren't those things built for one?" Kakarot asked also frowning.

The time machine lowered to the floor and they all saw a very disgruntled Trunks sitting inside. The top opened and he jumped out. He looked exactly the same age as when he had left, albeit a lot more serious and a heck of a lot irritated. Instead of looking at them he shot back into the sky.

"ZION! You enormous jerk! Where the hell did you bring me? I was trying to go to Earth!" he screamed.

"Enormous jerk? Come on little brother you can be more creative than that." A disembodied voice replied.

Trunks ignored that and landed next to Vegeta. He fumed and cursed for a good ten minutes. Everyone was too surprised to say anything. While fuming and cursing he packed the time machine back into its capsule Trunks surprised them all by charging up a ball of Ki and throwing it into the sky. It stopped and Zion's hand started to appear. When he was fully visible every one unconsciously cringed back. He was smirking like Vegeta had when he had first come to Earth and it didn't inspire trust when Zion easily squeezed down on Trunks' blast making it disappear in a shower of sparks.

"Now, now Trunks, there's no need to throw your toys out the cot." Zion tsked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks yelled back positively fuming.

Vegeta couldn't help but notice the tension between the two. The generally well natured boy was in a rage that not even he could work him into and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I thought you said that the time machine didn't work." Zion said, his eyes narrowing and the smirk disappearing.

"No I said it was out of energy. You never asked if it could be replaced. Now what the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Trunks yelled finally loosing it.

"I followed you and pushed you in the right direction. After all you were headed to earth and the people you want aren't on earth." Zion replied tonelessly.

Trunks grumbled under his breath and Vegeta caught something that sounded like 'can't even take a shit without him there' Vegeta decided it best not to ask. Trunks then looked to his left and at Vegeta.

"Wow you look almost the same." he commented with his usual smile.

His eyes flickered nervously towards Zion but Zion was still up in the sky, watching.

"What are you doing here boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I actually came to see Zion." Trunks replied going red.

"You look like you've been through the wars. Didn't you defeat the androids?" Kakarot asked scratching the back of his neck.

"No um I um don't get much um sleep." Trunks replied evasively and turning a bright pink.

"Why do you need Zion?" Gohan asked trying to change the subject.

"He wants little me because he keeps losing our games." Zion suddenly cut in.

"I have already told you that I do not want to play your games!" Trunks yelled up at his brother.

Vegeta studied this older Zion closer. He was about twenty years old. He looked the same as the younger Zion except for the look in his eye. It was a look that Vegeta knew all too well. He had seen it every day as he had grown up. Some of the Sayians had it. He himself had even had it at one time. It was a look that told him that this Zion could kill them all and still sleep peacefully at night. Vegeta immediately doubled his guard. He wondered if Trunks knew this and if he did why did he keep yelling so manically at the man?

This Zion's Ki was also different. It was still Zion but it was larger, more. It was as though it were connected to everything around them and then some. Was this because he was older? Younger Zion's Ki almost felt . . . broken in comparison.

The King chose that second to arrive. He looked at the older version of Trunks and Zion. His eyes clouded over with brief confusion before hardening and looking to Vegeta for answers.

"Remember how we told you that it was Trunks that killed Frieza and his father?" Vegeta asked and the King nodded, "Well if you had been paying attention to everything you would have realised that Trunks wasn't even born yet or at the very least too young. This is the Trunks that killed Frieza and his father. He is from the future and an alternate dimension."

The King's eyes widened only a little. He looked back at Trunks who was scowling at the Zion in the sky who was sneering right back. Trunks abruptly turned on his heel and started to walk into the palace, muttering to himself the whole time. Vegeta looked at Kakarot and just shrugged and followed. Zion landed and started to walk after his brother with a wicked smile on his face. Vegeta and Gohan quickly hurried after the group.

"Are you going to be mad at me the whole day?" Zion asked walking faster so that he was next to Zion.

"Right now I'm thinking of using the machine and telling myself to never go and get you." Trunks snapped back.

Zion's expression never changed but to those that really knew him they would have seen the micro second of hurt that crossed his features.

Trunks opened a door. Vegeta could sense irregular flares of Ki coming from inside indicating that a battle was taking place. They all ducked as a ball of Ki whizzed past their heads.

"Opps. Sorry." Trunks yelled.

They all walked into the room. Vegeta looked up to see two heavily panting boys grinning down at them. Zion's grin faded when he saw his future self. His eyes flickered from future Trunks to future Zion. They both lowered to the floor.

Future Zion snarled and barrelled through everyone standing in front of him. Zion's eyes widened and he took a step backwards before he was thrown against a wall. He landed with an oaf on the floor and the breath whooshed from his lungs. He struggled into a sitting position wheezing.

Future Zion walked over to him, hand raised. His palm shimmered as the Ki swirled just below the surface. Future Trunks ran at his brother and tried to yank his arm down but future Zion was paying no attention to him. All of his focus was centred on the boy in front of him. In the one second as the two stared at each other Vegeta saw the real Zion. He saw the lost little boy for who he was and realised that Zion had never worked out his issues as he had so adamantly assured them he had. He had just been pretending.

"This isn't your reality to change." Trunks hissed at his brother.

"He should die! It's a mercy, really." Zion yelled back.

"This isn't your world. You can't just change everything and leave." Trunks argued back.

"Had he been with my mother's people he would already be dead." Zion snarled back angrily.

"True as that may be, Trunks is right Zion. Killing this version of yourself, no matter how merciful it may be, will destroy this world. It is not your reality to change my son."

Both of the Zions froze at the sound of that voice and surprisingly so did Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and saw Gaya standing in the door way of the room. Her halo was just as unsettling as the first time he had seen it.

"He's pathetic. I do him a favour." Future Zion argued without turning around.

"He suffers enough. Do not kill him. He knows that if he dies this world has no chance." Gaya replied.

"I do not listen to YOU anymore. You left me." Zion replied calmly and somehow this was even more dangerous than the yelling.

"As you wish my son." Gaya replied before fading away.

The Ki in Zion's hand started to glow brighter.

"Wait." Vegeta said walking towards the man.

"For what?" Zion snapped back.

He had single minded focus. To change his mind was going to be difficult. Zion wouldn't look at Vegeta and Vegeta realised that from the moment he had arrived he had made a point not to acknowledge him.

"Why don't you help him instead?" Vegeta said neutrally.

Future Zion started to laugh. It was cruel and humourless. He looked at the younger Zion and laughed even harder. He then turned and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta saw the undisguised hatred but he refused to step back.

"You think he's pathetic. Don't try to deny it. I can see the truth. You wish he were like me. You haven't realised this yet but you will, in time, when you need him most and he cannot do what needs to be done. There is a part of you that you cannot escape no matter how hard you try. The part of you that Frieza raised." Future Zion said softly so that only Vegeta could hear him.

Vegeta didn't reply as the man walked to the younger Zion. He bent so that he was level with the boy.

"I won't kill you. You being alive is punishment enough. Killing you will be a mercy _he_ doesn't deserve. Know this however, the moment of complete acceptance is the moment you are strongest." Future Zion said before backing away.

As he walked out of the room Zion yelled after him, "If you make any brats you take them with you."

Future Zion just smirked at him. Younger Trunks was staring at future Trunks with pure excitement. The moment Future Zion was gone he let the excitement explode.

"Wow! I've only heard stories about you. I mean it was weird hearing stories about me and the stuff I did even though I hadn't done it you know . . ."

"Hay little me, do you mind if I talk to your brother?" Future Trunks said quickly.

Trunks nodded and kept quiet.

"I need your help." Future Trunks stated bluntly.

"I cannot help you Trunks. I know what you want and I cannot help you. He is as different from me as that boy is from you. We are the same but different." Zion replied not meeting his gaze.

"So there is nothing you can do, nothing I can do?" Future Trunks asked.

"There is one thing you can hope to happen. He has yet to find his mate. That may help, it may not. However it is another matter entirely as to whether or not he will hear it when the call comes." Zion replied looking directly at Trunks.

"How will I know if he has found his mate?" Future Trunks asked.

"He will never leave her alone. She may think he has but he won't, never. The process however doesn't happen quickly. He just may become even grouchier than he is now." Zion replied with a small smile.

"Great." Future Trunks muttered sarcastically.

"What exactly is the problem?" Vegeta asked genuinely confused with the conversation.

"Zion is . . . he's . . . different." Trunks replied with difficulty.

"Oh please, don't sugar coat it. He's an ass." Zion scoffed.

"Yeah well that." Future Trunks said going red.

"Why the hell did you take the collar off?" Zion asked shaking his head.

"I couldn't leave him like that." Future Trunks muttered under his breath.

"He would have left you." Zion said but not harshly, almost sympathetically.

"Yeah well I'd better go and make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Future Trunks said already walking out the room.

There was silence as everyone processed what had happened. Vegeta was more confused than anything else.

"I wonder how long they'll be staying." Trunks mused out loud.

"Hopefully not long." Zion replied with a wary sigh.

"I'm still trying to figure out what the hell just happened." Gohan said.

"Oh. Trunks wanted to see if I could help him understand Zion better. The problem is we're not the same, not any more. So I can't help him. Zion gives him a hard time." Zion replied with a smile at the pronouns.

"Oh. Now I understand why he was so mad when he found out Zion was with him." Kakarot said.

"Yeah. He was hoping to make this a solo trip." Zion replied.

Vegeta was too busy thinking about what the future version of his son had said. It was unsettling to think that something major was on the way. However that was nothing compared to the insinuation he had made. He had said Vegeta would always be a killer. He would always be cruel, evil, heartless. Was what he had said true or was he just messing with Vegeta? There was no way to know for sure.

"Do you think he'll come to Bra's birthday party tomorrow?" Trunks asked looking a little worried.

"Who's Bra?" future Trunks asked walking back into the room.

"Your sister." Vegeta replied with just a hint of softening in his voice.

"Then I'm staying for sure. Wow! I have a sister. Can I meet her? How old is she?" future Trunks asked smiling broadly for the first time since he had arrived.

"It's her first birthday tomorrow." Kakarot said happily.

Vegeta shook his head. He knew that Kakarot was only excited because of the food. That was all that Sayian ever thought about.

"Great! I guess I can go home after the party then. So where are we anyways, that's why I came back?" future Trunks asked looking around.

"Planet Vegeta." Vegeta replied casually.

"Planet Vegeta! I thought it was destroyed. Did you guys use the Dragon Balls to wish it back?" future Trunks asked in alarm.

Zion phased out of sight and reappeared covering future Trunks' mouth with his hand. He hissed into future Trunks' ear to not say anything about the Dragon Balls ever again. Future Trunks nodded but they could all see the confusion in his eyes.

"Zion and Gaya were keeping it alive and hidden. They froze it in the moment it was supposed to be destroyed so everyone is a little behind the times." Vegeta explained looking around to see if any of the Sayians were around.

None were and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hay let's go find Bulma and Gure. They said something about lunch and who knows maybe Chi Chi is with them." Kakarot suggested happily.

Trunks and Goten were whispering to one another. They kept looking at Trunks. Vegeta watched this with a smirk on his face. They boys may have matured but they weren't above the odd prank or two every now and again.

"What are you guys up to?" Gohan asked also noticing their behaviour.

"Nothing. We were just wondering who was stronger." Trunks replied with a shrug.

"Well I don't think you can keep up. After all you aren't even old enough to be a super Sayian yet." Future Trunks replied with a well natured smile.

Trunks laughed at him before turning into a super Sayian, "I've been a super Sayian for as long as I can remember."

"Really? It took me forever. Well at least it felt like it. I was thirteen when I made the transformation." Future Trunks replied in awe.

"Jip. So who do you think is more powerful?" Trunks asked powering down.

"Me of course. I made the ascended super Sayian level the other day." Future Trunks replied with a smirk.

Trunks had not made the ascended super Sayian level and knew a lost fight when he saw one. He graciously stepped back, bowing slightly in respect. It was a Sayian custom and it was unusual for Trunks to do it. Usually Sayians were doing it to him.

"Lunch sounds like a great idea." Gohan said loudly reminding them all of Kakarot's earlier suggestion.

They walked as a group to where Bulma and Gure already were. Future Trunks glared when he saw that Zion was there holding a tiny blue haired girl. He was smiling but future Trunks could see the malicious gleam in his eyes. He wouldn't do anything would he?

"Oh Vegeta, have you met Zion from the future? He's such a wonderful man." Bulma practically gushed.

Vegeta looked at the man holding his daughter. Their eyes met and Vegeta saw the smirk in them. By winning over the women, as he had so successfully done, they couldn't get rid of him.

They all said nothing, somehow agreeing to let the matter rest for now. They all sat down to have lunch while future Trunks and future Zion played with their never to be born little sister Bra. She enjoyed the attention as all babies did. Vegeta watched carefully but he was painfully aware of the fact that should either Zion do anything he was powerless to stop him. Future Trunks seemed to have a small amount of control over his unruly brother and he didn't appear to want to harm the girl.

"Can I speak to you?" King Vegeta asked the Prince quietly.

He had walked into the room and Vegeta hadn't noticed due to his intense concentration on the trio in front of him. He had even been eating with an absent minded motion, not really tasting the food.

Vegeta stood and followed his father out of the room. He knew what he wanted and wondered what the best way to address the issue was. King Vegeta led them to an open balcony.

"We were all just wondering why there appears to be, ARE, older versions of your sons standing in the lunch room." King Vegeta stated.

"My son Trunks came to us before he was even born, before his mother and I had even been intimate, to warn us of a dark future. He killed Frieza and his father with ease barely breaking a sweat. He then told us that our world as we knew it would change in three years when two unstoppable androids would kill us all. Kakarot would be dead already, a heart virus having killed him long before the androids arrived. He gave Kakarot the antidote and returned to his time only to return again three years later after he had been born. He had hoped to change his present but only succeeded in creating an alternate universe. Things don't happen the same way twice. Long story short he returned to his timeline strong enough to defeat his androids which were weaker than ours and with the knowledge of his older brother's existence. Zion was raised by remnants of Frieza's army and so he isn't the most pleasant of beings to be around. Add to that he's more powerful than any being could ever hope to be making controlling his near impossible." Vegeta explained rather vaguely.

"I see. So why is he here now?" King Vegeta asked thoughtfully.

"Like I said, Zion was raised by men from Frieza's army. He is giving my second son a hard time. He had hoped I presume to gain some information from Zion in this timeline." Vegeta replied.

"You once again surprise me." King Vegeta muttered.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"You haven't told me much about your life. All I know is from moments like these when you tell me small pieces of it." King Vegeta replied looking up at the endless red sky.

"Trust me, it isn't a fairy tale." Vegeta said turning to leave.

"No life of a Sayian is a fairy tale." King Vegeta muttered but his son heard him.

At the end of the day Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as nothing odd had happened other than his future sons' arrival. Tomorrow had better go the same way. After all it was his Princess' first birthday and nothing was going to ruin it. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

A mini blue haired tornado slammed into Vegeta's chest as he walked into the private sitting room he had had constructed for his family.

"Happy Birthday Princess." Vegeta replied gruffly and she giggled.

"Morning Vegeta. How was the training? Trunks doing ohkay?" Bulma asked clearing away Bra's breakfast dishes.

"The brat is fine and it went well." Vegeta replied still holding his daughter.

He knew that preparations for the party were well under way. He was a bit surprised that Bulma wasn't at the head of the procession barking orders.

"I'm glad you're up. I need to go down and make sure everything is going smoothly." Bulma commented somewhat distantly.

"What's wrong woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about my parents and how if we had been back on Earth my little girl could grow up to be a famous fashion designer while Trunks could run the company and Zion could be the brains behind the inventions." Bulma replied longingly.

She shook her head and smiled brightly, "Never mind then, it's all in the past. Zion is going to be the star Warrior in the Sayian race. Trunks is going to be King and Bra is going to be a beautiful and exotic Princess, setting fashion trends for a whole Planet."

"You got that right woman." Vegeta said with a curt nod.

Bulma kissed his cheek and headed out the door to make sure everything was running smoothly, leaving Vegeta to watch Bra and Trunks. Trunks walked into the room then, his hair still wet from his shower.

"You know dad, I've been thinking." Trunks started picking up an apple from a bowel.

"What son?" Vegeta asked setting his daughter down so that she could draw and turning to the twelve year old.

"Chi Chi's father was the Ox King right? So doesn't that make Goten and Gohan a Prince in their own rights and not just because they're strong?" Trunks asked taking a bite of the apple.

"If that makes you happy then I suppose so." Vegeta replied amused by the boy's thoughts.

Trunks smiled, "Awesome. I can't wait to tell Goten. He's been a little peeved since he figured out that by birth he's really just a third class Sayian because his father is one. No wait a low class. Whatever. Anyways I tried to tell him that when I was King I'd change it and that he's never been a third class but he wouldn't buy it. Sometimes I wish he hadn't learned how to use his brain, he's better off without it."

Vegeta smirked. He personally thought that Goten had become a better fighter for it and Trunks was only in that opinion because Goten now beat him more often. He silently applauded the brat for it. Trunks had been too arrogant and power drunk with his control over the younger boy.

Vegeta watched Bra while Trunks went to find Goten. It was their week off from King training after all. They were momentarily acting like the twelve and eleven year old they were. Vegeta had overheard Trunks telling Goten about a plan he had to disrupt poor Zorn's carefully organised schedule. He left them to it. After all, the boy needed to be just that, a boy. He was not King yet.

Vegeta was currently allowing Bra to paint the room. He thought she was doing a remarkable job for a one year old. Paint covered her little fingers as she laughed, drawing wobbly figures on the wall and furniture. Vegeta thought they looked a little like fighting. He supposed fighting was an art and it was never pretty. The kid just may have been smarter than they gave her credit for.

"Vegeta, we're ready now. Oh and Zorn says he can't make it. Something about a delay or several delays in his schedule. Poor Sayian." Bulma said from somewhere near the door.

She walked in and saw Vegeta lounging in the couch and Bra's handiwork surrounded him but never touching him. He was paint free while everything else was several different shades including a gleefully laughing Bra.

"Well I guess everything is sort of ready. The birthday Princess needs a bath." Bulma said, not finding it in her heart to get mad today.

Bra looked at her mother in innocent horror. Bath times were in her opinion a great sin.

"No bath." she tried desperately to say and make her point.

Vegeta smirked. He recognised the determination in the baby's eyes. He saw it too often in her mother's.

"Call it festive decoration." Vegeta suggested, "Because you aren't getting her into that bath."

"Thanks for the help, darling." Bulma replied sarcastically.

"It's the quick dry kind." Vegeta supplied with a smirk.

"Where the heck did she even find it?" Bulma asked with a sigh.

"Where ever you put it woman." Vegeta replied getting up and picking his daughter up as well.

"You're serious aren't you?" Bulma asked.

"What's wrong with the way she is now?" Vegeta replied walking out of the door.

Bulma laughed despite herself and followed. The party was going to be in one of the palace gardens and Vegeta was headed that way now. Everyone was already there and was waiting for the Princess to arrive.

"Hay everyone. Bra decided to redecorate the house so she's covered in paint since she refused to have a bath." Bulma said as Vegeta placed the perpetually happy girl in a high chair.

Vegeta saw future Trunks sitting with his younger self and an empty chair. He wondered where the older version of Zion was. Future Trunks saw his gaze and stood. He walked over to his father with a frown.

"Zion said he had a late night and was said he'd be a little late." Future Trunks explained.

Vegeta said nothing. It was not his place to say anything. Food was piled high and plentiful as everyone started the festivities now that the Princess had arrived.

Vegeta stood close to his little girl at all times keeping a watchful eye on her. Future Zion arrived with a Sayian female on his arm. He was smiling lazily. He drifted around the party guests, mingling and charming everyone. Zion couldn't have been more right when he had said that they had nothing in common. Younger Zion as it was, was sitting practically in a corner.

Future Zion eventually made his way over to where Bra was. He smiled at the girl and held out his hand in front of her. She watched curiously as a spot of light started to form. It grew and swirled turning into a ribbon of sparkling of silver Ki. It wrapped around her and as it moved the paint was disappearing. It soaked into her skin making her giggle.

"What did you do?" Vegeta asked.

He knew that the man had considered ignoring him but Bulma had walked over so he had to answer.

"She's going to grow up in a world filled with fighters. I just gave her the ability to kick some serious butt. When she's older she will be a great fighter. She already had the potential but learning takes up unnecessary time. So I made it instinctual for her. She'll even kick your ass." Future Zion explained.

"She'll have the same fighting ability as you?" Bulma asked.

"Jip. Unbeatable." future Zion replied with a smirk.

He walked away then. Vegeta didn't know whether the gesture was a gift or not. He supposed only time would tell. To future Zion it was most probably the best gift anyone could ever receive Vegeta reasoned. After all in his world weakness of any kind was not tolerated. It made him grateful to the man in at least that small way.

Bra had waddled a little away from them but Vegeta was never far. In her tiny hand she held a biscuit. She walked over to a Sayian who was talking to the King. Vegeta watched in amazement as she tugged on his hand and offered him the biscuit. No Sayian child would ever do it so he reasoned it was her human side.

The Sayian looked down in irritation and swatted her hand away. Bra smile disappeared and tears glittered in her eyes. Vegeta was about to attack the Sayian when a figure flew at the Sayian with an enraged snarl. They were all more than surprised when it turned out to be future Zion. He and the Sayian fell to the floor and slid across it. The Sayian was trying to figure out what had hit him when Zion was in his face again. He punched the Sayian so hard that he was out cold. Future Zion spat on the floor in disgust.

"Weakling." he snarled at the Sayian but he never heard it.

Future Zion froze suddenly and his eyes widened. He blinked and then looked at the unconscious Sayian and then at Bra who had been shocked out of her tears. He snarled again in anger and started to storm out of the room. He passed future Trunks who was watching him with silent interest.

"This is all YOUR fault." He snapped at the purple haired boy.

"What exactly did I do wrong this time?" future Trunks replied drily.

"A good warrior never has any ATTACHMENTS!" future Zion screamed angrily punching his brother on the last word.

The younger Zion decided to step in at that point. He walked towards his older self circling so that he was in front of him.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" Zion asked calmly.

"Watch it! Just because I decided not to kill you yesterday does not mean I won't change my mind today."

"You're forgetting something." Zion replied unfazed.

"Oh and what would that be?" future Zion asked with a harsh laugh.

"I don't have to sustain a Planet anymore." Zion replied before he slammed his fist into his older self's stomach.

Future Zion's eyes bulged as he doubled over. He had not been dealt a blow that had actually hurt in a long time. He coughed before he could stop himself. Zion's knee slammed into his jaw.

"You need to wake up and realise what's important. You cannot continue on this path. It will destroy you. You have to have something to fight for and that means attachments." Zion told his older self calmly.

"What do you know of my destiny?"

"You know as well as I do that he's out there and one way or another one of us has to die. Now tell me something, your mate, has she called yet?" Zion asked changing his tone to cheerful.

When future Zion glared at the floor Zion's smile faded. He knelt down in front of his older self.

"You are afraid that she has called but you did not hear." Zion stated.

Future Zion snarled in warning. Zion ignored it and pinned his older self to the floor. He gripped the back of his older self's neck and he stopped struggling and grit his teeth in silent pain. His body was tensed up as Zion did whatever it was he was doing. He let go and future Zion scrambled away from him.

"You know it's odd looking at my own future but whatever. She has not but she will soon." Zion said with a smile.

He got a hiss of anger as a reply. Future Zion stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem now?" future Trunks asked massaging a bruise.

"He's just mad because he's starting to care." Zion replied with a grin.

Vegeta had learned a lot, yet more question had been born as he had watched his sons converse. Who was this person that Zion kept making references to and who was this mate?


	25. Chapter 23 Unwelcome surprise

Chapter 23.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Bulma asked the older version of her son.

"No, I kind of didn't tell my mom I was leaving." Future Trunks said sheepishly.

"And I can't stand this cesspool any longer." Future Zion grumbled earning more than a few heated glares, "Besides there's a bad stench in the air."

He had been distant and grumpy since Bra's party. It was a far cry from his psychotic happiness. Future Trunks had mumbled something about being glad Zion wasn't playing his games. Vegeta shuddered to think what those games were. At least he hadn't killed anyone.

Future Trunks waved before reaching into his pocket for the capsule that held the time machine. Future Zion rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's shoulder before that just vanished.

"Wow. They didn't even use a time machine." Goten yelled in excitement.

Wow was not the world Vegeta would have used. More like shit. What couldn't that boy do? There had to be a limit. Then again mortals with the powers of Gods did have an endless ring to it. Vegeta scowled as his thoughts went down that road again. How could anyone have that much power? Worse still he didn't even have to work for it, he was born with it. Speaking of the rat, Vegeta needed to go and strangle a certain son of his. Why? For lying about his condition. He could have caused them a lot of trouble had they needed him. Older Zion's words still bugged him _"You think he's pathetic. Don't try to deny it. I can see the truth. You wish he were like me. You haven't realised this yet but you will, in time, when you need him most and he cannot do what needs to be done. There is a part of you that you cannot escape no matter how hard you try. The part of you that Frieza raised."_

What was coming? What was it that even had Zion going pale? Well other than the whole two different designs. How much longer did they have left?

Vegeta's musings were cut short as he sensed Zion approaching. Ah just the Sayian he was looking for. When Zion appeared he had a look of confusion on his features. It was a look that rarely graced his mind never mind his face. All thoughts of yelling died from his mind as he watched the seventeen year old approach.

"Do you guys feel that?" he asked.

The 'guys' in question were Trunks, Goten, King Vegeta, Bulma, Prince Vegeta, Gohan, Kakarot, Bardock, Tarble and Zorn. Chi Chi, Gohan's mate, Gure, Bra and little Kakarot were elsewhere.

"Feel what?" Kakarot asked.

"A strange energy. It's familiar but too far away to know why." Zion replied.

"Well come on then, let's go find out." Trunks said before jumping up and hovering into the air.

"Which way Zion?" Goten asked.

"Hang on boys. Bardock, what visions have you been having lately?" Zion asked.

"Well they mostly involve destruction but I'm always on missions so I didn't think much of it. now that you mention it though, it's always the same." Bardock replied shifting uncomfortably.

Zorn scouter bleeped. They were used as nothing more than communication devices now. He pressed the side and as the report came in he grew paler and paler.

"Milord, there are reports of an alien attacking the western cities. Apparently none can face him. They say that this creature appears to be absorbing the Sayians." Zorn repeated.

At the mention of Western cities Vegeta had immediately focused his senses in the western direction. Zion was right, it was familiar but he couldn't quite but his finger on it.

"Oh no." He gasped when he realised what it was.

His eyes had gone wide, his features frozen into an expression of horrific realisation.

"But that's impossible. I-I-I . . ." Zion managed to stutter out before words failed him completely.

"Let's go. Tarble, Zorn and Bulma you stay here. Father you too." Vegeta snapped, breaking out of his daze and jumping into the air.

"This time I will kill him." he muttered to himself as Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kakarot, Zion and Bardock followed him.

"What is it?" Goten asked with Trunks nodding in agreement.

"Majin Buu." Gohan and Kakarot replied simultaneously.

"What? I thought Zion took care of that monster?" Trunks spluttered.

Everyone glanced at Zion. He was deep in thought and answered automatically.

"I did. I destroyed his entire being. He didn't even have a soul to go to the otherworld with. The Gods would not have resurrected him. Someone else must have. There are too many gaps in the design for me to see anything about this. We must be getting close." Zion said absently, almost to himself.

"Who is Majin Buu?" Bardock asked.

"An insanely powerful monster that does nothing but cause death and destruction." Gohan answered coldly.

"It does not matter. I know that each of you are thinking about fighting Buu solo. Believe me when I tell you not to." Zion said seriously.

That made Vegeta stop completely.

Zion flew so that he was in front of him.

"The fight with Buu was supposed to be a lot longer than I allowed it to be. It was going to be harder and more taxing. Earth would have been destroyed and so would the planet the Kai's lived on. Gohan, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Yamcha, heck everyone except Mr Satan, Dende and Kakarot would have been dead. However it would have been ultimately Vegeta that brought everyone back to life, came up with the plan that would have killed Buu and ultimately Mr Satan that convinced the humans to provide the energy needed for Kakarot to create the spirit bomb that would have killed Buu." Zion said looking at his blue boots.

Vegeta was silent as he processed this.

"You mean that it would have taken that clown and me working together to defeat that pink blob." he demanded in an unnaturally calm voice.

"At one point you had actually fused together to create a warrior more powerful than Gohan and Buu himself, well before he transformed. The technique was a permanent fusion forming Vegito. You only would have agreed to it because Buu absorbed Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Piccolo. In your fused state you were unbeatable yet cocky. He has Vegeta's ego and Kakarot's playfulness. Buu managed to absorb you too. You let him so that you could try and find the others. You did but being absorbed by Buu cancelled the fusion." Zion continued in a small voice.

"Permanent fusion." Vegeta said in the same deadly calm voice.

"I recommend the other technique this time. He will have Vegeta's seriousness and Kakarot's sense of duty. He is Gogeta." Zion said brightly.

"There shouldn't have to be a this time! If you had done the job properly the first time around then we wouldn't even be having this conversation you incompetent imbecile!" Vegeta finally exploded.

"Hay Vegeta that's not fair!" Kakarot yelled in Zion's defence.

"Yeah well there is a this time and this is how it's going to go down. You and Kakarot can try and fight him alone, you can loose and we can all die. You can fuse, kill him and have a happy little victory party. You will need Gotenks and Gohan. Since I interrupted the training of Gotenks he has not reached super Sayian level 3. Oh and word of warning, DO NOT GO INTO SUPER SAYIAN 3. You will run out of energy too quickly and be powerless to stop Buu from killing you. I will get the Sayians he has already absorbed. My only question now becomes what form is he in." Zion yelled back at Vegeta.

"Fuse! With that clown. Never!" Vegeta protested.

"You don't stand a chance otherwise and I won't bring you back again." Zion snapped.

"Arg let's just go." Vegeta snapped continuing to fly.

They all followed him. Secretly Vegeta thought that the plan had promise but it meant that he would have to do the stupid dance. Not on his home planet. If he didn't though then he didn't stand a chance. Zion was right about that one. Shit. Unfortunately thinking about a possible fusion with the clown brought to mind an image of the actual dance. He shuddered. Never. Not ever. He'd die first.

They flew the rest of the way in silence. The closer they got the stronger Majin Buu's energy became. Vegeta grit his teeth in anger a he felt the slight change every few minutes. It meant that another Sayian had been absorbed, making Buu either stronger or just less hungry. Vegeta wasn't sure which.

They arrived at the western cities just in time to see a Sayian being consumed by a wiggling, squiggling pink blob. The blob was then absorbed into a larger pink figure. This Majin Buu was nothing like the one they had last seen. He wasn't a fat tube of lard. He was lean, muscular and more Sayian looking. He didn't have the hair but the pink antenna instead and his tail was pink, hairless and thicker. Vegeta's blood boiled at the sight of the pink abomination in Sayian armour.

"Ohkay, Goten and Trunks. You two fuse and power up to the maximum. Gohan go mystic. Kakarot and Father you sort out yourselves. Bardock you will have to help out where you can but be careful. This opponent isn't a joke. I'm going to get the Sayians." Zion ordered before flying towards the creature.

Goten and Trunks fused without a word and then flew up into the sky as Gotenks. He powered up as high as was smart before grinning cockily. Man that boy's ego was too much.

Gohan's power up caused a nice crater on the ground where they had landed. His physical appearance didn't change but his power level soared. The Sayians all thought that Gohan was the weakest of them since none of them had ever actually defined their exact level of power. Since Gohan never fought other than that one time when he had gone super Sayian the Sayians didn't actually know that he was the strongest without having to fuse. In fact he was stronger than Gotenks but was he stronger than this Gogeta?

"So Vegeta what's it going to be?" Kakarot asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Vegeta murmured.

"Well how about we just watch for now and see what happens." Kakarot said.

"Fine but only for now." Vegeta said with more bite than before.

Zion's POV.

Zion saw another pink blob wiggling its way towards an unsuspecting Sayian. He lunged forward and knocked the Sayian out of the way just as the blob tried to consume him, cover him.

"BROTHER!" he heard Gotenks yell but he ignored him.

"Oh yes, you will be a nice addition indeed." he heard Buu hiss in delight.

He managed to put up the shield just in time before he was swallowed. It was all one pink confusing blur for a few seconds. When things solidified he was standing inside of Buu.

"Eww. I hate squishy stuff." Zion whined floating into the air.

He looked around and started to make his way up trying desperately to avoid the digestive juices in Buu's body. Ew ew ew ew. . .

Zion didn't even try to hide his presence. He blasted anything that attacked him or rather anything that moved. He knew Vegeta would only do the fusion if things got bad. Hopefully by distracting Buu from the inside he could help the others on the outside.

Gotenks' POV.

"Hay ugly! Give back our brother!" Gotenks yelled rushing forward and slamming his fist into Buu's face.

"Gotenks! That was what Zion wanted. Now concentrate on keeping him busy until Zion gets out." Gohan yelled.

"What are you talking about you little pest?" Buu demanded recovering from Gotenks' blow.

Gohan didn't answer. Instead he dealt his own blow at the monster. Gotenks grinned before joining the fun.

"Hay big brother you're the best." Gotenks said with a laugh as he watched Gohan swing Buu around by the antenna.

Zion's POV.

The whole world tilted and Zion had to concentrate on not puking as everything was spun around and around. Was he spinning or was it Buu?

"Oh man." Zion said clutching at his stomach.

His gag reflex was starting to kick in. He held his breath in an effort to stop his breakfast from surging up his throat again. The force of Buu doing something caused him to go crashing into the squishy wall of Buu's something.

"Disgusting." Zion whined.

He shot away from the wall only to have a drop of acid drip onto his shoulder.

"Ow ow ow ow. . ." Zion yelled trying to rub the goo off, "This is going to take longer than I thought. More than anything I wish I had a nose plug and some fricken ear plugs."

Gotenks' POV.

His fist sunk into the pink rubber of Buu's stomach.

"Oh yeah. That gives a whole new meaning to a knuckle sandwich." Gotenks bragged too distracted to see the foot aimed at his ribs.

He flew away from Buu and into the ground creating a deep crater. He gingerly got to his feet rubbing his head. Gohan had been watching him fall so he didn't see the punch that sent him to the ground as well creating an equally magnificent crater.

"Stop messing around." Gohan complained getting to his feet.

"Gee stop worrying so much. This guy has got nothing on us." Gotenks grumbled taking off after his brother.

Buu to Gotenks' annoyance was laughing. He growled, his anger getting the better of his common sense. He charged right at Buu who flipped over Gotenks and slammed his foot into Gotenks' back sending him back to the ground.

"You Sayians really add a kick to my technique. Isn't this great?" Buu asked laughing in triumphant glee.

"I'm not my brother." Gohan said before slamming his fist into Buu's jaw.

Gotenks watched in amazement as Gohan pounded Buu's rubbery body right to the ground. As expected the creep got up without a scratch. He was just very angry. His tail whipped out and Gotenks phased out of sight to reappear in the tail's path blocking it with his arm. Gohan was behind him. Gotenks smirked when he heard the sigh of relief.

"You've only being playing with the little Sayians. Why don't you try out some Princes?" Gotenks taunted before gripping Buu's tail and sending a Ki blast at his head.

Gotenks roared with laughter as Buu floated around with no head and shoulders. Buu felt around on the top of his chest before reaching into the mushy substance and pulling out his head. Gotenks figured that his third crater in the ground was worth the laugh. If only his head wasn't pounding so much.

He flew back at Buu. Buu came to meet him halfway with a raised fist. As Buu swung Gotenks flew upwards and slammed his clasped hands into Buu's back making a nice crater and a trench to boot. Gotenks didn't stop there. He flew lower to the ground following the trench Buu had made as the creature sat up with an angry scowl.

As he flew to punch Buu the creep stretched out making himself so skinny that Gotenks flew right by. Gotenks scowled while skidding across the floor as Buu fattened out in the sky. Man that guy just did not play fair.

To prove the point, Buu's arm stretched out and wrapped around Gotenks' throat, pulling him off the ground and towards the pink creep. Buu tightened his hold while Gotenks struggled to get free.

"I'm hungry." Gotenks gasped out rather inappropriately.

"Gotenks!" Gohan exclaimed.

Gotenks then opened his mouth as wide and he could and chomped down HARD! Buu went from grinning and giggling manically to screaming in pain and shock. So much shock that he let Gotenks go. Or rather Gotenks slipped away.

He flew straight at Buu in rage. Buu simply made a hole in his stomach. Gotenks flew right through before he even realised quite what was happening. His momentum carried him right into the path of a building. Gotenks scrambled around trying desperately to slow down before crashing into the concrete. He managed to stop right as he got to the side and stop where he was breathing a sigh of relish accompanied by a self confident grin.

That was cut short as Buu flew straight at him, crashing them both into the building. Rubble and smoke covered everything as Sayians ran out of the way. Buu landed on a large piece of rubble none the worse for wear.

"Buu you creep! You shouldn't have done that." Gotenks said angrily, his golden aura exploding around him.

"Control your anger Gotenks!" Gohan yelled as Gotenks flew at Buu.

He flew blindly at the monster foot extended to deliver a kick. Buu opened his mouth wide and let loose a blast of Ki that more than singed a few hairs on the young warrior.

Gohan had to cover his face from the blast. When the smoke cleared Gotenks was twitching slightly in pain. His face was in a grimace and he was smoking.

"Ow. That really hurt." he whined.

Buu smirked and chuckled at the sight.

"You know you could help out a little Gohan!" Gotenks yelled.

"Your fusion has a time limit. My power doesn't. The way I figure it is that when you time out I'll still have plenty of energy to pick up the slack." Gohan replied.

"Thanks." Gotenks muttered.

Buu was still smirking so Gotenks in childish retaliation shot his own beam of Ki from his mouth. Buu fell to the ground in a smoking heap grunting in pain. Gotenks followed. He landed on the ground for mere milliseconds before pushing off and surging towards Buu. He slammed his foot into Buu jaw, making the monster stumble back a step.

Gotenks smirked at Buu outraged expression. Buu aimed a punch at Gotenks starting a intense one on one combat. Punches and kicks were aimed, blocked and hit from both members but it was clear that Gotenks was just no match for the monster. He wasn't any higher than an ascended super Sayian and Buu had been absorbing fellow Sayians. The best Gotenks could do was hold off a beating while trying to give one of his own.

Buu aimed a hit at Gotenks that hit him in the jaw, Gotenks flew backwards and into the hard earth below. Gohan figured now was a good time to step in. He took Gotenks' place and delivered more powerful blows than the younger warrior could.

Gotenks sat up and shook his head to try and stop the ringing. That last one had really hurt. He must be losing power. That or Buu was getting stronger. What the hell was taking Zion so long? He wanted to seriously kick this guy's butt not worry about his brother. He wondered if making Buu regenerate would hinder Zion's progress. Better not chance it. All they had to do was buy time right? What happened when Zion got out? Hopefully he would be strong enough to do something.

He flew back into the fight intent on repaying the favour. Gohan delivered a kick before backing off again. Gotenks slammed his fists into Buu's stomach as fast as he could and as hard as he could. Buu's tailed lashed out and sent him spiralling through the sky. Gotenks clutched at his ribs. That last blow had really, really hurt.

Buu flew at him again. He was grinning wildly. He was probably having the time of his life. His fist slammed into Gotenks' jaw sending the young warrior crashing to the ground and through several buildings. When Gotenks finally managed to crawl out of the rubble he was in his base form.

"You're really going to wish you hadn't done that." he choked out struggling to his feet.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Buu taunted before sending a Ki blast at the warrior.

Gotenks screamed as it hit. He was thrown backwards and as he bounced on the floor he split into the two unconscious forms of Trunks and Goten. Gohan stepped in then. He grabbed the two and flew to where Goku and Vegeta were waiting. He looked at his father who nodded. Gohan then flew back to Buu.

Zion's POV.

Worms? Seriously? What part of the anatomy were they? Zion shook his head as he surveyed the giant worm standing in front of him. A smirk curved his lips upwards. If only his father was here. Oh the fun he could have had with that one.

It was bad enough that things moved and pulsated with life in this disgusting cesspool. He paused when he realised that his older self had used the same word earlier. He had no idea of the meaning. This place was dark, dank and too damn humid.

At one point he had touched down only to be sucked into the squishy substance and dropped straight into the digestive juices of the stomach. That one had burned like a bitch. He had had to blast his way out of there or end up going out the southern exit. Zion hoped that Buu felt that one. He hadn't exactly been subtle.

He had flown around for awhile before he had been attacked by strange little gloop dots. This was all while trying to remain upright while Buu fought. It was hard when everything was spinning like crazy. He had blasted the gloop dots none too subtly too. He chuckled at the memory. That was also round about when the worm had shown up. He roared and growled? He was a worm for crying out load.

Zion jumped up and kicked the disgusting slimy thing. It collapsed on the floor with a ground shaking crash. Another ion thought he was just about done for when the father worm started to yell at the younger worms. The father worm then APOLOGISED! All Zion could do was nod.

"Hay could you tell me if you've seen any other creatures that look like me around here?" Zion asked as sudden inspiration hit him.

The two younger worms nodded before pointing straight up at a dark hole. Brilliant.

"Well that looks inviting." Zion commented sarcastically.

Zion thanked the worms before shooting up towards the hole. Buu was too busy fighting to know that he was there. There were no defences in place so he had a direct uninterrupted path straight for the pods were the absorbed people were. There were also the two absorbed Kais. Wouldn't supreme Kai be happy?

Zion started to sever the bonds to the pods. With each pod being severed Buu's power changed. He wasn't sure if it went down or up but it did change. When all the pods had been severed Zion decided it was high time to get out of there.

Gohan's POV.

Buu stopped fighting to clutch at his stomach. He grimaced in pain and Gohan took advantage to get in a few blows. He stopped fighting however when Buu started to scream, clutching at his head.

"NOOO! I WON'T BE ME ANY MORE!" he screamed in agony.

Huh? What was he talking about? Zion. It had to be.

"STOP! NO! DON'T! I WON"T BE ME!" Buu continued to scream and surprisingly change.

Gohan was beyond confused when Sayians started to pop up around him. They were unconscious but otherwise unharmed. He did a double take when Kais popped up too. Lastly Zion popped into view. He looked thoroughly disgusted. Buu continued to yell.

"Does this mean he's going to get weaker now?" Gohan asked.

"No. His power is rising. He is returning to his base form. Get your father to take the Kais back to their planet. Tell him not to linger and to hurry back." Zion ordered.

"Right." Gohan said grabbing the unconscious Kais and flying over to his father.

"Zion says to take these back to the Kais home world but to hurry back because Buu's getting stronger. He says that Buu is returning to his base form." Gohan repeated.

"Great." Vegeta huffed as Kakarot nodded and took the Kais before disappearing.

Gohan turned back to Buu but Vegeta's voice stopped him.

"Gohan start getting these Sayians out of here." Vegeta said gruffly.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Just do it." Vegeta snapped watching Buu and not moving his gaze from the sight.

Buu seemed to be in a lot of pain but Gohan didn't have time to waste as he went about removing the Sayians from the immediate area.

Vegeta's POV.

Buu was swelling up like a pink balloon. His muscles were expanding popping out like daisies. He seemed to be growing more feral, animalistic.

Kakarot reappeared with a look of seriousness on his features. So this was getting serious enough to fuse. Damn.

"He's twice as big as he was before." Kakarot commented.

Buu continued to yell and scream his pain.

"Watch, he's about to change." Vegeta commented tonelessly.

Buu swung his arms around. He growled and roared.

"Into a better dancer I hope." Kakarot joked.

Buu seemed to have reached the pinnacle of his transformation. He gasped for air and sweat ran down his head. He was shrinking before their very eyes. He became smaller and shorter. The small stature belied his power level with had been soaring the entire time.

"What are you waiting for? Fuse while you still can." Zion yelled.

"He's right you know." Kakarot commented quietly.

"I know." Vegeta replied not looking at the Sayian.

"Do you know the moves?" Kakarot asked.

"Unfortunately." Vegeta grumbled.

"Let's do this then." Kakarot said taking a few steps to the side.

"Is there really no other way?" Vegeta asked.

"There are two other ways but one will destroy the planet and the other is unstable. Finish the job quickly. Don't mess around." Zion replied.

This Buu had raw unrestrained power and Vegeta had to agree with Zion. He reluctantly got into position. Kakarot and Vegeta began the pose.

"FU . . . SION . . . HAA!"

Zion's POV.

The flash was blinding. It was enough to catch Buu's attention. Gogeta's power was more than he could have predicted due to the two fusees having the ability to reach super Sayian 3. The smirk on his face when the flash faded was pure Vegeta.

"This power is amazing. I think I'll even have enough time to play around." Gogeta bragged.

"Don't you dare! These fusions always have a knack of timing out right before the finishing move." Zion barked.

"Are you going to fight me?" Gogeta demanded angrily.

"If I have to." Zion said in a low serious tone.

"If you're so strong then why don't you go fight Buu?" Gogeta demanded.

"I'm the unstable solution. Now get going." Zion snapped.

"I'm going, I'm going. Keep your pants on. Try to remember that I am your father." Gogeta grumbled before shooting towards Buu.

"This time Buu, you'll die and stay dead." Gogeta declared raising a hand.

Zion watched as he started to gather energy into his upraised hand. He lowered so that the blast would project upwards. Buu watched in mild curiosity not really comprehending his impending death. Zion hopped that this would be enough.

"Take this Buu!" Gogeta yelled before letting the blast free.

Buu screamed in pain was he was consumed. Gogeta didn't stop there. He continued the blast until he started to noticeably loose power. He stopped and we all waited.

Nothing happened for five minutes. Nothing happened for ten minutes. Then one small pink blob started to wiggle. I blasted it with a highly concentrated amount of Ki.

"Is it over now?" Gogeta asked.

"I think it just might be. I mean you've never put that much power into a single attack before." Zion replied.  
>"You said to end it quickly." Gogeta whined.<p>

Goten and Trunks stirred then. They got up and started to rub their heads.

"Wow!" Trunks yelled catching sight of Gogeta.

"They're so powerful." Goten said in awe.

"Wait until I tell mom." Trunks yelled.

Gogeta rolled his eyes.

"All this power and so much time left. What now?" Gogeta mused.

"You could always train. Maybe your separate halves will get stronger. Also it may help for when you need the form again." Zion suggested.

"I suppose so. I thought you said this would have been a challenge." Gogeta accused.

"Had it been the original Buu it would have been. This seems to have been a recreation. A poorly done version. He was strong, had all the traits but his proper genetic make-up had something missing. I guess it was the magical element." Zion mused.

"You guess?" Gogeta said with a snort and narrowing his eyes.

"Bibidi was a wizard." Zion said in defence.

"So you would have the means to recreate Buu?" Goten asked.

"The same person who has been warning me for a while now. This was just another warning, maybe even a test. Time is running out." Zion replied.


	26. Chapter 24 Memories

**Ohkay so this literally keeps me up at night. I seriously wake up in the middle of night thinking about it. The actual ages for the characters.**

**Trunks: Buu Saga – 9 Currently – 9+4= 13**

**Zion: Buu Saga – 13 Currently – 13+4= 17**

**Goten: Buu Saga – 8 Currently – 8+4= 12**

**Gohan: Buu Saga – 18 Currently – 18+4= 22**

**Vegeta: Currently – late thirties having arrived on Earth at the age of 25.**

**Goku: Currently – Five years younger than Vegeta. **

**Tarble: Technically the same age as Goku since the planet was destroyed when Vegeta was five. So anywhere between one year to five years younger than Vegeta. Let's not get too technical about the time Vegeta and Goku spent in the hyperbolic time chamber. **

**In case anyone was wondering Zion no longer wears the energy blocking bracelet.**

**I found ****an AWESOME website. If you're like me and ponder about the endless mysteries Planet Vegeta presents then check out this website. I sure had fun. Since fanfiction edits the web addresses I had to break it up. Hopefully it works. Just take out the spaces and follow. **http:/ s8. invisionfree .com/ DBZ_Fanfic_Salon /ar/ t9857 .htm

Chapter shot up with a gasp. He was groggy and disoriented for a few seconds before realising that he was safe, in bed, next to his mate and on his home planet.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep woman." Vegeta muttered rubbing his eyes.

There was no way he was going back to sleep any time soon, not with the dream replaying itself in his mind, vividly. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Curse Frieza and his perverse enjoyments. While he was at it, curse Cooler and King Cold too. Not to mention the Ginyu force, Zarbon and that ugly pink beach ball Didoria.

"Vegeta are you ohkay? Your temperature is higher than usual." Bulma muttered more awake now.

"I'm fine." Vegeta sighed before getting up and going to take shower.

He let the water rush over his neck and shoulders, through his hair and down his back. It was a soothing sensation but it also reminded him of the times he had spent on Frieza's ship scrubbing at his skin in the vain attempt to wash the polluted feeling from his body, a feeling that was all in his mind. Vegeta quickly shut off the water and used his Ki to dry him. Steam rose off his body in white little puffy clouds. Vegeta then pulled on a pair of spandex shorts, wrapped his tail around his waist and quietly slipped out of the room.

He padded barefoot through the empty, dark corridors of the palace. As a child he had walked these halls, thinking about how one day it would all be his to command. The seat of power held little appeal to him now, not after seeing what the colds had done with theirs. He wanted nothing of the temptation. The temptation of having a race of beings ready to do anything you told them with a snap of your fingers.

He could go and just train but that was a tired method. He needed something different, but what. Punching stuff was good, but it only distracted him physically. He could spar with Kakarot but he knew all of Kakarot's combinations to not have to pay much attention. Gohan wasn't worth it no matter how powerful. Bardock was only a super Sayian but he was a master at strategy. Vegeta made up his mind and searched for the Sayian's Ki.

Bardock was sitting on one of the palace towers. He seemed to be lost in a world of his own thoughts. So much so in fact that he didn't even sense the Prince approaching.

"Prince?" Bardock asked in confusion when Vegeta sat down next to him.

He took in the Prince's state of dress or rather undress and raised an eyebrow.

"Bardock." Vegeta replied curtly.

They sat in silence, staring at the inky sky around them. The endless darkness was decorated with the twinkling brightness of stars, splashed across it's dark silent surface. The two were a contrast beyond reason in Vegeta's opinion. He had always hated the way the stars had twinkled, almost seeming happy where he had always been so miserable. The blackness of space had always seemed so emotionless to him.

"What do you think he saw?" Bardock eventually asked.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Frieza. I heard that he almost always stared out of the window and at space. What do you think he saw?" Bardock replied.

"I don't make it a habit of trying to decipher that bastard's insane thoughts but your question is an interesting one. Perhaps the endlessness of what he saw showed him how endless his control could be." Vegeta replied.

Normally he would have left by now or killed the offending person but he was in an odd mood and right now he was actually enjoying the conversation.

"What do you see?" Bardock replied.

"Then, I saw freedom, an endless expanse with an endless amount of planets to hide on. Now, it just a really big place that would waste too much of my time to explore." Vegeta replied after a moment of thought.

"I've seen some interesting things in there." Bardock replied quietly.

"Probably not as much as I have. There was this one planet that was made entirely out of different coloured crystals. It had three suns so it was never dark but also incredibly hot. The light would hit the crystals and reflect off of them, throwing up endless rainbows of lights. Frieza detested the planet, seeing no intergalactic profit and destroyed it." Vegeta said with a deep sigh.

"No one truly understands what you went through with Frieza but I do. It comes with the psychic thing the Kanasian bestowed upon me." Bardock said finally looking at the Prince.

"Much of it is still hidden and I prefer it that way. Not even my mate knows." Vegeta said threateningly, his unspoken promise very clear.

"Some of it still haunts you." Bardock pressed.

"And it always will, just as your absence from you crew on Planet Meat still haunts you as well as your ineffectiveness to stop Frieza." Vegeta replied.

"True." Bardock replied.

"However that does not explain why you have become such a recluse from your own Planet." Vegeta said smoothly turning the tables on the weaker Sayian.

"It's hard." Bardock replied evasively.

"You used to bare it. What changed?"

"Seeing the future puts me on a whole other level as well as having the ability to transform. They treat me differently. Before they treated me with respect, hope. I represented the fact that a third class could overcome his place in the Sayian order and be as strong as an Elite. Now I'm Legendary, not to be touched, or argued with. I miss the simple comradeship I used to have with the other Sayians. I say something and they all agree with whole hearted enthusiasm. I could be the King for all the power I wield over them. It makes me sick." Bardock explained.

"You're just like Kakarot." Vegeta scoffed but it was more of a habit than anything else.

"How is that Sayian so powerful?" Bardock asked so suddenly that Vegeta jumped.

"I've been wondering that since the first time I met him and he defeated me in battle. I think his naivety lets him believe that he cannot lose. Sure it's a possibility to him but in his mind he simply cannot lose. Everyone relies on him too much. From what I understand he's always been the hero to his stupid weakling friends. He has always had to overcome the challenges that no one else could." Vegeta explained.

"I see." Bardock said quietly.

"He is a great warrior. Even now, even though we are both able to achieve super Sayian level 3, he is still more powerful than me in the aspect that he can hold it longer than I can." Vegeta grudgingly admitted.

"Do you usually make it a habit to walk around in your underwear and have deep conversations with strangers?" Bardock asked with a smirk.

"No. I couldn't sleep." Vegeta replied defensively.

"So naturally you decided to walk around in your underwear." Bardock said thoughtfully.

"No. I had a . . . disturbing dream. Usually I punch something for a while." Vegeta replied.

"So that's another thing to add to my list." Bardock muttered.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"My list of Weirdness. Prince Vegeta acting out of character. Dead monster being resurrected. Single focused visions. Attack on the Prince and his mate. Not a single light is on in the city or the palace. Stuff like that." Bardock recited ticking it off on his fingers.

"And you wonder why the Sayians treat you differently." Vegeta commented drily.

Bardock didn't reply. His eyes narrowed and he looked as though he was concentrating.

"Something's wrong." Bardock stated.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

Bardock looked to the East, just as the sky was starting to lighten.

"You know how you sense energy, well I can sense emotions. There's a large concentrated area of unease in that direction." Bardock explained.

Vegeta stood, considering for a moment.

"I'll be back, wait here. I need to get dressed. As you pointed out, walking around in your underwear is not really appropriate." Vegeta said before flying back to his room.

He dressed quickly and quietly. Bulma didn't even stir as he flew back out of the window again. Bardock was standing by the time he got back. He took off when he saw Vegeta and they both flew towards the East.

The East was where all the farm fields were. If the crops were in trouble than they didn't have a good portion of their food for the next year. Sayians needed their food like they needed air to breath.

Even though the sun was lightening the sky there were oil lamps twinkling in the distance, lighting the way to the disturbance. They sped up and landed with a spray of earth. Sayians had gathered around the oil lamps and had previously been conversing in low urgent tones. When they saw the Prince and Bardock they stopped and bowed low.

"Prince, Bardock. What brings you to our humble village?" An old war veteran asked.

"Spare me the pleasantries and tell me what the problem is." Vegeta commanded tiredly.

There was an uncomfortable hesitancy in the air before the old Sayian spoke up again.

"There appears to be some sort of disease attacking this year's crop. The plants are wasting away as we watch. Nothing seems to be stopping it."

"Let me see." Vegeta said stepping forward.

"As you wish, my Prince."

Vegeta and Bardock were led forward. An oil lamp was removed from a stick shoved into the ground and they all walked as a group towards the edge of the crops.

A purple stem was broken off and Vegeta clenched his jaw when he saw that not much effort was needed to break the usually tough plant. The leaves were withered away and what did remain was dotted with black growths. The broken piece of vegetation crumbled away between the Sayian's fingers.

"How far does it stretch?" Bardock asked.

"Half of this field but it's spreading quickly."

Bardock floated into the air and started to blast the field. He destroyed the whole field, leaving it in a smoking ruin. Sayians gaped at him in shock.

"You will make sure that no fires break out. Hopefully this was the only infected field. If that is so then hopefully by burning it down we would have stopped the disease. Our only problem then becomes a slight shortage in food, but that we can work with. If it is not stopped. . . ." Bardock didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Keep Zorn posted about the situation. Mark the reports as urgent and to be sent to me as well." Vegeta said.

"Yes Prince."

Kakarot's Ki flared before suddenly jumping. Kakarot himself appeared looking worried. This made Vegeta instantly on edge.

"Vegeta! Something's wrong with Zion." Kakarot blurted.

"Bring Bardock with us." Vegeta said on a sigh already knowing that Kakarot was going to teleport them back. Kakarot put a hand on both Vegeta and Bardock's shoulder before the crop fields disappeared. They reappeared in the set of rooms that Vegeta had come to call his home in the palace.

Bulma looked up from where she had been pacing. Her eyes shone with motherly worry and she ran to Vegeta, throwing her arms around him.

"I don't know what's wrong Vegeta." she sobbed.

"Calm down woman I'm sure it'll be fine." Vegeta said gruffly.

He gently disentangled her arms from around his neck and walked into Zion's room. Then teen was lying on the bed, tensed up and plastered with sweat. He was breathing heavily and flushed. Doctors were checking various things and nurses tried to cool his body down.

Vegeta frowned and approached the bed. He brushed his fingers over Zion's forehead, snatching them quickly away as the high temperature seared the appendages. Zion's eyes fluttered and opened. His fevered eyes flickered everywhere before settling on Vegeta's dark ones.

"Buu was just the – urg – dist-t-traction. I'm the carrier. You need – ahhg." Zion tried to say before his words choked off.

His eyed clenched shut and his back arched as a spasm shook his body. Zion started to speak but Vegeta quickly realised that it was just fevered ramblings.

"What's he saying?" Kakarot asked from behind him.

"He's not saying anything important." Vegeta replied.

However Zion's next words caught Vegeta's attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That bassssstard. I'll kill him but no I caaaan't. I'm so sorry. I'll hurt him! I can. Wait, no, I must nooooot. Stupid fucking lizard. I'll cut off his balls and impale them to his forehead. Wait does that asshole reptile even have balls. One way to find out isn't there? Just cut him up and see. Lizard stew for dinner. Ha ha ha ha. But my Prince for now, I'm sorry . . ." Zion was both sobbing and snarling, wailing and snapping the words, changing moods so fast it

made Vegeta dizzy. There was even malicious glee.

The words continued. They were confusing. It was almost as though the boy was having a conversation with himself, changing his mind mid sentence.

"Wow." Kakarot commented.

"It doesn't make sense. The boy never knew Frieza." Vegeta muttered.

"And he's kind of talking in present tense." Kakarot pointed out.

"He's reciting from Gaya's memories." Vegeta suddenly realised.

"What makes you say that?" Kakarot asked.

"The phrase, my Prince and the repeated apologies. Gaya would do that when she was trying to help sooth me. I never knew what she was apologising for." Vegeta replied walking out of the room and away from the muttering boy.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked looking at him with hope.

"Bardock. If there is one thing Frieza did it was make sure his soldiers were healthy, unless he ordered them not to be. He had the most extensive collection of diseases in the galaxies. He had to know about a planet's diseases before sending any of his men to it. He also had to have the cures. He feared an outbreak of plague. An outbreak would destroy his army and his control. You will go to Frieza's home planet and gather all the medical information." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes Prince." Bardock replied with a small bow, sensing that arguing would be useless.

Bardock hurried away from them in the opposite direction, towards the landing bay. Zorn was hurrying towards them with the King not far behind. A sleepy looking Trunks was trailing behind them with an even sleepier looking Goten.

"Keep everyone out of that room that isn't a doctor, including yourself woman. Stay away until we know if it's contagious." Vegeta told his mate firmly.

"There are reports of Sayians falling ill all over the planet." Zorn said breathlessly.

Vegeta realised that the Sayians had come to rely on him and the other Earth Sayians to solve all their problems. Power did not give intelligence. However that was the problem with being in a position of power, responsibilities.

"Vegeta. You know how I said that your temperature was unusually high? Well it still is." Bulma commented with a frown.  
>"I'm fine woman." Vegeta replied once again.<p>

As he turned towards his father again a wave of dizziness hit him. He swayed slightly but if the others noticed they said nothing. It hit so instantaneously that Vegeta didn't even have time to tell himself he was fine before his Ki rocketed down and his knees collapsed out from under him. He registered only that he didn't hit the ground before his world went black.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was in a world of darkness. He looked down at his feet and saw nothing. He also felt different physically. He felt smaller, younger. When he looked up again he saw a sickly familiar door a few steps away from him. His feet dragged him forward, to the door and through it when it opened. His spine bent his back and his lips opened to utter a well used but infuriating phrase.<p>

"Milord."

"Ah Vegeta, what took you so ling. I called more than fifty seconds ago. That simply just won't do." Frieza replied before whipping his tail across Vegeta's face.

All Vegeta wanted to do was raise his power level but he realised with horror that it was already at its maximum and that was none too high.

"Now, now brother, don't damage his pretty little face." A deeper voice said elegantly.

The voice was as cold as steel and just as smooth. Vegeta wiped the blood from his lip and glanced up to see the other space tyrant Cooler, Frieza's brother standing in front of the window that Frieza usually sat at.

"I suppose dear brother that you are right." Frieza replied with a mock sigh.

"Oh please Frieza, you and I both know that neither of us wants to be in this position. Father ordered it and without that order it would not happen." Cooler said without the earlier elegance.

"All too true. You, Vegeta, will be in charge of my brother's desires while he is here. If you wants food you get it for him. If he wants fresh towels you get them as in yesterday. If he gets lonely you comfort him." Frieza barked.

Vegeta stared at Frieza and Cooler in frozen shock.

"How am I here? You're dead." Vegeta wanted to scream but the words did not leave his lips. Instead what came out was "Yes Milord. As you wish."

A sudden thought struck the Prince and this time the question did pass his lips, "Where is Gaya?"

"Gaya? Who are you talking about monkey?" Frieza replied with a chuckle.

"Never mind Milord, must have been a whore I was thinking about." Vegeta heard his own mouth say.

No! This couldn't be happening. He would NOT grovel at this bastard's feet. He had to find a way to regain control. He tried to raise his power again but all he was doing was screaming inside of his own head. No one to hear him but himself.

"You really are just a stupid monkey, aren't you?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, Milord." Vegeta heard himself answer to his absolute horror, even wagging his tail.

No matter how hard he tried couldn't gain control over his body. He was a prisoner in his own mind, trapped in a teenage version of his body.

"Glad you agree. Now you will go to the kitchens and retrieve Lord Cooler's meal. You will bring it to him in his room. From then on you will take orders from him. Understood." Frieza ordered not really asking anything.

"Yes Milord." Vegeta replied with a bow before leaving the room.

Vegeta walked out of the room expecting the dark nothingness but saw the familiar corridors of Frieza's base Planet. He walked down them, hearing the familiar taunts and mockery follow him. He didn't blast the offending soldiers as he usually would have. He couldn't. He wanted to though, but his body just wouldn't. He walked to the kitchens and opened the servant door. Aliens scurried around while they tried to prepare the food in time while still making it acceptable.

"Where is Lord Cooler's food?" Vegeta barked.

One little scaly green alien hurried to him pushing a trolley. Vegeta grabbed the trolley and started to push it out the kitchen and towards Cooler's room. He just knew where it was, like in a dream. He didn't knock as he pushed the door open, after all he was expected. Cooler stood in front of a large fish tank studying the exotic creatures.

"Why my brother bothers with such trivial things is beyond me." Cooler said in a bored voice.

"Your meal Milord." Vegeta said with a small bow.

"Ah. I took the liberty of ordering for you to Monkey." Cooler said walking over to the tray.

"Milord?" Vegeta asked looking up at the lizard with confusion.

"What, Frieza never done something kind?" Cooler asked but his eyes belied the words.

He was not being generous. He had other motives. Vegeta's entire spine pricked with warning and he knew he should leave. He couldn't however. He could only watch as his hand lifted the covers off the food and set them aside, as Cooler gestured to the plates that were his.

"Kind is not a word I find that I believe in. There is always a price." Vegeta muttered.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was lonely and I hated to eat alone?" Cooler asked sitting down.

"No." Was what Vegeta replied in his head but nothing passed his lips as he too sat. The smell of drugs assaulted his senses and he miraculously managed to freeze his body.

"Something wrong?" Cooler asked too innocently, too smoothly.

"No Milord." Vegeta heard himself say.

He took a large spoonful of the food in front of him and gulped it down like he had never seen food before in his life. This could not be happening. It just wasn't possible. The drug was a sedative. It hit with a vengeance and the Sayian Prince didn't get to take another bite of food before he hit the floor. He was paralysed, not unconscious. He could not talk, could not move.

"Ah so it really was fast. I had sort of hoped that you'd at least get to eat something first but it appears that that was not meant to be." Cooler said casually still eating his own food.

Vegeta could only move his eyes as he lay in the uncomfortable heap on the floor. He willed his features into a glare and miraculously it happened, but that was all he could do. Cooler wouldn't even pick up his pathetic form off the floor. Vegeta had to watch as Cooler slowly ate his meal. He was meticulous about the smallest of things.

The Prince realised that this was a memory. He was trapped in a memory and what was worse, he knew exactly what was coming. It wasn't exactly the same. He had never been so submissive towards Cooler or Frieza and Gaia had been in the picture. He had in fact mouthed off and protested until he had had no choice at all. He could only hope that other things were not the same.

When Cooler was done eating he picked the Prince up by the armour. Cooler was much taller and bigger in general than the Prince was as a teenager. He might have been lifting a child of his race for all the difference it made. Vegeta was tossed on the bed in an ungracious heap. Cooler then proceeded to shackle the helpless Prince to the bed.

"Just for when the drugs wear off my pet. No idea when that will be. You Sayians are an odd race. I hear you heal quite fast." Cooler purred.

All the Prince could do was glare. Cooler broke his armour off piece by piece, crushing the fragments in his hands as he went. Vegeta struggled on in vain inside his mind, trying desperately to order his body to do something.

Cooler left the spandex and moved away from the Prince. It was the waiting that was the worst. He had lived with Frieza long enough to handle pain, but not the waiting. He could distinctly hear the shower as the lizard cleaned himself. He even heard the humming. He had never understood that.

Cooler in many ways was better than Frieza but he was also worse. He had poisoned the food for one, where Frieza would have just shoved it down his throat if he even bothered at all. Cooler had also chained his to a bed. It was odd to be on the bed but know that discomfort and pain awaited you.

Cooler came back into view, since Vegeta could not move. Now the fun would begin and Vegeta could do nothing about it. Cooler studied the Prince, noting how lax his body was, even his tail.

"I must admit that this will not be nearly as much fun with you so silent and still but my brother assures me that it's an experience not to be missed." Cooler commented casually before taking aim and firing a green beam of Ki.

It hit the Prince's torso. He couldn't even jerk in pain. Cooler burned a pattern into his flesh with careful precision. He cut deeper in some places and barely grazed the skin in others. Vegeta yelled out in his mind where he was the only one that could hear.

"Hmm. Maybe I should wait for the drugs to wear off." Cooler commented cutting the beam.

Vegeta's only reply was sped breathing. He would never give this creep the satisfaction of hearing him yell. Even if it cost him his life.

Cooler lifted one of the Prince's gloved hands. He pulled the glove off and studied the battle and torture scared flesh.

"My brother never did appreciate what he had. Maybe you should work for me instead. However I doubt my brother would give you up. Not because you're special or anything, mind you, but only to spite me, to deny me what I want." Cooler said narrowing his eyes before he casually crushed the bones of Vegeta's hand.

This time his arm did twitch, but it was barely noticeable. Pain was a red hot haze in the Prince's mind, consuming his thoughts. At least there was not much else Cooler could do with that hand. Frieza would have started with the finger nails before moving on to individual bones.

Cooler grasped Vegeta's chin and tightened the hold to the point just before a broken jaw. He moved the Prince's head so that he was forced to stare into the cold gaze of a monster.

"It won't be long I reckon before you can move again. Good thing too because I was starting to get a little bored." Cooler muttered and let go.

He left the Prince where he was and walked out of Vegeta's line of sight. Back to waiting then. Vegeta's thought were shimmering to a nice rage. When he got out of there he was going to thoroughly enjoy killing the freak. It was testimony to his rage that he did not even consider the fact that he might not have to power to kill the lizard, that he might still be trapped in his own mind. Cooler returned exactly after 7200 Mississippi counts. (2 hours in case anyone was wondering) Vegeta heard the bastard before he saw him. He also had some sort of movement back in his limbs.

"Really brother. You've had your chance." Frieza said sulkily.

"Not at all." Cooler replied smoothly and strangely in a detached sort of way. As though he couldn't care less what his brother wanted. Then again, not so strange.

"So how is the Monkey?" Frieza asked and Vegeta could hear the pout in his voice.

"See for yourself." Cooler replied appearing in Vegeta's line of vision.

Vegeta could not stop the hiss of anger even if it meant his life. He knew that they now knew he could move, somewhat.

"Ah, so we can finally have some fun." Cooler commented.

"Sometimes brother you're too nice." Frieza said, appearing next to his brother and seemingly a heck of a lot smaller and shorter.

"Why do you say that?" Cooler asked but it sounded as though he already knew the answer.

"For one thing, he's still got a decent amount of clothing on." Frieza whined.

He always got that way when his brother was around. He became a downright baby, a typical show off. Vegeta just glared at the lizard, daring him to try anything. Frieza walked towards him. He then stuck a finger in the wounds that Cooler had created earlier. This time the Prince did jerk. He also managed to push out with his Ki. He smirked in satisfaction when Frieza lifted his other hand to his cheek, his eyes wide as he lowered the hand and rubbed his thumb over the droplet of purple blood.

"I believe that you were right brother mine. This is an experience not to be missed." Cooler mused out loud catching the hand that Frieza had been about to strike the Prince with.

Frieza scowled at his brother in a moment of pure hatred as before he stormed out of the room. The door sliding shut behind him made Vegeta feel only slightly better. Now he was alone with Cooler.

Cooler ran a hand over the Prince's wounds lightly, almost a caress. Vegeta knew what was going to happen before it did, but even so it did not make it any better. Cooler's light caress changed when his fingertips trailed over the Prince's ribs. Fingertips were replaced with a palm and light caresses were forgotten, replaced by crushing pressure. Vegeta felt the snap of every rib as they splintered inside of his body. Cooler, it seemed knew enough about his anatomy to not puncture anything vital.

"Tell me Vegeta, or do you prefer monkey, (pause with no reply from the Prince) do you know where the most sensitive spots are on this particular body type are?" Cooler asked.

Vegeta did not answer but his mind could imagine and it shuddered at the possibilities the warrior in him produced.

"I have heard that these spots can be both sexual stimulating as well as excruciatingly painful. Where ever the skin is softest. Does that help? Like here." Cooler continued.

Cooler placed his hand on the Prince's knee and slid it so that it was behind it. He then slowly started to gather Ki in his palm, heating up the skin slowly. At first it was bearable but it quickly grew as Cooler had put it excruciating. Cooler's grip tightened as Vegeta's leg started to spasm involuntarily. Cooler's other hand was quite busy as well. He lifted a glowing finger and placed it on the Prince's chest. There was only enough Ki to be slightly warm. It didn't stay that way though. Cooler trailed his finger up and onto his neck, applying more Ki. He continued until he had traced a path of pain up his neck and behind his ear continuing until he had just grazed the temple.

True to his earlier oath. Vegeta did not cry out. He could not however stop the tears and jerks. Cooler moved the hand by Vegeta's knee. He trailed a new path up the Prince's side, paying particular attention to just below the armpit. His other hand burned its way to his navel earning the lizard a whimper.

"Yes, I believe that we're going to have a lot of fun." Cooler breathed, his eyes shining with excitement.

Vegeta was shaking from the pain and the effort of not yelling out. He realised that Cooler was way more patient and observant than his brother. While Frieza wanted results and used brute force to achieve them Cooler used knowledge and weaknesses to achieve what he wanted. Would the Prince survive this time? After all this was just a memory wasn't it? The blood pouring from his wounds and onto the bed beneath him said otherwise as did the fire of the pain burning in his body.


	27. Chapter 25 Price of life

Chapter 25.

"What's happening?" Bulma whispered.

Her husband was lying in the rejuvenation tank. His eyes were clenched in pain and the liquid was literally boiling from his fever. Bulma knew that it was really hard to get that liquid to a boiling point. After all she had spent quite some time analysing and testing it. His Ki was fluctuating dangerously making his hair flash from coal to gold and back again.

"He's gotten worse. No one knows what's wrong." One of the medics informed her.

In the tank next to Vegeta, Goku sat with his eyes also clenched shut and his hair also turning gold and black. What on earth was happening to them? Their brainwave patterns were off the charts. Worse still, they weren't the only ones that were sick. Zion was to Vegeta's other side and many other Sayians had fallen prey to this vicious illness.

Bulma closed her eyes and turned her head away as a tank was opened a Sayian was removed. He had not made it. A single tear slide down her cheek.

"What is the Sayian Bardock's progress?" Bulma asked after clearing her throat.

"He has just arrived at his destination."

Bulma nodded and tapped the scouter she wore so that she could talk to Gohan without leaving Vegeta's side. Gohan was currently in the library trying to find anything that might help them.

"Anything?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid not and this library is just too big to go through it all in time." Gohan replied sadly and out of breath.

An idea came to Bulma. If the Tuffles had been scientists then weren't scientists supposed to be really interested in everything around them, including other species?

"Gohan, try and find any references the Tuffles had on Sayians. Maybe they managed to find something out that the Sayians didn't know about themselves." Bulma said.

"Right." Gohan said before ending the transmission.

* * *

><p>"You still with me Prince?" Cooler's distant voice asked.<p>

Vegeta struggled to open his eyes enough to see Cooler's face mere inches from his own.

"Ah good." Cooler said pulling back.

He looked at a table next to him and picked up a tube of something bright green. Vegeta jerked when Cooler squeezed the tube onto some of his more potentially fatal wounds. The stuff was both soothing and painful, burning at the raw flesh.

"I will never understand why my brother doesn't learn to enjoy his _victims_ as much as I do. He just breaks the bones. Whereas I, I know that the most pain can be achieved from this particular body by using the skin. Later we can break bones." Cooler said conversationally.

They had been at this for hours. So long in fact that Vegeta had lost count. Time ceased to have meaning, meshing together to form one long unbearable never ending session with a monster.

Vegeta coughed and blood splattered into the air. Cooler had forced some sort of acid down his throat, so even if he had wanted to talk he couldn't. His windpipe was finished as was his voice box. His stomach was currently dealing with the problem and none too comfortably. Would it survive? Vegeta remembered that the last time he had spent weeks, _weeks_, in the rejuvenation chamber after Cooler's visits.

Cooler sighed and forced his mouth open again before shoving a foul tasting liquid down his throat. Vegeta was glad that most of his taste buds were out of commission, that way he barely had to taste the stuff. His entire throat went numb all the way down to his stomach. He only knew that because he could feel the burn lessen on the way down. What was Cooler doing?  
>"I can't have you dying on me. I also get the added bonus of learning more about your body. There aren't many Sayians out there you know." Cooler informed him.<p>

Vegeta barely registered the words, since Cooler had picked up his tail that had until now been lying on the bed. It had also been tensed up so moving the appendage caused slight discomfort. Cooler gripped the furry appendix lightly, barely keeping his grip on the tip.

"This little tail holds so many possibilities. Where to begin?" Cooler asked with a wistful sigh.

His grip tightened and he used his other hand to hold the tail where it was before moving his hand down Vegeta's tail forcing the dark brown fur to move in the unnatural and sure as hell painful direction. For the first time since Cooler had started his torture Vegeta screamed. It felt like the very skin was being stripped from his tail. Tears streamed down his face as he yelled. It was an odd sounding yell, since his voice box had been burned by acid.

"Ah so the Prince does feel pain." Cooler said with a grin.

He let go of Vegeta's tail and Vegeta quickly forced it behind his back. Cooler chuckled before reaching to a table behind him and picking up a scalpel. He then started to cut a long line down the muscle of the Prince's arm. Vegeta grit his teeth refusing to give in again. Cooler cut a parallel line and then joined the edges. He then started to peel the skin from the flesh, revealing part of the Prince's anatomy that he really had not wished to see.

Cooler was peeling the most sensitive skin on his arm since the chains prevented his from projecting it. Vegeta's entire body was tense and Cooler took his time watching in fascination as the light made the thin strip of flesh glow a pinkish orange. When he was done he dumped the dangly and too stretched out piece of skin into a bin.

Vegeta panted for oxygen that just seemed to never come. The bed beneath him was wet with both his sweat and his blood, so much blood that the loss was making his dizzy. He was starting to dehydrate. He was moaning without even realising it, speaking the ancient tongue of his people as his fifteen year old body was abused in ways that Frieza or his goons had never had the patience for. Cooler was entirely different matter and Vegeta found new hatred for the Cold family.

He had managed to push this particular memory to farthest corners of his mind but it was all rushing back. It had been physical pain however and being a Sayian meant that it wasn't something he dwelled upon. It was the chains that did it. The complete feeling of helplessness. They weren't even energy blocking shackles, just really strong metal.

"I'd love to know what you are saying." Cooler muttered with a slight frown applying the duel sensation green gel again to the wound on his arm.

The blood that had been streaming down his arm was beginning to slow slightly. Vegeta was too fevered by pain to pay much attention to Cooler. Besides most of the time Cooler was talking to himself.

* * *

><p>"Bardock has sent reports of having found the medical library."<p>

Bulma looked up from her microscope. It was a sample of Vegeta's blood. She had spent a lot of her time analysing his blood before even coming to Planet Vegeta and she was now trying to find what was different.

"Can he bring it back?" Bulma asked thinking in terms of the size of the hard drives.

"He says he needs another empty ship."

"Well send him one." Bulma said in a barely contained anger tone.

"Yes Princess."

Bulma went back to analysing the sample as another Sayian was lowered out of a rejuvenation tank and another was quickly replaced. Bra was far away from any of the contaminated Sayians. It didn't seem to affect humans but she was half Sayian. Trunks was trying to help politically, to try and maintain calm. All intergalactic travel had been stopped. No one left and no one entered. Only Bardock had pardon. Time was running short. The evidence was everywhere Bulma cared to look. The scurrying medical staff. The constant stream of Sayian bodies leaving the tanks and the new ones being added as soon as possible. However it was most evident when she looked at the tank where her husband, her best friend and her adopted son floated. Time was something she was trying to fight.

* * *

><p>A tube was shoved down his throat and liquid started to flow down the thick tube and into his stomach. Vegeta was less aware of the world around him and more aware of the pain racking his entire body. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore. Sounds faded in and out. Nothing had meaning to him anymore. He heard words fade in and out, making little to no sense in his fevered mind.<p>

"You really out did yourself this time Cooler. . ."

"I've never seen the Sayian monkey like this . . ."

"Did he ever yell . . ."

"I hope, for your sake, brother that he lives. . ."

"When can we take our Prince back . . ."

"When will you put him in a rejuvenation tank . . ."

"He's not dead yet? Well there's a surprise . . ."

"Really Prince do you even understand a word that's being said to you. . ."

"Can you even see anything around you? I'd be surprised what with all that blood. . ."

"Is there a bone in his body that isn't broken. . ."

"Oh he hears us alright, but whether or not he can process what he hears is another matter entirely." Cooler said almost lovingly.

Vegeta knew that he was being lifted, his tail being pulled out from the protective space the small of his back provided. When the limb was tugged upon he growled around the tube shoved down his throat.

"So I see you still have some fight left." Cooler muttered and a few familiar chuckles followed.

The tube was pulled out of his throat so fast he choked and coughed. His hands tightened around the chains holding him in place and for once his body obeyed his command to raise his Ki.

"I never lost it you fucking lizard." Vegeta managed to rasp out before pushing out with his Ki, shoving all the imbeciles ogling at him into the four walls of the room. Satisfying grunts of pain told him that his mission was semi accomplished.

"Why you little!" Frieza snapped

Frieza? He had managed to knock Frieza flying. Why didn't he remember this part and this was still part of his memory. Ah yes, he had been beaten savagely for the small victory.

"Where did he get that power from?" Cooler demanded angrily.

"Did you see? His aura was a bright blue." Someone whispered.

Blue? His aura was usually white. Golden during the transformations. However Blue was something achieved only in times of extreme stress, like Trunks being trapped in that ball of fire and his third super Sayian transformation. Could this be something he could use?

Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to calm his harsh breathing. He tried to find the source of the power that he had just used. _Oozaru have near limitless power . . . where does all the energy go? _Those were Zion's word to him as a four year old child. Where indeed?

Vegeta felt his body began to thrum and tingle with a power that was ancient, his by birthright. He felt it swell inside his muscles and crackling over his many wounds.

"What the hell!"

Vegeta let loose a yell so primal it was part of his very genetic build up. He was tapping into a power that had never before been seen by the Sayian race outside of the Oozaru form. The shackles heated up and melted off of his wrist and ankles. He was going to win this time. He would NEVER again bow down to that freak, even in his dreams.

Suddenly the grip on his newly discovered reserve of power slipped and the memory of Cooler's torture faded to a world of peaceful nothingness as his body finally gave in to the exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Bulma I think I found something but I'll need you and the head of the Sayian medical staff to come and check it out." Gohan said via scouter.<p>

"I'm on my way." Bulma replied.

Vegeta had nearly destroyed his tank just ten minutes earlier, prompting the doctors to sedate him into a state of further unconsciousness. It had been dangerous but necessary. He now looked simply asleep, no longer in pain.

Bulma barked at the head of the medical wing and he followed silently knowing just how much strain Bulma was under. The Sayians had started to look to her and Gohan for answers to a riddle no one knew where to find. Bardock was on his way back and hopefully Frieza's medical filed were organised with some sort of intelligence.

"What did you find?" Bulma asked barely waiting for the doors to open.

"Here, come look at this." Gohan said, pushing the book towards her, "It's obscure but from what I can gather a Tuffle was researching the Sayians. He was trying to learn about them, what made them different. He never interacted with them so he can't be entirely sure. In this passage he goes to explain that the Sayians never got sick, no matter the weather and surroundings. He also said that maybe it was due to the Sayian transformation."

"Can it be possible?" Bulma asked the Sayian doctor at her side.

"It has never been explored since as the Tuffle pointed out, we never have gotten sick before."

Would it be possible to make the Sayians transform with the false moon?" Bulma asked getting hopeful.

"It we make the all the Sayians transform, those who are tending the sick will end up killing them before they even manage to force the unconscious Sayians eyes open long enough to register a transformation."

"Yes I suppose you're right. It would have been a great if we could have made all this go away with a single transformation." Bulma said rubbing her eyes.

"Now what?" Gohan asked.

"We use that as the last resort. For now we wait for Bardock." Bulma replied with renewed determination.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eyes cracked open to see something that almost made him believe he was dead. Almost, since his body hurt like it was nobody's business.<p>

His arms, legs and tail swayed slightly as he was carried through the halls of Frieza's base planet. The alien carrying him, looking down at him with sadness, pity, hell even regret and guilt was Zarbon. This was a memory too. Zarbon and Vegeta had never spoken of this moment. Zarbon had never even told Vegeta if he had known that he had awoken during their journey.

Soldiers all around them bowed with respect to the damaged Prince, a respect that was never seen before or ever again. Frieza commanded fear. A good leader commanded respect and loyalty. Fear did not give a leader loyalty.

"_You did well my Prince. I'm sorry. For everything. For then, for now, and for later_." A familiar and soft voice whispered in his mind.

That was not a part of the memory but rather a message from Gaia. What did she mean by later? If only he could escape these memories. Zarbon gently placed him in a rejuvenation tank and silently left the room. The Prince sighed in relief as the healing fluids toughed his searing and raw body. He'd never take these things for granted again.

* * *

><p>"Something's happening in the tanks." A gasping medic said rushing into the room.<p>

Bulma practically ran out of the room and too the medical wing she had dared to leave. She rushed straight to Vegeta's tank. His however was not the problem. In fact his eyes were fluttering and readings were showing signs of recovery. Bulma practically melted herself to the tank as she waited breathlessly.

His hand pressed against the glass and his eyes opened. Bulma shouted and frantically began preparing the tank for his release. She barely noticed that medics were tending to Sayians in the tanks all her. Vegeta slumped forward without the support of the liquid and Bulma caught him.

"Vegeta?" she asked softly afraid of the answer.

"I'm fine woman." he said in a raspy voice but the way he clung to her, breathed in her scent told her otherwise.

He was fine physically but judging from the brainwave readings, mentally was another story. His response however calmed her for the moment. It was just so Vegeta.

A commotion to their side broke the relief filled moment. Zion's tank monitors wear giving off rapid warning signals. His Ki was rocketing downwards, spiralling at a dizzying rate. The tank was opened before the liquid was drained and it splashed out onto the floor. Zion slumped foreword, his eyes still closed. His breathing was heartbreakingly shallow. Bulma however was concentrating more upon his appearance than anything else. She was so shocked that she just stood there. Even Vegeta was silent.

"Zion? Wake up. Can you hear me?" Gohan asked the unresponsive boy.

Slowly Zion opened his eyes coal black eyes. They were distant, glazed over.

"Are they safe?" he asked, his voice unnaturally weak.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked supporting his small frame.

"The Sayians." Zion said.

"Yes, they appear to be fine." Gohan replied.

"Good." Zion replied resting his head against the white armour on Gohan's chest, the jet black hair a stark contrast. Zion's furry brown tail curled around his waist. Everyone was utterly silent.

"What happened to you?" Vegeta finally managed to ask.

"I made a deal." Zion replied sleepily.

"What deal?" Bulma pressed.

"Is this what it's like to be you?" Zion asked looking up at Gohan.

"Zion what deal?' Vegeta asked as sharply as he could with the state he was in.

He had woken up being carried to a tank by Zarbon only to wake up in a tank on Planet Vegeta.

"Your lives for my Guardian powers." The demi Sayian replied with an irritated sigh.


	28. Chapter 26 Deal with it

Chapter 26.

Zion was sitting in a chair and staring blankly at nothing. Vegeta watched him with both growing unease and anger. It had been a week since the outbreak fiasco. In that week Zion had done nothing, not even eat or sleep and it was starting to show.

"Do something already!" Vegeta snapped after moving directly behind the boy.

He got no reaction, not even a flinch. Vegeta snarled angrily before picking the boy up by his armour and turning him to face him. He stared directly into the boy's black glassy gaze.

"What is the matter with you?" Vegeta demanded giving him a little shake.

"It's so quiet." Zion whispered.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"I mean that I can't hear them anymore. There's no more noise." Zion replied in a raspy voice.

Vegeta sighed and started to walk with the boy still in his grip to the kitchens. He dropped the unresponsive boy in a chair and went to the fridge. He started to pull out food and chuck it on the table in front of the boy. Still nothing.

"If you don't eat it I'll shove it down your throat." Vegeta threatened.

Zion still did not move. So Vegeta sighed again and slammed the fridge door shut angrily. He started to dig around the kitchen, pulling various things out of the cupboards and slamming them onto the counter. He plugged in the blender and shoved random stuff into it before switching it on. He then poured the stuff into a glass. He put the glass down onto the table by Zion and gripped the boy from behind. He forced Zion's mouth open and then, holding his in place with one arm, he picked up the glass and started to pour it into the teen's mouth. When it was full he shoved the boy's mouth closed and pinched his nose shut, praying that the boy would actually have a will to live.

Zion did not seem to register than he wasn't breathing at first. Then he started to struggle without warning. Due to lack of sleep and food the struggles did nothing to faze Vegeta. Bulma walked in at that moment and shrieked. Vegeta ignored her as he kept his grip on Zion.

"Swallow it or else I'm not letting go. Killing you is better than watching you kill yourself." Vegeta told the desperately struggling boy who was prying at his arms and fingers with no results.

Zion swallowed instinctively and Vegeta immediately let go. Zion took a deep gasp of air, coughing and spluttering at the same time. His face had gone from red to white to blue and was now returning to red as blood rushed to his head.

"Eat something or I'll do it again!" Vegeta barked earning him a glare.

Zion went from doing nothing, feeling nothing to getting downright mad. Vegeta supposed the shock of loosing that much had no worn off. He charged at Vegeta in a blind rage with a feral yell but no sleep and no food made it all too easy to deflect him. Bulma wisely stayed out of the way as Zion tried again. Vegeta simply flicked his wrist after catching the fist aimed for his head. Zion went flying through the air, crashing through several walls in the process.

At first Zion didn't move as Sayians from all over the palace started running towards the commotion. Then a shiver ran along his spine and the anger was gone as suddenly as it had come only to be replaced by tears. Vegeta walked through the holes he had created and towards the boy. He stopped in front of him and lowered down towards him. Sayians watched but did nothing knowing that it may well cost them their life to interfere now.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. What's done is done. You can't change it you can only adapt to it." he said quietly.

"You don't understand." Zion said between sobs.

"Well then explain it to me." Vegeta challenged.

Zion didn't say anything other than sobs. Vegeta sneered in disgust at the sight.

"What? Is it the fact that you're no better than those around you? Is it the fact that you're just as weak as every other Sayian? Do you even have to ability to transform without your special little powers?" Vegeta snarled harshly.

If Zion was going to get over this then he was going to need tough love to understand that it didn't matter how powerful he was. He was still Vegeta's son. He accepted him for who and what he was. He would not allow the boy to wallow in self pity for the remainder of his life thinking of what he could have been. Yes he had a lot to adjust to but that was the reality of any mortal. Adjust or die. Sayians had to do it every time they made a transformation. They could just look at this like a transformation.

"I need my powers. Without them everyone is going to die." Zion whispered so softly that Vegeta almost didn't hear him and he knew he wasn't supposed to.

"We are a warrior race, Zion. We will take anything they can throw at us and give them back a thousand times more." Vegeta said firmly yet quietly.

"We were both given the same choice and he chose to let his people die. He'll just find new ones and force them with fear to do as he commands. You won't be able to defeat him or the armies he will bring." Zion said shaking his head.

"Who is he?" Vegeta asked.

"He was my equal. He stands for the other design as I stand for this one." Zion replied while sitting up with a wince, "While the Sayians were frozen the standard of power was greatly increased as you yourself already know. Under Frieza's rule you learned of the races in the galaxy that were infinitely more powerful than the Sayians and they haven't gotten any weaker."

"What are you saying?" Bulma asked having finally made her way through the rubble.

"I'm saying that without a warrior that can equal the other there is no way of winning. We will be crushed since we were the ones that stood in the way. Every Sayian will die and this time it will be every single one and it will be permanent as in no afterlife." Zion explained.

"What about the other races?" Vegeta asked.

"They will be his armies. They will be the ones to destroy the Sayians and all those who stand with them like Earth. They will bend to his will because he commands it. I could have done that but I have high opinions for freewill and do not like taking it away. I could have if I had wanted to but I didn't. I think the most I've ever done was omit the truth." Zion said scrunching up his nose.

"How much power do you have now?" Vegeta asked after a moment of thought.

"I don't know. I'm less than Sayian but I am your son so . . ." Zion said looking down.

"Ohkay, we'll get to that later once you've gotten yourself cleaned up. What other information do you know?" Vegeta asked finally happy to be getting any information out of the boy.

"It's difficult because I'm not getting the updates anymore and even when I was it was harder still because of the holes in the web of choices. More and more holes are occurring now like the diseases and the resurrection of Buu. So I would say that I can only give you information like who had the potential to change into super Sayian or which planets to go to for help and – and – and the fact that there is another level of transformation for the Sayians." Zion replied hesitating greatly on the last part.

"I see." Vegeta said slowly, "This new level, what is it like?"

"I won't tell you. Not yet anyway. If he knows completely what he's up against then we will not have any sort of chance. You Vegeta have something that you need to learn to control. As the Sayian Prince and your upbringing with Frieza you have the potential to be a new kind of Sayian. This is something you'll have to figure out for yourself though. I can't help you. Know that it will be extremely difficult. Future Zion was right when he sad that there is a part of you that you cannot escape no matter how hard you try. The part of you that Frieza raised. He meant this power but he said it in a way to make it menacing and distracting." Zion explained with excitement but also sadness.

Vegeta now realised why Zion had not told him all this before, well one of the reasons. He was beginning to get completely overwhelmed. He usually did well with the end of the universe as we know it scenarios but adding starting a new kind of Sayian was just adding a touch of insanity to it.

"See, the reason why my mother refused to interfere even though it hurt her deeply not to was because without Frieza and your eventual journey to Earth, none of you would ever have reached your full potential as warriors." Zion said quietly.

"So you're saying that we're at our maximum but it's nowhere near enough?" Vegeta asked in confusion.

"Yes and no. It's complicated and it's painfully simple." Zion replied with difficulty.

"Why is nothing ever just kill the bad guy and be done with it?" Bulma and Vegeta grumbled at the same time.

"Is it ever fun that way?" Zion asked with a small smirk and an arched brow.

"No I guess it isn't. We'll address these issues later. First and foremost, get cleaned up so I know exactly how pathetic you are." Vegeta said with a teasing scowl that only Bulma and Zion noticed.

Zion wasn't as strong as Vegeta or Kakarot. They tested this theory one week after Zion's confessions. He was stronger than Goten and Trunks and could reach the ascended super Sayian level quite easily. He still had his previous fighting ability only not as fast nor as strong. He still gave Vegeta a run for his money. Even though he was moving on with his life and getting over his loss of power, sort of, Vegeta knew that he was struggling to adjust. He was struggling to deal with the fact that he had to do things that he previously hadn't or couldn't do things that he previously could. Vegeta didn't know what to do other than tell Zion in his own way to live his life. The time would come when they would need to fight but for now they just needed to leave.


	29. Chapter 27 Flying lessons

**Ohkay time is short because I'm back at school now and I have to move so even less time. Anyways I want to start ending this story unless anyone has any ideas that they would really like to see out of this story then I'll write it in but review now or forever hold your piece. Ha ha. This chapter is dedicated to Cara2012. **

Chapter 27.

Vegeta stopped in the middle of his sentence. He could feel someone watching him and he looked directly towards that person. The challenge in their eyes was clear and Vegeta spun in his chair to accept it. He stared back into their eyes, refusing to even blink. His challenger sent him a scowl and narrowed their own eyes in determination. Both were as stubborn as stains and both hated to lose. Vegeta would not lose this contest. He refused to blink. So, it appeared, did his challenger. Vegeta's eyes were beginning to burn but still he refused. One minute went by and he growled. His challenger growled back. Two minutes and he shifted his position. Five minutes and still determined never to blink. His pride would never allow him to even look away.

"Hay Vegeta." Bulma said walking towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, startling him into blinking.

Vegeta cursed loudly making Bulma jump in confusion and his challenger to giggle happily.

"This isn't over." Vegeta warned his tiny challenger.

Blue eyes sparkled at him when his challenger laughed and as she laughed her blue ponytail bounced. Bra ran to him and he picked her up.

"Daddy you promised." Bra said with a pout.

"Vegeta she's only one." Bulma said biting her lip.

"She'll be fine and I won't let anything happen to her." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

Today he was going to spend his time with Bra and Bulma was worried because one of his to do things was teach the child how to fly.

"I know I know." Bulma said grumpily.

"I could always teach you how to fly but I doubt you'd get a few millimetres off the ground with how pathetically low your Ki is." Vegeta said with a playful smirk.

"Yes, yes we have had this conversation a million times already. I just don't have the insane motivation you knuckle heads have to train that hard." Bulma said in a tired voice as though they had indeed had this conversation a million times.

Vegeta chuckled and shifted Bra so that she was more comfortable. He scowled when he sensed Tarble approaching. He was bringing little Kakarot with him. The boy was also quite powerful and Vegeta blamed it on his mother, knowing full well that Tarble didn't generate the power necessary. He had his suspicions that Goten and Trunks were so powerful so quickly because at the time of their conception both fathers had been extremely powerful.

"Hay Vegeta I heard from Gure who heard from Chi Chi who heard from Bulma that you were going to teach Bra how to fly today. Would you mind very much if I came with?" Tarble asked with that easy smile of his.

Little Kakarot was walking next to him, the raven black tips in his spiky hair stood out against the bluish purple and Vegeta had to admit that it was pretty impressive. He was slightly jealous that Trunks' hair hadn't turned out to be black with blue tips, or the other way around. That would have been epic. Wait! Did he just use the word epic? Vegeta shook his head and considered his brother's question.

Truth was, they hadn't spent a whole lot of time together and Vegeta was curious as to what the Sayian would do.

"Ohkay." Vegeta said simply.

Tarble blinked at him. His mouth even flopped open. Vegeta snorted. Really if the imbecile hadn't expected to get an acceptance then why the hell did he bother to ask? Vegeta started to walk to the balcony and once there he hopped over the railing. Bra giggled and laughed as they free fell down to the ground until Vegeta brought them to a jerking hault.

"VEGETA!" he heard Bulma screech but he ignored her and started to fly towards the dense forest on his planet. Tarble was close behind him with little Kakarot in his arms.

"Faster daddy, faster!" Bra demanded happily.

Vegeta leaned to the side so that he was flying with his back to the ground he then placed the small blue haired girl on his chest and wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her secure. Only then did he increase the speed. He was rewarded with peels of joyous laughter.

"You know brother if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked being a father." Tarble said with a smile that boarder lined smirked.

He saw a clearing out of the corner of his eye and lowered towards it. He chose to ignore Tarble's statement. If he had replied it would have been with a nice Ki blast but he was sort of fond of his nephew.

Vegeta spun around and around in the air as they lowered to the floor with Bra laughing the whole way down. He landed on the grassy ground with a very practiced lack of grace which only made the Princess laugh harder.

"You really have a way with kids." Tarble commented but it was in wonder and awe.

Vegeta just snorted at him again. He had a way with his own kids, not kids. Trunks didn't like to be treated like a weakling and Bra didn't like to be treated like she was fragile. He set the still giggling girl down on the grassy ground and watched at his brother landed next to him and placed him own son down with disgracing gentleness. Once his feet were on the floor little Kakarot ran to Bra and then the two disappeared into the trees after a few exchanged mischievous smiles. Tarble started to follow but Vegeta stopped him.

"Let them go. I will sense if there is trouble." Vegeta said quietly, sitting down on the grass.

"So brother, how is my nephew Zion doing?" Tarble asked also sitting down but while Vegeta sat like he was about to meditate, Tarble sat like he was in a sharing group.

"Well in the three months since his loss of power he has nothing but train. He doesn't get out much anymore. In fact I don't even see him much." Vegeta replied curtly.

"Oh. The adjusting must be tough on him." Tarble said thoughtfully.

"Was it not you're brat's first birthday a few days ago?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, but we decided to keep it quiet. Gure really doesn't like the big crowds and Bra was there so Kakarot was happy." Tarble replied with a smile, "How is Trunks?"

Vegeta sighed and looked at his brother, studying him. Now he remembered why he didn't spend all that much time with the Sayian.

"He is concerned for his older brother but knows that there is nothing that he can do. He is also highly immersed in the political world as well as his own training. He and that other hell raiser Goten find it funny that a lot of the council members are replaced often due to death." Vegeta replied.

"That's not funny." Tarble replied with a frown.

"Well the fact that it upsets you so much has just made it funnier." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"DADDY! Let's fly now." Bra said loudly, running back towards them with Kakarot running behind her with a large grin on his face.

Vegeta decided to address that grin later but for now he was to teach his youngest how to fly.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Vegeta asked leaning towards the small girl.

"Yes!" Bra declared loudly.

Vegeta stood and smirked at the girl. He then lifted her off the floor and casually tossed her several hundred feet into the air. He heard her laugh the whole way up and the whole way down. He caught her by the back of her shirt and lifted the laughing girl to eyes level.

"Did you even try?" he asked.

"It was way more fun to fall." Bra chirped back.

"I won't catch you next time." Vegeta assured the Princess before tossing her again only higher.

Tarble was making choked squawking noises beside him. He just rolled his eyes. Little Kakarot watched open mouthed and wide eyed. Bra fell right back towards the ground only this time she swooped out of the dive and towards Vegeta.

"Good girl." Vegeta praised when she landed in his arms.

He turned towards Tarble and Kakarot then and raised an eyebrow. He was curious to see just how his brother planned on doing this. Maybe he planned on talking the boy through it.

"Kakarot, do you know the mechanics of energy manipulation?" Vegeta asked the small boy who nodded.

Vegeta noticed that he didn't speak much. He then lifted the boy off the floor and tossed him up into the air before Tarble could say a word. Kakarot got it first try and he floated towards his dad with a very Sayian like grin on his face. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at that.

"See, that's how it's done." Vegeta said to his near collapsing brother.

Just then a grumbling started to shake the ground. The sound of snapping wood followed. Vegeta looked at Bra who had stopped giggling and got the "Uh Oh I'm in trouble now." expression on her face.

"Uh Daddy?" Bra asked very innocently.

"What?" Vegeta asked firmly.

"I think that now would be a great idea to start running or flying." Bra suggested brightly.

Little Kakarot was nodding his head in agreement and Vegeta wondered what the heck the two had done. It was like Trunks and Goten all over again.

At that moment something horned, scaly, large and very angry broke through the trees. Bra and Kakarot started to run followed closely by Vegeta. Bra and Kakarot were laughing like they were having the time of their lives. Tarble was screaming like a girl despite having the ability to transform into a super Sayian and Vegeta was still trying to remember what the hell the thing was. He did remember that it was a meat eater and that it had a paralysing poison. There were quills on the thing's back like a porcupine.

When quills started flying at him, he started to run. He caught up to the others in no time and snatched up his laughing daughter.

"Pick up the pace Tarble, you're son's running faster." Vegeta barked at his brother who was running all out with a look of terror on his face. They had to dodge trees and boulders as they ran. At one point there was even a mud pit which none of them could avoid. The branches were scratching away at his spandex suit but not his skin and he was sure there were leaves in his hair but that thing behind them just didn't seem to get tired.

Vegeta dodged as another round of quills flew by. He growled when Tarble stumbled and backtracked to straighten the idiot while also depositing his son into his hold. He had decided that the quills were just too dangerous to chance and took off into the air dragging Tarble with him.

Bra was getting sleepy on the way home. Vegeta was just slightly disappointed that he had only been away for about three hours.

When they landed the little girl in his arms stirred and mumbled sleepily that she had had a lot of fun. Vegeta smiled and let go of his trembling brother.

"You are such a baby." Vegeta said with a snort.

"Oh hay Vegeta are you back already? What's up with Tarble?" Bulma asked walking towards them.

Vegeta frowned as he started to feel funny, kind of tingly. He managed to hand the sleeping Bra to her mother and give said mother a peck before he went back to examining this strange feeling.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh mu GOSH! There's a stick in your butt!" Little Kakarot yelled pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Yah now the kid chose to talk. He twisted around saw a bright red quill sticking into his left butt cheek. He narrowed his eyes. He blamed Tarble entirely. He plucked the thing out and stared at it.

"Vegeta you look kind of pale. Was that thing poisoned?" Bulma asked starting to get worried.

"I'm fine woman." Vegeta said or rather tried to because his lips were numb now and the words came out sounding funny.

That was when he crashed to the ground as stiff as a board. He was still awake but completely paralysed. He had a snarl stuck onto his features and for that tinny thing he was grateful.


	30. Chapter 28 Compromise

**Sorry for the long wait but I did say it was going to be awhile. Moving is hard and I realised that I would be doing it a lot now that I'm nearing the get out the house age.**

Chapter 28.

Goku stretched with his arms behind his head and the famous Son grin on his face. Around him, Sayian soldiers stretched and warmed up, only looking a lot more serious. Bardock watched from the shadows. It was a rare moment where he wasn't off world and he was actually in the same room as his son.

Goku was going to start one of his occasional training lessons and as usual the place was packed. Goku and the other Earth Sayians provided an approach to fighting that the other Sayians just hadn't thought of. They had concentrated purely on strength and power while Goku used strategy, agility and mostly speed before power and strength. Goku reckoned that Bardock was the best soldier in the entire Sayian army due to his skill for strategy. He even gave Goku a run for his money despite the large power difference.

Goku started off with simple techniques and combinations, explaining the use, the advantages and disadvantages. Sometimes when he needed to demonstrate he would ask Bardock for assistance. Bardock had been spending slightly more time with the Sayians but only slightly. Goku knew better than to push him.

Three hours into the lesson and Goku stopped, sensing something that the Sayians would never admit.

"Are you guys tired already?" he asked in his classic confused innocence.

Not one of the Sayians replied but Goku relaxed out of his fighting stance and rubbed the back of his head and laughed anyways.

"Well I am hungry so let's call it a lunch break for now." Goku said well naturedly just as his stomach growled loudly.

His grin vanished when he sensed a spike in Vegeta's Ki. Vegeta's Ki spiked often so that wasn't what alarmed Goku. It was the fact that Vegeta's Ki had been at a steady, low buzz for the past hour and a half. The sudden spike meant one of two things. He was having a nightmare, but it was too keyed up for that or something had woken him up.

Goku was about to just go there and check when he heard loud giggling coming from outside the room. The door opened and Bra raced in followed by little Kakarot. Both were trying desperately to hold back giggles and were failing miserably. They also needed a bath since they were covered in things such as glue, glitter, paint and other unidentifiables.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO BRATS!" Vegeta's voice roared from the distance.

"Uh oh, what did you two do?" Goku asked bending down and looking at the two young demi Sayians as they rushed towards him.

"Nothing." Bra replied with bright large eyes.

Whatever the nothing was, it was enough to make the two hide behind Goku, each grabbing onto a leg. Vegeta stormed into the room in all his super Sayian glory. His eyes zeroed in on the two sets of wide innocent looking eyes that were peeking around Goku. Goku bit his bottom lip and forced the corners of his mouth down. His eye twitched in his effort to stay quiet.

Vegeta stormed closer and something jingled as he walked. A snort escaped the Earth's hero and he doubled his efforts to keep the rest bottled up.

"Stop hiding behind that clown and get here NOW!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

Goku cracked. He fell on his butt as he laughed. He laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks and his sides ached. Vegeta just got more angry.

"What are you laughing at clown?" Vegeta snapped.

"I may be the one you're calling a clown Vegeta but I sure aren't dressed for the part like you are." Goku replied when he could before bursting into another fit a giggles, causing his power to spike and his hair to turn golden then black again.

His power fluctuated on the brink of super Sayian making Vegeta even more mad.

Vegeta's cape had been bedazzled. His armour had silver and gold glitter all over it. The end of his tail had tiny silver and gold bells attached to it which he angrily shook off but they stayed on for a few shakes making Goku laugh even more. His hair was golden, yes, but not just because of his super Sayian state. The tips of his hair were dyed red and his eyebrows were purple. His lips had been smeared with red lipstick and his eyes had blue eye shadow clumsily pasted on with false eyelashes to boot. Florescent pink spots circled his cheek bones to match the colour of his nails. His gloves here mysteriously gone. Bits of coloured paper covered his boots like papier-mâché and to complete the whole outfit a tiny little not was stuck to his armour saying I love you Daddy.

"If any one of you Sayians start laughing I will personally arrange you a one way ticket to the afterlife. The only reason why this clown is still standing is because I'd destroy the planet trying to destroy him." Vegeta threatened all the Sayians around him.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched very angrily from somewhere in the palace.

"Oo I know that tone. Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight? What'ja do this time Vegeta?" Goku asked with a teasing smile plastered onto his face and getting to his feet at the same time.

"What, me? I didn't do anything." Vegeta whined looking around him wildly.

"GOKU!" Chi Chi yelled from somewhere in the palace and even more angrily than Bulma had yelled.

"Guess who's sleeping out the palace tonight." Vegeta smirked, (The effect ruined due to his colourful outfit.).

"But I didn't do anything either." Goku whispered joining Vegeta in panic.

Bulma found them first and Vegeta found himself wondering why he hadn't taken the warning when he had first heard it to flee the palace.

"I asked you to something simple Vegeta. It wasn't hard, it wasn't rocket science. I'd have thought that you'd be at least capable of doing this one thing for me, but apparently I over estimated you capacity for intelligence. I think one too many fights has knocked your brain against that thick skull of yours for good this time. All I asked was for you to watch Bra and Kakarot for two hours. Two hours Vegeta. It wasn't a life time. I was under the impression that I lived in a house and not a circus. Why is everything covered in shiny crafts, re painted, glittered up and pasted over with paper . . ." Bulma yelled getting into a nice good lecture, not even noticing the state her Prince was in.

Chi Chi found them then and joined her best friend in a state of yelling.

"Goku! I never get to see my darling boys anymore. Gohan is always stuck in that library and I never thought I say it but he needs to put the books down every once in a while. Goten is always training with Trunks or listening to that old grump of a King. I WANT TO SEE MY BOYS! YOU HEAR ME GOKU! . . ."

Goku listened to both Bulma and Chi Chi. Bulma wanted Vegeta to babysit every now and again without the house ending up with a new decoration theme. Chi Chi wanted to see Gohan and Goten more often.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's bedazzled cape and yanked the Prince closer to him.

"I have an idea." he whispered to the older Sayian.

"I'm not listening to a word you have to say." Vegeta grumbled in reply.

"Oh come on Vegeta it's a great idea." Goku whined.

"Fine but I'm not agreeing to it." Vegeta mumbled.

"I'll babysit for you if you drag Gohan out that library and give Goten and Trunks some days off."

Vegeta was silent as he processed the offer. He had to admit that it sounded pretty good.

"Fine." Vegeta replied reluctantly.

"Go get cleaned up and then start the plan." Goku said still stifling laughter.

Chi Chi and Bulma were still yelling but Vegeta and Goku ignored it as Vegeta weren't to a window and flew out of it, glitter sparkling and everything. That caused a whole new round of yelling from the earthling women.

"Hay you two, let's go have some fun." Goku said to the two demi Sayians still hiding behind him.

He tucked each one under an arm and followed Vegeta out the window, followed by more screeching.

* * *

><p>Vegeta climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He glanced at the ruined armour and considered blowing it up but the tiny note that said I love you daddy made him pause. He picked it up, found a small box, shoved it inside and shoved the box into a dark corner at the back of his closet.<p>

He pulled out a clean set of armour and tugged it on. Robots were already at work, cleaning the mess the two had made. Vegeta didn't understand what her problem was. If she was not the one that had to clean the mess than why did she get so angry about it in the first place?

Vegeta shook his head as he headed to the library. He knew that Gohan had read half the thing already and the place wasn't small. He knew that there were more books in that library than there were books on Earth. The Tuffles had been on this planet for a long, long time before the Sayians had killed them. They had also been very intellectually inclined.

Vegeta kicked open the door and a stack of books fell over, causing another stack to crash to the ground. Gohan appeared with a scowl on his face as he came to investigate the disturbance.

"Brat." Vegeta greeted with a smirk, "Getting scrawny I see. Are you still even powerful enough to make a claim for the throne? When we got here you were first, behind Zion. Where do you fall now? Last?" Vegeta continued to mock.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Gohan asked warily.

"Your mother was screeching that she never sees you anymore and my eardrums aren't thanking you for it. I suggest you get your scrawny nerdy half Sayian ass over to her right now and reacquaint yourself with the term family. Does your mate even get to see you?" Vegeta replied with a heavy frown of disapproval at the Sayian.

Gohan looked at him in stunned shock before looking at the floor in red faced shame. He shuffled out the room, muttering a thanks Vegeta as he passed.

"And get back to training. You're as white as those pages you get stuck in and just as weak." Vegeta barked.

Next on his list was Goten and Trunks. He opened this door with about as much grace as he had the last one. Everyone stopped what they were doing or saying to look at him.

"Goten, Trunks!" Vegeta barked.

The two phased out of sight and appeared in front of him.

"You will take every seventh day off unless we are in a situation of crises and you will spend it with your mothers is that understood?" Vegeta barked glaring at the two daring them to protest.

"Yes sir." The replied with a salute.

"Good." Vegeta smirked before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"How well do you two know how to fight?" Goku asked the two small demi Sayians as they raced around a grassy field.<p>

"Very well." Bra replied adamantly just before she managed to pounce on Kakarot.

"Would you like to demonstrate for me?" Goku asked as he sat down on the grass.

The two nodded before falling into different fighting stances. Kakarot attacked first. The little guy was fast but Bra was just as fast. Bra had a near flawless technique that Goku recognised as Zion's. Kakarot was not far off as he fought with a style completely unknown to the older Sayian.

Goku stepped in, separating the two when the Sayian side began to emerge a little too strongly and the fight became too serious.

"Wow guys. That was incredible. Where did you learn to fight like that Kakarot?" Goku asked the out of breath boy.

"My mom." The little Sayian replied with pride.

"Amazing. I have to see your mom fight but maybe not today." Goku replied.

"So now what uncle Goku?" Bra asked waving her tail behind her.

"Now? Well now we fish. Then we eat." Goku replied, setting the two down before jumping into the large river that was next to the field. He was followed by two smaller splashes.

* * *

><p>Later that night Goku floated up to the roof and sat down next to Vegeta.<p>

"So you got kicked out too huh?" Goku asked the blank faced Prince.

"No. I just wanted to see the stars. I lived a long time among them and yet I am still puzzled by the many secrets they hold." Vegeta replied quietly.

"Sometimes I wonder how many universes there are and if there are any other races that are like the Sayians or the Earthlings. I mean when I was in otherworld I met this fighter that reminded me of the Nameks." Goku replied looking at the stars as well.

"I did not think that you would wonder about such thinks Kakarot." Vegeta muttered.

"I didn't think you'd ever stay on Earth but you did and look at what you have now." Goku replied.

"Yes. A family. A race. A planet." Vegeta replied.

"And what beautiful things they are." Goku whispered still gazing that depth of unknowns above them.


	31. Chapter 29 Her

**Ohkay skipping time again sorry to all those that hate it when I do that but everyone has fallen into a routine. Wanted some time to pass to age characters and make it unexpected. I didn't want all the things to happen at once, after all it doesn't happen that way in real life.**

Chapter 29.

"Trunks! Don't you think we should be heading home now?" Zion yelled over the loud music.

"No way!" Trunks yelled back.

The purple haired seventeen year old Prince was dancing wildly to the beat of the music. It was his first night off in months and he was in his teenage element. Zion laughed and joined his brother. The music was loud and energetic. The temperature in the room was sweltering due to the large number of moving bodies. The lights were never constant. It was the very night club that their father had achieved his third transformation in. Granted it was also the club where he had almost been killed.

It was a great way for the Sayian Princes to work off some tension without actually hitting something. Zion definitely had tension to burn. He danced in a world of his own making. Dance partners didn't register long enough to leave a memory, to even ascertain what gender they were. Since being stripped of his powers he was having a hard time adjusting. He had never had an equal and now he had too many. He needed to get rid of his tension. He wanted to just be alone where he could sort through the chaos of his life, even though it had been a few years. He never had the chance. He had also stopped sulking in places where he could be seen. He had kept for the most part to himself and he knew it hurt his family's feelings but he just couldn't deal with the sympathy and pity.

The music stopped suddenly. The lights brightened to a fixed level and stayed that way. Everyone stopped moving to look at the source of the disturbance.

"Aw man. Here come the party poopers. Do you think if we just duck down they won't notice us?" Trunks whispered to his twenty-one year old brother.

Zion laughed. He couldn't help it. His brother, his purple haired brother was trying to hide in a sea of black, including himself.

"Don't you think you stick out a little?" Zion replied when he had regained his composure.

"You have a point there. Maybe I should really stick out. Care to join me?" Trunks replied before powering up to super Sayian with barely any effort, making the Sayians around them back off.

"Sure, why not?" Zion replied with a strained smile before powering up to super Sayian with slightly less ease, slightly but noticeably. He may be more powerful than his brother but that could change in a heart beat.

"Prince Trunks and Prince Zion. The King and Prince Vegeta request your presence. If it please you to know, Second Prince Gohan, Second Prince Goten and Second Prince Kakarot have also been called." Zorn said walking towards them.

His job as the King's assistant had made him powerful in more than one way. He had been forced to up his power level substantially and he was close to a super Sayian transformation. He, however did not have the circumstances necessary to make a transformation.

The four boys that had learned to fuse were on the same level as Zorn, close to a transformation but not quite there. They were now on a level just above the elites. It wasn't not a part of the elites but it wasn't a part of it either. They were also round about thirteen, fourteen years old now. They had plenty of time to work on their power. Trunks had noticed that without the fusion they weren't nearly as powerful as they boasted that they were. They were only truly a threat when they fused.

The two brothers looked at each other and walked out of the club, following Zorn. They took off into the air and both of them powered down.

"Aww man. This better be important. I was having fun." Trunks whined.

"Be careful of what you wish for brother." Zion warned softly.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Trunks said softly thinking of his brother's own bitter wish that had indeed and unfortunately come true.

The landed on the space pod landing pads, pouncing off the spongy surface and landing on their feet again. Zorn rolled his eyes before landing on the normal ground and starting to walk into the palace. Zion and Trunks exchanged looks before following him.

"So what's the problem?" Zion asked the older Sayian.

"There have been intergalactic reports and Bardock has been seeing things. Both are very troubling." Zorn replied.

"At least one of us is seeing stuff." Zion muttered bitterly.

No one commented. They weren't stupid enough to. Zion however was starting to feel funny. He felt like he was floating. He tried to ignore it, push it aside.

". . . lot of fighting on Planet Vegeta itself." Bardock was saying as they entered the throne room.

It was empty except for the Earth Sayians and a few other Sayians. Zion's floating feeling was getting worse. He shook his head to try and dislodge it but it only made it worse. He swayed and dropped to the floor. He hit his head on the way down and he fell into the world of another.

* * *

><p><em>She sat at her table in quiet frustration. Their whispered words floated towards her like hurtling stones and she bit back a whimper. She ignored the stares and words like she did every other day. Her thoughts were strange, almost on auto-pilot. She felt anger and frustration but they weren't more than surface deep. The emotions weren't rooted into her being. "We won't let them get to us. No we won't." Her thoughts whispered. Her name was called and she flinched. She had to say a speech. She dreaded having to stand in front of them, where she could not make excuses for their stares, where she couldn't convince herself that they weren't looking at her, only in her direction or past her. Her heart rate speed and pounded in her ears. Her throat felt clogged up and her face went blood red. She heard snickers and her hands shook. She tried to just keep breathing but her throat felt constricted. Her knees were shaking as she stood in front of their stares and the teacher nodded for her to start. She eyed the key cards in her hands and many were amazed that she could even read the words hastily scrawled across them. Her hands were shaking more now as she read the words from her mind not the papers she was gripping too hard. She was hurried and rushed. Her voice shook and was too high, too fast. She had to remind herself to breathe, her face darkening several shades. A scrunched up paper ball whizzed past her head and she froze. Her eyes darted up from the cards and around the room in panic. Her shoulders were shaking now and her breathing was shallow and fast making her light headed. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it . . . she told herself over and over again. She swallowed and licked her lips before her panicked eyes settled on cruel ones. Freak the boy mouthed and all her panicked thoughts fled from her mind. Her heart was pounding in her ears making hearing the teacher urge her to continue near impossible. The papers fluttered to the ground, slipping from her suddenly still and slack fingers. Her expression was blank, distant and the class laughed. She drew in a deep breath and held it. Eventually the boy from before got up and waved a hand in front of her distant features, making the class laugh harder. She started to scream. Her hands fluttered at her sides as if she didn't know quite what to do with them. The boy reeled back in shock and she continued to scream. One long, high keening note that grated on the eardrums. The teacher pressed the emergency button on the wall to summon the principal and others, just so that she didn't have to handle the situation. One boy who never laughed when they teased got up and shoved the other boy away and to the ground. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were closed as she screamed. He touched her shoulder and she shot backwards cringing away from the contact. "I won't hurt you." He whispered walking slowly towards her with his hands out stretched. He knew how to treat her, had too much experience in it and was amazed that she hadn't acted out sooner. She yelped when he came closer and whimpered when he ignored it. In her shock of his touch she had stopped screaming. She slid down the wall and watched the boy approach wearily. Her eyes were filled with carefully concealed pain and he knelt down to her level. "I won't hurt you." He repeated and held out a hand. Her eyes flickered towards it. Her body was tense, straining muscles that most didn't know they had until they bothered them at age sixty. She bit her bottom lip, a habit she did often. She looked at him but not his eyes and held her breath. He waited patiently. He prayed that no one would interfere now. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth but still he waited. Her eyes flickered back to his out stretched hand. Slowly she stretched out her own hand but she never touched him. The Principal, the Vice Principal and the school nurse burst through the door and she shrieked. The boy desperately tried to keep them away from her. They ignored him and shoved him roughly aside. The nurse spoke to the teacher who explained rather crudely and inaccurately what had happened. The Vice Principal bent down next to the girl but too close. The boy had been careful to maintain a certain distance. She tried to make herself smaller. Questions were barked at her, but she did not answer. Her eyes flickered from the boy to the man barking questions at her. Tears formed, sparkled and spilled over. The Vice Principal roughly grabbed her shoulder. She screamed louder than before and tried to scramble away. "DON'T TOUCH US!" The boy had dived at the Vice Principal to stop him. Chaos ensued and in the panic only the girl's scream was clear. "Everybody STOP!" the boy yelled as loudly as he could. To his surprise everyone did, even the girl. He was breathing hard and daring anyone with his eyes to try something again. He walked slowly to where the girl had scrambled. She sat whimpering under a table, fear in her eyes. He knelt down again and slowly reached out his hand. This time she didn't hesitate, knowing what her other options were. She latched onto his out stretched hand as though it were her only reason to live. He yanked her up and towards him. She squeaked but did not pull away. He understood her like no one else did. This boy whom she had barely said hello to knew what she wanted, needed. He hugged her to his chest as tight as he could, to cause as much pressure as possible. It wasn't to hurt her, it was to calm her down. "H-H-How do do did you k-n-now?" she managed to ask. "My brother, he's just like you, different." The boy replied holding her tighter. Her breathing was slowing down and her heart no longer pounded in her ears. "Your brother is lucky to have you. Thank-you." She whispered so that only he could hear. As with every episode, she was left drained in all aspects. Her world slowly faded to a dull hum before it became the peaceful world of sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>Zion shot up with a gasp. There was just no way. He looked around him at the Sayians observing him.<p>

"Father I need a ship." Zion said looking directly at Vegeta who was watching him intently.

"Why?" Vegeta asked tonelessly.

"I found her." Was all Zion would say.

"Who?" Vegeta asked just as tonelessly.

"THAT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!" Zion snarled surprising everyone, including himself.

"Let him go Vegeta." Bulma said softly.

"Can I go with him?" Trunks asked quietly.

Zion turned a glare on him, making Trunks squirm. His gaze softened when he realised what he was doing. Zion got off the floor and started to walk out of the room. Trunks didn't wait for permission to leave with his brother. He followed Zion, practically running to keep up with him. The reason they had been called was no longer important, no longer in his mind. I never occurred to him that two events were taking place and both needed his attention.

Zion started to set in co-ordinates and made preparations. He started to gather supplies, throwing them haphazardly into a ship big enough for four. Trunks entered the ship and started to organise the supplies. He also took a look at the co-ordinates. They were going somewhere further than Earth. There wasn't even any information on it, not even a name.

Zion slammed the door to the ship shut. He dumped the last of the supplies and then shoved Trunks aside to start the take off. Trunks got comfortable. This was going to be a long ride. He also knew that they would have taken the ship that Zion had crated but required Zion's Guardian powers to fly it.

* * *

><p>Zion drummed his fingers on the chair impatiently as the ship flew closer to the blue speck.<p>

"Relax brother." Trunks said, placing a hand on Zion's fingers.

In the long trip he had not learned the reason of the hasty trip. He had however convinced his brother to train with him. They could not transform and they could not use Ki blasts, so the training was more gruelling and rewarding than normal.

Zion was wearing his black and white armour with the royal red and yellow sigil. Trunks had decided on Capsule corp. clothing. Rarely did he wear anything other than the armour but sometimes he liked the freedom of the Earth clothes. It was something that his father could never understand.

The planet they were approaching was small. It also did not contain any high power levels. There was no way to guess about the technology.

Zion could feel _her_. She was there. He had seen her in one of her most vulnerable moments. His breath quickened at the very thought. Entering the atmosphere made the ship shake uncontrollably. Zion gripped the chair in an attempt to keep his balance. They crashed in an open field, dirt spraying everywhere. There was a moment of complete silence. It didn't last long though as Zion walked to the door and slammed his fist on the button to open it. He was only patient enough to wait for it to open enough to let a person through at a squeeze. He flew into the air, paying no attention to the land around him.

* * *

><p>Solara stood facing the boy, a glare on her pale features. She flipped a bang of pale light blonde hair away from her emerald eyes. This idiot was the cause of most of her recent embarrassment. She had only just managed to return to high school. The hospital would not release her. It was all thanks to this boy. He was infuriating to the extremes but she could do nothing about it. She HATED, HATED, HATED hospitals, had spent way too much time in them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy who understood her problem but not entirely, she realised, her herself.<p>

"Listen here bud, don't EVER do that again." she said firmly, carefully avoiding his surprised dark gaze, "I don't like hospitals and I don't particularly ferl like spending more time in them than I already have."

"Hay don't blame me for your problems. You're the freak not me." he snapped back.

At that moment a wave of air washed over them, whipping their hair. A crater formed in the earth and a loud bang made her ears ring. A man, barely out of his boyhood was crouching in the centre of the crater.

He lifted his head and his black eyes found her green ones without even having to look. Who was he? More importantly, where had he come from? He straightened, his eyes never leaving hers. His face was blank, his stare was intense. He was exotic and intoxicatingly beautiful. Solara had never seen anyone like him. His hair was darker than midnight and it stood up straight like the wild, windblown flame of a candle, matching eyes so black that she could not even see where his pupils began. A second boy landed next to him. He had blue eyes, like the sky and lavender hair. It wasn't standing up but it wasn't exactly normal either.

The first man started to hover, boots leaving the ground slowly. She had never looked anyone in the eyes as long as she was looking at his. Panic was swelling all around her but she heard nothing but her own breathing, her own pulse. He lowered to the ground in front of her. A gloved hand lifted and cupped her chin.

"I finally found you." he whispered so softly, she wasn't even sure she had heard him.

"Who are you?" Solara replied.

He didn't reply. Instead he spun her around and locked an arm around her neck, cutting off her air supply. She struggled but it was useless. He was unimaginably strong. Spots appeared before her eyes and her brain buzzed, demanding oxygen. She felt like she was going to explode. Finally her struggles began to weaken eventually stopping entirely.

"Is that really necessary?" Trunks asked quietly.

"No one will take her away from me." Zion snarled.

It appeared that his Guardian side was not entirely gone. If he had found her then something was still there. He hadn't killed her, just knocked her out. His gaze fell on the boy paralysed by fear. He was the boy that had caused her so much pain. He raised his gloved hand and shot a beam of Ki at him. It wouldn't kill him, maybe. Zion just didn't care.

He took off into the air again with Trunks following behind him, shaking his head.

When they got back to the ship he placed her in a stimulated sleep, programming it to remain that way for the remainder of the trip.

"Why don't you let her stay awake, give her a chance to get used to the gravity. Her planet's gravity is lower than Planet Vegeta's." Trunks suggested starting the launch sequence.

"I need her safe." Zion replied none too forthcoming with information.

"Whatever you say brother dearest." Trunks replied.

Trunks watched in concern as his brother never moved far from the girl. She was young, that much he could tell. He was always watching. He hardly spoke. He only moved away to eat, sleep and use the bathroom. Sleeping was also done rarely. He was going to burn himself out if he wasn't careful but any attempts made by Trunks seemed to fall on deaf ears. Trunks remembered something from when he was younger, thirteen to be exact.

"_There is one thing you can hope to happen. He has yet to find his mate. That may help, it may not. However it is another matter entirely as to whether or not he will hear it when the call comes." Zion replied looking directly at Trunks._

"_How will I know if he has found his mate?" Future Trunks asked._

"_He will never leave her alone. She may think he has but he won't, never. The process however doesn't happen quickly. He just may become even grouchier than he is now." Zion replied with a small smile._

He looked at his brother with new information. He now knew what he was dealing with. His brother had found his mate. Did this mean that he was going to get his Guardian powers back?

* * *

><p>Vegeta stood in the throne room pacing. It had been a month. No one knew where they were or where they had gone since Zion had disabled the communications and tracking systems. They couldn't have gone that far could they? It wasn't even a possibility that they had run into trouble. No son of his would ever have trouble in space.<p>

That was when he felt it. Two familiar Ki signals were approaching the planet. Vegeta stopped pacing and headed towards Kakarot's Ki. The warrior was sitting with Bardock and explaining to him how he had been trained starting with his adoptive grandparent Gohan, the namesake for his older son. Tarble was there as well, listening with a childlike look of vapid interest on his face as his son, a four year old (Soon to be five) little Kakarot played with Bra who was five at the time.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said quietly.

He looked up in confusion for a moment before he felt it too. He nodded and walked over to Vegeta. Now all they had to do was wait. They didn't have to wait long for the Ki signals to stop moving indicating a landing. They were even closer than Vegeta had originally thought. They had landed at the palace landing bay. Kakarot put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and suddenly they were there.

The ship door opened and Trunks walked out first. He saw Vegeta and shook his head violently. Vegeta saw why a moment later when Zion walked out of the ship carrying a girl. She did not appear to be awake. Her long pale blonde hair hung towards the floor and swung slightly as Zion carried her towards his father who was standing in front of the door.

"Zion?"

There was no answer, no reply, no indication that he had even been heard.

* * *

><p>Zion's POV<p>

On the long trip back he had decided to just leave her in the palace. He would not act like an over grown ape. He had brains after all. She did need to get used to the gravity as Trunks had pointed out but Zion kind of liked the idea of her being dependant on him. He would treat her like any other girl and she was a girl. This surprised him as he had always thought that she would be the same age as him. He would not over crowd her by breathing down her neck as his instincts so wanted him to do. He had to leave her alone to adjust. He hadn't given her a choice because he had been too afraid that she would say no. He needed her more than he had ever realised at the scared him stupid.

He wondered about her hair. It was exotic amongst the sea of solid black. Her eyes were also unlike any he had seen, even on Earth. Would she accept him? She had to, didn't she? She was made for him and he was only one she would truly be happy with, well except for the other like him, the one that he was supposed to kill or be killed by. He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts, happy, for now to have found her first.


	32. Chapter 30 United

Chapter 30.

"She will wake in one hour. You have that long to tell me what I have missed." Zion said placing the girl on a couch and turning to face his father.

"Don't order me around Zion. Just because you have a new pet does not give you the right to disrespect me." Vegeta snapped back.

Zion just gazed back at him coolly, waiting. Vegeta sighed and wondered just what was going to be different about his son this time. The boy was worse than the changing seasons.

"There have been entire races moving away from their native Planets. Reports say that they appear to be moving north. There is also a lot of domestic violence on Planet Vegeta itself. As it stands the planet is on the verge of dividing itself. Apparently some Sayians feel that they don't want to be ruled by half breed filth that have no idea what it means to be a Sayian having never actually lived under the rule of Frieza." Vegeta replied in a dull voice.

"So he's started to gather his troops and he is trying to divide mine." Zion muttered.

"So who is this 'he' you keep talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"His name is Josh. He is my equal, my opposite, the one I must kill or be killed by. We are the representations of fate's two designs since they themselves cannot fight." Zion replied.

"So what's with the sudden honesty?" Goten asked walking into the room and towards Trunks.

"Since it's time for battle I'd say it's best you knew everything." Zion replied with a heavy frown.

"When you say time for battle how much time exactly do we have?" Trunks asked.

"Not long. Four months maybe five." Zion said thoughtfully.

"Great." Vegeta muttered sarcastically.

"Well I dunno bout you guys but I'm actually kind of glad that the fight is finally here. I mean no more waiting and wondering." Goten said lifting his arms and placing them behind his head.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to have to agree with Goten." Trunks said nodding.

"So we have three months to prepare." Vegeta murmured.

"Prepare for what exactly?" Goten asked with a frown.

"War dumbass." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"No need to be so mean." Goten grumbled.

"First things first, we need to unit our troops." Zion said interrupting the soon to be fight.

"What exactly are we up against?" Vegeta asked.

"Well all I can tell you is what I knew from before I lost my Guardian powers and truth be told that isn't worth much anymore. Everything changes in enormous magnitudes every day. Some things stay the same however. His armies will be hard to beat, even for the Sayians." Zion said looking down and fisting his hands.

"We can't have any more off world missions. We will have to recall all the Sayians that are all ready off world, bring them home and start the preparations." Vegeta half muttered.

"What can we achieve in two months?" Trunks sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hopefully, for one thing a united army. As it stands half the Saiyans will fight with Josh." Zion replied.

"So all we really need to do is combine the Saiyans and then the Oozaru transformation will work." Goten suggested.

"It might, might not. Since Josh was supposed to be my equal he may have something up his sleeve to counter an Oozaru transformation. He's not a guardian, that I'm sure of but that piece of information makes it just that much harder to understand exactly what he's capable of." Zion snarled in frustration.

"What is he?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. I do know that his race was destroyed in the shock wave from the battle between the last three guardians. He kind of holds a grudge against my kind." Zion replied letting out a breath he had been holding.

Vegeta noticed that Zion had said my kind, not the guardians, not my mother's people but my kind. So maybe there was still hope, hope that he'd get his powers back.

"Zion Myles! You explain yourself right this instant. You leave for a month and when you get back you have an unconscious girl with you. Worse still is that you never called! Not once! Do you have any idea what you've put me through? And Trunks! You know better. YOU should have at least sent a note or something!" Bulma yelled marching into the room with her hand on her hips, her eyes flashing and a young Bra following close behind her almost hugging a leg.

"I HAD to go." Zion protested childishly.

"I don't care. That's no excuse not to call." Bulma replied stubbornly.

"Zion wouldn't let me." Trunks grumbled, "And I tried."

"If Josh found out everything would be lost." Zion wailed exactly like a small child.

Vegeta was utterly surprised. He had never seen Zion accept Bulma s a mother like figure until now. He was doing what every child did when they were in trouble for something they knew they had done wrong. Even Trunks was acting like a typical child, blaming Zion.

"Phone call you two! That's all I wanted from you! I thought you were supposed to be geniuses, both of you. You so could have found a way." Bulma replied still as stubborn as any over protective mother got, well not as protective as Kakarot's mate but still.

"Alright! Alright! Next time I plan on taking a life threatening trip through space where stealth is imperative I'll remember to send you a note." Zion fumed.

"Thank-you. That's all I wanted." Bulma replied with a dazzling smile, "Now who is that?" she asked pointing to the still unconscious girl.

Zion turned towards the girl but grew silent. Vegeta studied the girl for the first time since seeing her. Her features were pale, elfin unlike the Sayians' hard, tan ones. Her hair was a shimmery pale blond that contrasted with the raven black surrounding her. It was straight and long, catching the light in weird ways. Vegeta beat her eyes would be just as contrasting. Everything about her was tiny, almost childlike. Was it just him or was his line getting smaller and smaller. Hopefully whatever child they produced married a full blooded Sayian who was at least taller than Vegeta himself.

"There are rules to follow where she is concerned." Zion said firmly, "She will never look directly at you so don't try and get her too. She will not touch you and will not enjoy it in return. She will be precise about organisation and things that are hers. She will never betray you once you have earned her trust. That is the way of Taegeites."

He spoke as though he was far away. Vegeta wondered what her fighting capabilities were. She didn't look like a fighter and her energy, while weird and different was not very high. It was higher than a humans but not at a fighting level.

Zion stepped forward to pick her up and her hair shifted. Her ears were pointed. Suddenly the name Taegeites rang a bell in his memory. It was a race that Frieza wanted in his army but they had not wanted to comply. As far as he knew Frieza had failed in his conquest.

"Why is her power so low? I thought the Taegeites were more powerful than that." Vegeta asked.

"She has never been trained." Zion replied, "All those that would have died along with their planet when Frieza destroyed it."

So Frieza had thrown a tantrum and destroyed the planet rather than face defeat. A small amount of them must have escaped since she was here. Vegeta had never seen the Taegeites and this girl intrigued him. How far could her power go?

Zion stopped walking and looked down just as the girl mumbled sleepily and her eyes fluttered. Zion's grip tightened just a fraction. Everyone knew the precise second that she was awake when her entire body froze. Her eyes opened slowly forced by the planet's higher gravity to see only what was in front of her which happened to be Zion.

"I won't let go of you because the gravity on this planet is higher than that of the Planet you were used to." Zion said gently.

She didn't reply, didn't move but Vegeta wasn't sure whether or not that was due to inability or the conscious choice not to.

"We are on planet Vegeta." Zion continued, "I brought you here because I had to."

"Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta."

Her voice was soft, but sounded like water, smooth, clear.

"My mother saved it." Zion said softly and looking away.

Vegeta realised that he was not exactly looking at her in the first place, sort of around her or just next to her.

"Hi I'm Goten! What's your name?" Goten asked cheerfully looking over Zion's shoulder.

"I am known as Solara."

"Wow that's a cool name. So can you fight cause everyone fights on this planet and since you're with the Prince here a lot of Sayian girls are going to be mad." Goten continued.

"No, I cannot. Frieza monitored planets for high power levels and I could not train for fear of him." Solara replied bitterly.

"So do you plan on putting the girl down Zion?" Vegeta asked with a smirk deciding to change the subject.

Zion went pink before quickly moving to a couch and placing Solara upright on it. She tried to move a hand but it was with difficulty.

"So it's true about the tails. Is it true about the transformations? My people used to sing of them." Solara asked.

"Yes." Zion replied simply.

Kakarot's voice floated towards them from down the hall. Vegeta concentrated and learned that Gohan was with him, as was Bardock and Tarble. The young hell raiser little Kakarot was also with them.

"Another one?" Vegeta asked with a raised brow when he took in Tarble's scuffed appearance and scowl.

"Another what?" Trunks asked.

"There are fights all over the planet and we have to split up to take care of them all. Tarble just gets a little roughed up sometimes since he doesn't really want to fight at all." Gohan explained.

Vegeta watched with eyes like a hawk as the five years old met behind a pillar and began whispering to each other. He phased out of sight and reappeared right next to them. They yelped in surprise and began to whine in protest as he picked each one up and deposited them in plain view of everyone in the room.

"Come one Dad, every time we disappear together does not mean that we're up to something." Bra protested.

"Ha! I learnt with your brother and that Kakarot spawn Goten. I'm not falling for it this time. Besides what else would two five year olds be up to anyway?" Vegeta replied with a snort of laughter.

"He has a point." Little Kakarot mumbled to Bra.

"Well I suppose the punishment for climbing onto the roof and dropping a bucket of paint onto big brother Zion's head wouldn't have really been worth it." Bra whispered back.

What was it with these kids and paint? Vegeta shook his head. He focused once again on the conversation at hand. Everyone was talking to Solara. Vegeta noticed that she hardly replied but listened and watched instead. Vegeta also felt his frustration building.

"Imbeciles!" he said loudly, angrily and completely unexpectedly.

"Vegeta? What was that for?" Bulma asked both angry and confused.

"We have a war to prepare for not a tea party." Vegeta replied shocking everyone into silence.

"Vegeta is right." Zion said quietly, "We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in."

"What are we supposed to do anyway? It's not like I've ever actually been in a war before." Kakarot asked.

"We need to get stronger and get reports. We also need to unite our race under one leader. If they all cannot accept Trunks nor Goten then we will have to promote someone they can even if it is only till the war ends." Vegeta muttered.

"So who will they accept?" Goten asked glumly.

"Well that's easy." Kakarot announced.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked looking at his dad in surprise.

"Bardock, Zorn, Vegeta and Tarble are all liable candidates." Kakarot said surprising everyone with his use of words.

"It makes sense. Since Vegeta is actually the one who is supposed to be King I'd say he comes first. Then Tarble since he's Vegeta's brother. Then I'd say Bardock, and then Zorn." Bulma said thoughtfully.

"Fine, as long as it's only till the end of the war." Vegeta grumbled.

"So who gets to give the speech?" Goten asked.

"I vote Goten." Trunks yelled.

"I'll do it." Zion said unexpectedly.

"You have until tomorrow. Now, I'm hungry." Vegeta declared turning to go and get food.

As he walked out he heard Bulma talking to Zion and the Taegeitian Solara, "I can invent a few things that can help with the gravity if you'd like . . ."

War. That's what it seemed like all his life ever amounted to. There was just no peace for the Sayian Prince but he honesty just couldn't see it any other way and truth be told he really didn't want it any other way.

If the Taegeitian could tap into her powers, powers that were hers by birthright than they would have a powerful ally with them. Then again would Zion let her in the battle? Frieza had wanted the planet as well as the race. It was for good reason. They had been ancient, powerful yet strangely peaceful. They had lived in harmony with the environment and because of it they had both prospered greatly. The Taegeites had been gifted with natural abilities. What did the girl have? Even if she had never trained there must have been something there for her entire life.

However, if they didn't win the war then there wouldn't be a girl to train and find out about. So his first priority as the Prince of the Sayians was to win this war. A war that he knew was greatly uneven. This entire thing was uneven from the start. He had been worse off before and he could come out victorious. He had to because this time it wasn't just his life or even the lives of his family and friends at stake. This war would determine the fate of every living creature everywhere, as far as everywhere went.

A few ideas were running through his mind as he walked and a few of them made him smile, while other made him grimace. Zion had said something about a super Sayian level higher than that of the third. Was that possible? Then there was that other power inside of him. He had been so close to controlling it but he lost it when Bulma had given him a sedative as he had later learned. It only ever came when he needed it most but he needed to learn how to control it and fast. The last question he needed to answer was one that possible had no knowable answer, where did the energy go?

* * *

><p>Every Sayian stood at attention, loyal to command if not the person who gave the order. The announcement had been made by King Vegeta and he still held the Sayians' loyalty, for now. It was the next King they had a problem with.<p>

Zion looked like he hadn't slept and so did Vegeta. Both were the only two that realised exactly what was riding on this speech, on this war. Should they fail they would fail everyone.

"We are Sayians." Zion stated simply yet unexpectedly, the meaning of the statement clear to all. What it meant to be a Sayian was to never give up, fight to the very end and always have your pride because that was the one thing that anyone could never take away.

Vegeta hadn't expected him to start so boldly.

"Many do not know this, in fact no one does, but I was born a pure blooded Sayian before I was anything else. In the moment of my naming was the moment that I became more than a Sayian. I, Vegeta Zion Myles am a Sayian of noble birth, born under the oppressive rule of the tyrant Frieza and raised as a toy in his playroom."

Vegeta heard the silence, knew that the boy had their undivided attention. Zion was an enigma to many and many wished to solved the puzzle. This was the first time that Zion actually spoke to the Sayians. Usually it was King Vegeta or Trunks.

"I have chosen not to be your ruler because I do not deserve to be your ruler. My mother was the one that saved the Sayians from Frieza's blast and after she died I spent my life making sure that her task was completed, keeping the Sayians alive and Planet Vegeta. Despite the fact that all the while I knew that in doing so I was setting into motion the events that would lead us here, to this day. Every battle needs a battle ground and Planet Vegeta was chosen for the battle of Fate. Without it the battle could not have taken place. What better soldiers could the Gods have asked for if not ghosts, warriors who were supposed to have already died? They would not have to sacrifice any of their lambs if they interfered in an event that was to destroy the perfect race of warriors. Had I let Planet Vegeta be destroyed as it should have been this war would not have happened. There would have been no need for it and I would have already won. I would have defeated every opponent set before me and I would not have been a true Sayian." Zion continued.

Vegeta found himself realising that Zion was still keeping secrets.

"Inside all of us is the potential to be magnificent but we cannot achieve that if we are fighting amongst ourselves. What difference does it make if the person sitting on the Sayian throne is not purely Sayian? If we cannot fight as one then that matter will be insignificant compared to what will happen. Since we were all never meant to exist our enemy will take great delight in killing us all, one by one if he must. There will be no Sayian throne to fight over, only the running, and you will all run because he will see to it that your pride is shattered before he kills you. He will break you, destroy your will to fight before he kills you. He won't give you the swift death you'll be begging for. He will kill you slowly and painfully. Not only will he kill your body but he'll obliterate your soul as well."


	33. Chapter 31 Fusions

Chapter 31.

It had been unanimously decided by both the Sayians and the royals that Bardock would take over the position of next in line for the throne. Unknown to the Sayians was the fact that that arrangement was only in place until after the battle. It couldn't be called a war because it just simply wouldn't last that long. Vegeta and Bardock had both agreed that a civil war after the major threat had been taken care of would be easy to solve in comparison.

Zion had walked away from the spotlight so simply and unexpectedly that no one had quite realised he was done until he could no longer be seen at all. Every Sayian except those that were originally from Earth had erupted into blood thirsty, murderous cries for war. Not one of them realised just what they were up against but then again even if they did they wouldn't cower in terror. They wouldn't run from the fight. They wouldn't be Sayians if they did not act so recklessly. How many would make it out of this war?

Zion sat now, in front of a window, staring blankly ahead. Vegeta wondered what the hell he was thinking about but knew that asking would produce no results. Zion would eventually get to him if he so desired.

"Now all you have to do is keep the battery charged but it has a long life span. We can reduce the effect of the bracelets as time goes so that eventually you won't need them at all." Bulma was saying somewhere in the background.

She was talking to the Taegeite Solara. Something about negating the effects that gravity had on the girl so that she did not need the constant help while she adjusted. Trunks had said something about being surprised that Zion allowed it. It hadn't escaped Vegeta's notice that whenever Solara moved to a new room Zion wasn't far behind. He did however keep an unnatural and certainly uncomfortable distance from the girl. It also seemed almost unconsciously done.

Vegeta was drawn out of his thoughts when Zion slowly got to his feet. He watched as Zion spread his feet a little more and the blank look shifted away, like pulling off a layer as his hands fisted at his sides.

Zion did not make a sound as he began to raise his power level. All Vegeta could do was feel it, sense it, drown in it as it rose higher than anyone else's on the planet's apart from Kakarot's, Gohan's and his own. Zion's hair flashed to gold the same time his eyes turned green before he closed them, pushing his power higher. His tail changed to gold the same time his eyebrows did which was maybe a nano second behind his hair. Still he pushed his power higher and he could do so, easily. Vegeta wondered what he was doing as his power smashed through to the second super Sayian level and still continued to rocket.

Dents in the floor and walls around him got bigger the higher his power rose. Energy sizzled in the air but Vegeta knew that the energy was purely Sayian. There was nothing in it that indicated a return of his former powers.

Zion's power increase had caused all the other's to race to where they were. Trunks and Goten looked around wildly for the source of Zion's power increase. Gohan phased into the room with Bardock and Tarble. Kakarot was the last to make an appearance looking concerned. He had also appeared the closest to Vegeta.

"If he goes much further he'll be pushing it too far." Kakarot commented sadly and barely audibly, meant only for Vegeta to hear.

As if Zion had heard Kakarot his power increase came to a halt. His power was just above the average second level ascension. He studied and assessed his power for a moment before simply letting it drop back down again, returning to base form.

"Ohkay now that you're all here, let's begin shall we?" Zion said looking up.

"So that little heart attack inducing stunt was just so that we'd all come here?" Bardock asked in annoyance.

"Yes and no. I wanted to know how higher I could push my power before it became dangerous and I also wanted you all here." Zion explained casually.

"Why?" Tarble asked.

"Well I want to have some fun. It's beneficial of course and it might just be the secret weapon we need but for now, I want to see if it can be done and if so what the limitations are and so on." Zion replied vaguely and also catching Vegeta's interest.

"So what do you want to try?" Gohan asked when no one seemed forthcoming with conversation.

"Goten and Trunks I'd like for you two to please fuse into Gotenks. Kakarot and Vegeta if you wouldn't mind, I'd like for you to please fuse as well?" Zion asked quietly back to looking thoughtful.

"Might as well Vegeta." Kakarot sighed moving into position.

A flash from nearby announced Gotenks' arrival. Vegeta grit his teeth and got into position. Do NOT think about it . . . Do NOT think about it . . . he silently ordered himself. He went through the stupid imbecilic dance and suddenly he wasn't just him anymore. In face he was more, he was a part of another.

"Now what do you want us to do?" Gogeta and Gotenks asked at the same time in double edged voices.

It was weird to hear them both speak at the same time. Zion surveyed the two, assessing their power in their base forms.

"Power up to super Sayian level one." Zion instructed completely forgetting that since he had destroyed Buu neither had practiced in their fused forms so neither actually knew that they could power up to the next level without unfusing first.

"Uhm, I think you're going to have to wait on that one." Gotenks replied scratching his cheek.

Zion found it amusing to see the seventeen or so year old version of the fused Sayian. He really was something to look at.  
>"No. I just forgot about the changes that my destroying Buu brought about. It's quite possible, you'll just have to practice. For now I'll just have to accept your base forms. So I want to see how my fusions can take place in one body. I'd like Gogeta to please fuse with Gohan if it's possible." Zion replied.<p>

Gohan looked at Gogeta sceptically. Gohan had never fused with anyone so he was new to the whole experience entirely. Neither thought it would work but they got into position anyway. Gohan was blushing from head to toe looking completely embarrassed.

"FU . . . SION . . . HA!"

Everyone, including Zion was surprised when a bright light filled the room forcing them all to cover their faces. The energy that was radiating from the centre of the light was incredible and intimidating. As the light began to fade a shape began to take form. Power crackled in the air and even Gotenks took a step back. The warrior that emerged had the look of utter confidence of Gohan's mystic form while the complete arrogance of Vegeta shone through in the smirk. Kakarot's playful innocence was in the chuckle he was making.

"Now that's what I call a rush. Is it weird to feel older and younger at the same time? Who cares? I'm unbeatable. I am Gohetan." The Sayian warrior said in a both scholarly way and completely arrogant way, "Wow is this what's like to be smart? I have all this useless information floating around in my head. What am I ever going to need that for? Oh, hang on there's something interesting."

It was completely flabbergasting to watch the three personalities coincide in one body, all coming from the same mouth.

"How much power does he have?" Gotenks asked, his left eye twitching.

Gohetan smirked one hell of a crazy smirk before getting into a fighting stance, preparing to power up.

"NO!" Zion yelled taking half a step forward.

"What's your problem? I thought you wanted to see how powerful we could get." Gohetan asked looking more like a moody child than anything else.

"If Josh knows what he's fighting then he can make plans to counter it. He's probably done so for everything and everyone that has anything to do with the word Sayian. The fighters will all be stronger, faster. They'll all be able to withstand the gravity maybe even better than you can. They may have abilities that you can't even fight against. Most importantly, he'll probably have something that will render our greatest weapon null and void. The Oozaru transformation. It's everything that we are and so he'll take even greater pleasure in ripping it away from us. Without it we can't even reach the fourth level of the Sayian transformation." Zion explained.

"So you're telling me that no matter what we do, we're screwed?" Gohetan asked bordering on angrily.

"We have a small chance. I'm hoping that by combining all the strongest of us into one fighter we can replace the role I was supposed to take. Since Josh is my equal, my opposite, he is more powerful than you can ever imagine. Right now we have to dance along a thin tightrope of balance. Swaying too much one way or even the other way will cause us to lose. Even the fusing has to be done right. For example if we had to fuse Gotenks to Gohetan right now, it would make him less powerful since Gohan in mystic form is stronger than Gotenks in super Sayian three form. Further more you all need to practice in all fusion forms. So you lot are going to have to get up close and personal for a while so that you can be the best fighters, no matter who you fuse with. In the heat of the battle it could be anyone. Just remember the more power you have the less time the fusion lasts." Zion explained further.

"This is starting to make my brain hurt. How am I supposed to remember all this?" Gotenks whined.

"Easy. I got it down and I understand it." Gohetan bragged.

"Well that's easy for you to say since you have Gohan's brains. The only thing I really picked up from all that was the fact that Gohan is stronger in his mystic form than I am in super Sayian three form." Gotenks grumbled.

"Well that was only true from when you were supposed to fight Buu. It may be different now. Can't be positive." Zion muttered thoughtfully.

"How are we supposed to be positive about anything if we can't even be sure of how far we can push ourselves in battle?" Gohetan snapped.

There was Vegeta all right.

"Josh has one major weakness that we can use to our advantage. He doesn't accept nor conform to the rules of spontaneity." Zion replied.

"Spontaneity? How does that help?" Bardock asked.

"Well think about it. If you know everything there is to know about something, you won't be surprised by what it does. In fighting, if you aren't surprised and you know every more your opponent makes you can logically and coolly counter it. It a sure way to win. If you don't like to be surprised being so would make you pretty pissed wouldn't it? Being angry in battle, while lends you ferocity takes away from rationality and leads to mistakes." Gohetan said brightly.

"Correct." Bardock said with a grunt.

"So we have to do all this, practise and what not but we have to do it in a way that means not showing what we're fully capable of." Gotenks said in a confused tone.

"Yes. You have to push yourselves as high as you can and then you have to push yourselves higher." Zion replied sombrely.

"This is going to get complicated. Will you be joining the fusion?" Tarble asked unexpectedly.

"No. There's something I need to work on. By the way Bardock and Tarble will not be fusing with the others. You two will be fusing with each other and only each other." Zion said before walking to a window and flying out of it.

His timing was impeccable because both fusions timed out. Vegeta shook his head and groaned. Kakarot looked ready to throw up. Gohan looked like he was waiting for the world to stop spinning. Goten and Trunks were practically rolling on the floor laughing at them.

"Did we forget to mention that there are some rather unsettling side effects to fusing? I'm surprised you didn't feel them the first time you fused dad." Trunks gasped out.

"Hn. Shut up." Vegeta snapped more embarrassed than angry which only made the teen laugh harder.

* * *

><p>Solara watched the one named Zion as he flew to a nearby roof top. She glanced around the room she was in, trying to find something she had seen earlier. It was some sort if craft the Bulma woman was working on. Perhaps she had finished it.<p>

Solara found it and pushed the button on the side, like she had seen the scientist woman do. It hummed to life, lighting up with bright colours. A hover board, it had been called. Something about saving energy better used fighting.

Solara picked it up and threw it towards the floor which it did not meet. She took a cautious step forward onto the board and was surprised to see that it remained stable.

Since she could not fly she would have to make a plan. Zion was no longer on the rooftops but rather moving away, towards the mountains. Solara had been on her planet long enough to learn the importance of hiding ones' energy.

She followed the Sayian that had taken her from the planet she had come to call home, the Sayian that had brought her to a world she could never fit in. She needed to talk to him. She needed answers.

She stopped just outside of his field of vision and watched as he sat down on a flat surface on the highest peak of the mountain range. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before Solara could feel him starting to centre his energy, contain it within himself in a highly concentrated form, dangerously so. Even her breath quickened as she watched him, every feature and line of his body standing out shapely in a way she had never seen in another person before. He placed his hands together but they did not touch. He then relaxed his body. Solara was mesmerised by the glow that started to form. The energy in the centre of his body began to pour out of him and towards the ball of light. It wasn't a regular Ki ball. It was something else, more sort of.

Just as suddenly as it began it suddenly dimmed and Zion slumped forward, totally drained of energy. He began to fall too far, not even able to stop himself. Solara surged forwards without even thinking. She caught his lip form and helped him back onto the ledge before even realising that she was actually touching him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? I thought you were supposed to be important or something?" Solara asked letting go of him.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked breathing shallowly and sounding very tired.

"I needed to talk to you." Solara replied not meeting his half gaze.

"You know what I can't figure out? How come you're so young?" Zion muttered.

"What do you mean?" Solara asked in confusion and having to move closer due to his almost inaudibility.

"Frieza destroyed the planet at least before Trunks was born and he's older than you but you speak of your planet as though you were there." Zion muttered sleepily.

"I was born on the planet. I was five when Frieza came to us. I had not been old enough to begin my training. My parents and I managed to escape. We spent a large amount of time in hibernated sleep that didn't allow aging. When we left the hibernation chambers my parents just weren't the same any more. They were just shells of their former selves. I believe that the loss if the Home world was too great a pain for them to bear." Solara replied.

Zion did not replied and his breathing was even and shallow.  
>"Do you require assistance?" Solara asked.<p>

"Perhaps, but for now I wish to sleep." Zion replied.

"Is this not one of those situations where you must not sleep?" Solara asked in confusion.

"No. I've drained my energy and staying awake only drains more. Sleeping will start the regeneration process." Zion replied with a sleepy sigh.

"Oh. Then I shall remain here with you. Perhaps you fall of the edge again and then I will not get my answers." Solara decided getting off the board and lying down next to the sleepy Prince.

"Please do not leave me alone again." Zion whispered so softly that Solara wasn't sure whether he had been talking in his sleep or even talking at all.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had told the others to go on a head without him for the time being. He was interested in the whole fusion idea but there was something that was pressing on his mind lately. Where did the energy go?<p>

When he had been stuck in that torture land he had almost managed to grasp it but almost was not achieved. It had been incredible, that power he had had in that torturous nightmarish memory. If only he knew how to once again use it, harness it, control it. Between fusions and soul searching, his days were going to get hectic. However he had to do this. He had to find out about this power. He just had to. Most importantly though, was it enough to beat this Josh guy?


	34. Chapter 32 Culmination

**Sorry for the long wait but school work got the better of me. Man I really never thought I'd ever say that. Now I have a short break so it should be better. Hopefully this chapter totally makes up for it.**

**Oh MY WORD! There was a HUGE storm last night and now there's no internet for a WEEK! Although I'm pretty sure my mom's just messing with me and it won't be that long (Yes my mom is mean like that.) but there is no internet for now. And I was like almost finished with this chapter. Darn it. (Scuse the curse) It's a really long chapter and there will be one last chapter afterwards. So if you have any question or are confused by something leave it in a review and I'll try to clear things up. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me this far and sorry for the terrible grammar and poorly written story. Lets just call this draft one because I plan on rewriting it at some point, I just wanted to get it off my chest so that it would stop haunting me in my sleep. Although like all stories I write, what comes out on paper never was quite what I imagine, just goes to show and for all those who write stories will understand this one, you don't write the stories they let you write them. So when they aren't in the mood, you aren't getting jack shit from them. Ha ha. Enjoy.**

**Internet's Back! And no it wasn't a week it was longer. What is up with that? I live in a city people not a shack.  
><strong>

Chapter 32.

Josh's POV.

"Report."

"There's nothing new. They aren't even gathering their forces." A nervous, irritating and squeaky voice chirped out in replied.

Just a few more days . . . That was all he needed. Not much longer and he'd never have to endure these idiots again. They were powerful in terms of the rest of the galaxy but they were sooooo irritating. All he wanted was to blast them every time they opened their mouths, but, that was one less soldier to kill the Sayians with. He was going to kill them, those Sayians. He'd make them all pay.

"Just leave me alone! Now!" Josh said, his voice showing his teetering mood, its desire towards violence at the current moment made very evident.

They didn't have to do anything other than follow orders. He did all the work, the planning. He had all the knowledge so really they shouldn't even have to talk. He had given them a foolproof plan. The Sayians wouldn't survive, no matter what they did or which form they fought in.

That fool Zion, sentimental idiot that he was, gave up everything for a race doomed to die and he knew it. So why did he do it then? Without his powers they didn't even stand a ghost of a chance. Moron. Josh licked the pad of his thumb as he thought it over.

It constantly bugged him. Why did he care about a race of warriors that were behind time by his own doing? Why did he save them? He had chosen them over his duties and now he was going to pay the price. Where Josh had just been a highly gifted warrior, Zion had been one of _them_, a guardian. He threw it all away as though it was nothing, meant nothing.

Still, there was a bright side to this whole mess. When the Sayians found out just how much Zion was keeping from them, they'd be more than happy to kill the bastard. One could only hope. After all, no one had said anything about a permanent loss of power so there was a chance . . . NO! Zion gave it up and he's not going to get it back. His planet and those pathetic Sayians are finished. Just a few more days and then they'd be there.

He had thought that the idiot would try to run in the two months head start he'd had but the moron had acted like the dumbass that he was and stayed exactly where he was. Well he was going to pay for his stupidity. Then again even if he had run there was no where he could have gone. When Josh got through with that little weasel he wouldn't even have a soul to go to the afterlife with.

* * *

><p>Solara's POV<p>

Zion stared vacantly at the maps and plans he was being presented with. Solara sighed when she saw this but said nothing. She and the Sayians had come to a sort of aquatinted relationship but she didn't allow them to get close. It wasn't a lack of trying on their part either. They had tried to make her feel welcome and part of the family but she was too used to being on her own to accept it.

Right now Zion was supposed to be going over battle plans and strategies. He was just nodded and muttering acceptances, not actually looking at anything. Solara knew the Sayian well enough to know that his mind was somewhere else. What could be more important than the fight for their planet, heck more than that? She shook her head at the Sayian in disappointment. He didn't see because suddenly he jumped up and slammed his hand down on one of the fluttering sheets. He pulled it towards him and started to make notes and symbols. Solara knew it was battle formations and she knew that they would be followed without question. That, however, just might have been the problem. No one would question them, not even Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Regular POV.<p>

Vegeta watched the sparring in front of him intently. Bardock had fused with Tarble and was fighting with Gotenks. Bardock and Tarble fused together formed a pretty powerful Sayian that liked to be called Tardock. There wasn't much variation in that name but Vegeta sure wasn't complaining. **(Ohkay readers there wasn't much that could be done with those two names e.g. there could have been Barble eww. This is only because the first three letters are pretty much the same so if any of you guys have any better variations please feel free to review it.)** Tardock reminded the Prince of the teenage version of Gohan, the one that had fought Cell and Bojack, only in terms of hair style, and it really made sense in a weird way since Bardock looked like Kakarot (or was it the other way around) and Gohan was Bardock's grandchild. Then there was the slight barely noticeable similarity in Tarble and adult Gohan's hairstyles. So a connection was reasonable. After all Gotenks tended to look more like Vegeta. Vegeta was proud of that fact. His Sayian side was finally showing out in his son's hair. What was most irritating about Tardock was his insistent innocence. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Tardock held back once again to let Gotenks get up.

Vegeta decided that enough was enough and sprang into the fight, attacking Tardock in his base form. He didn't even bother with super Sayian transformation. Tardock was so surprised that he was forced to go on the defence as Vegeta attacked. It was times like these where he wondered where Bardock went. Then that question would always be quickly answered as Bardock ability to see the future would become a bitch and bite you on the ass. Well it'd kick your ass at least.

A Ki blast from a completely different direction made both fighters look at the Sayian that had blasted it. It was Zion. He motioned for Vegeta to follow him. Vegeta growled in annoyance but followed anyways. He lowered to the floor and followed his eldest son to an empty room. Zion seemed fidgety and anxious. Since they had been spending a LOT of time training he hadn't really had time to see the Sayian. Or any of his family for that matter since his sole purpose was to protect them.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, skipping over the formalities.

"We should start to move the women and children off the planet." Zion muttered looking down.

"The Sayian woman won't go. They're just as much warriors as the men." Vegeta replied.

"I know but it wasn't them that I was referring to. It was Bulma, Chi Chi, Gure, Bra, little Kakarot, Solara and perhaps Gohan's mate but I know she wants to fight." Zion explained.

"How much time do we have?" Vegeta asked.

"Not a lot. A few days at most." Zion said so softly Vegeta barely heard him.

"Fine. Get a ship ready and I'll start getting the women and children." Vegeta said already walking out of the room.

Zion looked more depressed than usual and that boy spent an awful lot of time looking depressed much to Vegeta's annoyance. What the hell did he have to be so depressed about?

"Woman, get Bra and go to the landing bay. Take that unrelenting harpy woman with you along with my brother's wife and child." Vegeta said upon entering Bulma's lab.

"Why, whats up?" Bulma asked moving the goggles off her eyes.

"Do not ask me that Bulma. Just do it." Vegeta said quietly and not looking at her.

This just might be the last time he saw her and he couldn't even look at her. Pathetic. Then again, so was that last thought.

Bulma nodded and removed the goggles entirely and made her way out of the room. As she passed Vegeta she placed a hand on his upper arm and squeezed gently. He let her scent wash over him, allowed the brief sense of happiness, of peace her presence brought him before he pushed it all away to concentrate on the task at hand.

He knew it would take time for Bulma to get the others and he also knew that Bra would not obey Bulma easily. Hence he was going to take care of that one himself. He was always aware of his family on a sub conscious level so it never took long to find them once he so desired. Bra was with little Kakarot in the training room with the others. Vegeta headed back that way and went the back routes so as to avoid any other Sayians he just might run into.

When he entered Goten and Trunks were once again their separate selves as were Tarble and Bardock. All four looked tired. Bra was sitting on Trunks' lap and chatting to him while little Kakarot was sitting with Goten. Vegeta knew he should tell them it was time to say goodbye but would they understand?

"Bra, Kakarot, come here." Vegeta said quietly but they heard him.

Bra smiled at him and immediately launched herself into his arms. Little Kakarot was more reserved in his enthusiasm but he did grin up at Vegeta. Vegeta hugged Bra a little more tightly than he usually did but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Daddy." Bra said before kissing his cheek.

"You're going to be going away for a little while. Perhaps visit those grandparents your mother always talks about. Best part is you get to take that riffraff Kakarot with you." Vegeta told the blue eyed girl in his arms.

As he said the last part he looked at his brother, hoping to portray to him with that look that he had to say goodbye now too.

"Are you coming with us?" Bra asked immediately concerned.

"No. I have to stay here but we'll see each other again. You're just going on holiday with mommy for a little while." Vegeta replied.

Tarble had gotten up from his place on the floor and was walking towards them. His face for once was serious. He looked at Vegeta with questions in his eyes but Vegeta shook his head once and motioned instead for Tarble to pick up his own son. He then turned and started to walk out of the room with Bra telling him excitedly about the fight.

"_What is happening brother_?" Tarble asked, surprising Vegeta with his ability to do so mentally.

"_Zion has requested that certain people be removed from the planet, your son and wife included. Personally I agree with his choice_." Vegeta replied.

Tarble said nothing more and Vegeta was grateful for his brother tended to get emotional and that was not his area of expertise. He could sense that the others were already at the landing bay. He wondered whether he was being selfish in not telling the others that Bulma, Chi Chi, Bra, Gure and little Kakarot were leaving. Solara, while accepted was not integrated by her own means and actions. She simply refused to allow the others close to her. Perhaps she was still wary or perhaps she disliked her situation but whatever it was he knew that her indifference to all that the other tried and did for her hurt them. They would all defend her and protect her but it would be done in the same sense that Kakarot had blindly protected the Earthlings in, a sense of duty to others weaker than themselves.

Kakarot had sensed that something was wrong and he was now hugging Chi Chi but he was smiling like nothing was the matter. Vegeta had fused with him enough times to know exactly what the Sayian was thinking at any given time and he had been surprised to learn that Kakarot was not as clueless as they all thought.

"Go into the ship Bra, and wait for mommy to come too, alright?" Vegeta ordered the little girl before putting her down.

Bra shot off without question with a peal of laughter as she disappeared inside the ship.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said behind him and he heard the sadness in her voice, the realisation.

He turned slowly but did not meet her gaze.

"Get on the ship Bulma." Vegeta said lowly, not dangerously but just so that she did not see the effort it took for him to utter those words. Twice he had said her name and twice it had been uttered like a caress.

She walked passed him once more and headed to the ship with a small bag in her hand. Apparently realisation had hit a lot sooner than just a few seconds ago. Chi Chi left Kakarot to go with Bulma and Gure was hugging Tarble with a teary smile on her face. She then took little Kakarot's hand and walked bravely into the ship, not looking back even as little Kakarot waved.

Everyone was in the ship except for Bulma. The engines were already fired up and waiting. Bulma was standing by the door, her head lowered and her shoulders slummed. Go in the ship, Vegeta mentally willed her. Please . . .

Bulma threw the bag in the ship and spun around running back to him. He allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze him as tight as she could.

"I won't leave you to face this alone Vegeta. No matter what you need me now more than ever and I'm not going to leave you." Bulma whispered brokenly in his ear.

"Go back to the ship." Vegeta near begged, his own voice sounding funny to him.

"I'm not leaving you." Bulma said stubbornly.

"Damn you, damn you and your stubbornness woman." Vegeta said, not at all angrily as he gently pulled her back so that she could see his face.

Her blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and her bottom lip trembled as she looked at him, begging him not to make her go without words.

"You have to go." Vegeta started to say but she was already shaking her head, so he placed a gloved hand on either side of her face and forced her to look at him.

"You have to go because if you stay I won't fight." Vegeta said so quietly he wasn't even sure she heard him, "I won't be able to."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked the tears finally spilling over.

"If somehow they managed to get to you, I wouldn't fight, if it meant saving your life. Don't you understand you stupid woman? I need you too much to be selfish enough to allow you to die. If there is a way to keep you safe I'll do it no matter the price to myself." Vegeta whispered in her ear, frantically, desperately and with his voice breaking on the insult that was a compliment.

Bulma saw how much he meant those words and she cried all the more but her face turned determined and she gripped him tighter before she nodded at him and let go. She turned to do as he asked, do as he needed her to but his hand on her wrist stopped her. He pulled her into his arms once more and kissed her, pouring everything he wanted to say and everything his pride would never allow him to say into that single kiss. He put every apology he'd never said, every 'I love you' he'd failed to utter, every 'I need you more and more everyday' into that kiss. He gave and received in return. She poured everything she had into that kiss as well, telling him it was okay, she loved him more than life itself and that he'd better come back alive or she'd haunt his ass for eternity and quite frankly he could live with that so long as he had her for all eternity.

Then she was walking into the ship and the door was closing. Vegeta walked away before the ship blasted off just in case he lost his resolve to let her go. She had to go. She had to live even if he didn't. For once in his life, he didn't feel humiliated by the display of emotion he had just shown in front of other Sayians.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Goten.<p>

Trunks sat on the floor against the wall in the throne room with his arms around his knees. The room was silent . . . dark . . . cold.

"Trunks?" A voice asked hesitantly.

"Yes Goten?" Trunks replied.

"Do you think we'll win?" Goten whispered in reply as though fearful that his very words were a sin.

"That's no way for a Sayian to talk, much less Sayian royalty. Of course we'll win." Trunks replied more to appease his best friend that himself since his thoughts were probably just as morbid as his fellow demi-Sayian's.

"You don't have to lie to me Trunks." Goten replied quietly.

"Fine Goten." Trunks said with a heavy sigh, "I can't promise that we'll win but I can promise that this will be the hardest fight we've ever been in."

"Yeah . . . . . but I'll always have your back, I promise." Goten said with his innocent smile but Trunks saw the uncharacteristic seriousness on his face behind the smile.

"Me too, Goten, me too." Trunks said laying his head on the others' shoulder with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Bardock.<p>

Bardock sat on the roof of the palace watching the lights in the city come on one by one. The planet he loved dearly was also a planet he dreaded most. The looks of fear from the people he was to defend and perhaps one day rule over were not something he enjoyed to see because it was a look much rather preferred and associated with his enemies and not his allies, his people.

Bardock could feel the tension in the air, the anticipation for the inevitable. It hummed in the air with a tune of despair, weaving a magic that they all helplessly danced to. Paranoia was the beat of the song, the rhythm and it enchanted them all as effectively as the pulsing beat of a heart.

From where he sat he could hear the drum beats of the age old dance of war. It was as old as the Sayians themselves and not even the King stepped in to stop the act he had deemed illegal. In turn not a single club blasted its music for the masses. The twinkling lights from the bonfires called to him but he did not go, allowing them only to dance in the reflection of his eyes. These were his people and he had to defend them at any and all costs. He had been ready to die a long time ago so let them come. He was ready and he was waiting.

* * *

><p>Gohan.<p>

Gohan tried to sit calmly and read a book but something was always moving, distracting him. It would be little things, like his foot tapping, then his knee bouncing or his eye catching a shadow flickering past.

His patience snapped when he heard the scree of some bird on the planet. He tossed the book onto the table and pushed away from said table angrily. Seeing his mother being sent away today only impressed upon him the utter hopelessness of the battle ahead. He had to believe that he could win, he was his father's son and Goku never gave up . . . no matter what the odds were.

Gohan paced back and forth as he tried to calm his mind. They still had a day or two. He should have been sleeping, trying to rest up so that he'd be at his best, be all that they needed him to be but there was no way he'd ever be able to sleep now. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

This fight determined everything. What happened if they lost? NO! It wasn't a possibility. They HAD to win. There was no other option available to them. A small voice in the back of his mind could not be suppressed as it innocently asked the one question whose answer had eluded them all: How?

* * *

><p>Goku.<p>

Goku sat down on the ledge and swung his feet over the edge as he leaned back, resting his weight on the heels of his hands. Everyone had automatically seemed to want to be on their own and Goku was no different. He didn't want to see the people who would no doubt depend on him to save the day.

He had realised something when Buu had attacked the Earth. He couldn't always be there and he didn't have all the answers. His friends and family relied on him to save them far too much. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it. It was more of the fact that what did they do when he was no longer around to help them? He wasn't always going to be there. Heck he had died enough times and spent enough time in the otherworld to realise that.

Still this unanimous and unspoken decision to be alone when they really needed each other most bugged the Sayian. He felt like they should be doing something, anything to make sure they won. Yet they had reached a point in this battle where there was nothing left to do other than wait. Still he couldn't help but feel that there was something more, something missing. Perhaps Vegeta would figure it out.

He had overcome many things in the past, but then again he had always known what he was fighting against. Now it was literally anything and curiously enough nothing at all.

He had realised something that he didn't think the others had. The people or beings that they were forced to fight against were being forced to fight them so did that mean they were innocents? Goku groaned in frustration. He didn't want to potentially kill innocent people, but what was he supposed to do when they were attacking what had become his home?

* * *

><p>Tarble.<p>

Tarble did not do well with stress and he was definitely experiencing a lot of it at the current moment. He may be a Sayian that didn't like to fight but he was still a Sayian and unlike Goku he hadn't hit his head and forgotten who or what he was. He was a royal Sayian with pure blood running through his veins and sometimes, sometimes, the Sayian in him came out in full force.

With an enraged yell he slammed his fist through yet another smooth spot on the wall, creating an identical hole to the one next to it and the one next to that and so on. He pulled his undamaged fist from the wall and hit it again. He repeated the process, moving faster and faster, creating bigger and bigger holes, punching the wall again and again and again.

Suddenly large arms wrapped around him, forcing him to stop. He struggled against the hold, kicking and squirming with all his strength, surprised when it just wasn't enough.

When he realised he just wasn't going to get free he slumped down in defeat. Anger drained away to be replaced by all the emotions he had been trying to hide, all the emotions he had been trying not to notice.

"Save your anger for the enemy . . . brother." Vegeta whispered in his ear, holding Tarble as he cried.

Tarble couldn't help the brief flashes of memory from his limited childhood on Planet Vegeta. Prince Vegeta, cold ruthless warrior to the rest of the race but to him he had been brother . . . protector. No one had been allowed to ridicule him on Vegeta's demands. Now here was his brother, once more his silent form of protecting comfort. Vegeta had always protected him, even from Frieza, but now he had to protect himself and his race. He was Prince Tarble and it was time he earned the title.

* * *

><p>Zion.<p>

"You have to change the battle formations."

Zion spun around. He had been standing on the ledge of the cliff by the sea where his father had once brought Bulma.

"Solara. You're not supposed to be on the planet." Zion replied stiffly.

"So what. I'm here and I'm not leaving. You and I both know that you have serious issues. Now maybe the rest of your family lets it slide because either they've known you so long that they just don't see it anymore or they just don't WANT to see it, period." Solara replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what's your point?" Zion replied watching her every move.

"You need to change your battle formations." Solara repeated not answering the question.

Zion turned away from her and back to the restless sea.

"Why? They're perf "

"Cut the krap. You and I both know that those formations and strategies are bogus. In fact they look more like suicide missions." Solara snapped cutting him off.

"You don't know anything." Zion replied angrily turning back to her.

"Don't I?" she whispered walking closer to him and he wanted to back up but couldn't, "I think you're lying. I think you lie a lot. Well maybe not lie so much as omit the whole truth and only give half information."

Zion didn't reply. He couldn't lie to her because she'd always know when he was doing so even if she didn't know what he was lying about. She was closer to him right now than what she had ever been since they had met aside from him carrying her to the ship and off of it.

His body automatically leaned towards hers, having done so without his permission. He knew there was more on her mind but his mind had abandoned him a long time ago it seemed. This fact was only proved further as he grasped her wrist and pulled her against his chest. Her scent was the only thing his mind could pick up on. She was looking up at him in slight surprise and before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her.

She didn't pull away and she didn't automatically respond either. Zion took her hesitant co-operation as a good sign before he forced himself to stop the kiss and let go of her. Since he could no longer step backwards he floated into the air hovering just in front of her but out of reach.

"What was that?" she asked in a slightly dazed voice.

"I must be rusty if you have to ask." Zion replied.

"No, no. I mean why?" Solara replied waving a hand in the air.

Her question surprised him because he didn't think that even she would be so oblivious. He studied her and realised that she was serious. What kind of joke was that? Give him a mate that didn't know it. Even Vegeta had felt the pull his mother and had on him even if he hadn't acted upon it and pushed it away from his mind.

"Can't you feel it, the automatic desire to be where the other is, the uncanny ability to know the other without even having to use words, you know stuff like that." Zion asked with a frown.

"Yeah but I never connected kissing to that." Solara replied distantly.

"Sorry, it was kind of instinct." Zion muttered still worrying that he might have made a mistake. After all if that was not what she wanted and he had not been treating her as he should have then he had no right to be near her at all.

"You know, you've effectively managed to get us off track." Solara pointed out huffily.

He blinked at her sudden change in topic. Yes he had gotten them off topic and he was about to change it again except this time it was relevant to what she wanted to know. He could never lie to her so if she asked him anything directly he wouldn't be able to lie to her, he wouldn't want to.

"Sit with me?" he asked floating down to the edge of the cliff and sitting down on it.

She was reluctant to do so but she sat down, crossing her legs and hunching over them as though she was cold even if he knew that she wasn't.

"Do you know of the story of the Guardians?" he asked.

"Yes. The others told me, mostly Trunks. I don't think you realise just how much that boy idolises you. Your constant grumpiness is not helping either." Solara replied and Zion winced.

"So then is it safe to assume that you know of Fate and her maybe his design?" Zion asked ignoring the hint.

"Naturally." she replied tilting her head towards him ever so slightly.

"Well even though I know that the design we live by is falling apart and isn't really valid anymore, I still feel as though all my decisions as ruled and dictated by it, like I have no control over what happens. That this whole thing is just one of Fate's sick jokes all along." Zion admitted.

"Everything has consequences whether dictated by Fate or not. It's up to us to try and foresee those consequences and either avoid them or deal with them." Solara replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to explain it in a way you'll understand." Zion said not meaning it to be insulting.

He sifted so that he sat behind her, almost back to chest but not quite there.

"Do you trust me?" he asked leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Surprisingly, for me that is, yes I do." she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, matching her posture, before he grabbed her hands and pulled them both to their feet, still keeping a hold on her hands.

"Remember, trust me." he warned before he twisted her arms and pushed her forward so that she was leaning over the edge of the cliff at a dizzying and terrifying angle. The only thing stopping her from going over was Zion's hold on her hands. Above them the brooding clouds finally let out a rumble and a crackle of sound before lightning streaked across the sky. Zion rolled his eyes as he thought of it as a cliché.

"In this situation, you represent me and I represent the Gods, Fate whatever you wish, maybe even consequence. I am the puppet master and you are the mere puppet, forced to dance to the tune they set for you, because really you have no choice." Zion said forcing her to walk around the edge of the cliff.

She did not say anything, yet clutched at his hands tighter, even in the awkward position he had forced her into.

"Listen to all the sounds around you, imagine them as actual words, constantly whispering to you, telling you about the consequences of a being's actions before they have even made them." Zion continued pulling her closer to him but still keeping her at a dangerous angle.

"It's hard to understand, I know, but try keep up with me. Then one day those sounds are nothing more than the sounds you hear now and there are no words at all. It's so quite it drives you insane. Still you remember what those whispers said and you're helpless to stop them from happening no matter how much you try. You know that by now you're supposed to be able to, that Fate plays no part anymore, yet still there's nothing you can do."

"If you could go back and change your decision, would you?" Solara asked referring to his loss of power.

He shifted slightly before he pulled her against him and wrapped her arms around her own body, not letting go himself. He heard her tiny sigh of relief as blood flowed into her arms once more and felt guilty for hurting her.

"No, but sometimes I wish the outcome could have been different. Like instead of delivering what they said they would, they would have done the opposite and it would have been a test that Josh and I had to pass." Zion replied carefully.

"So what do the whispers tell you is coming?" Solara asked quietly.

He sighed, unwilling to answer but knowing he must.

"They used to whisper of the fate of the Sayians and what my mother and my interference did. They used to say that the Sayians were a race doomed to die, always were but when my mother chose to save them all she really did was prolong the inevitable end. Eventually we would have to fight for our existence." Zion replied in a toneless voice.

"So if Fate no longer plays a part in your life, why do you continue to follow its design?" Solara asked in confusion.

"Consequences for our actions come into play eons after the deed itself has been committed sometimes. For example, the battle for Fate's two designs is happening now, where the actions that led to it happened hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago. So in actuality, we are still being forced to obey a design long since dead. Kind of like a ripple effect. The water still moves even though nothing touches it." Zion answered.

"You make things more complicate than what they should be." Solara replied leaning more into him.

"How so?" Zion asked in interest.

"Well perhaps it's because you were born having to listen to things no being ever should, but haven't you ever heard the phrase life is what you make it? You still act like a Guardian when you are a Sayian. I think it's time you started thinking like one." Solara replied simply.

Zion couldn't help the humourless laugh. She still did not understand. His laughter turned hysterical before he even realised he was on his knees. When she wrapped her arms around him he started to sob. She forced him to look at her and he let her.

"What is wrong?" she asked showing her frustration.

"I have to let them die. I brought my family here, my friends, just so that they could die. I'm not allowed to save them, even if I could, I'm not allowed to. Even if I didn't shoot the Ki beam that will kill them, I might as well have because I took them from a home they were happy in, knowing full well that they would end up dying here." Zion managed to choke out.

"I don't believe that." Solara replied in disbelief.

"Well sweetheart, you'd better because I brought you here too, knowing that you'd be killed as well." Zion spat back angrily wrenching himself away from her embrace.

Zion was surprised when a boot was smashed into the back of his head. He spun around after getting off the floor only to come face to face with one angry Taegeite.

A hand flew up and smacked across his face at a surprisingly painful speed, with even enough force to make his head whip to the side.

"You're such a jerk! You act as though this battle is already over. Who says you can't help the Sayians? Who's going to stop you? Cause the way I see it, you're the only one stopping yourself! So you'd better get your priorities straightened out and you'd better do it fast, cause this feel sorry for me act is done, you got that! You get your ass outta the gutter and you make this battle work for you. I don't want to see you just sitting around watching as everyone you love is killed. You will do something and I don't care if it's singing and dancing naked so as to provide a distraction but you WILL DO SOMETHING GOD DAMIT! If you don't Zion, so help me, I will kill you myself!" Solara yelled at him just as the first drops of rain started to fall.

He stared at her in shock. All his life he had denied what he was and now when he was finally ready to be a Guardian, he didn't have the ability to do so.

"You're right." he finally whispered.

"Of course I am dumbass. Now you march that little booty of yours back to that palace and you play the Prince you aren't and you change those stupid battle formations cause quite frankly and I have no fricken clue as to why but they listen to you." Solara snapped.

He smirked suddenly before he hoisted her onto his shoulder much to her surprise and blasted into the air, back towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Zion marched passed the throne room like he had a mission. Trunks gapped in surprise when he saw a squirming Taegeite on his shoulder.<p>

"You two better get your butts to the command room and get the others while you're at it." he barked at them.

They nodded open mouthed before phasing out of sight. Solara stopped struggling and huffed before placing her chin in her hands and resting her elbows on his shoulder.

"Jerk." she said moodily.

"Always." he replied with a smirk, "You wanted the Sayian so now you're going to get it."

She just humphed in reply. He stood still as he waited for the door to open. When it did he entered and all the Sayians inside looked up from their work. He let Solara get back to the floor but he didn't let her go far.

"Sayian's always take what they want and in case you haven't noticed I want you." Zion told her.

He was surprised when she smirked at him.

"Well then, you can have me, if you win this battle." Solara told him with lowered lashed.

Her words made a flash of heat spread throughout his body. It also shifted all his thoughts to more primal ones, more Sayian ones. Oh it was so on.

The door opened and Zion sensed that it was the others entering. Instead of turning to them he moved to the table that held all their battle formations and so on. He raised a gloved hand and blasted the paper on the table so that nothing remained. He then picked up a permanent marker and started to draw straight onto the table, with sure squeaky strokes.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Changing our strategy." Zion replied not looking up from his task.

"What was wrong with what we had?" Vegeta asked in surprise.

"Everything." Zion grunted with his tail lashing behind him, "Here look." Zion said stepping back and tossing the marker down.

Vegeta looked at the symbols and swiggles on the table. Unbelievably the formation was a thousand times better than what they had before. So what did that mean? This strategy had nothing to do with the other Sayians. There was the earth Sayians with the addition of Tarble and Bardock but that was it. The other Sayians were not on the plan.

"Learn it. This will be what we will fall back on when Kakarot's plan fails." Zion said before he left the room.

"What the heck is up with him?" Trunks asked.

"He's had a change of heart." Solara replied.

"Let's just hope this works." Gohan muttered looking at the formation Zion had set out for them.

"It has to." Goku said, saying what they were all thinking.

"Kakarot, what was this plan of yours he was talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on involving the entire planet unless I had to." Goku replied with a weak grin that really wasn't like the Sayian at all.

"Well whatever it was, Zion sounded pretty sure that it wouldn't work." Goten muttered looking at the plan in front of them.

* * *

><p>The ships that held Josh's armies were too far to be in the atmosphere but not far away enough so as not be seen. They dotted the sky like black stars. It would have been pretty had it not been during the day. The Sayian all stood in formation in the flat plains of the Planet. They waited with a discipline only the promise of battle could elicit from them. Kakarot and Vegeta stood at the head with Goten, Trunks and Gohan behind them and Tarble and Bardock behind them. Solara and Zion were nowhere in sight and that bugged Vegeta but he trusted the boy and whatever it was he was doing.<p>

It was close to noon, and the ships were fast approaching if the Ki signals were anything to judge by. Vegeta scowled when felt the large masses of Ki signals break up into smaller faster approaching groups. He wondered briefly whether these beings could control their Ki because what he was sensing meant that it was going to be a long gruelling fight. There was only a few Sayians that could keep up with the pace this Josh character had set and that meant that it was literally those handful against an army. It gave a new meaning to that human battle Bulma had once told him about, the one with three hundred Spartans against an army of Persians. He didn't really want to remember the fact that the three hundred had held their own until betrayed by a Spartan.

"Kakarot, what was that plan of yours?" Vegeta asked turning to the Sayian next to him.

"Well I was thinking that we fight Josh instead of his army." Kakarot replied.

"Why? That's such an absurd idea." Vegeta scoffed.

"I don't want to fight his army because he's forcing them to fight us making them the equivalents of innocents. Surely you can understand that Vegeta. After all you lived with Frieza." Kakarot explained.

"I do not need the reminder." Vegeta snapped back at the Sayian.

According to Zion however this plan would not succeed. Why would it? Josh had gathered an army to have a war, not one battle, but it wouldn't hurt to ask now would it?

Vegeta stood tall and ready as the ships approached, growing larger and larger with every passing second.

* * *

><p>Zion checked his armour as Solara looked for the hover board. He was going to need every piece of energy he could muster and perhaps then some.<p>

"So you sure about this?" Solara asked, not at all in the know about his latest plan.

"Yes. I need distance if I want this to work." Zion replied.

"Ohkay, but before you go I need you to drop me off by Josh." Solara answered casually.

"No!" Zion snarled.

She didn't know that Josh would call to her as he did. She would end up having to choose between them and he couldn't handle it if she chose Josh.

"Trust me. I have to go." Solara said looking at him and pleading with his to silently understand.

"You'll be in the heat of the battle." he protested.

"I'll be protected." she assured him.

"I really don't have a choice do I?" he asked.

"Not where I'm concerned you don't." Solara replied with a grin.

She then stepped onto the hover board and he stepped up behind her.

"Last chance, you sure about this?" he asked softly in her ear and wrapping his arms around her.

"Positive." she replied before the hover board shot forwards.

* * *

><p>Two armies stood facing each other. Vegeta was amazed at the efficiency and speed the other army had displayed when getting into formation. He noticed that the weaker members were on the outskirts and that the closer you got to the middle the stronger the soldiers got. You couldn't even tell what kind of beings you were fighting due to the full body armour they wore.<p>

His attention shifted to the pathway now being made in the other army. One cloaked being appeared to be making his way towards them. No one made a move to meet him half way, forcing the cloaked being to come to them. He walked with a gait that said he had a purpose and no one could stop him, assuming it was a male of course.

"Where is that cowardly bastard Zion?" A voice asked coolly.

The voice sounded normal, like any other person that appeared to be human or Sayian so he doubted he had fangs or pinchers or something like that. It also sounded surprisingly young.

"Your business isn't with him, it's with me." Vegeta replied just as coolly.

"I disagree. It's always been with that mutt so he'd better come out of hiding."

"I'm right here."

They both looked up to see Zion standing on a hover board, looking at Josh with a completely blank expression. Next to him stood Solara and she casually jumped off the board. Zion's expression turned pained for a nanosecond before it was quickly replaced by the blank mask once more.

They were all surprise, including Zion, when Solara spoke up.

"Josh, you have something that belongs to me and I'd very much like it back."

Josh turned his head to look at Solara. He then lifted his hands and lowered the hood of his cloak. What was underneath was a creature of terrifyingly cold beauty. His skin was pale white and his hair was a vibrant neon green that stood up in spikes much like the Sayians' hair. His eyes when he opened them revealed a deep green that was more intimidating than black could ever be. His lips were contrasted in the sense that they were an almost cheery red and full, much more like a female. His features closely resembled that of the Sayians apart from the odd colouring. Vegeta noticed that his cheeks were quite pink as well. Silver small and think hoops lined one ear that jingle ever so softly as he walked. When he spoke he revealed four pointy teeth and Vegeta wasn't all that surprised, he was just waiting for the horns to appear but there weren't any.

"No, Princess, I haven't got what is yours." Josh said and surprised them all.

"Then forgive me, brother mine, for I am about to take one quarter of your army." Solara replied bowing slightly.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Goten asked.

"Solara, in a cruel twist of fate is my perfect mate and Josh's sister. She must decide whether she stands with him or with me and in either choice she makes she will lose something." Zion explained.

"Mate?" Josh asked with a raised brow and looking at Zion.

"I don't choose them." Zion replied with a shrug.

"They don't even look the same." Goten muttered to Trunks.

Josh glanced at Goten and suddenly his features began to shift, change, so that he looked more and more like Solara, apart from the really green hair.

"I ask that you reconsider your decision and not fight this war." Solara said in a very formal tone.

"And I ask that you stand with me." Josh replied.

This was it, the crossroads. Solara regarded her brother thoughtfully but said nothing. She then brushed past him and they were surprised when he let her.

"Why didn't you come for me Josh?" Solara whispered tilting her head in his direction.

"You were better off where you were." Josh replied.

"You and I both know that that's bullshit. Wrong answer brother. I'm taking back what's mine." Solara replied after a brief moment of silence.

She walked towards Josh's army and looked at the members in it, searching. She closed her eyes and spread her arms. She took a deep breath before she began to very faintly glow. The glow grew brighter and her aura sprang into existence, whipping her hair around her face.

"Taegeites can take the form of anything they want. Basic things like sex, hair colour and eyes colour remain the same but essentially they can be anything because they aren't made of anything." Zion explained lowering the board and crouching down on it.

"They're made up of energy, complete, pure energy." Vegeta finished for him as Solara continued to grow brighter.

Solara grew too bright to look at and even Josh had to look away. When the light dimmed Solara floated in the air a few inches off the ground and she looked like living liquid fire. She had no features, was only an outline of her former self, except smoother.

Suddenly there were bright flares of light from all over Josh's army and more and more Taegeites were revealed in various colours. Solara definitely stood out. She walked over to them even though she was floating in the air and she faced her brother.

"I don't care what you two do but you're not bringing the Taegeites into this." she said and her voice was different, more flow-ish.

"What do you plan to do, sit by and watch as I slaughter this pathetic race?" Josh asked angrily.

"I will have no part of this little war and neither will my people. They have suffered enough. Your reasons are selfish and inaccurate." Solara snapped and her voice was like a whip.

"So you say but you are not the one driven by Fate. You are not the one chosen to defend Destiny itself." Josh yelled back at her.

"There is no such thing as Fate." Solara hissed before all the Taegeites were simply gone.

Josh didn't dwell on the events that had just taken place and stormed back to the centre of his army. Even though Solara had just cut away one quarter of it, it was still a formidable size.

"Good luck and try not to die." Zion said from above them before he shot away on the hover board.

"You'd think after all the training he went through and put us through he'd a least stay for the fight." Bardock grumbled.

"I trust my brother and that he has a plan." Trunks said firmly.

Zion heard him even from the distance he was and couldn't help but think that yes he had a plan, just one that none of them would like.

Vegeta watched Josh closely. This war had to start sometime and he had to be ready. It however wouldn't help fusing together before anything happened. Josh could then simply stay where he was and wait out the fusion. As it was their time was short. Besides it wouldn't be long now, since Sayians weren't exactly known for their patience.

Since Vegeta was watched Josh as closely as he was he saw the signal as it was given and gave his own. By transforming into the third stage of super Sayian he let the others know that it was time. Goten fused with Trunks in their ascended super Sayian forms, Table and Bardock fused in their super Sayian form, Gohan went mystic and Vegeta fused with a now super Sayian 3 Kakarot.

All around them Sayians rushed forwards with yells of war. They didn't have much time. Gogeta glanced at Josh and saw his brief flicker of surprise. This was it. Gotenks fused with Gohan to even out the power difference then Gogeta fused with that Sayian to form Gohetenks.

"Man our name is a mouth full. Whatever, we pack a punch and that's all that matters." Gohetenks muttered before turning his attention to Josh.

He phased out of sight and didn't waste time with pleasantries as he happily smashed his fist into the snot nosed brat's face. He'd have to remember to ask Zion later what the yell this kid's problem was. His knee cheerfully followed his fist's example and buried itself into Josh's stomach.

Gohetenks smirk changed to one of surprise as Josh started to glow and with a flare of blinding brightness he became a being of pure neon green and untouchable energy.

"How do you fight something you can't hit?" Gohetenks demanded of no one in particular.

"Oh well, Ki blasts are made out of energy, but at that rate we'll be out of energy before you can say your ass is mine. Not to mention that the more energy we use the less time the fusion lasts!" Gohetenks said with a scowl.

* * *

><p>Just hold on guys . . . Zion raced through the air, urging the hover board to go faster. After what he knew was too long he saw the destination he was headed towards. He lowered the board to the ledge and hopped off. He then turned to face the battle ground.<p>

From here he could barely make out the swarm of beings destroying each other for a futile cause. He couldn't believe he was about to do the same thing, but his reason's were different. He didn't stand for either of Fate's designs, that role had died the day he had lost his powers. No, he was a Sayian Prince defending his people and his family . . . in the only way he knew how.

"Huh. I thought I'd find you here." A deep familiar voice sneered.

"What do you want Zion?"

Zion walked out of the shadows he'd been hiding in and smirked arrogantly.

**(Conversation hence forth makes reference to my other fic King of the Sayians.)**

"Well I decided that since you're me and I'm you, whatever you do reflects off of me so I figured I might as well come help you out." Future Zion replied with a shrug.

Zion narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It was never that easy.

"I'm not here to fight your battle for you, though in my time Josh and I got on extremely well. In fact we were lovers or something like that. However it was when I was still being held captive by Frieza's men and they killed him when they realised how powerful we were together." Future Zion said looking almost sad.

"Before I help you, I want to ask your advice about something since you're supposed to be the reasonable one." Future Zion continued loosing the sad look and replacing it with arrogant indifference.

"I don't have a lot of time." Zion replied through clenched teeth.

"I won't take long." Future Zion assured him before continuing, "I think I made a mistake. I pushed Trunks too far and I seduced him. It just sort of got out of control. Heck I pushed myself too far and things escalated in a way I never could have predicted and I made a mistake, a nice mistake but still a mistake nonetheless."

Zion was quiet for a moment as he processed his other's words. It was satisfying to see the arrogant jerk asking for help but it was sooo not at the right time. A vein in his jaw pulsed in time to his growing frustration.

"Tell him it was just relief. He's a Sayian so he might understand. Other than that I can't help you." Zion replied looking up to meet the silver ringed black gaze of his other, "It was just relief wasn't it?" Zion asked raising a black brow after a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Yes. Surprisingly it was. That fool down there is someone I'd much rather tango with. He's not so submissive. You should give it a shot. Trunks is nice too." Future Zion said thoughtfully, facing the battle field.

"My relationship with Trunks is not the same as yours. Would it surprise you to know that your female mate is Josh's sister?" Zion replied.

"Yes, it kind of does actually. What a nasty twist for you. Fun for me." Zion said gleefully, "Anyways to the point of my visit just remember what I told you the last time I was here. That should clear things up nicely."

Future Zion walked away and as he passed his other, his tail flicked out and brushed the other's, white meeting black in gesture of silent understanding. Future Zion had already fought this battle and he'd clearly done it the right way. Or maybe he'd just done it his way and present Zion did not want to think too much about it.

Zion didn't have time to sift through his memories. He had one chance at this, and only one. He closed his eyes and thought of the one attack he needed. He started to gather all the energy that he could into the centre of his being. As a guardian this technique was simple, easy even, but as a Sayian it was going to take everything he had and perhaps more.

Zion gave it everything he could, the multicoloured ball in his hands growing brighter, but no larger. He knees gave out when he didn't have the energy to stand and as they hit the ground he remembered what Zion had said to him.

_He bent so that he was level with the boy. "I won't kill you. You being alive is punishment enough. Killing you will be a mercy _he_ doesn't deserve. Know this however, the moment of complete acceptance is the moment you are strongest." Future Zion said before backing away._

All his life he had denied what he was, refused to accept that in the end he'd end up killing everyone he would grow to love by bringing them to this Planet. Yet by denying what he was he had weakened himself and in the end he was too weak to be the fighter he was supposed to be. Future Zion's words to his father were more fitting than ever, _"You think he's pathetic. Don't try to deny it. I can see the truth. You wish he were like me. You haven't realised this yet but you will, in time, when you need him most and he cannot do what needs to be done. . ."_

Well he might not be like Future Zion but they need him now and while he wasn't about to do what future Zion had implied he needed to do he was going to do what needed to be done. He had finally accepted who he was, completely.

With that final thought he sent the small glowing ball towards Josh with the last bit of energy he had left. As he fell forwards, his eyes slid slowly closed barely allowing one to the see the silver ring flare back into existence too late to be of use. In the last moment of awareness he could swear he heard his mother singing to him, the same song she used to sing to him as a child and he could feel her arms wrapped around him as he let out a sigh that would never be followed by another rhythmic intake of breath. He simply just did not have the energy.

* * *

><p>Gohetenks charged up another blast of Ki that never left his palms. With a flash he started to separate into the three parts of which he had been made.<br>"Oh no." Gotenks gulped before he became Goten and Trunks once more.

"Duck!" Kakarot yelled as Josh sent a dizzying amount of Ki straight at them.

"You know I'm starting to think that sending blasts of energy at a being made of energy just might not have been the smartest thing we did." Vegeta yelled at Kakarot as he dodged Ki blasts.

"Just keep dodging! How much energy you got?" Kakarot yelled back.

"I don't know." Vegeta started but stopped when he sensed something, "Wait, Kakarot, can you feel that?"

"Not now Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled yanking his arm so that he ducked just as a Ki blast sailed past.

Vegeta scowled and spun around, changing into super Sayian at the same time, and directed a blast of Ki at Josh. Even from where he was he heard Josh's laughter as he effortlessly batted the blast away. Vegeta noticed that all around him the Sayians were falling. His breathing became harsher as he realised just how far they had fallen. The thing he had sensed earlier nagged at the edges of his mind once more and the sudden realisation that it was Zion only served to anger him. The energy was so far away. Too far away to be of use. It didn't matter anymore as Tarble's cry of pain made him crash back to the battle field.

"Leave my brother alone!" he yelled jumping up and smashing his fist into the soldier hurting his brother, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Thanks Vegeta." Tarble managed a weak smile.

"Stay out of trouble. I've got bigger things to worry about, like that." Vegeta snapped pointing at the neon green energy figure of Josh.

Vegeta started to fire blasts of Ki at any soldier that wasn't Sayian. He fired only enough to distract them so as to give the Sayians a chance to finish them off. He didn't see the ball of Ki since it slammed into his back. He hadn't even sensed it coming. That brief second of weightlessness as one sailed through the air was always exhilarating just before impact. Then it was just fucking painful. Note to self, hard surfaces did not make good landing areas, duh.

Vegeta gingerly shook his head as he got to his feet and decided that he had spent way too much time fused with Gotenks.

"What's the matter, lost the will to fight already?" Josh teased with a cruel laugh.

"Not at all." A deep Sayian voice yelled back and Vegeta turned to see Bardock with a glowing fist. He tossed the ball of light into the cloudy sky and suddenly a fake moon hung in the air. It hung suspended for a moment before unexpectedly exploding in a light so bright Vegeta was once again forced to shield his eyes with his arms.

"I don't think so. You're not falling back on that cheap old trick." Josh sneered.

"Wasn't my intentions." Bardock replied, "Sayians just love astronomy and guess what tonight is?"

Vegeta glanced back up at the sky to see the clouds clearing, having partially evaporated in the blast, revealing the twinkling stars and a . . . . . . full moon.

"You were in such a hurry to get here that you forgot about one very important fact, kid." Bardock said before looking up at the moon himself.

Vegeta could already feel the change as it physically forced his body to mutate. They were always painful in a euphoric way, addicting almost. He'd forgotten about the energy that was now surging through his veins, just begging to be let loose. Howls of manic pain alerted him to the fact that Sayians all over the Planet were changing. Vegeta began to laugh through the pain and even he got chills as his human voice gave way to growls.

"Sayian transformations are dependent on their tails." A voice hissed in his ear before a sharp pain he had hoped to never experience ever again radiated throughout his body, starting at the base of his spine.

The energy surging through his limb cut off as soon as it had begun and he started to shrink in physical size back to the normal super Sayian state. He howled in pain, both physical and emotional as his one chance to end it all was ripped away from him. He had remembered Zion's words that the Oozaru transformation was needed to achieve the fourth super Sayian level. Most Sayians couldn't control their minds while in the Oozaru form, Kakarot included. They would aim at anything that moved and he currently looked like one of the enemy. He had to keep moving but the pain that racked up his entire frame prevented him from going anywhere.

"Just think. You were so close." Josh mocked him before blasting a beam of Ki into Vegeta's ribs.

Vegeta managed to roll over onto his stomach but Josh shot a beam at his newly acquired stub and it was too fresh to be able to ignore the pain. Through all the pain clouding his mind, one thing remained clear. The Ki he had sensed earlier from Zion burst into awareness in his mind, like a searing flash. It gathered into one point and then . . . disappeared? Zion's Ki flickered to almost nothing before it went out like a dying flame. Vegeta became aware of all the dying Ki around him and Zion's disappearing one was the last straw.

He screamed in both rage and pain as his fingers clenched in the dirt. His senses picked up something flying towards them at a blinding speed, getting stronger and stronger the closer it came. It's very essence was made up of Zion's energy and suddenly Zion's motives became very clear. He had sacrificed himself to give them a window, a very small window of opportunity and it was up to Vegeta to capitalise on it.

Vegeta forced his body to get up before the blast got there. He forced himself to turn and face Josh who was so busy laughing in delight that he didn't even see the multicoloured ball of light headed straight for him. Vegeta was momentarily caught up in the beauty of it. It reminded him of the Ki ball Gaya had given him when they had first met. It hit Josh directly and the battle field was lit up as it surrounded him revealing to the Prince of all Sayians the fact that many of his people no longer had tails and not many of them had made it to the Oozaru form. Many Sayians were lying in the dirt of their own planet, not moving, not fighting. One golden figure stood out from the rest, fighting his way through scores of soldiers and Vegeta instinctively knew that it was Kakarot. Always one step ahead he thought bitterly to himself. Then again he wouldn't have it any other way. Vegeta watched as tears streamed down from his eyes and he realised that that ball of Ki was his son, Zion's last effort to save them all. Somewhere something inside of him snapped, he closed his

eyes and he began to yell out his rage and frustration, his pain and his despair, mostly though he yelled his thirst for revenge. Everything around him shook and crumbled and he realised that it was from his own power.

He opened his eyes to see the sapphire blue aura swirling around him. His body hummed with the power of the Oozaru and of the entire Sayian race. Zion's blast dimmed to reveal a withering Josh still in his energy form, clearly wounded in the aspect that he was no longer glowing as brightly.

"You know what kid, you have one major flaw." Vegeta said in a voice totally void of any emotions as he walked over to the boy who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Josh spat at him angrily.

"You can't touch me." Vegeta whispered before plunging his fist into Josh's stomach.

It predictably went straight through and his skin even started to blister and burn at the close contact. When he yanked his arm free all the material that had still been on his hand was burnt away. Josh however looked as though he was choking. His body reverted back to the pale skinned green haired kid he'd been when he had first arrived and he looked at Vegeta pleadingly. He looked like a scared little boy and really that's all he was.

"You weren't willing to give me and my people mercy so you will die." Vegeta said coldly and the Ki ball he had placed in the centre of Josh's very being destructed.


	35. Chapter 33 Pieces

**Well this is it the final chapter and I have to say that I, as the writer of this story am kind of disappointed. Not with the reviews, or number of readers. In all honesty I was expecting less. I'm disappointed in the story itself and I must apologise to all the readers of this story and even my other stories for the poor quality of my work. I realised that I substituted quality for the pure relief of not have to write that chapter, not have to think about that update and the lateness there of. So therefore I plead profusely with all the readers of this story to depart with it with a final note to me, detailing how I can improve my writing, stating all the disappointment and highlights in this story. Don't hold back due to politeness for I am a firm believer in honesty and would much prefer it to the sugar coating. If you are a troll just looking to state crap please don't waste my time. If you stuck around just to see if it got any better but were disappointed I'd also like to hear from you. I wish I could hear from the readers that stopped reading all together but there of course is no way to reach them. So in so saying I would really appreciate all the advice I can get so that I may improve. I've realised something since I've started reading fanfics. It's not what you write about but rather how you write it that makes all the difference.**

Chapter 33.

Vegeta didn't blink as the two energies reacted and combusted, cerulean blue against bright neon green. It seemed as though time had stood still. Nothing reached him, not sound, nor sight. Nothing registered but the bright display before him. He was slightly disappointed that Josh did not disintegrate into space dust but he did however slump to the ground, lifeless for the most part. Whatever remained of him wouldn't last long. Vegeta watched as the boy fell to his knees before falling into the dust.

Slowly things began to seep in, make their way through the ringing in his ears. First it was the shaking. Someone was rather desperately trying to catch his attention. Vegeta slowly turned his head and saw Kakarot. He looked upset and was yelling something at him but Vegeta still wasn't hearing anything. Kakarot shook him and yelled some more. Then he paused, looking thoughtful, before promptly smartly smacking the Sayian Prince across the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Vegeta demanded, crashing back down to reality.

"Well it got you to snap out of it." Kakarot muttered.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Vegeta demanded not at all in the mood for chit chat.

"We won. The Oozaru transformation really helped." Kakarot stated simply but there was an underlying sadness to his words.

"At what cost? What are the casualties?" Vegeta asked quietly looking back towards Josh's still lifeless form.

"The Sayian race has been greatly depleted but we still live." Bardock said before spitting blood from his mouth.

"Where is Trunks?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know. I lost track of all the boys in the heat of the battle." Kakarot replied in frustration.

"Don't just stand there fool! Find them!" Vegeta barked blasting into the air himself.

He tried to sense out his son but all the dying and hurt around him were too painful to allow him to search for long. Vegeta flew higher and then hovered in the air, searching for any speck of lavender hair. He was grateful now that the boy had inherited that insane colour. All he could see however was death and destruction, entire forests burned to the ground, mountains levelled, craters denting usually grassy planes, lakes dried up and barren, mostly though there were bodies everywhere. Sayians lay with their faces in the dirt, their armour shattered and their pride in tatters at their feet since many were without tails. Battles were one thing, but war? Never in his life had he enjoyed war, even when he was the one stating it. Vegeta flew lower and started to fly through the rubble and dust, hoping against hope to find the elusive glimpse of purple. He tried not to see the blood seeping into the soil, tainting it for years to come, staining it. He tried not to see the arms unattached to bodies or the legs twisted at obscure angles. He tried not to notice how entrails still steamed with the heat of the body from which they had been viciously ripped, both Sayian and foreigner alike. He did see medic Sayians scurrying through the fields and pulling Sayian out of the debris and towards the medical wings that were being set up all over. Thanks to Bulma's capsules rejuvenation tanks were always on hand. There was so much pain and destruction. What was it all for? They were fighting for a result they wouldn't necessarily ever see for themselves. Yet was that what they always fought for?

"VEGETA!" Kakarot yelled from somewhere further away breaking his train of thought.

Vegeta instantly flew in his direction.

He froze at what he saw. Kakarot had Goten draped over his shoulder as he carefully picked his way through the bodies to try and find a patch of ground unoccupied by the dead or the dying.

Vegeta instinctively looked towards the place Kakarot had found his son and his breath caught in his throat as he finally spotted that lavender hair, only it was barely visible under the dust and dirt covering him as well as the large blocks of concrete. Trunks was being crushed by the rubble. Vegeta rushed forwards and yanked the pieces off as though they were nothing more than humans in his way. He tossed them up and Kakarot was considerate enough to blast them before they fell onto some unsuspecting Sayian or enemy soldier. Not that Vegeta cared if it was an enemy soldier. Then again Kakarot had made the point of saying that technically these people were innocent as well.

Vegeta dropped to his knees next to Trunks when he could and very carefully turned him. Trunks' eyes were closed and blood trickled from various places as well as poured from others. Vegeta saw the shallow rise and fall of his chest but that did not help the tight feeling in his own chest making it difficult to breath.

"He'll be fine Vegeta, they both will . . . they have to be." Kakarot murmured placing Goten down gently.

Trunks stirred and groaned, whimpering in pain but not moving a muscle.

"Trunks? Can you hear me?" Vegeta asked leaning closer to the boy.

"Where's . . . Zion? I felt something . . . before the . . . explosion . . ." Trunks tried to speak, panting in pain as he did so, eyes squeezing shut tightly, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't worry about him." Vegeta said quietly, tonelessly, to Trunks before turning to Kakarot, "What explosion?"

"Well there were two as far as I can tell. It's a little murky since I was sorta in the Oozaru form. Anyways there was the first one that shone bright enough block out the moon's rays, and causing all the Sayians still in the Oozaru form to change back. Clouds covered the moon again so we couldn't change again. Anyways then something happened where you were and then Josh exploded." Kakarot said with a look of confused concentration on his features.

"I know that the first blast causing the Sayians to transform back into their base forms caused a lot of damage. I think that's how the boys got hurt in the first place." A quiet voice stated from nearby.

Kakarot smiled at something behind Vegeta and he turned slightly to see Bardock supporting an injured and exhausted Tarble while making his way over to them.

"Hay big brother. I'm glad you made it." Tarble said with a weak smile.

"Dad! We need to find Zion." Trunks gasped out as though he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"No. We do not." Vegeta said more firmly.

"Yes we do. I need to know that he's fine." Trunks argued trying to sit up.

Vegeta forced him back down wincing when he saw Trunks pale due to the pain. How could he say the words that Trunks already knew but would not admit? He could not even say them to himself. They had to be said though and he wasn't one for sugar coating it.

"He's dead. There's no need to hurt yourself further looking for someone you can't help." Vegeta said so coldly that even Trunks stopped struggling.

"You don't know that for sure. I didn't see him in the fight. He could be fine." Trunks protested after a long moment of silence.

"He's right Vegeta. I didn't see him either and I haven't seen him yet so he could be fine." Kakarot said ever the hopeful deluded optimist.

Vegeta was silent, allowing them to live in their delusional fantasy. He knew the truth right down to his very core. They'd have to see the body to believe something they _all_ already knew. Vegeta stood and looked up at the cloudy sky that was beginning to streak with the faintest hints of early morning light.

"Bardock, would you mind please helping me?" Trunks asked once again trying to stand.

"For the last time Trunks Zion is dead! Stop trying to find him! You don't have the energy for it! I should be getting you to a rejuvenation tank not letting you hurt yourself further! He's dead there nothing you can do to help him!" Vegeta yelled, his pain finally snapping to rage.

"How can you be so sure? How can you just stand there and-" Trunks started to yell back but he cut off, his eyes going wide in shocked realisation.

"From which direction did that first blast come from?" he whispered.

"Leave it alone Trunks." Vegeta said tonelessly.

When Trunks continued to try and get to his feet, Vegeta snarled and allowed the now controllable power to surge through him, the blue aura flaring into existence around him. He glanced at Trunks, meeting his eyes briefly but allowing him to see the pain that haunted his thoughts, ripped through his heart. The pain he felt was for his son and his race. Hs planet ripped apart by a pointless war. His people slaughtered for an even more pointless task. Then he shot off into the air, flying to the mountains and where the first blast had come from, the blast that had been Zion's final stand against the gods and their pathetic bickering.

He was surprised at the distance that Zion had travelled, realising that the technique he had used grew more powerful the greater the length it originated from before collision. Zion had gone as far as he possible could, without sacrificing his line of sight towards Josh and his time. Time had been important. In realising this Vegeta looked for the place that held the best vantage point for this all to have worked.

He descended slowly, his eyes remaining on the highest peak in the mountain range. There were no Ki signals. Not even the tiniest spark. His boots touched the ground with the smallest of sounds. He bent and wrapped his arms around the smaller body of his first son.

The tears finally came when he felt the warmth that still clung to him. Vegeta angrily swiped a gloved hand across his cheeks to remove the tears. He then very gently touched on of the white tipped bangs in Zion's hair. So much power and yet . . . Power meant nothing if you had no life to sustain it.

Vegeta stood, lifting the limp body of his son with him. He then shot into the air once more, going back to Trunks. He should not have to see this, yet he had to. He'd never give up until he did. He'd destroy himself in the process and so he had to see something Vegeta had never wished for him to see. There were no Dragon Balls on Planet Vegeta and going to either Earth or New Namek to use theirs would be far too dangerous. They were far from ignorant of the Sayian race and what they would use the balls for. It was simply best if they did not find out about them, even if it were only a legend to them. After all, all legends held a grain of truth to them.

He supposed his thoughts should be of other things, like his son, but he refused to think about it. Not yet. There were other things, like what to do about the dead, both the Sayians and members of Josh's army. Yet that could wait for later. The dead weren't going anywhere.

When Vegeta began to descend once again he saw that there was now a medical tent set up where he had left Trunks. At least the boy was receiving help but Vegeta knew he'd never allow them to place him in a tank until Vegeta returned. Bardock, who was seated on a large rock saw him approach and got to his feet. He didn't say anything as Vegeta started to walk to the medical tent. No words could be said and no words were necessary.

Vegeta walked into the tent, not missing the fact that all conversation ceased as he did so and went to one of the examination tables to put Zion's body onto it. He stepped back and before he could stop himself he took another step.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, his voice filled with concern and pity.

Vegeta snarled when Kakarot raised a hand to place on his shoulder. Suddenly he was running. He didn't even know if he'd given himself the order to do so or not but he was doing it. Running away from the thick, choking sadness, the unwanted pity, the humiliating sympathy. He didn't need it. He didn't want any of it. He wanted to just go back in time, to before Frieza, before Gaya even. To be the Sayian Prince once again, the hope of the planet, destined to become a super Sayian and free them all from the tyrant's rule. The strongest Sayian alive even though he was just a boy. He wanted nothing more than to be the cold ruthless killer Frieza had turned him into because that meant he didn't have to feel. The pain that threatened to overwhelm. It was unbearable. When had he fallen so far? When had he begun to care so much? More importantly though . . . when hadn't he?

All he wanted, physically, was to beat the crap out of something but his planet had sustained enough damage. Damage that would take years to repair. So instead he went to find a place that he hoped no one would find him in, especially not Kakarot, and definitely not Bulma. Did such a place even exist? Well, he'd just have to find out.

* * *

><p>"Let him go Kakarot." Bardock said quietly when Goku went to follow Vegeta.<p>

"But he clearly doesn't need to be alone right now." Goku protested, "He needs someone to be with him."

"Then you don't know your friend very well. It's best to leave him for now. When he's ready, he'll return but not before then so leave him be." Bardock replied.

Goku sighed before walking back into the tent. Goten was already in a tank and the medical staff were trying to get Trunks into one as well. He was protesting as much as his injuries would allow him.

"Trunks, your father needs you to get better. You'll only make things worse for him by resisting. I'm sure he's close enough to know if you're getting the help you need." Gohan said calmly.

Gohan had found them just after Vegeta had left the first time. Gohan had sustained a number of injuries, mostly trying to protect his mate as well as try to defeat the enemy. He had done well.

Trunks slumped in defeat at Gohan's words and allowed the medics to place him in a tank. They all heard the sigh of relief as the liquid poured in.

No one said a word as the medical team in their area scurried about, tending to wounds and bringing in more Sayians. One order from Goku and they stared brining in Josh's soldiers as well. Many familiar faces were pulled into the tent to be placed into tanks and many familiar faces were placed aside, respectfully, honouring the sacrifice they made. Tarble whimpered when the King was found among those that hadn't made it but he did not say a single word.

All activity stopped when a bright flash originated from the centre of the room. When it faded Solara stood, wearing alien clothing and jewellery next to the table that still held the now cold body of Zion.

"Fool. I told you to beat him, not kill yourself." She whispered, looking only at him, then she looked up and straight at Goku, "The woman and children return to the planet. They will be here in a few hours."

"Maybe we should go to new Namek." Gohan said quietly, almost as though he'd rather not suggest it at all.

"No. We have allowed ourselves to be deluded for far too long. We need to learn to accept that which we should never have been able to change." Goku said unexpectedly serious.

"Dad?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"You've never know the pain of losing someone Gohan. Sure I've died a few times but I've always come back. Not everyone has that privilege. Besides it seems selfish even if it is to correct something so monumentally wrong." Goku continued.

"Since when did he get so smart?" Bardock muttered.

"We have a theory that fusion had something to do with it." Tarble muttered back.

"We?" Bardock asked with a raised brow.

"Oh Goten and I. We were talking about it the other day." Tarble replied.

Bardock just grunted.

"Among my people, it is said that there are a rare few that have the ability to bring someone back from the brink of death." Solara whispered, still looking at Zion.

"Can you?" Goku asked getting to his feet.

"I would not know. Perhaps I should try." Solara suggested raising a hand.

"It wouldn't work." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

"I'm glad you came back Vegeta." Goku said carefully.

"Even if we went to New Namek, it would not bring him back. The others sure, possibly, but not him." Vegeta continued as though Goku had said nothing.

Vegeta then started to take off his battered and bloodied armour. It fell with a heavy thunk to the floor. He simply ripped the dark blue suit underneath, exposing the battle scared skin beneath.

"What are you doing?" Tarble finally asked.

"When you have a Guardian in your head for a few years, you learn a few things you weren't supposed to know." Vegeta replied vaguely.

"You were the mate of a Guardian?" Solara asked, noticing the barely there mark on Vegeta's chest.

"Yes. When his mother died the bond weakened, but it never had the chance to grow strong anyways." Vegeta replied walking to the table.

He then lifted one of Zion's hands, placing the palm against the mark on his chest. His body remained in the tent with the others but his mind was sucked into Zion's. Somewhere, there must have been a tiny spark of energy left in Zion's body because he would not have been able to do this otherwise.

"Where are we?" A voice asked, echoing in the emptiness around them.

"You tell me Zion, this is your mind." Vegeta replied turning around and facing the only other being in the vast, void of nothingness they were now surrounded by.

Zion looked like his Guardian half. Not a single feature was Sayian like. Vegeta frowned at that but said nothing about it. Zion's appearance was not why he was here.

"It's funny. I thought I was dead." Zion replied with a tight smile.

"Hn. You pretty much are. There's a slight chance of saving you though." Vegeta said watching him carefully.

"Don't." Zion said quickly.

"Why?"

Zion sighed and looked down.

"I don't want to go back. When a guardian dies, they don't go to the otherworld. We simply become nothing, but I think we linger in limbo for a while. I think that's how my mother was able to be there sometimes." Zion said, still not looking at Vegeta.

"I don't understand why you would not wish to return." Vegeta said with a hint of anger.

"I will attract nothing but trouble and I do not want to be a puppet in the God's game anymore." Zion said with a finality that said he wasn't about to change his mind.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Vegeta asked taking half a step closer.

"Yes, but I wish for you to do something for me first." Zion replied with a smile.

A single tear ran own his cheek as he looked up at Vegeta.

"Tell Trunks and Bulma that I love them even if I never said it. And please tell Solara that she was my mate, not I hers. Also Josh is not dead, he's no longer a threat. Save him and give her her brother back."

Vegeta nodded, already hearing the fading in Zion's voice. He was leaving and there would be no way to bring him back after this. Zion surged forwards and wrapped his arms around Vegeta, "And don't forget. I love you to." Zion whispered, the wetness of his tears falling onto Vegeta's chest.

"Vegeta, snap out of it. Don't make me slap you again." Kakarot whined, shaking Vegeta once more.

"Knock it off Kakarot before I make you." Vegeta growled.

The hand that Vegeta had wrapped his fingers around was as cold as the table Zion's body lay on. Vegeta's hand started to glow blue before the glow spread to encase Zion's body as well.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled in alarm.

He was ignored as Zion's body simply became no more. Nothing remained.

"Now, how long is it going to take that woman to get here?" Vegeta demanded breaking the silence.

"The ship will be landing in one and a half hours if my calculations are correct." Solara replied.

Vegeta walked out of the tent, stopping just outside the entrance to gaze at the planet that was his to command. It was going to take a long time to rebuild but at least it was still there. Many lives were lost and many destroyed. Still the Sayians reigned victorious, the warrior elite of the galaxy.

**Crappy ending I know but gushy lovey dovey isn't really my thing. I'm all doom and gloom.**


End file.
